Xtreme Dragon Ball: En Busca de los Elegidos
by Ghosthead-Nebula
Summary: Este es mi primer fan fic! Se trata de Trunks y una linda chica llamada Andraia, con quien vivirá una gran historia llena de acción, aventura y romance... Todo esto en tan sólo unos... 45 capítulos. Espero sus reviews ;
1. Capítulo 1: Orígenes

Es un frío día de Marzo. Los árboles se cubren de hermosas hojas verdes, los retoños empiezan a brotar, los animales salen de sus madrigueras, las aves llegan desde el sur... todo está en paz. De repente, se observa en el cielo una brillante luz, una especie de estrella fugaz que, rápidamente, se acerca. En ese instante, un hombre y una mujer pasean en el parque. Él es un hombre alto, de mediana edad: unos 54 años, tiene cabello canoso, usa bigotes, su piel es semiclara y sus ojos son café. Ella es una joven de 29 años de edad, alta, pelirroja, con ojos color almendra y piel clara: Son padre e hija. Ambos observan el brillante bólido.

– **¿Uh? ¿Qué será eso, papá?**

– **No lo sé. Pero parece que viene hacia acá.**

– **¿Tú crees? –** Preguntó la joven, con una mirada preocupada **– Eso podría ser peligroso. Deberíamos avisar a las autoridades.**

El hombre, con su voz calmada, dice: **– No hay tiempo, Karen, además esa cosa luce muy pequeña, por eso no creo que haga mucho daño. Sólo nos queda esperar.**

Karen está intrigada: No puede creerlo, ¿Cómo su padre puede estar tranquilo en un momento como ese? Sí, es un bólido pequeño, pero viene a gran velocidad, y un impacto de un objeto así podría dañar, o incluso destruir un edificio. ¿Y si cae en una escuela? ¿O en un hospital? ¿O en un asilo de ancianos? ¿Qué pasaría con esas vidas? No, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso pasara, le avisaría a las autoridades antes de que fuera tarde. Sacó su teléfono celular. Estaba a punto de marcar el 911, cuando su padre dijo: **– Mira, te dije que no hará daño. –** Ella mira hacia arriba: El bólido está muy cerca, y, observándolo detalladamente, pudo distinguir una forma definida: Esa cosa no es un meteorito, es... una nave espacial, y se dirige directamente hacia ellos. Rápidamente, ambos se lanzan hacia el suelo, y la nave pasa justo encima de ellos, estrellándose a una distancia de aproximadamente 50m de la pareja. Los dos se levantan y se dirigen a la extraña nave.

Es un objeto pequeño, triangular y de color plateado. Sus alas son cortas, y su forma es parecida a las alas de un Space Shuttle. El ala derecha parece haber sido impactada por un misil. En la parte superior hay una gran placa de vidrio oscuro: Sin duda, esa es la cabina. El hombre sube por una de las alas, trata de abrir la placa de vidrio, pero no puede. Luego, observa frente a la misma una pequeña esfera, y al colocar suavemente sus dedos sobre ella, la cabina se abre, revelando su interior: Un lugar lleno de botones, palancas y monitores, de tecnología muy avanzada, y en medio de ella yace desmayada una joven mujer, rubia, con piel clara, muy hermosa... y está embarazada. Él saca a la joven de la nave, y junto a su hija la llevan a salvo, alejándose a una distancia prudencial. Y fue justo a tiempo, porque súbitamente la nave estalla.

Karen saca un pañuelo y limpia una herida que la mujer tiene en su frente. – _Quizás este golpe le provocó el desmayo –_ pensó mientras aún limpia la herida, notando que, a pesar de que ella usa un largo y ancho vestido de tonos rojos y negros, su vientre es muy notorio: Su embarazo está muy avanzado. Lentamente, la joven abre sus ojos

Miró a su alrededor: ¿Dónde estaba? Sus ojos celestes muestran un poco de confusión. **– Hija, ella necesita ayuda. Llama a emergencias –** Sugiere el hombre.

– **¿Qui... quién es us... usted? –** Preguntó la confundida joven **– ¿Do... dónde estoy? ¿Q... Qu planeta es este?**

– **Tranquila jovencita, estás a salvo. Estás en el planeta Tierra, en una ciudad llamada West City. Mi nombre es Marcus Andersen, y ella es mi hija Karen –** Se presenta amablemente el hombre, mientras señala a su hija, quien en ese momento está hablando con la operadora del 911. **– Y tú: ¿Cómo te llamas?**

– **Yo soy Máxima Kentaurus, emperatriz del planeta Zión**

– **¿En serio? –** Preguntó Karen **– Si usted viene de ese lugar... entonces: ¿Por qué está aquí?**

– **Es una larga historia. Les contaré**

* * *

FLASHBACK

Más allá de la órbita de Plutón, más allá de los confines del Sistema Solar, a una distancia de unos 50 años-luz de la tierra, girando alrededor de una estrella blanco azulada, hay un pequeño planeta, del tamaño de Marte, pero tan vivo como la Tierra. Es el planeta Zión, hogar de una raza muy particular: La raza Centaury. Quienes pertenecen a esta raza son seres muy bondadosos, pacíficos e inteligentes. No tienen fuerza física, pero cuentan con una extraordinaria energía mental, es una raza psíquica.

Un día, una flota de extrañas naves llegó a ese planeta: Eran los arcanianos, del vecino planeta Arcania, y querían invadir Zión. Estalló una terrible guerra. Poco a poco los Zionitas fueron diezmados, quienes sólo se defendían con su capacidad psíquica, mientras que los enemigos atacaban con armas nucleares y fuerza bruta. Ante este panorama, Cryus, el joven emperador Centaury, toma la más difícil de sus decisiones: Debe salvar a su esposa, enviándola a las profundidades del espacio.

– **Pero Cryus, ¿No hay otra manera? ¡No quiero separarme de ti! –** La joven reina abraza a su esposo, llorando sobre su pecho.

– **Debes hacerlo, mi amor, no quiero que nuestro hijo nazca en medio de esta guerra. ­–** Mientras el rey dice éstas palabras, coloca en la muñeca derecha de su amada una especie de brazalete.

– **¿Qué es esto? –** Pregunta la reina, mientras observa el extraño objeto

– **Es un transmisor. Este dispositivo trasmite los pulsos de nuestros corazones. ¿Ves esto? –** Pregunta el joven rey, señalando un par de cristales: uno rojo y otro azul. **– El cristal rojo parpadea al ritmo de tu corazón, y el azul lo hace al ritmo del mío. De esta forma uno de nosotros sabrá si el otro sigue con vida.**

– **Entonces, si el cristal azul de mi dispositivo deja de brillar, ¿significaría que tú...?**

– **Si... Significa que habré muerto.**

– **Pero... debe haber otra alternativa, algo... lo que sea**

– **No podemos hacer nada, por favor, entiende: no quiero alejarme de ti, ni de mi hijo. Pero debo quedarme a proteger mi pueblo.**

– **¡No quiero! –** La joven emperatriz empieza a llorar. No quiere alejarse de su esposo: Del hombre a quien ama.

– **A veces hay que sacrificarse por amor... –** Al decir estas palabras, el rey Cryus acaricia dulcemente el rostro de su esposa, luego la besa profundamente.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Máxima sube a la pequeña nave espacial, y justo antes de despegar, su esposo le dice: **– Mi amor, prométeme que si algo llegara a pasarme, tratarás de iniciar otra vida, en un nuevo hogar. No quiero que dejes tu vida por causa de mi muerte. Por favor, promételo.**

– **Lo haré, sólo si tú me prometes lo mismo.**

– **Te doy mi palabra... Te amo.**

– **Y yo a ti, mi amor.**

Después de hacerse esta promesa, el rey Cryus besa dulcemente a su reina. Luego, se cierra la cabina, y la nave despega. Al salir de la atmósfera del planeta, la pequeña nave es seguida y atacada por una flotilla enemiga.

La joven reina lucha desesperadamente, pero ellos destruyen el motor del ala derecha. La nave misma hubiese sido destruida, pero, afortunadamente, pudo entrar a tiempo en una compuerta espacial.

Dicha compuerta es una curva espacio-tiempo que aparece en forma aleatoria, y por un breve período de tiempo, en cualquier zona del universo. Al atravesarla, se pueden recorrer grandes distancias en, inclusive, pocos minutos. En este caso, el viaje desde Zión hasta la Tierra se redujo de un lapso que comprende cientos de años a tan sólo 1 semana. De ese período, sólo 2 días fue el recorrido comprendido desde la salida de la compuerta espacial (aproximadamente a la mitad de la distancia Saturno-Neptuno) hasta el propio planeta Tierra.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

– **Por alguna extraña razón, la compuerta espacial me envió a este planeta, lleno de vida y recursos que pueden cubrir mis necesidades, y las de mi bebé. Este es un hábitat ideal en donde mi hijo puede crecer y desarrollarse, y me siento mucho más afortunada al encontrar personas tan bondadosas como ustedes.**

– **No tiene por qué preocuparse, Majestad –** Responde el Sr. Andersen **– Es nuestro deber velar por su bienestar y por el de la criatura**

– **Mi padre tiene razón. Todo saldrá bien**

– **Gracias... –** Al decir esto, la reina Máxima coloca sus manos sobre su vientre y empieza a quejarse de dolor: Inició la labor de parto.

En ese momento llega la ambulancia: **– ¡Al fin llegan! Esta mujer está a punto de dar a luz –** Exclama Karen, con un tono un poco agresivo **– Hagan algo. ¡Rápido!**

Uno de los paramédicos revisa a la joven: **­– Tenemos ruptura de fuente y ensanchamiento de 3cm. La criatura nacerá antes de llegar al hospital. Vamos a proceder con el parto. –** Dirigiéndose a Máxima **– Muy bien joven, tranquilícese, si hace exactamente lo que le digo, todo saldrá bien. Ahora, inhale... exhale... inhale... ¡PUJA! –** La pobre joven está agotada, pero hace lo que el médico le dice.

– **Ya se ve la cabeza. ¡CONTINUE!**

– **¡NO PUEDO!**

– **Claro que puede. Ya el bebé está casi afuera... ¡UNA VEZ MAS!**

La reina puja con todas sus fuerzas, se oye un llanto infantil. El bebé ha nacido. Los médicos congratulan a la nueva madre. **– ¡Felicidades! Es una hermosa niña.**

Karen y su padre están atónitos, habían presenciado el nacimiento de una nueva vida. Pero a la vez están preocupados, debido a que su amiga está muy débil.

– **Majestad: ¿Se siente bien? –** Karen pregunta, con una mirada de preocupación.

– **Si... siento q... que mi... vida llega a... a su fin... –** Apenas una débil y quebradiza voz escapa de sus pálidos labios

– **Pero... ¡No se de por vencida! ¡Luche! Hágalo por su hija, por favor**

– **No... podré ha... hacerlo... no me... queda m... más ti... tiempo. P... por favor... cu... cuida a mi hija... cu... cuida a... la Princesa Andraia... T... te lo encargo... –** La joven reina cierra sus ojos y expira profundamente. El cristal rojo deja de brillar.

Los paramédicos la revisan **– Tenemos paro cardíaco, aplicar reanimación artificial... no funciona. ¡Traigan el fibrilador! Uno, dos, tres... una vez más: Uno, dos, tres... ¡Oh no! La perdemos: Uno, dos, tres... –** Después de tanto luchar, los paramédicos bajan sus cabezas, cubriendo a la joven con una sábana. Las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Karen.

Su Majestad, Máxima, emperatriz de Zión... ha fallecido.


	2. Capítulo 2: Trágico Destino

28 de marzo, 768D.D.: Es una tarde fresca y tranquila. Allí, en el cementerio de la ciudad, se celebra un funeral. Sólo hay pocas personas: El sacerdote, el Sr. Andersen, Karen, quien tiene en brazos a una pequeña recién nacida, una pareja, quienes son amigos de los Andersen, y la hija de ambos, de1 año de edad. ¿De quién es el funeral? De una bella joven, una valiente emperatriz, quien viajó desde las profundidades del espacio sólo para salvar a su hija. Ella murió el día anterior, debido a un paro cardíaco causado por el agotamiento, no sólo por el parto, sino también por la pérdida de sangre a través de sus heridas.

Ya culminado el acto, el hombre se acerca a Karen, quien está muy deprimida, y la abraza. **– Siento mucho lo de esa pobre mujer.**

**– Gracias Joey... Dios, ella era tan joven, tendría unos 23 o 24 años, no lo sé exactamente. Luchó tanto por salvar a su hija** – mientras dice esto, Karen abraza fuertemente a la recién nacida.

**– Y ahora, ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**– Voy a cumplir su última voluntad. Cuidaré mucho a esta pequeña, como si fuese mi propia hija. Andraia crecerá tan fuerte y vigorosa, tan bella e inteligente, que será el orgullo de su propia madre.**

**– ¿Andraia? Qué nombre tan extraño.**

**– Tal vez, pero ese fue el nombre que escogió su madre antes de morir. Aunque llevará mi apellido.**

**– Umm... Andraia Andersen... no suena tan mal.** – Steve observa a su familia, en especial a su hija **– ¿Sabes? Al menos mi Reggie tendrá una amiga con quien jugar. ¿No lo crees?**  
**– Si... es cierto.**

Después de intercambiarse algunas palabras, Steve se despide de Karen, marchándose con su familia a su hogar, mientras que los Andersen regresan al suyo. Han pasado 6 años.

* * *

Agotada de tanto trabajar, Karen llega a su hogar, un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. Allí es recibida por su padre. 

**– Hola hija. ¿Cómo te fue?**

**– Uff, me fue bien, aunque fue un día muy agotador. ¿Y Andie?**

**– Está jugando en su habitación.**

**– Bien. Iré a verla. –** Ella se dirige a una pequeña habitación con paredes de color rosa, cortinas blancas, llena de juguetes y peluches. Allí, sobre una alfombra rosa, está sentada una niña jugando con sus muñecas. Es una hermosa criatura, con piel pálida, grandes ojos celestes y largo y liso cabello castaño. Levanta su cabecita y observa fijamente la tierna mirada de Karen.

**– ¡Hola mamá!**

**– Hola pequeña. ¿Cómo te ha ido?**

**– Muy bien –** Acto seguido, Andie corre a abrazar a su "madre" – **Pero te extrañé mucho  
– Yo también cariño –** Karen devuelve el abrazo, luego se le ocurre una idea: **– Umm... ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer helados?**

**– ¿Helados? ¡SI! –** La pequeña salta de alegría **– Mami: ¿Reggie puede venir? Por favor...  
– Claro. No veo por qué no. Hablaré con Juliane, luego iremos por ella y después a la heladería. ¿De acuerdo?**

**– ¡De acuerdo!**

* * *

Karen y las niñas están disfrutando unos deliciosos helados en una popular heladería. La ciudad luce tan pacífica, a pesar de que, hace sólo un año, la misma fue atacada por un sujeto de color rosa, llamado Majin Boo. Andie observa por todas partes: Ve niños acompañados de sus padres, por lo que pregunta a su madre:** – ¿Dónde está papá? –** La joven está en shock, no sabe qué decir. Ella no conoce la identidad de su padre, y su verdadera madre había muerto el día en que nació la pequeña: **– Uh... Es una larga historia, luego te la explico. Ahora, tú y Reggie vayan a jugar. Las esperaré aquí.  
– Está bien.**

Ambas niñas corren alrededor de la heladería. La pequeña princesa lleva en una de sus manos una gran barquilla de fresa. Está muy feliz, jugando a las escondidas con su gran amiga, cuando de repente choca contra algo y se cae su helado. Mira hacia arriba: Ese algo es un hombre de mediana estatura, piel semiclara, cabellos de color marrón oscuro y muy erizado, tiene amplia frente, sus ojos son oscuros con una mirada muy sombría y penetrante. La niña lo mira fijamente, luego empieza a llorar. Tras el hombre se acerca una mujer más o menos de su misma estatura, con piel pálida, ojos azul claro y cabello corto turquesa.  
**– ¡Vegeta! ¿Qué le has hecho a esa pobre niña?**

**– ¿Yo? Oh por favor. Ella chocó con migo, y me llenó los pantalones de helado de fresa. Apenas me vio y empezó a llorar.**

**– Con esa cara que tienes... –** La mujer hace esa expresión con un tono sarcástico, luego se agacha y trata de calmar a la pequeña **– ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?  
– ¡BUAAAAAAAA! ¡Mi helado!**

**– No llores. Ten. Toma el mío –** Una voz infantil se oye frente a ella. Levanta su cabeza y ve a un niño pequeño, con piel clara, ojos azules y cabello lavanda. En una de sus manos tiene una barquilla de chocolate que acababa de comprar **– No es de fresa, pero espero que te guste.**

Andie sonríe **– Gracias –** Toma el helado, se despide de ese niño tan amable y busca a su amiga Reggie. Posteriormente, las pequeñas regresan con Karen.

**– Bueno niñas, es hora de volver a casa.**

**

* * *

**

**–... Entonces Hansel y Gretel regresaron a casa junto a su padre, y vivieron felices para siempre. Fin**

**– Mamá: ¿Crees que algún día volverá papá?**

**– Bu... bueno, esto es... algo muy difícil de responder. Pero, si no pierdes las esperanzas, quizás algún día conozcas a papá.**

**– Supongo... Buenas noches mami –** Andie se levanta de su cama y besa la mejilla de su madre

**– Buenas noches hijita –** Karen se marcha un poco preocupada: ¿Cómo podría explicarle a una criatura de sólo 6 años de edad, que ella es adoptada? ¿Cómo podría decirle que su mamá falleció, y que tal vez jamás conocería a su papá? Estas preguntas rondan en su mente, mientras observa a esa pequeña tan inocente, durmiendo... y soñando...

**

* * *

**

**SUEÑO**

Es un hermoso bosque, lleno de aves y animales, y en medio de él está la pequeña princesa, vestida como Gretel. Tras ella se acerca un niño vestido como Hansel, el mismo niño que horas antes le obsequió una barquilla. Se toman de las manos, y caminan alegremente entre los árboles.

**– Regresaremos a casa con papá Gretel. Démonos prisa**

**– Sí. Vayamos –** Ella está feliz, porque al fin conocería a su papá.

Los niños siguen caminando por el bosque, cuando de repente todo el paisaje se distorsiona, y se vuelve nada: Oscuridad total. Luego Hansel desaparece, al igual que el vestido de Gretel, el cual es sustituido por un largo vestido blanco, con largas y amplias mangas; sobre él una especie de sotana de color rosa, tan larga como el vestido, que cubre parcialmente el pecho y la espalda; usa guantes blancos y sobre su frente usa una tiara dorada.

Súbitamente, Andie se encuentra en medio de una ciudad extraña y futurística, y allí, frente a ella, se encuentra un hombre alto, de unos 32 años de edad, con piel semiclara, ojos grises, cabello castaño claro y muy atractivo. Viste de forma parecida a ella, a diferencia de que su traje es negro, usa pantalones, largas botas hasta la rodilla, la "sotana" es de color azul marino, sus guantes son negros, con placas metálicas azules, y usa una especie de "anillo" dorado que bordea su cabeza, a modo de corona. El joven se agacha, extiende sus brazos hacia la pequeña, ella sonríe y corre hacia él...

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

* * *

Andie despierta, un poco confundida: – ¿Será papá?

* * *

Ya es fin de semana. Andie y su madre saldrán de viaje. 

**– ¿El abuelo no irá?**

**– No. Tiene que quedarse a arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes. Saldremos sólo tú y yo. Volveremos al anochecer y le traeremos algo bonito al abuelo.**

**– Sí... buena idea**

Después de despedirse del abuelo, parten hacia West Town. Es un momento agradable, salen de compras, visitan algunos amigos y comen pizzas y helados: Un día perfecto. De regreso a casa, Andie observa el mar, tan pacífico y hermoso. En el cielo, logra distinguir dos pequeñas figuras que vuelan a gran velocidad. No son aves, son... ¿Niños? Sigue observando: Uno de ellos es un niño pequeño, con piel pálida, cabello negro y erizado, grandes ojos negros y viste una especie de uniforme azul y naranja; el otro niño, quien viste un uniforme de color verde bosque, le resulta más familiar... ¿Será él el mismo niño que conoció en la heladería?

El automóvil avanza con cada vez más velocidad. La niña observa a su madre, quien presenta una cara de preocupación. Algo anda mal: Los frenos han dejado de funcionar. Karen lucha desesperadamente por mantener el auto estable, pero todo esfuerzo es en vano: Se volcan y caen por una pendiente, girando sin parar. Andraia se levanta, lentamente, y sale del auto. Tiene una herida en el brazo derecho, y algunos golpes, pero todo lo demás está bien. Su madre no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que quedó atrapada entre los escombros, con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo.

**– Mami. Sal de allí, por favor. Debemos volver con el abuelo.**

**– No puedo, hijita, estoy atrapada –** Su voz es débil, está muy lastimada.

El tanque de combustible está roto, Karen sabe que el auto puede estallar en cualquier momento. Debía alejar a su hijita de allí, como fuera:

**– Andie, cariño, por favor, ve por ayuda.**

**– No mamá. ¡NO QUIERO DEJARTE SOLA!**

**– Por favor... ve... –** Esto último lo dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, lo cual convence a la pequeña.  
**– Está bien mamá. Todo estará bien –** Apenas dijo estas palabras, Andie se aleja de allí, dispuesta a subir la pendiente, con la esperanza de encontrar ayuda y salvar a mamá. Mientras tanto, Karen observa cómo la niña se aleja a una distancia mucho más segura, sintiéndose un poco culpable por darle falsas esperanzas a la criatura... pero no había opción. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, puedo decir sus últimas palabras: **– Te amo tanto... hijita... –** Cae una lágrima, se oye una gran explosión. Al oír esto, la inocente niña se detiene, da la vuelta y se queda paralizada: Ve como el auto en el que viajaba es destruido por las llamas, y su madre con él.

**– Mamá...... ¡NOOOO!**

* * *

Es una tarde lluviosa de verano. La pequeña princesa, en medio de tantas personas vestidas de negro, llora desconsoladamente frente a un cúmulo de tierra. Allí, 3m más abajo, yace su madre. De regreso a su casa, se encierra en su habitación, llorando y sin querer hablar con nadie. Pasan los días, no sale, no come, no juega, no vive su infancia como los otros niños... Sólo desea estar sola...

* * *

Han pasado 20 años desde aquel día. Dos personas están paradas frente a una cripta, en la cual tiene inscrito: "Karen Andersen: Perdida, pero jamás olvidada". Uno de ellos es un hombre de avanzada edad. La otra es una mujer joven, muy hermosa: **– Te extraño mucho, mamá...**


	3. Capítulo 3: El Encuentro

Una tarde de noviembre se encuentra caminando una joven de 1,65m de estatura, esbelta y muy hermosa. Su piel es pálida y suave, tiene grandes ojos celestes, viste blue jeans anchos, sweater de color verde bosque, y sobre él una chamarra con tonos verdes más oscuros, también usa un pasamontañas de color negro, el cual oculta su cabello, y en sus delicadas manos tiene un periódico. A ella se acerca una joven alta, con piel clara, cabello rubio y rizado, pequeños ojos verdes y rostro un poco pecoso **– ¡Hola Andie!**

**– ¿Uh? Ah... hola Reggie – **Responde en voz baja.

**– ¿Qué haces? ¿Buscas trabajo?**

**– Sí... hay muchas deudas acumuladas y mi abuelo ya está bastante mayor para hacerse cargo de ellas. Además, su condición lo tiene muy agotado.**

**– Ya veo. Y... ¿Has hallado algo interesante?**

**– Aún nada. Creo que buscaré empleo como mesonera, o algo por el estilo...**

**– ¿Qué? Eh... A ver: Tú acabas de culminar un postgrado en Ingeniería Robótica, tienes habilidades para diseñar y construir cualquier tipo de prototipo y seguramente podrías desempeñarte muy bien en el ámbito profesional... Ahora, mi pregunta es: ¿Piensas acabar tus días como mesonera? ¡Vamos! Sé que la cosa está un poco difícil, y que el ser mesonera no es el fin del mundo, pero tú mereces un cargo mucho mejor que ese.**

**– ¿Qué puedo hacer? Necesito el empleo. Además no es fácil conseguir trabajo en mi campo... quizás cuando me estabilice...**

**– ¿Quizás? Escúchame muy bien: Si no haces algo rápido, ese "quizás" se convertirá en "nunca". ¿Entiendes?**

Andie suspira profundamente **– No lo sé...**

**– Andie: Eres mi mejor amiga. Hemos estado juntas desde que éramos niñas, en las buenas y en las malas. Sólo estoy preocupada por ti.**

**– Pero... ¿Por qué te preocupas? ¡No me pasa nada!**

**– ¿Ah no? Mírate: Eres muy lista, dedicada a tus estudios, y muy bonita. Pero te veo tan alejada, tan solitaria... no has disfrutado de tu juventud. Aparte de mí, no has tenido amigos, ni siquiera pareja... Estás... arruinando tu vida...**

**– ¿Mi vida? –** Al decir esto, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. **– ¡No he tenido vida desde los 6 años!**

**– Mira: Sé que perder a tu madre fue una experiencia muy dolorosa para ti. Pero... ¡Por Dios! ¡Han pasado 20 años! Ya no eres una niña inocente, eres una mujer adulta con mucho futuro por delante... ¿Acaso no puedes superar este trauma de una vez por todas?**

**– Eso... eso no es tan fácil... –** Andie habla con voz entrecortada, mientras sus lágrimas recorren sus mejillas **– Perdí a mi madre a los 6 años, nunca conocí a mi padre... y ahora mi abuelo está enfermo... con cáncer...**

**– Oh... ¿Cáncer? No lo sabía... nunca me lo dijiste...**

**– ¿Ahora comprendes mi desesperación? Si muere la única familia que tengo... no sabré qué hacer... –** Le cuesta hablar, siente nudos en la garganta.

Reggie se deprime, no quiere ver sufrir a su amiga **– Perdóname, es que no es tan fácil estar en tu lugar... Bueno... quizás un poco de café te haga sentir mejor. ¿Quieres? Yo invito.**

Andie mueve la cabeza afirmativamente, ya no puede hablar. Ambas amigas se sientan a tomar café en un pequeño restaurante. Terminan su café y se quedan un rato hablando en esa misma mesa, mirando todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Enfocan su vista en un edificio muy alto, con ventanas que lucen como espejos.

**– Oye Andie... Umm... ¿Por qué no intentas trabajar allí?**

**– ¿En la Capsule Corp.? ¿Bromeas? Sería imposible. Además, es raro que allí haya un puesto vacante, y cuando lo hay, tiene mucha demanda.**

**– Bueno... Quizás si coqueteas con el presidente podrías conseguir empleo... – **Andie se queda callada, dirigiendo una mirada de reojo a su amiga. Una gran gota aparece en la cara de Reggie. **– Vamos... fue sólo una pequeña broma...**

**– Eso no es gracioso, Regina. Además: ¿No se supone que el presidente de esa corporación es una mujer?**

**– Bueno, sí, ella es la "gran jefa". Pero quien está a cargo en la oficina es su hijo mayor, que se supone que es un bombón y que, según dicen, aún sigue soltero.**

**– ¿A sí? No me extrañaría... Seguramente él es un "niño mimado" que sólo piensa en salir con chicas, sin llegar a nada serio, por supuesto, y gastar los, seguramente, miles de dólares que tiene en su bolsillo.**

**– ¿Tu crees?**

**– Piénsalo: Él es rico de cuna, y en sus manos tiene una poderosa compañía. ¿No es obvio que piense así?**

* * *

**– ¿Qué? –** 2 jóvenes están hablando en una gran oficina de la Capsule Corp., y uno de ellos parece estar sorprendido **– ¿Tampoco hoy?**

**– Lo siento, Goten, pero tengo una reunión de negocios, y saldré tarde.**

**– Oye Trunks: ¿Acaso ese "turismo espacial" te afectó el cerebro? –** Goten pregunta un poco anonadado, ya que esa es la 5ª cita que su amigo rechaza en esa semana. **– ¿Qué le diré a Pares? Ella quería que salieras con su amiga Samantha.**

**– Obviamente dile que no podré ir.**

**– ¿Y qué hay de tu mamá? ¿No podría remplazarte?**

**– Uh... No creo que pueda: Ella y papá tienen que arreglar algunos asuntos personales.**

**– Ya veo. Entonces al menos podrías dejar un rato esta oficina, así podremos ver algunas bellezas... para ti, claro... Ya yo tengo a Pares.**

**– No lo se. Tengo mucho trabajo y estoy pensando en desayunar aquí mismo...**

La conversación es interrumpida, ya que la asistente se asoma por la puerta: **– Disculpe que le interrumpa señor, pero debo dictarle su agenda para hoy.**

**– Continúe, Marge.**

**– Muy bien. Hace unos minutos llegaron los informes de los nuevos proyectos, sólo necesitan su firma. Son unos 400... Y hoy a las 2:00pm vendrán a reunirse con usted los gerentes de algunas compañías internacionales... y... – **Una enorme gota aparece en la cara de Trunks. Es mucho trabajo, y la lista crece cada vez más.

Él mira fijamente a su asistente, luego mira a Goten, después su reloj: 9:00am, finalmente vuelve a mirar a su amigo. **– Uh... Goten: De repente siento ganas de comer una... gran hamburguesa.**

**– ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vayamos!**

**– ¡Sí!**

**– Pero señor: ¿No pensará hacer...? –** Ambos amigos saltan por la ventana, y se marchan volando. Marge se queda quieta, con una mirada de reojo y una gran gota sobre su cabeza. **– Lo hizo otra vez...**

* * *

Los muchachos se sientan en una mesa, en esto llega la mesonera: **– ¿Puedo tomar su orden caballeros?**

**– Umm... Veamos: 2 hamburguesas jumbo dobles con todo, dos sodas grandes y dos raciones de patatas fritas extra-grandes. ¿Y tú qué quieres, Goten? –** Goten y Trunks se miran a las caras, luego miran la cara de sorpresa de la mesonera, vuelven a mirarse las caras y sueltan una gran carcajada. **– Sólo bromeaba. Eso es todo lo que voy a pedir... ¡Espera! Casi lo olvido... ¡Qué tonto soy! Tráeme también una gran barra de chocolate. La más grande que tengas...**

**– Muy bien. Su orden estará lista en pocos minutos. –** Al retirarse la mesonera, Trunks observa a su amigo de la infancia. **– ¿Qué?**

**– Uh... Trunks: ¿Acaso nunca dejaras los chocolates?**

**– ¿Qué te puedo decir? Son mi debilidad...**

**– Creí que tu debilidad son las chicas**

**– Espera... Los chocolates son mi debilidad alimenticia... No lo olvides... –** Los chicos se vuelven a reír. Mientras esperan la orden, Goten mira a su alrededor, enfocando su vista en una mesa muy particular: **– Hey, mira ese par justo frente allí.**

**– ¿Te refieres a la pareja de la última mesa?**

**– Sip, esa misma. Mira esa Rubia: ¡Vaya! ¡Qué mujer!... Lástima que esté saliendo con ese niño. Ella sería perfecta para ti**

**– Umm... no lo sé... pero creo que ese "niño" es una mujer. Fíjate muy bien en sus rasgos, son muy delicados: Sin duda alguna debe ser una chica.**

**– A ver... –** Goten se fija bien **– Sí, es cierto, es una chica. Pero no lo parece, tal vez sea por su ropa.**

**– Quizás. –** Mientras los muchachos siguen conversando, Reggie los observa.

* * *

**– ¿Sabes Andie? Creo que ese par nos está observando.**

**– ¿"Nos"? Querrás decir: "Ese par me está observando".**

**– Vamos, eres muy bonita: Tú también podrías atraer algunos chicos.**

**– Oh, por favor.**

**– En serio. Ahora, míralos: Son tan atractivos, en especial el que tiene el cabello lavanda.**

**– ¿No piensas cambiar, verdad?**

**– Umm... quizás algún día, pero no ahora –** Al decir esto, Reggie saluda a los chicos.

* * *

**– Mira Trunks, la rubia nos está saludando. –** Ambos devuelven el saludo.

**– Sí... pero la otra chica no se ve muy feliz... Espera... ¡Tengo una idea! –** Asegurándose que Andie no le viera, Trunks hace señas a Reggie, quien mueve su cabeza en afirmación y luego le guiña un ojo.

**– ¿Qué hiciste, pillín?**

**– Ya lo verás, Goten... –** Dicho esto, se dibuja en su rostro una amplia sonrisa malvada.

* * *

**– Umm... estuve pensando: Creo que deberías quitarte ese gorro. Los hombres sienten debilidad por el cabello femenino, y el tuyo es muy bonito.**

**– No quiero.**

**– Vamos, di que sí.**

**– ¡No!**

**– De acuerdo... si no lo haces por las buenas, será por las malas. –** Dicho esto, Reggie le quita el pasamontañas a Andie, revelando un largo y sedoso cabello castaño.

**– ¡Devuélveme ese gorro, Regina!**

**– ¿Lo quieres? ¡Ve por él! –** Al decir esto, ella lanza el gorro y cae en la mesa de los chicos.

Andie dirige una mirada de "Voy a matarte" a Reggie, luego se levanta y va por su pasamontañas.

* * *

**– ¿Así que éste era tu plan? ¡Genial!**

**– Sip. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo era su cabello... Es tan largo y bello... Tal como me gustan...**

**– Por cierto, ahí viene la chica.**

Andie se para frente a la mesa, con una expresión muy seria en su rostro. Trunks se levanta, con el gorro entre sus manos. **– ¡Hola! –** Él hace un saludo amistoso, pero no obtiene respuesta. Luego muestra el pasamontañas **– Uh... ¿Esto es tuyo? –** Ella asiente, quitándole el gorro de sus manos. Luego se da la vuelta y se marcha.

**– Disculpa... –** Andie se detiene al oír estas palabras. **– Creo que luces muy bien con el cabello suelto... bueno, es mi opinión... –** Entonces, ella se coloca el gorro, y se marcha.

Goten es el primero en hablar. **– Huy... qué amargada: Ni siquiera te dio las gracias.**

**– Si... es una lástima. Es una chica tan bonita...**

En esto llega la mesonera. **– Aquí tienen su orden, caballeros. Buen provecho.**

**– ¡Uff! Ya era hora... –** A Goten le brillan los ojos al ver esa gran hamburguesa **– ¡Me muero de hambre! –** Mientras Goten come, Trunks mira la otra mesa: Se han marchado.

* * *

**– Por favor. No te molestes conmigo.**

**– Regina: Lo que hiciste fue tan... infantil. Parecías una niña de 10 años.**

**– ¿Y tú? Con esa actitud pareces una anciana.**

**– Escucha, yo... –** Andie queda muda, no halla qué decir **– Olvídalo. Vámonos a casa, el abuelo me espera.**

Reggie afirma. Ella acompaña a su amiga a su hogar.


	4. Capítulo 4: La soledad de Andraia

Es de noche. Muchas familias están en este momento cenando unidas en sus hogares. La puerta principal de una enorme casa se abre: Es Trunks, y está muy agotado. Es recibido por una joven adolescente.

**– Hola hermano. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?**

**– Hola Bura. Uff... Creo que iré a dormir, hoy fue un día muy agotador**

**– ¿Y no piensas comer? Te guardé un poco de cena. Está en el refrigerador.**

**– Quizás más tarde. Ahora necesito descansar. Por cierto: ¿Dónde están papá y mamá?**

**– Salieron.**

**– ¿Salieron? Vaya, no me lo esperaba. Sé que querían estar a solas... pero es raro que salgan a pasear juntos. Suelen arreglar sus asuntos en su habitación.**

**– Recuerda hermano. Papá es una caja de sorpresas... Ve a descansar. Yo iré a ver tele.**

**– De acuerdo...**

Bura se sienta a ver algunas películas en el enorme televisor, mientras su hermano sube a descansar. Entra en su habitación, se quita el traje y se da un baño, luego se coloca unos boxers y se acuesta en su cama. Mientras se relaja, una breve imagen cruza por su mente, el rostro de una hermosa joven con largos cabellos castaños y grandes ojos celestes. Luego, confundido, se pregunta: – _¿Cómo puede haber tanta frialdad en una mujer... tan hermosa?_ – Quizás algún día encontraría la respuesta.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en la habitación de un pequeño apartamento, se encuentra un anciano dormido en su cama, A su lado está sentada Andie, sosteniendo delicadamente una de sus manos. Él despierta.

**– Hola abuelito. ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**– Un poco mejor. Y a ti: ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas?**

**– No... – Ella se deprime. – Hoy tampoco tuve suerte. Lo intentaré mañana**

**– Andie, hija, no te esfuerces. Apenas me levante de esta cama, volveré a mi trabajo**

**– No, abuelo. No lo hagas. Tu condición no lo permite. Por favor, entiende.**

**– No puedo estar postrado en una cama todos los días. Necesito sentirme... útil.**

**– ¡No! Por favor. Déjame encargarme de los gastos, déjame ayudarte... tú debes descansar.**

**– Pero mi deber es cuidarte y protegerte. Por eso necesito volver a trabajar.**

**– Me has cuidado durante todos estos años, abuelo. – Al decir esto, una lágrima recorre su pálida mejilla. – Ahora soy yo quien debe cuidarte...**

**– Hijita... no llores. Sé que las cosas están muy difíciles, pero con constancia, esfuerzo y dedicación, todo saldrá bien y seguiremos adelante. –** El anciano dice estas palabras, mientras observa la cara deprimida de su nieta: **– Ahora, te pediré tan sólo un favor**

**– Pídeme lo que sea**

**– Quiero que me regales... una sonrisa**

Andie seca sus lágrimas, y una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se dibuja en su hermoso rostro. Su abuelo también sonríe. Luego la joven abraza al anciano con todas sus fuerzas. **– Te quiero mucho, abuelito.**

**– Y yo a ti mi pequeña...**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Andie sale nuevamente a conseguir empleo, acompañada de su amiga. Ambas conversan, mientras buscan algo interesante en el periódico.

**– Hey... mira este anuncio –** Se adelanta Reggie **– "Se solicita joven con conocimientos en robótica y componentes electrónicos para trabajar en prestigiosa compañía. Beneficios: Buen sueldo, bonos vacacionales y opciones de traslado al extranjero". Andie: Esto es perfecto para ti.**

**– Uh... ¿Leíste más abajo?**

**– A ver... Requisitos: Experiencia mínima: 3 años. Sexo: Masculino...**

**– ¿Por qué crees que descarté este anuncio?**

Ambas chicas suspiran, formándose unas nubecillas bajo sus bocas. Luego Andie levanta la cabeza, mira al frente y hace una mirada de reojo: **– Uff... lo que me faltaba: Las hermanas "súper modelos". – **Hacia ellas se dirigen dos chicas muy altas, delgadas, maquilladas y con ropas a la moda, una de ellas es rubia, la otra pelirroja, tienen un andar muy coqueto y son extremadamente pretenciosas.

**– ¡Mira a quienes tenemos aquí! –** Dice la rubia a su hermana **– Son la patética Andersen y su amiguita... Saluda Mimí.**

**– Oh, por supuesto Brooke. ¿Qué tal, "perdedoras"?**

**– Huy, qué simpáticas...–** Reggie se expresa sarcásticamente **– Nunca cambien.**

**– ¿Y qué las trae por aquí? – **Pregunta Andie, con tono irónico **– ¿Acaso van a comprar un "artículo de moda"? ¿O es que van de "cacería"?**

Las hermanas se ríen hipócritamente. Mimí es la primera en hablar: **– Tal vez, "querida"... pero eso es algo que tú jamás comprenderás. – **Luego se marchan, aún riéndose. Brooke se da la vuelta: **– Por cierto, si sigues con esa actitud, jamás encontrarás novio... –** Al decir esto, continúa su camino junto a su hermana menor, burlándose de la joven princesa.

**– ¡Qué chicas tan pesadas!**

**– Sí... parecen dos quinceañeras. Son tan inmaduras...**

**– Es cierto, Andie, y también son muy insoportables.**

**– Sip. Pero cambiemos de tema. Hablar de ese par me provoca náuseas**

**– De acuerdo. Sigamos con lo tuyo. Debemos conseguirte un trabajo lo antes posible.**

Las chicas continúan leyendo el periódico. Encuentran algo, y se dirigen hacia la dirección que indica el anuncio.

* * *

**– Qué mala suerte... –** Se queja Andie. **– Contrataron a alguien más.**

**– No te preocupes amiga, seguro tendrás mejor suerte para la próxima.**

**– Eso espero.**

**– ¿Quieres una soda?**

**– Bueno... está bien.**

**– Bien. Yo iré a comprarlas. Tú quédate aquí a descansar.**

**– De acuerdo. – **La princesa se sienta en un banquillo, mientras su amiga entra en una pequeña tienda. Pasan algunos minutos: ¿Por qué Reggie tardará tanto?...

**– ¿Está libre este lugar?**

Andie levanta su cabeza, observando frente a ella a un joven muy atractivo, de aproximadamente 1,78m de estatura, contextura atlética, piel clara, ojos azules muy expresivos, con cabello color lavanda, y viste un traje formal de color amarillo oscuro.

**– ¡Hola! ¿Me recuerdas? –** Trunks sonríe mientras saluda **– Nos conocimos ayer en el restaurant.**

**– Uh... –** La joven se expresa con un tono sarcástico: **– Sí... sí... te recuerdo muy bien.**

**– Oye: Tranquila. Sólo trato de ser un poco amistoso. Es todo.**

**– Sí... como sea...**

**– Oye... ¿No te importaría si me siento un rato? Sólo será un momento, lo prometo.**

**– Supongo...**

**– Gracias. – **Él se sienta a su lado. Ambos se quedan callados por un rato, hasta que el joven decide hablar: **– Bueno... ya que estamos aquí, podríamos... digamos... charlar**

**– ¿Sobre qué? –** Ella se expresa muy seriamente, sin mirarle el rostro.

**– Umm... podríamos empezar por lo básico... tal vez conocernos un poco mejor. Mi nombre es Trunks. ¿Y tú eres...?**

**– Andraia**

**– Oh... sí. Es un placer, aunque tu nombre es un poco extraño.**

**– Lo escogió mi madre.**

**– Claro... – **Trunks se siente un poco incómodo, ella ni siquiera le mira el rostro **– ¿Sabes? No es por ofender, pero creo que si fueses un poco más... abierta... tendríamos una charla muy amena. –** Ella se queda callada.

El pobre no halla qué hacer para alegrar a esa linda jovencita, se pone a pensar en algo que podría animarla **– Oye: ¿Quieres oír un chiste? Sé que no soy muy bueno en estas cosas, pero quizás logre levantarte el ánimo... – **No hay respuesta **– Eh... creo que no... Entonces dime: ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Lo que sea. No me gustaría verte tan seria...**

Andie está sumamente molesta: ¿Por qué ese idiota hace tantas preguntas? ¿Acaso alguien le dio derecho a meterse en su vida? Estas y otras preguntas rondan por su cabeza. Luego, después de oír tantas palabras, llena de ira le grita al confundido chico: **– ¡SOLO DEJAME EN PAZ! –**

Avergonzado, Trunks baja la cabeza **– Perdón... no quise molestarte... –** Se levanta y se va, no sin antes decir: **– Es una verdadera lástima que una jovencita tan hermosa como tú, sea tan... fría...**

**– ¿Fría? –** Ella queda paralizada: Fue una frase muy dura. Oculta su ira y su dolor, hasta que él se marcha. **– Tú no entiendes... –** Apenas dice esto, una lágrima brota de sus ojos.

* * *

Sentado bajo un árbol, Trunks piensa en lo que acababa de hacer: ¿Habrá sido muy duro con ella? Quizás ella estaba pasando un mal día. Se dispone a regresar al trabajo, pero se le ocurre una idea: ¿Y si regresara a disculparse? ¿A tratar de convencerla de que no fue su intención insultarla? Compra entonces una bonita rosa blanca y se dirige hacia el banquillo donde está la joven, con la esperanza de que aún siga en ese lugar. Se detiene a sólo 3 metros detrás de ella, estático y con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, porque allí, frente a sus ojos, la joven a quien había llamado "fría" estaba llorando desconsoladamente sobre los hombros de su amiga. Se queda a escuchar.

**– Amiga, por favor, cálmate.**

**– ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!**

**– Escucha: Tal vez ese chico sólo quiso ser amable... quizás sólo trataba de animarte.**

**– ¿Animarme? ¡Lo único que ese tonto hizo fue hacerme sentirme peor!**

**– Pero Andie. –** Acota Regina, tratando de razonar con su amiga. **– No creo que esa haya sido su intención.**

**– ¡PERO LO HIZO! –** Esto último lo dijo con mucho dolor. Luego, baja la voz: **– Si tan sólo él supiera todos los problemas y preocupaciones que llevo encima, ni siquiera se molestaría en hacerme sus estúpidas preguntas... –** En esto, vuelve a llorar.

Una rosa blanca cae al suelo. Trunks se da la vuelta y decide marcharse, deprimido: Ella está sufriendo, y sólo por su culpa. Reggie levanta la vista, mira hacia atrás y ve cómo el joven Saiyajin se aleja, cabizbajo, y lleno de vergüenza. **– Andie, mira hacia allá. Dios... Debió habernos escuchado. El pobre luce tan mal...**

**– Déjalo que se vaya. No necesito sus disculpas... ¡Es mejor que se aleje de mi vida! –** En ese instante, ambas mujeres se percatan de la rosa. **– ¿Eso... eso es...?**

**– Aww... ¿No es tan dulce? Quiso venir a disculparse, y regalarte una linda rosa.**

**– No... No me convencerá con su "regalito" – **Andie se levanta, y está a punto de pisar la flor, pero algo la detiene, una sensación extraña que nunca había sentido antes. Se agacha, y recoge el hermoso obsequio: _Sólo vino a disculparse_ **– Volvamos a casa.**

* * *

Es de noche. Trunks y su familia están reunidos en la mesa. Todos cenan, excepto él, quien está observando su plato, jugando con el tenedor, sin decir una sola palabra.

**– Hijo: ¿No piensas cenar? – Se adelanta Bulma – Tu comida se enfría.**

**– No tengo hambre –** Luego se levanta de la mesa y se va. **– Lo siento, no me siento bien –** Logra decir esto mientras sube las escaleras. Apenas se va, surgen las preguntas.

**– Mamá: ¿Qué crees que le pasa?**

**– No lo sé hija. Se ve tan deprimido.**

**– Qué raro. Él es tan optimista, alegre y entusiasta.**

**– Lo se. Pero algo grave debió ocurrir para dejarlo tan mal, pero... ¿Qué?**

* * *

Mientras todos están abajo preguntándose qué ocurre, Trunks yace sobre su cama, triste, pensando en ella, en su sufrimiento, y en sus lágrimas.

**– Perdóname. No quise hacerte llorar...**


	5. Capítulo 5: Buscando el perdón

En las profundidades del espacio, mucho más allá del sistema solar, una flota de enormes naves enemigas surcan el infinito. En ellas viajan miles de criaturas, de horrible aspecto, con dentaduras parecidas a las de un tiburón, grandes ojos negros sin pupilas, orejas puntiagudas, cuerpo pequeño, delgado y escamoso, piel dura y de color verde negruzco, larga y fuerte cola, manos y pies con grandes garras, y asquerosamente babosas. Uno de ellas, mucho más grande y fornida que las demás, dirige la nave más grande de la flotilla, la nave nodriza. Destino: La Tierra.

* * *

Trunks vuela sobre la ciudad, mirando por todas partes, buscando a esa joven, ya que necesitaba hablarle, pedirle perdón por su imprudencia, por hacerla sufrir. Sí, él es así: Un joven muy amable y lleno de vida, a veces bromista, a veces muy serio, quien se preocupa por los demás sin importar raza, credo, si son ricos o pobres, conocidos o desconocidos. Él tiene un gran corazón, es muy tierno y a veces muy sensible, porque cuando lastima a alguien sin quererlo, se deprime y hace todo lo posible por devolverle la alegría a esa persona. Eso es exactamente lo que trata de hacer, devolverle la alegría y las ganas de vivir a una pobre joven desconocida, pero... en este caso, hay algo más... y él no lo sabe. Sigue volando. Sigue buscando: ¿Dónde estará?

* * *

Reggie toca la puerta: Está abierta. Entra al apartamento y se dirige a la habitación de Andie. Entra y ve allí a la joven princesa sentada en su cama, pensativa, admirando una bella rosa que tiene en sus delicadas manos.

**– ¿Te interrumpo?**

**– No. Pasa: Necesito hablarte.**

**– Claro –** La rubia se sienta en la cama, al lado de su amiga **– ¿De qué se trata?**

**– Bueno... se trata de lo que pasó ayer.**

**– ¿A sí? En ese caso, soy toda oídos.**

**– ¿Sabes? Ayer no pude dormir. Estuve pensando en todo lo que pasó... en la manera cómo actué... y creo que exageré...**

**– Andie, ¿Acaso tú estás...?**

**– ¿Reconociendo mis errores? ¿Admitiendo que tú, y ese sujeto llamado Trunks tienen razón? ¿Dándome cuenta de que fui muy dura y grosera con una persona que, apenas, sé su nombre, y que quiso disculparse, pero no lo hizo porque yo, estúpidamente, reproché sus buenas intenciones, sabiendo que él ignoraba mi problema, y.... y que lo que hizo, fue sin intención? ¿Eso es lo que me vas a preguntar?... –** Entonces, ella baja el tono de su voz, a la vez que su mirada huía de la rubia. **– Sí, eso es lo que estoy haciendo. – **Al decir estas palabras, la princesa se deprime **– Ahora me siento... tan culpable.**

**– Amiga: ¡Esto es increíble! Es la primera vez que reconoces tu problema, y sus consecuencias. Lo que acabas de hacer representa un gran paso para mejorar tu vida y alcanzar la felicidad... –** Reggie se percata de que su amiga no le está prestando atención **– ¿Andie? – **No hay respuesta. Ella sólo está concentrada, admirando la hermosa flor, y, sin darse cuenta, una tímida sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. En esto, Regina muestra una mirada insinuadora **– Umm... creo que descubrí la razón de ese repentino "arrepentimiento".**

**– ¿Uh? ¿En serio?**

**– Ooooooooooh s**

**– Oye: ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo malo?**

**– Amiga mía: No me cambies el tema... ¡No podrás engañarme!**

**– P...pero... ¿De qué hablas? ¡No te entiendo!**

**– De acuerdo, te lo diré: No estás así porque estás "arrepentida", sino porque ese sujeto... ¡TE GUSTA!**

**– ¡¿QUE?! ¿Gu... gustarme? P... pero eso... eso es imposible... ni siquiera lo conozco...**

**– Tranquila. No tiene nada de malo. Piénsalo: Ese sujeto es muy dulce y amable, un buen chico... y todo un bombón. Es difícil no fijarse en él... Y acabas de decirme que pasaste toda la noche pensando en él.**

**– Yo nunca dije eso. Sólo pensé en la forma cómo me comporté...**

**– Sí... claro... Mírate: Estás nerviosa y te sonrojas... ¡Admítelo!**

**– Escucha: Lo que tengo son sentimientos de culpa, es todo. ¿Sabes? Se me ocurre una idea: Buscaré a ese sujeto, le pediré disculpas por mi tonto comportamiento, haremos las pases y luego cada quien continuará con su vida, uno lejos del otro. Verás que de esta manera este malestar se aliviará y todo quedará olvidado.**

**– ¡Claro! Buen plan. Así tendrás la excusa perfecta para volverlo a ver.**

**– ¡REGGIE! – **Andie hace una mirada de reojo a su amiga: **– ¿Aún piensas seguir con esos tontos comentarios?**

Una gota se forma sobre la cabeza de la rubia **– Está bien... de acuerdo... se hará lo que tú digas. Ahora, vístete: Debemos buscar a alguien.**

**– Muy bien.**

* * *

En una gran pantalla parecida a un radar, se muestra un esquema del sistema solar. Allí, justo sobre el punto que representa al planeta Tierra, brilla una pequeña luz, la cual genera a su alrededor varias ondas concéntricas.

**– ¿Está seguro, Zetch, de que eso nos llevará a nuestro destino? –** Una voz profunda surge desde las tinieblas. Una criatura pequeña se coloca frente al lugar donde se origina la voz, y hace una reverencia.

**– Por supuesto, oh poderoso Kron –** Responde Zetch, con su aguda voz **– Este radar está programado para detectar los niveles de Ki-Gamma, y aparentemente una poderosa fuente de esa energía se encuentra en ese pequeño planeta. Según mis cálculos, esa cantidad sólo la puede producir un...**

**– ¡Un Centaury! –** Interrumpe el General Kron – **Umm... creo que alguien está muy lejos de casa... En una pequeña región, de una gran galaxia...**

**– Tal como lo dice la profecía... –** Zetch recuerda un fragmento especial: **– "En una pequeña región de una gran galaxia, dos nobles guerreros pertenecientes a la casta real de dos extraordinarias razas, se unirán, y juntos usarán la fuerza más pura y poderosa del universo, para traer al Guardián de la Mística Esfera del Dragón"**

**– Sí... la Mística Esfera del Dragón: ¡La Esfera de 8 Estrellas!**

**– Pero... ¿No se supone que su existencia sólo es un mito?**

**– No... Esta esfera es capaz de controlar el poder de, no sólo las otras 7 esferas Namekus, sino también de las esferas existentes en el resto de la galaxia. Su guardián será un guerrero muy poderoso, con grandes cantidades de energía, y gran pureza espiritual. Él nos causaría problemas, incluso podría destruirnos a todos... por esto debemos destruir a ese Centaury, antes de que sea tarde. Zetch: ¡Partiremos a toda máquina!**

**– Como ordene, mi lord.**

Los motores de las naves se encienden, generando una gran potencia, viajando a gran velocidad hacia la Tierra.

* * *

**– ¡Dios! Estoy cansada. Hemos estado buscando por todas partes. Descansemos. ¿Sí?**

**– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Andie.**

Las chicas están en medio del parque, ven un frondoso árbol y deciden sentarse allí. Al rato, Andie se levanta.

**– ¿Adónde vas?**

**– Saldré a caminar un poco. Volveré en un rato.**

**– Bueno, está bien.**

La bella princesa camina por el parque, admirando el paisaje a su alrededor, viendo cómo los niños juegan entre los árboles.

* * *

Trunks sigue volando. De repente, logra divisar una figura sentada sobre una roca, a la orilla de un lago: Es ella. Desciende, y sigilosamente se acerca, observando cómo la suave brisa juega con sus largos cabellos castaños, acariciando su pálida tez; cómo su belleza contrasta con el paisaje de otoño; cómo sus ojos celestes se combinan con el azul del cielo; cómo su hermoso rostro refleja serenidad... y paz. Ella siente sus pasos, gira su cabeza, lo ve.

**– Al fin te encontré. Necesito hablarte, quisiera disculparme...**

**– No... –** Interrumpe la zionita. **– Soy yo quien debe disculparse. Fui muy grosera contigo, te traté mal, reprochando tus buenas intenciones... yo... lo siento tanto...**

**– Tranquila. Está bien. Además, yo también tuve un poco de culpa, estabas pasando un mal día y, bueno, fui muy imprudente... ¿Me perdonas?**

**– Supongo que sí... ¿Sabes? Podríamos empezar de nuevo. Quizás podríamos llegar a ser... amigos...**

**– Claro. Me encantaría. –** En esto, Trunks le obsequia a Andie una rosa blanca. Ella la toma y siente su suave aroma, luego decide bajarse de la roca, pero se tropieza, y cae justo sobre el pecho del joven Saiyajin, quien gentilmente la sostiene. Levanta su cabeza y observa fijamente ese dulce rostro, esos ojos tan expresivos, esa tierna mirada que hace que se sonroje y se sienta nerviosa. **– ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?**

**– Sí, estoy bien. –** Andie siente un pequeño dolor, se ha pinchado un dedo con una espina de la rosa, y empieza a sangrar. Trunks saca un pañuelo, toma su delicada mano y limpia la pequeña herida.

**– Aww.... ¡Qué ternura! –** La pareja dirige su mirada hacia donde se origina la voz: Es Reggie. La princesa se sonroja, llena de pena. **– Uh... ¿Interrumpo?**

**– Eh... no. Creo que... debo volver con el abuelo... se... se hace tarde.**

**– Oh, vamos Andie: Yo puedo quedarme con el abuelo, mientras, ustedes dos podrían quedarse a charlar. – **En ese instante, ella muestra una mirada de insinuación. **– Ya saben: Para conocerse mejor.**

**– P... pero...**

**– Sin peros, querida amiga. Está decidido. ¡Nos vemos!**

Al decir esto, la joven rubia se marcha corriendo. Enormes gotas salen sobre las cabezas de la pareja.

**– Bueno... creo que sólo nos queda salir a platicar...**

**– A... así parece... – Responde Andie, quien está un poco nerviosa.**

* * *

La princesa zionita está sentada sobre un banquillo, admirando el atardecer. Enseguida, Trunks aparece con un par de barquillas, entregándole una de ellas a la joven.

**– Gracias.**

**– De nada. –** Luego se sienta en el banquillo, al lado de la chica. **– Bueno. Háblame de ti.**

**– ¿De mí?**

**– Aja. Háblame de tu vida.**

**– Umm... No hay mucho que decir: He vivido experiencias tan... tristes. A veces pienso que... yo... yo... –** Mientras Andie dice esas palabras, sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse.

**– Tranquila. No necesitas hablar de esto si te hace sentir incómoda: No quisiera verte sufrir, ni llorar por mi culpa.**

**– Está bien. –** Ella seca sus lágrimas. **– Tal vez algún día pueda hablarte de esto. No ahora.**

**– No te preocupes. Te entiendo...**

El sol ya se ha ocultado. Trunks nota cómo su joven amiga empieza a temblar de frío, por lo que le presta su chaqueta. Ella da las gracias.

**– Es tarde. Quisiera volver a casa, si no te molesta.**

**– Claro. De todos modos yo debo volver a mi hogar. Vamos.**

**–Bien. – **Ella mira por todas partes **– Eh... por cierto: ¿Dónde tiene su auto?**

**– ¿Mi auto? Lo dejé en casa.**

**– P... pero: Mi hogar está en el extremo opuesto de la ciudad y Reggie se fue en su Jeep. ¿Cómo podríamos...?**

Trunks coloca su dedo sobre la boca de la confundida joven. **– Relájate. Hay una mejor manera de desplazarse por la ciudad.**

**– ¿A sí? ¿Cuál?**

**– ¡Volando! –** Dicho esto, él carga a la princesa, como si fuese una bebé, y luego alza el vuelo.

Ella se sorprende: En verdad están volando. **– ¡I... increíble! Puedes volar: ¿Cómo es posible? –** En esto, el joven Briefs muestra una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

La pareja vuela sobre los altos edificios, sobre las plazas, sobre los lagos... luego ascienden más. Andie está maravillada observando el magnífico paisaje, cómo la luz de la luna creciente ilumina las nubes, a la vez que las estrellas titilan sin parar. Trunks se detiene, justo encima de una gran nube, admirando cómo una hermosa sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de su compañera: Ella está feliz.

**– ¡WOW!... qué hermosa vista. Eres tan afortunado de poder volar y disfrutar esto.**

**– Cuando quieras, podríamos volver a volar juntos. –** Ella lo mira con ojos confundidos, entonces él se sonroja. **– Bu... bueno... uh... así podrías ver las... cosas como yo las veo...**

**– Me encantaría...**

* * *

Trunks deja a Andie en la entrada principal del edificio. –** Bien. Ya estás en casa: Sana y salva. Te veré después, Andraia.**

**– Sí. Umm... si quieres, puedes decirme "Andie"**

**– Claro... Andie. –** Acto seguido él se acerca y besa su mejilla. **– ¡Adios!**

**– ¡Adios! – **Ella se frota su mejilla, mientras observa cómo su nuevo amigo se marcha, luego entra al edificio. Una vez dentro de su hogar, es recibida por su amiga.

**– Hola Reggie. ¿Cómo está el abuelo?**

**– Bien. Lo dejé en su habitación, durmiendo como un bebé. Y... a ti... ¿Cómo te fue?**

**– Uh... bien... supongo. ¿Qué tal si te cuento durante la cena?**

**– ¿Cena? Claro. Buena idea.**

Un rato después, las jóvenes se sientan en la mesa. Mientras cenan, Andie cuenta a su gran amiga todo lo que ocurrió durante esa tarde, la experiencia con un joven con quien iniciaría... una hermosa amistad.

* * *

El pequeño Zetch se dirige al lugar donde se encuentra su gran jefe: **– Las naves exploradoras ya fueron enviadas, mi señor.**

**– Excelente. Puedes retirarte.**

**– Como ordene. – **Una vez que la criatura se marcha, se escucha una risa maléfica entre las tinieblas.

**– Pronto, muy pronto, ese Centaury será... eliminado.**


	6. Capítulo 6: ¡Finalmente! ¡Un Empleo!

Han pasado algunos días. El clima es cada vez más frío, porque el invierno está por llegar, lo cual obliga a las personas a abrigarse más. Andie sale de una pizzería llamada "Pizzas Tony", quien está uniformada y lleva consigo una caja plana y cuadrada. Se sube a una motocicleta, se coloca el casco y justo antes de encenderla alguien le saluda. **– ¡Hola Andie!**

**– Hola Trunks. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

**– Reggie dijo que obtuviste un empleo y quise pasar a saludarte.**

**– Sí, es cierto. No es gran cosa, pero la paga es buena. Al menos es suficiente para cubrir algunos gastos y para comprar las medicinas del abuelo.**

**– Ya veo. Y te felicito: El trabajo es la forma más honesta de ganarse la vida.**

**– Vaya... tenemos todo un filósofo aquí.**

**– ¿En serio? – **La cara de Trunks se pone roja de pena **– Bueno... tal vez tenga un pequeño "Platón" dentro de mí. –** Después de decir esto, nota que su amiga se ríe. **– ¿Sabes? Me agrada verte así. Tu hermosa sonrisa te hace lucir tan llena de vida.**

Andie se sonroja, luego mira su reloj **– ¡Hay Dios! ¡La pizza! Debo darme prisa –** Enciende la motocicleta y se marcha **– ¡Adiós! ¡Te veré después!**

* * *

30 de noviembre: Empiezan a caer los primeros copos de nieve. Un jeep naranja se detiene frente a "Pizzas Tony". La joven Centaury baja del auto.

**– Gracias por traerme, Reggie.**

**– Por nada. Para eso están las amigas. Nos vemos más tarde.**

**– Claro. ¡Adiós! – **Andie entra en la pizzería mientras Regina se dirige a su trabajo como asistente de un abogado. Dentro del local, ella es recibida por un hombre de mediana estatura, gordo y aparentemente de procedencia italiana.

**– ¡Andersen! Llegas tarde.**

**– Lo siento, Sr. Pastrani. No volverá a suceder.**

**– Más le vale: Por su bien. –** En esto suena el teléfono y el Sr. Pastrani atiende, quien luego de colgar el auricular ordena a sus asistentes que se prepare una pizza. Al rato, le entrega a la joven una caja grande y plana, y una bolsa. Sobre la caja hay pegado un pedazo de papel con algo escrito.

–** Lleva esta orden a la dirección indicada.**

**– Sí señor. Enseguida. –** Ella toma ambos objetos, los guarda en un compartimiento especial que tiene la motocicleta, se coloca el casco, enciende el vehículo y antes de partir lee el papel. **– Veamos: Debo llevar esta orden a... ¿Uh? ¿La Capsule Corp.?**

* * *

**– ¡Cielos! –** Andraia admira el gran edificio. **– ¡Es enorme! –** Luego de decir estas palabras, se dirige a la entrada principal, donde es recibida por un vigilante.

**– Disculpe señorita. Identifíquese.**

**– Vengo de "Pizzas Tony" señor. Llevo una orden para el Dr. Jeffrey Jones.**

**– Muy bien, adelante: Tome el ascensor que está al final del pasillo y diríjase a la unidad de emergencias. Piso 7.**

**– ¿Piso 7? Bien. Gracias. –** Ella hace lo indicado por el guardia. Una vez allí, pregunta al personal por la oficina del Dr. Jones, quienes amablemente la ayudan. Luego se dirige a una modesta oficina, donde es recibida por un hombre alto, de unos 29 años, con cabellos dorados y ojos de color ámbar, usa anteojos sin montura, viste un traje formal y sobre éste una bata blanca. **– ¿Dr. Jones? Aquí le traigo su orden.**

**– Gracias. –** El Dr. Recibe la orden, mientras admira la belleza de la joven **– Por cierto: ¿Qué sucedió con Luigi?**

**– Él regresó a su país. Yo soy su reemplazo.**

**– Wow... vaya reemplazo. –** La conversación es interrumpida por una voz conocida

**– Lo siento Jeff. Yo la vi primero.**

Andie gira su cabeza hacia la dirección de la voz. **– ¡Hola Trunks!**

**– Oigan: ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?**

**– Sip. Ella es la chica de quien te hablé. –** Luego Trunks presenta a sus amigos **– Andie: Él es mi amigo Jeffrey, estudiábamos juntos en la secundaria. Jeff, ella es Andraia.**

**– Mucho gusto Dr. Jones.**

**– El placer es mío, preciosa. Llámame "Jeff".**

**– Claro. –** En ese momento, la zionita se acerca a su buen amigo, sorprendida, pero a la vez feliz de verlo otra vez. **– Oye: ¿Trabajas aquí?**

Trunks está a punto de hablar, pero es interrumpido por Jeff. **– ¿Qué si trabaja aquí? Él es el jefe. –** Al decir esto, el joven Saiyajin se enrojece de pena.

**– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres el presidente de la corporación?**

**– Bueno... este... – **Trunks aún sigue con la cara roja de vergüenza. **– Sí.**

**– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**– Hey, no puedo llegar y decir "Hola, soy Trunks Briefs, el presidente de la Capsule Corp.". Esa sería una actitud muy arrogante de mi parte y eso es desagradable. ¿No crees?**

**– Sí, tienes razón.**

**– Bien. Debo irme: Hay una presentación de un proyecto y debo estar allá.**

**– De acuerdo. Umm... ¿Trunks?**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– Uh... yo quisiera... bueno... tengo un poco de curiosidad por saber... este...**

**– ¿Quieres acompañarme?** **–** Ella asiente **– ¿No tendrás problemas con tu jefe, verdad?**

**– Bueno... creo que podría escaparme unos 5 minutos.**

**– Si lo dices de esa manera...**

La conversación entre la pareja es interrumpida por Jeff. **– Oigan, yo iré con ustedes.**

**– De acuerdo Jeff. Démonos prisa, no quisiera que Andie llegara tarde a su trabajo.**

El trío toma el ascensor y se dirige al piso 12. Entran a un gran salón lleno de gente, y en medio de él se observa una mesa con los planos de un prototipo. Frente a ella se encuentra un hombre muy alto, delgado y aparentemente arrogante. **– Oh... Sr. Briefs. Al fin ha llegado. Permíteme presentarle mi creación: El XGB300.**

**– Bien Fred. Continúe.**

Mientras Fred explica las "maravillas" que podría hacer su prototipo, Andie observa detalladamente los planos. Al rato, interrumpe al orador: **– Perdone que lo interrumpe señor, pero... creo que su robot no funcionará.**

**– ¿Q... qué? ¿Co... cómo se atreve? –** Molesto, el sujeto se dirige a la audiencia **– ¿Qué hace una repartidora aquí? ¿Acaso alguien la invitó?**

**– Fui yo, Fred. – **Trunks trata de controlar la situación, un poco molesto por la forma en que es tratada su amiga. Luego habla con ella. **– Andie: ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?**

**– Completamente.**

**– ¿A sí? Si estás tan segura, jovencita, demuestra lo que dices –** Fred reta a la princesa, con el fin de avergonzarla en frente de todos. **– Veamos quién tiene la razón.**

**– Bueno... En primer lugar, las polaridades de los sistemas magnéticos están invertidas, además, usar hidrógeno como combustible es algo riesgoso porque éste es un elemento muy inestable si no se cuenta con las condiciones óptimas de presión y temperatura para que pueda ser manipulado de forma segura, algo que el contenedor que utiliza para almacenarlo aparentemente no ofrece, sin olvidar que dicho dispositivo está peligrosamente cerca de una fuente de calor, lo que provocaría una gran explosión... eh... esa es mi opinión...**

Todos están boquiabiertos, especialmente Trunks: Ella tiene razón. **– Bien Fred. Ya la oíste. Creo que deberías rediseñar tu proyecto. – **Todos están de acuerdo, luego Fred se marcha molesto, porque se siente humillado. Los demás también se marchan, excepto los 3 amigos.

Los muchachos hablan en voz baja, asegurándose que la zionita no les escuche.

**– Oye amigo: ¿De dónde la sacaste? No sólo es una belleza, sino que también tiene cerebro.**

**– Es una larga historia. Pero ignoraba que ella tuviese esas cualidades. – **Dicho esto, el joven jefe se dirige a su amiga.

**– Se hace tarde, Trunks, y debo irme. El jefe me espera. Disculpa las molestias causadas.**

**– ¿Molestias? No, Andie, no has causado molestias. Al contrario, fuiste capaz de detectar las fallas de un prototipo con tan sólo ver los planos. En verdad me sorprendiste.**

**– Bueno... es que yo me especializo en esas cosas... –** Al decir esto, Andie se sonroja de pena.

**– ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**– Bien, te lo diré tal como tú lo hiciste hace rato: No puedo llegar y decir "Hola, soy la Ing. Andraia Andersen y acabo de culminar un postgrado en Robótica e Inteligencia Artificial". Eso sería muy arrogante de mi parte.**

**– Sí, por supuesto –** Trunks se ríe, luego se acerca a su amiga, colocando sus grandes manos sobre los hombros de la joven. **– ¿Sabes? Estamos buscando un supervisor de proyectos y, bueno, quisiera que tú ocuparas ese puesto.**

**– ¿Hablas en serio? Yo... no sé si podría... es decir, no estaría bien que me contratara sólo por ser tu amiga.**

**– No es porque seas mi amiga, Andie. Lo digo porque te considero capaz de ocupar ese cargo. Eres inteligente, observadora y muy astuta. No hay mejor candidato que tú. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?**

**– Me encantaría**

**– Bien. Entonces te espero mañana a las 9:30AM en mi oficina. ¡Ah! No olvides traer tu currículum.**

**– Está bien. Debo irme, no quiero tener problemas con el Sr. Pastrani. Adiós Trunks. Adiós Jeff, fue un placer conocerte.**

**– Igualmente, preciosa. Adiós.**

Trunks besa la mejilla de su amiga. **– Adiós. –** Posteriormente ella se marcha.

Al rato, Jeff dirige una mirada insinuadora a su jefe. **– Amigo: Creo que Cupido está haciendo de las suyas.**

**– Oye... – **Trunks se sonroja de pena: **– ¿Cómo crees?**

**– Secretos del oficio. Bueno, debo volver a mi oficina. Nos vemos.**

**– Claro. – **El joven Briefs se marcha, toma el ascensor hasta el último piso, entra a su gran oficina, se sienta, abre uno de los cajones del escritorio y saca una barra de chocolate. Mientras se come el dulce, suena su teléfono celular: Es Goten.

* * *

–** ¿Qué? No puedo creerlo. ¿Trunks resultó ser el presidente de la Capsule Corp.? ¡WOW!**

**– Así es Reggie. Yo también me sorprendí –** Andie le comenta a Reggie sobre su experiencia, mientras toman chocolate caliente en su habitación. **– Lo más increíble es que él quiere que vaya a su oficina para... darme un empleo.**

**– ¿De verdad? Cielos Andie: Qué afortunada eres. Esta es tu gran oportunidad.**

**– Tal vez tengas razón. Debo estar mañana a las 9:30AM. ¿Quieres acompañarme?**

**– Cuenta conmigo. –** Las dos amigas continúan una amena conversación, luego la princesa se acuesta en su cama, mientras Regina lo hace en una bolsa de dormir, ya que pasará la noche acompañando a su amiga.

* * *

Reggie espera ansiosa frente a la puerta del baño –** Vamos Andie. ¡Date prisa! Se hace tarde. Además quiero ver cómo luces con lo que te acabo de comprar.**

**– Espera. Enseguida salgo. – **Al rato ella sale vistiendo un sweater negro con cuello de tortuga y ajustado a su cuerpo, falda corta a cuadros con tonalidades rojas y largas botas negras hasta la rodilla, con tacones de unos 4cm.

**– ¡Wow! Te ves bien amiga. Creo que alguien se va a enamorar de ti.**

**– No bromees. –** Luego de decir estas palabras, la princesa zionita se coloca un largo abrigo. Luego las amigas toman un taxi, ya que el jeep de Reggie está en el taller. Unos 10 minutos después el taxi llega a su destino. Las jóvenes bajan y preguntan al vigilante dónde queda la oficina del presidente, quien les dice que tomen el ascensor y lleguen al último piso. Ellas hacen lo indicado y una vez allí son recibidas por Marge, la asistente de Trunks.

**– Buenos días, señoritas. ¿Se les ofrece algo?**

**– Tengo una reunión con el Sr. Briefs.**

**– Ah si. Usted debe ser la Srta. Andersen. Pase, él la espera.**

**– Hey Andie –** Se adelanta Reggie **– ¡Buena suerte!**

**– Gracias. –** Al decir estas palabras la princesa entra a la oficina, mientras su amiga espera en la recepción. Adentro, el joven jefe está leyendo su periódico, quien al notar su presencia, deja el diario sobre el escritorio y se levanta de su asiento. **– Hola Andie: Te estaba esperando. Siéntate, por favor.**

**– Gracias –** Ella se quita el abrigo, revelando lo que usa bajo el mismo. Trunks queda impactado, admirando cómo un atuendo tan sencillo la hace lucir tan hermosa. Posteriormente ambos se sientan, y Andie le entrega al Saiyajin su currículum, quien lo empieza a leer. Luego conversan: Empieza la entrevista.

* * *

Ha pasado ½ hora. Reggie espera impacientemente por su amiga, quien al rato sale de la oficina acompañada de Trunks.

**– Bien. Te espero mañana. No llegues tarde, ¿De acuerdo? –** Ella asiente. Luego él se dirige a la rubia **– Gusto en verte, Reggie.**

**– Igualmente Trunks. Nos vemos.**

**– Adiós Trunks, digo, jefe –** Todos se ríen. El joven se despide. **– ¡Adiós chicas!**

* * *

Es de noche. Las amigas se encuentran reunidas en casa de Andraia.

**– Vaya... ¿Una oficina propia? ¡Qué suerte!**

**– Sip. Es pequeña, pero acogedora.**

**– ¿Y qué hay del otro empleo?**

**– Bueno, le entregué una carta al Sr. Pastrani, explicando el motivo de mi retiro.**

**– ¿Y cómo lo tomó?**

**– Bien, eso creo, al menos no se molestó. Pero ahora debo descansar, mañana me espera un gran día.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Conflictos mentales

Es la tarde del sábado antes de navidad. En una pequeña oficina ubicada en el piso 18 de la Capsule Corp., se encuentra la joven zionita revisando unos planos, aprobando aquellos que cumplen las condiciones necesarias para operar en forma segura, realizando informes sobre las fallas detectadas en otros. Esto la tiene muy ocupada, por lo que le resulta difícil cuidar a su abuelo enfermo, salvo las noches y los domingos; afortunadamente, la conserje del edificio donde vive siempre vela por el bienestar del anciano, por lo que no tiene por qué preocuparse, ya que él está en buenas manos. Nuestra amiga acaba de terminar su tarea, toma los informes, los guarda en una carpeta y se dirige a la presidencia, en el último piso.

**– Sr. Briefs, la srta. Andersen desea hablar con usted.**

**– Hágala pasar, Marge.**

La bella Andraia entra a la oficina, con la carpeta entre sus manos. Luego de saludar a su jefe, toma asiento y le entrega el material.

**– Bien. La carpeta que le entregué tiene los informes de unos 30 proyectos que acabo de supervisar: 7 de ellos presentan fallas menores, así que con algunos pequeños ajustes podrán operar satisfactoriamente; otros 2 necesitan ser rediseñados; y el resto cumple cabalmente con las condiciones mínimas de seguridad y eficiencia, y sólo necesitan su aprobación y su firma.**

**– Ya veo. Buen trabajo, Andie.**

**– Gracias. Ahora con su permiso, me retiro. Debo revisar otro grupo de planos. –** Antes de levantarse, ella ve sobre el escritorio una fotografía familiar. **– ¿Es tu familia?**

**– Sí. Son mi padre Vegeta, mi madre Bulma y mi hermana Bura.**

**– Cielos... tienes una hermosa familia: Eres tan afortunado... –** Mientras Andie admira el retrato, el joven Saiyajin nota que su amiga se deprime: Él sabe muy bien que ella perdió a su madre, no conoce a su padre, no tiene hermanos y su abuelo está muy enfermo. **– ¿Estás bien, Andie?**

**– Sí... debo irme. –** Al decir esto, Andraia se levanta y se marcha, pero antes de salir de la oficina, ella se detiene, estática, mirando hacia la nada...

* * *

Andie está allí, de pie en medio de una gran oficina. Mira a todas partes, notando que todo a su alrededor empieza a distorsionarse, y desaparece. Luego, ella se percata de que está en otro lugar, muy familiar. Mira a un lado y ve a una pequeña niña de 6 años de edad tratando de escalar una pendiente; mira al lado opuesto y ve un pequeño auto volcado, casi totalmente destruido y con una joven mujer adentro. De repente, el vehículo explota, y la mujer con él; los ojos de la princesa empiezan a humedecerse. La escena vuelve a distorsionarse y ahora se encuentra en una pequeña habitación rosa, el día anterior al trágico accidente. Allí, sobre una cama, están la pequeña Andie y su querida madre Karen.

**– Hijita: No sé si podremos viajar mañana.**

**– ¿Por qué mamá? Por favor, quiero salir contigo.**

**– Pero...**

**– ¡LO PROMETISTE! –** En esto la pequeña empieza a llorar.

**– Está bien hija, haré lo que pueda. Una promesa es una promesa**.

La zionita entra en shock, sus lágrimas recorren sus mejillas. **– Si yo no hubiese insistido en hacer ese viaje, ella no habría... – **Súbitamente, todo se vuelve negro, y ella ahora está de pie en medio de la oscuridad. Miles de dedos la señalan, y se escuchan miles de voces diciendo sólo una frase: **– ¡Es tu culpa! –** La joven se coloca de rodillas, pone sus manos sobre sus oídos, y con lágrimas en sus ojos, empieza a gritar: **– ¡NOOO! ¡MAMÁ!... ¡Fue mi culpa!...**

* * *

**– ¡Andie! ¡Andie! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡ANDIE! –** Trunks está preocupado, su joven amiga grita y llora sin parar. **– Por favor: Tranquilízate. ¡Andie! – **No hay respuesta. Enseguida llega su asistente **– Oh por Dios. ¿Qué le pasa?**

**– No lo sé, Marge. Ve por Jeffrey, ¡Rápido!**

**– Sí señor. –** Marge sale corriendo hacia su escritorio, toma el teléfono y llama a la unidad de emergencias. Mientras tanto, Trunks trata de calmar a Andraia, pero sin éxito.

**– Mamá: Perdóname... Yo tuve la culpa.**

**– Andie. ¡Reacciona! Sea lo que sea, no tienes la culpa de nada... ¡Andie!**

**– Si no hubiera... si no hubiera... ¡Dios mío!**

**– ¡Por favor Andraia!**

**– ¡NOOO! – **En ese instante, la zionita se desmaya.

**– Andie: ¡Despierta!**

* * *

**– Señor: La señal recibida se ha vuelto inestable.**

En la pantalla del radar, la señal del Ki-Gamma se muestra distorsionada, pulsando de forma arrítmica. La profunda voz del general Kron surge desde las sombras: **– Umm... así parece, Zetch. Esas son buenas noticias.**

**– ¿A qué se refiere, mi Lord?**

**– Los Centauries son poderosas fuentes de energía psíquica, caracterizada por su estabilidad y control. Pero la señal que recibimos indica una evidente inestabilidad mental, causada quizás por una fuerza externa. Esto significa que nuestro Centaury no tiene control sobre sus emociones.**

**– Ya veo. Entonces: ¿Eso quiere decir que ese sujeto no ha desarrollado sus poderes?**

**– ¡EXACTO! Y por lo tanto, es muy vulnerable. Debemos actuar cuanto antes, no podemos perder esta oportunidad... ¿Cuál es la situación de las naves exploradoras?**

**– Ellas están acercándose a ese planeta, señor. Sufrieron un ligero retraso debido a la presencia de asteroides, pero el problema ya está resuelto. En poco tiempo llegarán a su destino.**

**– Excelente...**

La nave nodriza viaja rápidamente a una distancia media entre el Sol y Sirio, la estrella más brillante del firmamento terrestre. Está seguida por una flota compuesta por decenas de naves más pequeñas. Mientras tanto, la flotilla de naves exploradoras se encuentra en este momento en la órbita del planeta Júpiter.

* * *

Andie abre lentamente sus ojos. Primero ve una luz blanca, muy brillante, luego mira hacia un lado y ve un par de preocupados ojos azules, que lentamente se acercan a ella. **– ¿Te sientes mejor?**

**– Creo que sí. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?**

**– Estás en mi consultorio, preciosa. – **La joven mira hacia el lado opuesto, y ve al Dr. Jeffrey Jones **– Sufriste una baja de tensión y te desmayaste. Por eso estás aquí.**

**– ¿En serio? No logro recordar nada. Jeff: ¿Puedo irme?**

**– Aún no. Necesito hacerte un par de análisis para descartar cualquier problema interno. Enfermera: Por favor extráigale una muestra de sangre a la joven.**

**– Sí Doctor. –** La enfermera se queda con la joven princesa, mientras Jeffrey lleva a Trunks a su oficina.

**– Jeff: ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad? Sabemos que eso no fue una simple baja de tensión.**

**– Lo sé. Pero ella no recuerda nada y no creo que sea prudente contarle lo que le pasó. Su problema es mucho más grave de lo que creí. – **Al oír estas palabras, Trunks se pone nervioso. **– ¿A qué te refieres?**

**– Lo que ella sufrió fue un trastorno post-traumático. Algo muy grave debió sucederle para que haya sufrido esta recaída.**

**– Bueno, sé que ella perdió a su madre cuando era niña, pero no sé exactamente qué sucedió. Quizás su amiga de la infancia, Regina Watson, lo sepa.**

**– Bien. Necesito hablar urgentemente con ella. ¿Hay alguna forma de contactarla?**

**– Sí. Ella me dio su número de teléfono. Podría llamarla y decirle que venga.**

**– Perfecto. Cuanto antes mejor. –** Acto seguido, Trunks toma su teléfono celular y realiza la llamada.

* * *

**– ¡Andie! –** Reggie corre hacia donde está sentada su amiga, y la abraza. **– ¿Estás bien? Recibí una llamada de Trunks, diciéndome que estabas aquí, y me preocupé.**

**– Sí. Estoy bien. Sólo me desmayé por una baja de tensión.**

**– Gracias a Dios que no fue nada grave.**

En esto llega Trunks. **– Reggie: ¿Podrías venir un momento? Así la enfermera podrá continuar examinando a Andie.**

**– ¿Uh? Bueno, está bien. –** Ambos se dirigen a la oficina del Dr. Jones, donde él los espera. La rubia percibe preocupación en las caras de los hombres. **– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Qué tiene Andie?**

**– Srta. Watson, seré franco con usted: Su amiga a sufrido una recaída, posiblemente causada por un trauma que sufrió, lo cual le ha generado una ligera amnesia.**

**– Oh no... No otra vez.**

**– ¿Otra vez? –** Pregunta Trunks **– ¿Esto ya había pasado antes?**

**– Sí: La última vez fue cuando ella tenía 17 años. Pensé que ya lo había superado, pero me equivoqué.**

**– Señorita: Trunks mencionó que ella perdió a su madre cuando era niña, y eso tal vez sea el motivo de sus ataques. ¿Usted sabe algo al respecto?**

**– Sí, Doctor. Efectivamente. Fue algo tan horrible... no sé si pueda...**

**– Escuche: Lo que sucede con la Srta. Andersen es muy grave. Un próximo ataque podría llevarla al borde de la locura, o incluso inducirla al suicidio.**

**– ¿A... al suicidio?** – Reggie entra en shock: No puede concebir esa idea.

**– Lamentablemente sí. Es por eso que necesito su colaboración.**

**– De acuerdo. Les contaré. –** Regina le cuenta a los jóvenes cómo falleció la madre de su amiga, cómo sufrió durante su infancia y adolescencia, cómo su abuelo gastó una fortuna en psicólogos y terapias. El joven Saiyajin está paralizado: Ignoraba todo lo que había sufrido la pobre Andraia.

**– Bueno, lo único que podemos hacer, por ahora, es evitar que se vuelva a repetir otro ataque. Yo hablaré con un colega amigo mío, que es un excelente psicólogo, así podría recomendarme qué hacer para solucionar este problema.**

**– De acuerdo, Doctor. –** Jeff y Reggie notan que Trunks está muy callado, con una mirada llena de preocupación. **– Por cierto, Doc: ¿Andie ya puede marcharse?**

**– Claro, pero recuerde mantener discreción. –** Dirigiéndose a su preocupado jefe: **– Oye amigo: ¿Qué te sucede?**

**– ¿Uh? Nada. Reggie: ¿Aún tienes tu auto en el taller?**

**– Sí. Tuve que tomar un taxi.**

**– Bien. En ese caso, yo las llevaré. Iré por Andie. –** Trunks se levanta y sale de la oficina, tratando de ocultar su dolor para que Andie no lo notara. Reggina aprovecha la ausencia de su amigo para hacerle una pregunta al galeno. **– Doctor, ya que usted lo conoce mejor que yo, dígame: ¿Él siempre es así, tan preocupado por los demás?**

**– Así es. Trunks es el tipo de persona que vela por el bienestar de todas las personas a su alrededor. Aunque, francamente, este caso se lo tomó de manera muy personal.**

**– ¿Muy personal?**

**– Sí. Al parecer él siente algo por ella, tal vez sea cariño, o simpatía... o algo más...**

* * *

Una limosina se estaciona frente al pequeño edificio donde vive la princesa zionita, y dentro de ella están nuestros tres amigos. Reggie se despide del joven Briefs y se baja, pero Andie decide quedarse un rato a hablar con su amigo, ya que lo ve tan callado y pensativo.

**– ¿Qué sucede?**

**– Nada. Sólo estoy un poco agotado.**

**– ¿Estás seguro? Es que te veo tan pálido.**

**– No te preocupes, Andie. Estoy bien.**

**– Trunks: Por favor, no me mientas. Estás así desde que salimos de la oficina del Dr. Jones. ¿Algo anda mal? ¿Acaso algo grave me sucede?**

**– Escucha: No te pasa nada. Sólo te desmayaste por agotamiento, debido a que trabajas demasiado. Sé que tratas de hacer todo bien, pero te esfuerzas de una forma, digamos, un poco exagerada. Trata de tomar las cosas de manera más calmada.**

**– Pero Trunks... –** En ese instante, el joven coloca uno de sus dedos sobre la boca de su amiga.

**– Todo está bien. Créeme.**

**– Está bien. Te creo. –** Luego de decir estas palabras, la zionita se dispone a bajar del automóvil, pero antes de hacerlo, Trunks se acerca y le besa dulcemente la mejilla. **– Adiós Andie. Que descanses.**

**– Adiós Trunks. Nos vemos mañana.**

**– Claro. –** Luego de que ella se baja del auto, el joven se asoma por la ventanilla –** Adiós Reggie: Cuídala mucho.**

**– No te preocupes, ella estará en buenas manos. ¡Adiós! –** Una vez que se fue la limosina, las chicas entran en el edificio.

* * *

Es de noche y está nevando. Trunks está acostado en su cama, pensativo y muy deprimido, recordando la historia que Reggina contó esa tarde: ¿Por qué su amiga ha sufrido tanto? ¿Acaso no tiene derecho a ser feliz? Luego recuerda lo que dijo su amigo Jeff: "Un próximo ataque podría llevarla al borde de la locura, o incluso inducirla al suicidio". Las últimas palabras de esta frase rondan por su mente confundida: "Al suicidio... al suicidio... suicidio...". Súbitamente, los ojos del joven se humedecen.

**– No permitiré que eso suceda, Andie. Te lo prometo...**


	8. Capítulo 8: Ataque en Navidad

24 de Diciembre: Es víspera de navidad. La gente sale a hacer sus compras navideñas, los niños escriben sus cartas para Santa, y muchas empresas trabajan hasta el mediodía, incluyendo la Capsule Corp. Allí, todos los empleados terminan sus labores y se marchan a sus respectivos hogares, deseándose una feliz navidad. En la pequeña oficina del piso 18, nuestra princesa guarda los documentos que tiene sobre su escritorio y se prepara para irse. Alguien le saluda desde la puerta. **– Hola, Andie.**

**– Hola, Trunks. Estaba preparándome para irme.**

**– Yo también voy a marcharme. Si quieres te acompaño hasta la entrada principal, así podremos charlar.**

**– De acuerdo. –** La pareja continúa hablando mientras toma el ascensor hasta planta baja.

**– Oye Andie: ¿Qué harás esta noche?**

**– Bueno, yo pensaba pasar la nochebuena con Reggie, pero ella y su familia irán a visitar a unos parientes, así que sólo nos quedaremos el abuelo y yo en nuestro apartamento.**

**– Ya veo. Espera: ¿Qué tal si ustedes dos vienen a mi hogar? Tendremos una gran cena navideña, así podrías conocer a mi familia y amigos. ¿Qué dices?**

**– Claro. ¿Por qué no? Pero no sé dónde vives.**

**– No te preocupes: Iré a buscarlos. ¿Te parece a las 5:00PM?**

**– Sí. –** Ambos amigos ya están en la entrada principal. **– Nos vemos a esa hora. ¡Adiós!**

**– ¡Adiós!**

* * *

La joven zoinita está sentada en la sala de su apartamento, con un ramo de flores navideñas entre sus manos. De una habitación sale su abuelo, vistiendo un largo abrigo.

**– ¿Estás listo, abuelito?**

**– Sí. – **En eso tocan la puerta. **– Ve a ver quién es.**

**– Sí, abuelo. Enseguida – **Andie se dirige a la puerta, preguntándose quién será. **– Hola Trunks. No te esperaba tan temprano.**

**– Es que mi hermana y yo salimos a hacer algunas compras, y me preguntaba si querrías acompañarnos. –** En ese momento, Andie nota que su amigo va acompañado de una joven adolescente de mediana estatura, con ojos de color azul claro y cabello largo y azulado.

**– ¡Hola! Soy Bura. Mucho gusto.**

**– Es un placer. Mi nombre es Andraia.**

**– Lo supuse. Eres tal como te describió mi hermano: Él siempre habla de ti.**

Al oír estas palabras la cara de Trunks se pone roja de vergüenza. **– Jeje... niños.**

**– ¿Quién es, Andie? – **El Sr. Andersen se acerca a la puerta. **– ¿Amigos tuyos?**

**– Sí, abuelo: Él es Trunks, mi jefe. Y ella es su hermana, Bura.**

**– Mucho gusto, Sr. Andersen. –** Trunks amablemente estrecha la mano del anciano.

**– Es un placer, joven. ¿Qué le trae por aquí, a este humilde hogar?**

**– Vine a preguntarle a su nieta si nos acompañaría a hacer las compras navideñas. Usted puede venir también, si quiere.**

El anciano está por responder, pero es interrumpido por la zionita. **– Trunks: Me encantaría acompañarte, pero mi abuelo y yo estábamos por salir a visitar a mi madre.**

**– Ya veo. ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? Así después podríamos ir todos juntos al centro comercial.**

**– No es mala idea. Vayamos. – **Todos se dirigen a la planta baja, luego salen del edificio y van hacia donde está estacionado el auto del joven Saiyajin.

* * *

Los cuatro están reunidos frente a una lápida en el cementerio de la ciudad. La princesa se coloca de rodillas, a la vez que pone las flores navideñas sobre la tumba. **– Hola mamá. Vine a visitarte... y a desearte una feliz navidad. –** Luego se levanta y se queda quieta frente a la cripta, un poco deprimida.

Trunks se acerca, colocando sus grandes manos sobre los hombros de la joven. **– ¿Sabes, Andie? Ten la seguridad de que, donde quiera que esté, tu madre se sentiría muy orgullosa de tener una hija como tú.**

**– Gracias, Trunks... –** En esto, los ojos de Andie se humedecen; él se acerca y la abraza. Ella se queda estática, se sonroja y luego se pone nerviosa, para finalmente devolver el abrazo. Bura y el anciano observan a sus amigos: **– Señor: ¿No cree Usted que hacen una linda pareja?**

**– Sin duda alguna, pequeña. Algo me dice que ellos dos están destinados a estar juntos... y espero que sí sea...**

Un rato después, todos se marchan de allí a hacer las compras navideñas.

* * *

**– ¡WOW! –** Andie queda maravillada, admirando la enorme mansión de los Briefs. **– ¿Aquí es donde vives? –**

**– Sip. Bienvenida a mi hogar. –** La gran puerta de vidrio se abre y todos ingresan a la residencia. Adentro son recibidos por la Sra. Briefs.

**– Trunks, Bura. Llegan justo a tiempo. –** Bulma nota la presencia de la zoinita y del anciano. **– Hijo: ¿Quiénes son tus invitados?**

**– Mamá: Te presento a Andraia, la nueva Supervisora de Proyectos. Él es su abuelo, el Sr. Andersen.**

**– Mucho gusto Sra. Briefs.**

**– El placer es mío, jovencita. Me moría de ganas de conocerte: Trunks dice que haces un gran trabajo en la Corporación.**

**– ¿E... en serio? –** Andie se enrojece de pena. **– No... no es para tanto. –** Luego la joven mira hacia otro lado y ve a Vegeta. **– Trunks: ¿Él es tu padre?**

**– Sí. Ven, te lo presentaré. – **La pareja se dirige hacia donde está el príncipe Saiyajin, mientras Bulma y su hija llevan al Sr. Andersen a conocer la casa. Enseguida, Trunks presenta formalmente a su compañera. **– Papá: Quiero presentarte a mi amiga Andie.**

**– Mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor.**

**– Sí... Cómo sea.**

**– Umm... ¿Sabe? Su rostro me es tan familiar... creo haberlo visto antes, en alguna parte. –** La joven Centaury se pone a pensar, hasta que logra recordar **– Ah sí... creo que me acordé: Fue cuando era una niña, recuerdo que accidentalmente le ensucié los pantalones con helado.**

**– ¿Eh? –** Trunks se sorprende **– ¿Eso quiere decir que tú eras esa pobre niña que lloraba desconsoladamente en la heladería? Vaya... ¡Qué pequeño es este mundo!**

**– ¡Es cierto! Y tú me obsequiaste tu barquilla... ¿No es esto increíble?**

**– ¡Ja! Te diré algo: Es increíble que recuerdes mi rostro después de tantos años.**

**– Perdóname papá, pero es que tu rostro es... digamos... inolvidable. –** Los jóvenes empiezan a reír, mientras que Vegeta se mantiene muy serio. Luego Trunks lleva a la princesa a un gran salón lleno de mesas e invitados. Primero se dirigen a una mesa donde se encuentra un grupo familiar, formado por un matrimonio y su hija, una señora de mediana edad y un joven. **– Andie: quiero presentarte a nuestros grandes amigos. Ellos son La Sra. Milk, Gohan y su esposa Videl, su hija Pan y mi mejor amigo Goten.**

**– Es un placer.**

**– El placer es nuestro, señorita. –** Gohan saluda formalmente, pero es interrumpido por su hermano. **– Oye: Yo a ti te conozco. ¿No eres la chica del restaurant?**

**– Sip. Te recuerdo muy bien.**

**– Veo que ya no estás malhumorada. ¿Eh?**

Ella se sonroja, luego empieza a reír. Trunks interrumpe el momento. **– Bien Andie, te presentaré a los demás. –** Los chicos se dirigen ahora a otra mesa, donde se encuentra una pareja y su hija. **– Ellos son el Sr. Krilin, su esposa Nº 18 y su hija Maroon.**

**– Es un placer, señorita. –** Al decir esto, Krilin se levanta y habla al oído de Trunks: **– Hey amigo: No tienes malos gustos. ¡Qué belleza!**

**– ¡OYE! – **La cara del joven Saiyajin se pone roja de vergüenza. Posteriormente la pareja se dirige a otra mesa, donde se encuentra un grupo muy particular de personas: Un anciano, un hombre alto con tres ojos, acompañado de un pequeño y pálido niño, un hombre de mediana edad con una cicatriz en su rostro, a quien acompaña una especie de gato que flota en el aire, y un cerdo. **– Bien: Ellos son Yamcha, Tien, Chaoz, Puar, Oolong y el Maestro Roshi.**

**– Mucho gusto, caballeros. –** Entonces, ella observa detalladamente a Puar, empezando a acariciar su pelaje azul. **– Aww... ¡Qué gatito tan lindo!**

El Maestro responde al saludo. **– Es todo un placer conocerla: Eres una jovencita muy adorable. –** Mientras dice esto, el anciano mueve sigilosamente su mano, con el objetivo de "acariciar" el trasero de la joven, pero...

Roshi yace en la mesa, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, Andie y los demás tienen gotas sobre sus cabezas y Trunks está al lado del anciano, un poco molesto. **– ¡NO TE ATREVAS!**

Finalmente, se dirigen a una mesa vacía, donde se sientan a charlar. **– Qué envidia me das, Trunks. Tienes tantos amigos. En cambio yo...**

**– Si te lo propones, tú también puedes tener muchos amigos.**

**– Tal vez. – **Andie mira a todas partes. **– Por cierto: ¿Dónde estará mi abuelo?**

**– Está allá, con mi madre –** Trunks señala una mesa donde están sentados el Sr. Andersen y la Sra. Briefs.

Un rato después, Bura se coloca en medio del gran salón: **– Muy bien todo el mundo: Ya que estamos aquí reunidos... ¡Comencemos la fiesta! –** Todos están de acuerdo.

Es una reunión maravillosa, donde todos bailan y ríen sin parar, disfrutan los deliciosos bocadillos y esperan ansiosos la llegada de la navidad. Suenan las doce campanadas, se reúnen en medio del salón y dan inicio a un intercambio de regalos. Luego de concluir la actividad, Trunks entrega una pequeña cajita a su amiga. **– Feliz Navidad, Andie.**

**– ¿Uh? ¿Esto es para mí?**

**– Aja. Ábrelo. –** La princesa abre el obsequio: Es una cadena de oro con un bello dije, representando una rosa. Ella está maravillada admirando su hermoso presente. **– Gracias, Trunks. Es muy hermoso. Pero yo... no te pude comprar nada.**

**– No te preocupes por eso, Andie. Aunque sí voy a pedirte algo.**

**– ¿Qué cosa?**

**– Quisiera ver cómo el collar adorna tu hermoso cuello. ¿Puedo ponértelo?**

**– Claro. –** El joven Briefs toma el collar mientras Andie se da la vuelta. Abre el broche, le coloca el medallón y posteriormente vuelve a cerrar el broche. Luego la joven vuelve a girar, permitiendo que su amigo admire cómo su obsequio se combina maravillosamente con el delicado cuello de la zionita.

El momento fue interrumpido por la voz de Krilin. **– Hey, Vegeta: No mires arriba, pero tú y Bulma están bajo un ramo de muérdagos. –** Todos miran a la pareja.

Vegeta mira hacia arriba: Krilin tiene razón; después observa a Bulma, quien lo mira con ojos insinuadores. **– ¿Qué?**

**– Estoy esperando, Veggie.**

**– Umm... no lo sé... lo haría, pero en privado.**

**– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso el Gran Príncipe Saiyajin tiene miedo a ser visto besando a su esposa?**

**– ¿Miedo? – **Él se acerca a su esposa y la besa profundamente. Todos aplauden. Trunks empieza a gritar alegremente. **– ¡Muy bien, Campeón!**

Vegeta interrumpe el beso, mirando fijamente a su primogénito. **– Umm... hijo... –** El príncipe Saiyajin hace señas, así que el joven mira hacia arriba y luego pone una cara de sorpresa: ¡Él y Andie están bajo otra rama de muérdagos! ¡Debía besarla! Goten es el primero en exclamar. **– ¿Qué esperas, Trunks? ¡BÉSALA! –** La pareja se sonroja.

**– Trunks: ¿Debemos hacer esto?**

**– Bueno... es la tradición... uh... gulp –** Ambos rostros se acercan tímida y lentamente, y cuando están a punto de besarse se oye una gran explosión.

**– ¿Qué fue eso?**

**– No lo sé, Andie. –** En ese instante, varias criaturas entran por las puertas y ventanas de la enorme residencia.

**– ¿Qué son estas criaturas? ¿Por qué no pudimos detectar su Ki? –** Krilin está nervioso, en verdad no sintieron su presencia. Los guerreros Z se preparan para enfrentarse a los monstruos, mientras el resto del grupo corre a esconderse.

Trunks lleva a la princesa y a su abuelo a un lugar seguro. **– Quédense aquí. Estarán a salvo.**

**– Pero Trunks: Podrían lastimarte.**

**– No te preocupes Andie. Confía en mí. –** Al decir estas palabras, el joven Saiyajin se reúne con el resto de los senshies. Luego comienzan a luchar.

* * *

Mientras nuestros héroes luchan con golpes, patadas y rayos de energía, las criaturas lo hacen con chorros de ácido, ondas sonoras y ataques de súper velocidad. Un grupo lucha en el aire, otro lo hace en el suelo. Los guerreros Z están preocupados: Las criaturas son pequeñas, pero rápidas y muy fuertes. Los primeros en caer heridos son Chaoz y Krilin, luego Yamcha, después Tien y la pequeña Pan. Sólo quedan de pie Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten y Nº 18. Es allí cuando los hombres deciden transformarse en Súper Saiyajin. Andie, queda impactada al ver cómo su amigo cambia de apariencia: Su cabello cambia de lavanda a un erizado cabello rubio, sus ojos cambian de azul a verde neón, y su cuerpo es rodeado por un aura dorada. Siguen luchando, muchas criaturas son derrotadas, rayos de energía recorren el área, chocando con las ondas sonoras, luego Nº 18 es vencida.

**– Oh no. ¡Son demasiados! –** Gohan tiene razón. Cada vez que derrotan una criatura, otras dos o tres aparecen en su lugar, como si estuviesen multiplicándose. Goten y Trunks deciden fusionarse para transformarse en Súper Gotenks, pero antes de hacerlo, las criaturas los atacan y vencen al primero de ellos. Ahora sólo quedan tres guerreros, contra decenas de monstruos.

* * *

La princesa zionita se preocupa al ver cómo su amigo es rodeado por las criaturas, por lo que toma una arriesgada decisión. **– Quédate aquí, abuelo.**

**– Pero Andie: Ellos son muy fuertes.**

**– Abuelo: No puedo quedarme aquí cruzada de brazos mientras Trunks es atacado por esas asquerosas criaturas. Debo hacer algo para ayudarlo. – **Al decir esto, se quita el collar y se lo entrega al anciano. **– Por favor, cuídamelo.**

**– ¡No vayas! ¡Podrías morir!**

**– Debo hacerlo. No hay otra opción. –** Ella valientemente sale de su escondite, se dirige hacia donde está el joven Briefs, quien en ese momento es atacado. Toma algunas cosas del piso y las arroja hacia los monstruos: **– ¡Déjenlo en paz!**

**– ANDIE: ¿QUÉ HACES? ¡HUYE!**

**– ¡NO! ¡Haré todo lo posible por ayudarte! –** Los extraterrestres se dan la vuelta y deciden atacar a la joven, pero justo antes de poder lastimarla, sucede algo extraño: Una fuerza desconocida detiene a las criaturas. Trunks se queda pasmado: La princesa de Zión está allí, de pie, estática, con los ojos cerrados, y rodeada por un aura blanca.

Una de las criaturas exclama: **– ¡Centaury!**


	9. Capítulo 9: Los poderes de la princesa

**­– Señor: Se ha detectado un súbito incremento en el nivel de Ki-Gamma... –** Zetch indica en la pantalla del radar un pulso grande y constante de energía. **– Lo que nos indica que ese Centaury está utilizando sus poderes. –**

**– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No es posible! No tenemos mucho tiempo: Debemos destruir a ese Centaury, y debemos hacerlo... ¡Ahora! ZETCH: Envía una flotilla de naves, ordénales que ataquen sin piedad.**

**– Como ordene, General Kron.**

* * *

Con sus ataques de fuego, Trunks destruye a las criaturas que están bajo la influencia de esa extraña fuerza. Luego se acerca a su amiga: **– ¿Estás bien?**

**– Sí, Trunks. No me pasó nada.**

**– Andie: ¿Qué hiciste?**

**– No lo sé. Sólo se dio. – **Mientras los jóvenes hablan, Vegeta queda confundido: "Centaury" ¿Dónde habrá escuchado esa palabra antes? En ese momento las criaturas enfocan su atención en la joven princesa: **– Olviden a los demás: Esa mujer es nuestro objetivo. ¡Acabemos con ella! –** Los monstruos se disponen a atacar a la zionita.

**– Dios mío... ¿Qué haremos?**

**– Sólo hay algo por hacer: Debo llevarte a un lugar seguro. –** Al decir esto, Trunks carga a su amiga y alza el vuelo, de una manera tan apresurada que olvida abrigarse. Los monstruos los siguen, y tras ellos están Gohan y Vegeta.

* * *

Volando a toda velocidad sobre West City, Trunks trata de salvar a la hermosa Andraia. Gohan y Vegeta atacan con sus poderes y técnicas, con el objetivo de llamar la atención de las criaturas, pero éstas no les hacen caso, sólo desean atacar a la joven. Gohan se preocupa: **– ¡Rayos! Debe haber alguna manera de distraer a esas cosas.**

**– Y la hay... –** Al decir esto, Vegeta vuela a toda velocidad, haciendo rápidos movimientos para evitar ser alcanzado por los extraterrestres, hasta que se encuentra al lado de su hijo. **– Trunks: Yo distraeré a esas cosas, mientras tú llevas a esa chica lo más lejos posible.**

**– ¿Qué piensas hacer, papá?**

**– No hay tiempo para explicaciones: ¡VETE!**

**– De acuerdo. La llevaré al Templo de Kami-sama. Nos vemos allá. –** Mientras Trunks se marcha, Vegeta se detiene, haciendo una técnica de gran impacto visual que provoca ceguera temporal en sus oponentes. Una vez que cesa el resplandor, muchas criaturas caen confundidas y otras aún permanecen en el aire, muy molestas. El príncipe Saiyajin se ríe irónicamente: **– Si quieren atrapar a la chica, primero deberán pasar sobre mí. Ya que estamos afuera, no seré tan flexible con ustedes, así que... ¡PREPÁRENSE! –** El orgulloso guerrero está emocionado, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una gran pelea. En ese momento llega su compañero. **– Ni se te ocurra interferir, Gohan. Esta pelea es sólo entre estos insectos y yo. **– De repente las criaturas atacan: La pelea ha iniciado.

Mientras tanto, el erudito ve cómo los monstruos que habían caído antes se levantan y vuelan hacia una dirección específica, entonces decide atacarlos con todas sus fuerzas, logrando llamar su atención. Ese grupo también inicia otra pelea.

* * *

Trunks vuela cada vez más alto, y el clima se hace cada vez más frío, por lo que el joven Saiyajin empieza a sufrir de hipotermia. Se siente muy agotado, pero no se rinde, su deber es salvar a su amiga Andie, quien está entre sus fuertes brazos, temblando de frío y a punto de desmayarse. **–Aguanta un poco más, Andie: Ya casi llegamos. –** Apenas pudo decir estas palabras, ya que se siente mareado, sus brazos y piernas están entumecidos y le resulta muy difícil respirar bien, y cuando está a punto de ceder al cansancio logra ver el templo flotante, por lo que usa lo que queda de sus fuerzas para llegar allí. Pudo llegar, cayendo de rodillas debido al agotamiento, perdiendo su transformación, con la bella joven entre sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente para darle un poco de su calor corporal. En ese lugar no nieva, debido a que está sobre las nubes, en cambio el frío es extremo y se forman cristales de hielo en el techo y piso del templo. Allí son recibidos por dos personas extrañas: Una de ellas es un hombrecillo de baja estatura, tiene sobrepeso, sus ojos son grandes y redondos, y su piel es oscura; la otra es aún más extraña, ya que tiene la piel de color verde y es un poco escamosa, es de mediana estatura, tiene orejas puntiagudas y de su frente brotan dos extremidades, como si fuesen antenas.

–** ¿Trunks? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te sucede? –** No hay respuesta: El joven está muy exhausto, temblando de frío. **– Mr. Popo: Lleva a la chica adentro, yo ayudaré a Trunks.**

**– Está bien, Dendé. – **Mr. Popo toma a la princesa entre sus brazos, mientras Dendé ayuda a su amigo a caminar. Una vez adentro, Kami-sama le presta una manta, dándole después una taza de chocolate caliente. Después de decir gracias, el joven cuenta todo lo sucedido esa noche.

**– ... Y eso fue lo que ocurrió.**

**– Ya veo. ¿De dónde crees que sean esas criaturas?**

**– No lo sé, Dendé. Pero lo que me extraña es que no te hayas enterado de nada.**

**– Oye: Tal vez yo sea el protector de la Tierra, pero eso no implica que tenga que salir un 25 de diciembre a las 2:00AM, y mucho menos con el frío que hace.**

**– Lo sé. Aún así se me ocurrió venir aquí, sin siquiera estar abrigado. Fue una locura de mi parte. ¿No lo crees?**

**– Bueno, debo admitir que has llegado hecho un cubo de hielo, pero supongo que no tenías opción: Al menos aquí esa chica estará segura.**

**– Es por esa razón que vine a este lugar. –** Al decir esto, Trunks se levanta de su asiento, dispuesto a marcharse **– Cuídala mucho.**

**– ¿Hacia dónde piensas ir, Trunks?**

**– Iré a ayudar a papá y a Gohan.**

**– No hablarás en serio. ¿Verdad? –** Dendé se pone nervioso, corre y se coloca justo frente al Saiyajin. **– No deberías ir: Aún está débil.**

**– Estoy bien. No te preocupes. –** Luego el joven da un par de pasos y cae de rodillas.

**– ¿Lo ves? Apenas puedes caminar. –** En ese momento Mr. Popo sale de una de las habitaciones del templo. **– Kami-sama tiene razón: Usted no puede irse.**

**– ¿Cómo está ella, Mr. Popo?**

**– La chica está mucho mejor. De hecho, ella desea hablar con Usted.**

**– Bien. Voy para allá. –** Él se levanta y, caminando torpemente, se dirige a la habitación en donde está su amiga. Allí la encuentra acostada en una cama, quien lo ve con ojos preocupados y un poco confundidos. **– Hola, Andie. –**

**– Trunks: ¿Estás bien? Caminas de una forma muy extraña.**

**– Sí, estoy bien, sólo que mis piernas aún siguen un poco entumecidas, pero eso ya pasará. ¿Y tú, Andie? ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**– Un poco mejor... pero estoy tan confundida, he visto seres tan extraños: Un montón de criaturas de quién sabe dónde, un sujeto verde que se supone que protege la Tierra, un hombre con tres ojos... Dios... ¿Qué es todo esto?**

**– Tranquilízate. No pienses en ello, debes descansar.**

**– Yo sólo quiero aclarar mis dudas con respecto a todos... incluyéndote a ti.**

**– Andie, yo...**

**– Trunks, mírate: Puedes volar, puedes arrojar una especie de energía con tus manos, incluso puedes cambiar de apariencia. Esas cosas no las hace un humano común. Quisiera saber... ¿Qué clase de persona eres?**

**– Bueno, eso es algo muy difícil de explicar, pero te lo diré. –** El joven se sienta al lado de la Centaury y empieza a contar su historia.

* * *

**– Bien, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir. Obviamente muchas de esas experiencias las he vivido en carne propia, y otras me las contó mi madre. –** Trunks nota que su amiga está en shock. **– Uh... ¿Andie?**

**– E... esto es mucho más extraño de lo que pensé. Acabas de decirme que tu padre es el príncipe de un planeta que ha dejado de existir, por lo tanto, tú también eres un príncipe; que hay muchas otras dimensiones paralelas, lo que explicaría cómo una versión tuya ha viajado de un futuro caótico para salvar nuestro tiempo; que la Tierra fue atacada e incluso destruida en varias ocasiones, y lo increíble es que todos los habitantes de este planeta, incluyéndome a mí, hemos muerto y revivido varias veces con la ayuda de esas famosas Esferas del Dragón... Dios mío, si antes estaba confundida, ahora estoy peor.**

**– Por más extraña que parezca, esa es la verdad.**

**– Entonces, si en dado caso tú o alguno de tus amigos llegan a morir, ¿Pueden ser nuevamente revividos por esas esferas?**

**– No, Andie. Después de las batallas con los Dragones, las esferas han dejado de existir. Por lo tanto, si alguno de nosotros muere, será en forma definitiva.**

**– ¿Y no habrá alguna forma de recuperarlas?**

**– No lo sé, Andie. No lo sé.**

**– Ya veo... Aunque me cuesta trabajo creer que tú eres un ET y que, incluso, una vez tuviste una cola, tal como los monos.**

**– Espera: El "ET", como llamas, es mi padre. Yo nací aquí, y recuerda que mi madre es humana. Y respecto a la cola: Fue removida quirúrgicamente el día de mi nacimiento. Aún tengo la cicatriz... quizás algún día la veas. – **La zionita ve a su amigo con cara de sorpresa, mientras él se ríe: **– Tranquila, sólo bromeaba. –** Luego la joven se ríe, algo que alegra a Trunks. **– Andie: En verdad me encanta verte así, tan alegre. Me gusta cómo tu linda sonrisa se combina con la inocencia de tu rostro. – **Ella deja de reírse, se sonroja y se siente un poco nerviosa, mientras admira la tierna mirada del Saiyajin. Ambos se quedan estáticos, mirándose el uno al otro, luego, lentamente, sus rostros se acercan cada vez más... de repente, todo tiembla.

**– Trunks: ¡Las criaturas nos atacan! –** Dendé se asoma por la puerta, desesperado: Necesita ayuda. El joven príncipe se levanta, pidiendo a su amigo que cuide de ella; este último hace una magia especial que cambia la ropa de Trunks por un atuendo más abrigado.

Al salir se encuentra con Mr. Popo, y mucho más adelante se encuentra un numeroso grupo de monstruos. **– No puedo creer que papá y Gohan hayan sido derrotados.**

**– Usted se equivoca: Ellos aún siguen peleando con todas sus fuerzas.**

**– ¿En serio? Eso significa que este es un grupo nuevo. Hay más criaturas de las que pensé.**

**– Así parece. – **En ese instante los monstruos empiezan a atacar. Trunks se transforma en Súper Saiyajin, luego comienza a propinar golpes y patadas, a arrojar esferas de energía y ataques de fuego. Mr. Popo lo ayuda, teletransportándose frente a cada criatura y atacándola con sólo un golpe, muy certero y efectivo. Se libra una gran batalla.

* * *

Muchas criaturas han sido derrotadas, otras aún están de pie, atacando constantemente a Vegeta, quien está transformado en Súper Saiyajin nivel 2. Golpes y patadas se dan en el aire, ondas sonoras son repelidas por esferas de energía, se destruyen varias criaturas a consecuencia del Big Bang. La pelea aún no termina. A 5Km de allí, se libra otra batalla; Gohan está enfadado, provocando en él una explosión en el nivel de Ki, transformándose en Súper Saiyajin. Lanza ataques aéreos, Ma-Zenkos y Kame-Hame-Has; los monstruos son diezmados, pero siguen atacando con ondas sonoras y chorros de ácido.

* * *

Trunks ahora está solo: Mr. Popo fue lastimado y está inconsciente. Las criaturas lo atacan sin piedad, siendo algunas de ellas derrotadas; bolas de fuego recorren los cielos, chorros de ácido se esparcen por el área. El joven príncipe está lastimado, sangrando por nariz y boca, al igual que muchos de sus oponentes, y de repente, estos últimos se detienen y miran en dirección al templo. El Saiyajin hace lo mismo, y allí, en la entrada principal está Dendé, y tras él, la princesa que Trunks, desesperadamente, trata de defender, quien lo observa con ojos horrorizados. Entonces, una criatura aparece tras la espalda del joven con la intención de golpearlo, pero es detenida en el aire por la misma fuerza extraña que ya había visto antes. Él vuelve a mirarla, y para su sorpresa su amiga está nuevamente rodeada por un aura blanca... una suave brisa surge debajo de sus pies, haciendo que sus cabellos se eleven ligeramente. Ella grita furiosamente.** – ¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ!**

Las criaturas deciden atacarla.

* * *

Una débil señal aparece en un radar, que está siendo observado por un joven soldado. **– Majestad, hemos vuelto a detectar la señal.**

**– Bien. Iremos hacia allá.**

* * *

Andie está allí, de pie, mientras las criaturas se dirigen hacia ella. Súbitamente, Dendé y la joven son rodeados por una especie de campo de energía, muy diferente al que usan los guerreros Saiyajin, el cual debilita a las criaturas que entran en contacto con él. Otros monstruos deciden atacar a Trunks, pero él usa un escudo de Ki, y luego, aprovechando la confusión de sus oponentes, se dirige hacia donde está la zionita, utilizando ataques de fuego contra los monstruos que quieren agredirla. Dendé se dirige hacia donde está Mr. Popo, llevándolo al interior del templo, por lo que la pareja queda sola en medio de tantos enemigos.

**– Andie: Si trabajamos juntos, podremos vencerlos.**

**– De acuerdo. ¡Hagámoslo! –** Al decir estas palabras, ella inconscientemente mueve sus manos de manera extraña, y muchos escombros a su alrededor se elevan y son disparados hacia las criaturas. Trunks observa atónito las grandes y misteriosas habilidades de su amiga, a la vez que ataca a sus oponentes con Ki-Blasters. Los enemigos son interminables. Es allí cuando Andraia hace algo inesperado: Se sitúa detrás del Saiyajin, coloca sus manos sobre las sienes del joven y un aura blanco azulada rodea a la pareja, generando una enorme energía.

* * *

En un lugar desconocido, un par de femeninos ojos de color violeta, muestran una expresión de sorpresa y asombro al ver que un cristal blanco azulado brilla con mucha fuerza.

**– ¡Por los Dioses! Son... Los Elegidos...**

* * *

Allí frente al palacio de Kami-sama, dos jóvenes guerreros se encuentran rodeados de un brillante rayo de luz. Trunks siente cómo una gran energía recorre su cuerpo, y luego, con rápidos movimientos de sus manos, crea una poderosa bola de fuego, derrotando a sus enemigos. Los pocos sobrevivientes deciden marcharse, prometiendo que volverían. El Saiyajin está emocionado. **– Lo logramos, Andie. ¡Eres increíble! – **Cuando él se da la vuelta, ve como Andraia cae de rodillas, muy agotada, y, luego de unos minutos, se desmaya. **– ¡ANDIE! –** No hay respuesta: Ella está inconsciente. Él la carga y la lleva dentro del templo.


	10. Capítulo 10: Se descubre la verdad

­ Decenas de cadáveres de las extrañas criaturas yacen en el congelado suelo, cubiertas parcialmente de nieve. En el aire, otro grupo de monstruos lucha contra el orgulloso Vegeta, quien está un poco agotado, pero aún no se rinde. Sigue luchando, llevando en alto su nombre y su rango: Vegeta, príncipe Saiyajin, guerrero de 1ª clase. Se observan golpes y patadas, rayos de energía surcan los cielos, muchos de estos ataques son bloqueados por escudos de ondas expansivas... la asombrosa velocidad de los oponentes confunden al Saiyajin, pero no le asustan, al contrario: Le emocionan.

* * *

Unos 5Km de allí, en otro campo de batalla, lucha Gohan, el hijo del gran Gokú, del hombre más fuerte y más noble del universo. Lucha con todas sus fuerzas, enorgulleciendo el nombre de su padre. Sus oponentes evitan muchos de sus ataques, aún así siempre hay un pequeño grupo que termina cayendo derrotado. Súbitamente, las criaturas que siguen de pie, desaparecen. Gohan está anonadado: ¿Por qué se fueron, así de repente? Entonces decide ir hacia donde está Vegeta. Al llegar allí, él ve al orgulloso guerrero, solo y muy molesto. **– Se han ido. ¿Verdad?**

**– ¡Esos insectos! ¡Han huido como cobardes!**

**– ¡Oigan! ¡Esperen! –** Una voz se oye a distancia: Es Goten. Los tres guerreros Saiyajines se reúnen. **– Apenas me sentí mejor, vine aquí a ayudarlos... pero creo que ya no hace falta.**

**– Sí. Esas cosas se fueron de una forma tan repentina. Por cierto: ¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Qué pasó con mamá, Videl y Pan?**

**– Tranquilo, hermano. Todos están bien y Pan está recuperándose. No te preocupes. –** El joven mira por todas partes. **– Oye: ¿Dónde está Trunks? No lo veo por ninguna parte.**

**– No lo sé. ¿Usted sabe algo, Sr. Vegeta?**

**– Él llevó a la chica al Templo de Kami-sama.**

**– ¿Al Templo? – **Goten está un poco confundido. **– Hermano: ¿Crees que estén a salvo?**

**– Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo. –** Al decir estas palabras, Gohan vuela hacia el templo flotante, seguido por los demás.

* * *

Trunks se asoma por la puerta, entra a la habitación y se dirige hacia una gran cama, donde descansa su bella amiga después de haber vivido una increíble experiencia. Él se sienta a su lado, admirando la belleza de su rostro, sus ojos durmientes... sus delicados labios. Inconscientemente, su rostro se acerca al de ella, cuando de repente, la joven abre sus ojos. **– ¿Trunks? ¿Qué haces? –** El Saiyajin se sonroja, reincorporándose a su asiento.

**– Di... disculpa... yo... eh... bueno... –** El pobre no halla qué decir, está muy avergonzado. **– Eh... ¿Te sientes mejor?**

**– Sí, un poco.**

**– Andie: ¡Estuviste increíble! No sabía que tuvieras esas habilidades.**

**– Tampoco yo... no sé por qué, pero en ese momento percibí como una sensación tan rara recorría mi cuerpo, y luego, se dio. Creo que tú no eres la única persona extraña aquí...**

**– Vamos... no te preocupes por eso...**

**– Trunks: Lo que hice fue algo fuera de lo común. Ningún humano podría hacerlo. Dime la verdad: ¿Los miembros de tu raza tienen esas habilidades?**

**– No, que yo sepa...**

**– Entonces: Si no soy humana, ni tampoco soy Saiyajin... ¿Qué soy?**

**– Una Centaury –** La pareja mira en dirección de la voz: Es Vegeta, y tras él están los hijos de Goku.

**– ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, papá?**

Vegeta está a punto de responder, pero es interrumpido por la princesa. –** Espera: ¿No es esa la palabra que mencionó esa cosa?**

**– Exactamente. Al principio no recordaba dónde la había oído antes, pero me puse a pensar y me di cuenta de que eso fue algo que escuché durante mi infancia. Si mal no recuerdo, los Centauries son una raza de psíquicos pertenecientes a un planeta llamado Zión, con escasa fuerza física, lo cual se traduce en un pequeño nivel de Ki.**

**– Eso explicaría por qué nunca sentí un incremento en el Ki de Andie. –** El joven Briefs está cada vez más confundido. – _Si no usan su Ki: ¿Qué clase de energía usarán los Centauries?_

**– Esa es una buena pregunta, Trunks.**

**– ¿Qué cosa, Andie?**

**– ¿No acabas de preguntar si mi raza usa otra clase de energía?**

**– P... pero... yo no he dicho nada. Eso sólo lo pensé.**

**– ¿Hablas en serio? Eso significaría que yo...**

**– Sí, Andie: Significaría que acabas de leer mi mente.**

**– ¿Qué? **– La princesa zionita está en shock **– Dios mío... no puedo creerlo... –** Ella se asusta.

Trunks se acerca y la abraza **– Tranquila... –** Luego mira su reloj: 2:52AM **– Son casi las 3:00AM. ¿Por qué no descansas?**

**– Está bien... de todas formas ya me está dando un poco de sueño.**

**– Bien. – **Al decir esto, él besa dulcemente su frente. **– Dulces sueños. –** Después, sale de la habitación, acompañado de su padre y sus amigos.

* * *

Han pasado 15 minutos, y Goten dirige una mirada insinuadora a su compañero de la infancia. **– Ya lo he visto todo, amigo.**

**– ¿Has visto qué, Goten? ¿Y por qué me miras con esa cara? –** En esos momentos llega Mr. Popo. **– Qué bueno que está nuevamente de pie, Mr. Popo. ¿Cómo se siente?**

**– Como nuevo, joven Trunks. Gracias a Dendé me recuperé rápidamente. Ahora me retiro, tengo mucho por hacer – **El guardián del templo se marcha, no sin antes decir estas palabras: **– Esa niña es muy afortunada al tener a alguien como Usted.**

**– Bueno, para eso están los amigos.**

**– No me refiero a la amistad... –** Esto último deja muy confundido a Trunks: – _¿No se refiere a la amistad? Entonces... ¿A qué?_

**– Veo que hasta Mr. Popo se dio cuenta.**

**– ¿Se dio cuenta de qué, Gohan? –** El joven mira a todas partes: Sus amigos tienen ojos insinuadores, incluso su padre. **– ¿Saben algo? Mejor: ¡Olvídenlo! –** Al decir esto, él regresa a la habitación donde se encuentra su amiga, ante la mirada de todos.

Goten es el primero en hablar: **– Quién lo hubiera creído...**

* * *

La bella princesa se despierta bajo la luz del Sol que entra por la ventana, mira hacia un lado de la cama, encontrando allí a una dormida cabeza lavanda: Trunks estuvo con ella toda la noche, velando su sueño, protegiéndola de todo lo que pudiera perturbarla, hasta que finalmente fue vencido por el cansancio. Ella se levanta, cuidando de no interrumpir el sueño de ese joven tan tierno y noble, pero él despierta, reincorporándose rápidamente a su asiento. **– Perdóname, creo que me quedé dormido.**

**– No te preocupes. Sé que estabas muy agotado y no pudiste vencer al sueño. Aún así, lo que quisiste hacer fue un gesto muy dulce de tu parte... – **Al oír esto, el Saiyajin se sonroja.

Acto seguido, el pelilavanda se sienta al lado de su amiga. **– Andie: ¿Tienes hambre?**

**– Un poco.**

**– Bien, en ese caso le diré a Mr. Popo que te dé un poco de comida.**

**– No es necesario que lo hagas. –** Mr. Popo entra a la habitación, sosteniendo sobre una bandeja dos platos de comida. **– Aquí tienen, jovencitos. Disfruten el desayuno.**

**– Pero Mr. Popo, no era necesario que me sirviera comida. Aún no tengo apetito. –** Apenas él dijo esto, se escucha un ruido desde su estómago BRRRRR. Esta vez, su cara se pone muy roja de vergüenza. **– Bu... bueno, tal vez tenga un poco de hambre. –** Luego, ambos empiezan a comer.

* * *

Zetch se dirige hacia su amo, haciendo una reverencia. **– Señor, debo informarle que las cosas han dado un giro inesperado.**

**– Sé exactamente lo que quieres decirme.**

**– ¿Lo sabe, Señor?**

**– Sí. Desde aquí pude percibir un inesperado incremento en el nivel de Ki-Gamma de ese Centaury.**

**– Efectivamente, mi Lord. El grupo de exploradores me ha informado de esa situación, además, ese Centaury resultó ser una mujer.**

**– ¿Una mujer?**

**– Sí. Y no sólo eso. Ella aparentemente está protegida por un grupo de Saiyajines.**

**– ¿Qué? ¿Saiyajines? ¿En ese planeta?**

**– Sí, señor.**

**– Ya veo... ahora todo tiene sentido: "Dos nobles guerreros pertenecientes a la casta real de dos extraordinarias razas". Sin duda alguna, uno de ellos debe ser el otro elegido. –** La nave nodriza avanza rápidamente a través del espacio, seguida de su flotilla.

* * *

El Sr. Andersen está en el pequeño apartamento, esperando muy impacientemente a su nieta, ya que está muy preocupado por ella, y con él está Reggie. Al rato, se abre la puerta, y Andie entra allí, acompañada de su amigo.

**– Andie, mi pequeña: ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? Me tenías muy preocupado.**

**– ¿Dónde estabas, amiga? Vine a visitarte y tu abuelo me contó todo lo que pasó.**

**– Estoy bien... Umm... Trunks, Reggie: ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con el abuelo?**

**– Por mí no hay problema. – **Enseguida, la rubia sale del apartamento.

**– Andie: ¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?**

**– Por favor, Trunks: Esto es algo sólo entre el abuelo y yo.**

**– Está bien. Si me necesitas, estaré afuera charlando con Reggie. –** En esto, el joven se marcha.

El Sr. Andersen está un poco confundido. **– ¿Qué sucede, hija?**

**– Quiero que me digas la verdad.**

* * *

**– Quisiera saber de qué tanto hablan. Llevan mucho tiempo allí. –** La rubia está inquieta, no sabe qué hacer... **– Oye, Trunks: ¿No tienes idea de lo que ocurre?**

**– Bueno: Andie quiere saber la verdad sobre su origen.**

**– ¿Eh? Por favor, explícate.**

**– Lo que quiero decir es que ella desea comprobar si el Sr. Andersen es realmente su abuelo.**

**– Espera... no te entiendo. ¿Por qué ella duda de su parentesco con su abuelo?**

**– Eso es algo difícil de explicar. Tal vez lo sepas algún día.**

**– No pienso esperar tanto. –** En esto, Regina se levanta y apoya su oreja en la puerta.

**– Reggie: ¿Qué haces?**

**– Shh... No me dejas oír. –** Una gran gota se forma sobre la frente del joven.

**– Bueno... la verdad es que yo también tengo un poco de curiosidad por saber lo que ocurre... –** En esto, él apoya su oído en la puerta.

* * *

Andie está sentada en el sofá, con los ojos húmedos y con un rostro que muestra señales de decepción. **– Nunca me lo pensabas decir. ¿Verdad?**

**– Andie, hijita, no quería lastimarte... No sabía cómo reaccionarías.**

**– ¿Por qué, abuelo? ¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado de mi verdadera madre? –** Sus lágrimas empiezan a brotar. **– Yo creí que formaba parte de una hermosa familia... pero me equivoqué... soy sólo una persona de otro mundo que ha sido adoptada por ustedes y... la única persona con quien comparto la misma sangre, ha muerto... –** Al decir esto, la joven comienza a llorar. Trunks, quien lo había oído todo, entra rápidamente a la sala, seguido de Reggie; Andie los ve con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se levanta y corre hacia los fuertes brazos de su amigo, llorando sobre su hombro. Regina se acerca al anciano. **– ¿Se encuentra bien, Sr. Andersen?**

**– No, Regina. Si le hubiese dicho antes la verdad, tal vez nada de esto haya ocurrido... Sólo me queda una cosa por hacer. –** El Sr. Andersen se dirige a su habitación. Mientras tanto, la rubia mira a la pareja, notando cómo Trunks abraza fuertemente a su deprimida amiga: – _Tal vez el Dr. Jones tenga razón: Tal vez él siente algo por Andie..._

**– Oh Trunks: Esto es tan frustrante... sniff yo... sniff no... no sé qué hacer...**

El joven coloca su mano bajo su barbilla, levantando su cabeza, luego con la otra mano seca sus lágrimas, acariciando dulcemente su rostro. **– No llores, Andie. No me gusta verte así, tan triste. – **Sus rostros están muy cerca uno del otro, sus miradas se cruzan y ella empieza a temblar.

El momento es interrumpido por el abuelo. **– Andie: Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. –** Al decir esto, entrega a la joven un extraño brazalete.

**– ¿Qué es esto?**

**– Es un dispositivo que trajo tu madre. ¿Ves esos cristales? El rojo brillaba al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, y, lógicamente, dejó de hacerlo cuando ella falleció.**

**– ¿Y qué hay del azul? Aún parpadea.**

**– Lo hace al ritmo del corazón de... tu padre...**

**– ¿De mi padre? Eso quiere decir que él... está vivo... –** Trunks nota como los ojos de la princesa se llenan de esperanza: Quizás algún día conocería a su papá.


	11. Capítulo 11: El pasado de un Emperador

Surcando a través del espacio, en una majestuosa nave de varios pisos de altura y cientos de metros de ancho, viaja un grupo de soldados de la corte real de Zión, dirigidos por un hombre de unos 31 años de edad, mediana estatura, cuerpo un poco fornido y mucha astucia: El capitán Chronos. En una gran cámara, sentado en un trono, se encuentra un hombre de mediana edad, con ojos grises y cabello castaño, cuerpo atlético y elevada estatura; a su lado está un joven de unos 17 años, cabello marrón oscuro, ojos verdes y mediana estatura. Ante ellos aparece el joven capitán, quien activa un pequeño dispositivo que muestra un holograma de la Vía Láctea, específicamente uno de los brazos de la galaxia, llamado "Brazo de Orión". **– Señor: Hemos detectado una pequeña señal en este punto de la galaxia.**

– **Bien, Capitán Chronos. Dirija las naves hacia esa dirección, a toda velocidad.**

– **Como ordene, Majestad. –** El capitán hace una reverencia a su rey y se retira.

El adolescente está un poco confundido: **– ¿Hay algo especial en esa señal?**

– **Maxwell: Por muchos años he vivido con algo dentro de mí que, no sólo logró desvelarme en varias ocasiones, sino que también me desconcentraba mientras resolvía algunos asuntos del imperio... una duda que nunca he podido arrancar de mis entrañas...**

– **Perdóname, pero no te entiendo.**

– **Lo que quiero decir, es que esa señal podría ser la respuesta a mi eterna pregunta... Porque ella podría pertenecer a mi hijo... Tu hermano.**

– **¿Qué? ¿Tengo un hermano? Papá: ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?**

– **Eras muy joven, hijo mío, podría haberte confundido. Pero ahora tienes la madurez suficiente para conocer la verdad: Mucho antes de conocer a tu madre, estuve casado con una hermosa mujer, quien estaba embarazada cuando estalló una terrible guerra en nuestro planeta.**

– **¿Y qué sucedió con ella?**

– **Ella... dejó de existir, y nunca supe nada de mi pequeño, no sé si aún sigue con vida. Esos días fueron tan terribles... – **El rey Cryus comienza a recordar.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Se lleva a cabo una terrible guerra, entre los Arcanianos, criaturas de pequeño tamaño y gran velocidad, liderados por el poderoso General Kron, quien está en las sombras; y los Centauries, poderosos psíquicos de Zión que luchan bajo el mando de su rey, el Emperador Cryus Kentaurus. A medida que lucha, él observa un dispositivo que tiene en su brazo, parpadeando al ritmo del corazón de su esposa, la Emperatriz Máxima. Pasa 1 semana, aún continúa la batalla, el joven rey lucha con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de erradicar este mal y tener de regreso a su esposa e hijo.

Muchas criaturas caen, otras aún están de pie, pero el rey no se da por vencido. Lucha por el futuro de su familia y su pueblo, usando todas sus habilidades psíquicas, ya sea en forma ofensiva o defensiva. De repente, cuando mira el brazalete, nota que el cristal rojo parpadea muy lentamente y con escasa fuerza... hasta que se apaga: Su amada esposa ha muerto. Él entra en shock, cayendo de rodillas, desconsolado y a merced de las criaturas; una de ellas arroja un chorro de ácido directamente a su brazo, pero enseguida llegan sus guardias de honor y lo defienden, llevándoselo muy lejos de allí, a un lugar más seguro.

Mientras el médico revisa el brazo herido, los guardias notan la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su líder. **– Majestad: ¿Se siente bien? –** No hubo respuesta, porque él está allí, estático, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas... luego, pudo hablar entre llantos: **– Ma... Máxima... ¿Por qué?** (sniff) **¿Por qué has dejado de existir? –** Todos los soldados se quedaron mudos: No pueden creer que su reina ha muerto. Segundos después, el emperador se levanta, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos. **– Debemos ganar esta guerra: Lo haremos... ¡EN SU HONOR! –** Todos están de acuerdo, por lo que vuelven a luchar.

Los Arcanianos al fin son vencidos después de 2 años de batalla, muchos de ellos han muerto y los sobrevivientes deciden marcharse. Las ciudades han sido destruidas, se han perdidos muchas vidas, pero la guerra ha sido ganada... aún así, todos están tristes porque perdieron a su reina.

Desde ese entonces han pasado 4 años. Una noche, mientras duerme, el rey tiene un extraño sueño: Cryus está en medio de la ciudad, admirando a las personas a su alrededor cuando, de repente, apareció una pequeña niña de 6 años, vestida de blanco y rosa, quien lo observa muy tiernamente, con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Al verla, el rey siente una sensación muy extraña, se coloca de rodillas, extendiendo sus brazos; la niña corre hacia él, dispuesta a abrazarlo y, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, desaparece. Él despierta, con su corazón latiendo muy rápidamente: ¿Será acaso su hija?

2 años después, el emperador está en su cuarto, solo y deprimido, pensando en su amada esposa y en su hijo: ¿Estará vivo? Luego recuerda aquella ocasión en que él estaba sentado bajo un hermoso árbol, con la bella reina a su lado, platicando sobre su futuro bebé. **– Cryus, amor: ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera: Niño o niña?**

– **Máxima: Sea niño o niña lo querré igual. Este bebé es muy importante para mí, es mi más preciado tesoro... porque es fruto de nuestro amor.**

– **Oh Cryus, eres tan dulce. Por cierto: Ya falta poco para que nazca, deberíamos pensar en un nombre.**

– **Sí, es cierto. Veamos... ¿Qué sugieres?**

– **Umm... ¡Ya sé! Si es niño, se llamará como tú: Cryus.**

– **¿Y si es niña?**

– **Si es niña se llamará como mi madre: Andraia.**

– **Cryus o Andraia... Sí, me gustan ambos nombres. ¿Sabes algo?**

– **¿Qué cosa?**

– **Te amo.**

– **Yo también te amo, Cryus. –** Al decir esto la pareja se da un apasionado beso, un beso que perdura en la memoria del emperador, un beso que cruza por su mente cada vez que mira las estrellas, cada vez que se sienta bajo ese mismo árbol, cada vez que recuerda los inicios de esa fatídica guerra.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una joven de aproximadamente 30 años, alta y esbelta, con ojos verdes y cabellos de color blanco-verdoso, quien está secretamente enamorada de su rey. Se sienta a su lado para hablar con él: **– Majestad: ¿Aún piensa en ella? Lo veo tan deprimido.**

– **Sí, Kala. No puedo olvidarla, es algo imposible para mí.**

– **Señor: Sé que perder a su esposa fue algo muy doloroso para Usted, pero pienso que debería iniciar una nueva vida. Estoy segura de que si ella estuviese viva, no le gustaría verlo así. Esa es sólo mi humilde opinión. – **Al oír estas palabras, Cryus recuerda la promesa que hace ya varios años le hizo a su esposa: "Si algo le llegara a pasar, él trataría de iniciar una nueva vida... no dejaría de vivir por causa de su muerte". Él reacciona: En verdad está rompiendo su sagrado juramento, la última voluntad de su reina. Kala se levanta y está dispuesta a irse, pero el joven rey toma su mano. –** No te vayas.**

– **Pero señor... yo...**

– **Por favor: Quédate aquí, conmigo. –** Sin saberlo, él ha sentido una especie de atracción por la joven desde hacía ya varias semanas. Ella se sienta a su lado, ambos se acercan lentamente y se abrazan, luego se miran a los ojos de una manera tan dulce y tierna, una mirada que poco a poco se transforma en un largo y apasionado beso. Unos 9 meses después, la joven da a luz a Maxwell.

A medida que pasan los años el rey siente una necesidad urgente por resolver sus dudas, hasta que finalmente decide buscar la respuesta, guiado por una especie de intuición: Quizás su hijo mayor aún sigue con vida. Prepara su gran nave imperial para el largo viaje, llevándose consigo a un numeroso grupo de soldados; su hijo lo acompaña, mientras Kala se queda en el planeta para encargarse de los asuntos del imperio. Tiempo después, los ojos del rey se llenan de esperanza al sentir una pequeña y lejana presencia, una sensación muy familiar, confirmada más tarde por una señal que aparece en el radar: ¿Será él o ella? ¿Dónde estará? Ahora viajan en dirección a esa señal pulsante, que aparece y desaparece, pero que está allí: Se dirigen al Sistema Solar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

30 de Diciembre. Los habitantes de West City y del mundo entero esperan ansiosos el día siguiente, ya que será el último día de ese año, haciendo compras de última hora y preparando sus promesas para el año nuevo, tales como escribir un libro, casarse, tener un hijo, o la clásica: Perder peso. En la residencia de los Briefs, el príncipe Vegeta camina plácidamente por un pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia el área subterránea, seguido por su hija.

– **Papá: ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?**

– **Haré un poco de "ejercicio". Iré a probar la nueva cámara de entrenamiento que diseñó tu madre.**

– **¡Genial! ¿Puedo acompañarte? Quisiera verte en acción.**

– **Ese lugar tiene un cuarto anexo especialmente diseñado para los testigos oculares. Podrás verme desde allí.**

– **De acuerdo. – **Minutos después, ambos llegan a la puerta. Cuando Vegeta se dispone a abrirla, nota que en la parte superior hay un pequeño aviso luminoso que dice "Activo". Los Saiyajines se miran uno al otro, luego se dirigen al anexo especial, llevándose una gran sorpresa al mirar por la ventana. **– ¿TRUNKS? –** Sí, es él, quien lucha contra un grupo de robots, brazos mecánicos y rayos láser, usando sus ataques de fuegos y esferas de energía; aprovechando el momento para entrenar con su espada, debido a que tenía mucho tiempo sin usarla, conservando aún su talento natural con esta arma. Su padre y su hermana están boquiabiertos.

– **Vaya: Conque al fin decidió entrenar ese holgazán.**

– **Se le ve muy motivado, papá. ¿Qué crees que le pasa?**

Vegeta se ríe para sí mismo. **– Lo que hace un hombre por una falda...**

* * *

Alguien toca el timbre. Bulma abre para recibir su visita. **– Hola Andie.**

– **Buenos días Sra. Briefs.**

– **Ven, pasa y siéntate, por favor. –** Ambas mujeres se sientan en el sofá. **– ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Asuntos del trabajo?**

– **No, señora. Sólo vine a visitar a Trunks. ¿Está en casa?**

– **Está abajo, entrenando.**

– **¿Entrenando?**

– **Así es. Te llevaré con él. –** Ellas se levantan y se dirigen al área subterránea mientras aún siguen platicando. Al llegar frente a la puerta, esperan a que el anuncio se apague. Luego, se abre la entrada y sale de allí el joven Saiyajin, todo sudado y exhausto, no tiene camisa y usa unos blue jeans. Andie queda estática, viendo cómo el sudor recorre su musculoso pecho, cómo su plano abdomen forma cuadros, admira la contextura de sus fuertes brazos, su marcado y atlético cuerpo, sus fornidas piernas ocultas en esos jeans... y, en contraste, está ese rostro tan limpio y dulce, esa mirada tan profunda y misteriosa, y a la vez muy tierna, de un azul muy brillante, lo que la hace irresistible y extremadamente sexy... esos cabellos de color lavanda, lisos, sedosos, húmedos debido al sudor... en sus labios se dibuja una pícara sonrisa: **– ¡Hola, Andie!**

Ella se sonroja y empieza a sentirse nerviosa, luego saluda muy tímidamente: **– Hola...**

– **Bueno, los dejo solos. Ah, por cierto, hijo...**

– **¿Sí, mamá?**

– **Ponte una camisa: Tienes a la pobre muy nerviosa. –** Esta vez la cara de la zionita se pone roja de vergüenza. Una vez que Bulma se ha marchado, Trunks se dirige a un casillero, lo abre y saca una toalla que usa para secarse el sudor, luego saca un sweater negro y se lo pone. Posteriormente, la pareja va a la sala y se sientan a charlar. **– Bueno, Andie: ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?**

– **Sólo vine a saludarte, y a conversar un poco.**

– **Ya veo. Oye: ¿Ya se resolvió el problema entre tú y tu abuelo?**

– **Sí. Me puse a pensar en lo que pasó y en las razones del por qué lo hizo. Oh Trunks: Fui muy dura con él, yo... no debí reaccionar de esa manera.**

– **Tranquila, no te preocupes. Él, a pesar de no ser tu verdadero abuelo, te ha cuidado y protegido desde que eras una niña, como si fueses su propia nieta, porque él te ama.**

– **Lo sé, y por eso lo perdoné. Pero ahora hay alguien más de quién preocuparme.**

– **¿De quién?**

– **De mí, Trunks. Cuando me siento mal, reacciono de una manera tan impredecible, y a veces muy agresiva, lastimando a las personas a mí alrededor. Primero fuiste tú, ahora mi abuelo.**

– **Andie: Somos humanos, tendemos a cometer errores, y éstos pueden ser rectificados.**

– **Sí, lo sé... aún así queda esa herida tan profunda... yo... yo... –** Los ojos de la princesa se humedecen, el joven coloca su dedo sobre la boca de ella, se acerca y la abraza. Nuevamente, Andie se siente nerviosa, pero a la vez muy confortable.

– **Todo estará bien, Andie: Te lo prometo.**

* * *

Los Arcanianos crearon una pequeña base en el lado oculto de la luna, donde ellos pueden recuperar sus fuerzas, crear armas y reproducirse, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar al planeta Tierra y cumplir con su misión: Acabar de una vez y por todas con la Centaury. En una pantalla se transmite un mensaje de Zetch: **– Les traigo nuevas órdenes.**

* * *

31 de Diciembre: Víspera del año nuevo. Ya es de noche, está nevando y los ciudadanos están en sus casas disfrutando la velada con sus familias. En la mansión Briefs se celebra una gran fiesta, esperando las 12 campanadas. Por la nevada ciudad se desplaza un automóvil, el cual es conducido por Trunks, sentada a su lado está su amiga y en el asiento trasero está el Sr. Andersen, quienes fueron nuevamente invitados a la enorme residencia. Ella está preocupada: **– Trunks: ¿Y si vuelven a aparecer esas babosas criaturas? No quisiera que esa fiesta se arruinara por mi culpa.**

– **No te culpes, Andie. Si ellos aparecen, tendrán que enfrentarse conmigo y esta vez estoy preparado. Llevo ya una semana entrenando muy duro, sólo para protegerte.**

– **¿En serio? Me da un poco de pena pensar que tomas tantas molestias por mí.**

– **¿Molestias? No, al contrario: Es un placer. Andie: Pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré allí para defenderte... eso te lo juro. –** La joven se sonroja al oír estas palabras. 15 minutos después llegan a su destino. Es una noche perfecta, todos bailan, ríen y disfrutan la celebración. Luego, llega el esperado momento: 12, 11, 10... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... ¡Ya es año nuevo! Todos se abrazan y se desean un "¡Feliz Año Nuevo!", Trunks recibe en su celular una llamada de Reggie, quien fue a recibir el año con sus familias en Papaya Islands, luego se lo presta a Andie para conversar con su amiga; después recibe otra llamada, ahora de Jeff. Finalmente, todos se asoman por la puerta y las ventanas para admirar los fuegos artificiales. La pareja se abraza, llena de alegría, disfrutando ese maravilloso momento, porque el año 795 DD acaba de comenzar.


	12. Capítulo 12: Charla de madre a hijo

­ 1º de Enero: Es el día de año nuevo. Las personas salen a disfrutar su día libre, unas paseando por el nevado parque, otras durmiendo en sus casas, y otras patinando en el congelado lago; es allí donde se encuentran reunidos nuestros amigos: Bulma y Milk se sientan a conversar, Bura y Pan hacen un muñeco de nieve, Gohan y su esposa Videl pasean a caballo, Goten y Oob llevan a cabo una guerra con bolas de nieve, convenciendo a Yamcha de que participara. Vegeta está sentado en una roca, observando a las personas que patinan, y a su lado se sienta su hijo. **– Gran día. ¿No lo crees, papá?**

**– Supongo...**

El joven Saiyajin observa detalladamente a su padre, notando que él está muy pensativo. **– Papá: ¿Qué sucede?**

**– Trunks, he notado que... –** Vegeta es interrumpido por una bola de nieve que impacta sobre su cabeza. El enojado príncipe dirige una mirada sombría hacia donde están los muchachos. Goten y Oob señalan a Yamcha, y éste último se queda paralizado, mirando por todas partes. Entonces, el orgulloso príncipe se levanta. **– Hablaremos más tarde.**

Una gran gota aparece sobre la cabeza del joven, mientras observa cómo su padre discute con Goten y los demás. De repente, alguien coloca sus manos sobre su cara, tapándole los ojos, pero enseguida descubre de quién se trata: **– ¡Hola Andie!**

**– Oye: ¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**– La delicadeza de tus manos es inconfundible. – **La joven se sonroja al oír estas palabras. Tras ella se acerca su abuelo. **– Buenas tardes, Sr. Andersen.**

**– Buenas tardes, hijo. –** En ese instante, un grupo de personas de avanzada edad se acerca al anciano. Una señora de unos 75 años, con cabello muy canoso, piel amarillenta y ojos orientales es la primera en hablar. **– Hola Marcus, querido.**

**– ¿Lila? ¿Eres tú? –** Luego observa a los demás: **– George, Dona, Francis... ¡Han pasado tantos años!**

**– Sí, unos 15 años para ser más precisos. ¿Cómo has estado?**

**– Un poco enfermo, pero estoy bien. –** Señalando a la joven –** Lila: ¿Recuerdas a mi nieta?**

**– ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Andie? ¿Eres tú? –** La anciana se coloca al frente de la zionita, admirándola completamente, porque no la había visto desde que ella tenía unos 11 años de edad. **– ¡Cuánto has crecido! Ya eres toda una mujer.**

**– ¿Cómo está Usted, Sra. Yamamoto?**

**– Muy bien, y bastante sorprendida, querida. –** En ese momento observa a Trunks. **– ¿Y quién es este joven y apuesto caballero?**

**– Él es Trunks Briefs: Mi jefe, y un gran amigo.**

**– Es un placer conocerla, Sra. Yamamoto.**

**– Igualmente, querido. –** Al decir esto, ella se dirige a su viejo amigo. **– Marcus: Iremos a casa de George a jugar Backgammon. ¿Quieres venir?**

**– Me encantaría mucho, Lila. Uh... Andie: ¿No te importa si voy con ellos?**

**– No abuelo, para nada. Hace años que no te reúnes con tus amigos y esta es una gran oportunidad. Yo me quedaré aquí a platicar con Trunks.**

**– De acuerdo. Nos vemos más tarde, hija. –** Una vez que se despide de su nieta, el anciano se marcha con sus amigos.

Los jóvenes se sientan sobre la roca, hablando sobre muchas cosas por al menos media hora, hasta que al Saiyajin se le ocurre una idea: **– Oye: ¿Te gustaría patinar?**

**– ¿Patinar? Me encantaría, pero no tengo patines.**

**– Umm... espera aquí. – **Trunks se levanta y se marcha, regresando al rato con un par de patines blancos, los cuales son entregados a la princesa. **– Ten, se los pedí prestado a mi hermana. Espero que sean de tu talla. – **Andraia se coloca los patines: Le quedan perfectos.

Él usa los suyos, luego colocan sus pies sobre el hielo. **– Trunks: Debo advertirte que no he patinado desde hace varios años.**

**– No te preocupes. Estaré a tu lado por si llegases a caerte.**

**– Está bien. – **Luego, la pareja empieza a patinar. Al principio, Andie encuentra un poco de dificultad al tratar de mantener el equilibrio, pero al cabo de un tiempo logra estabilizarse, llegando al punto de seguir el mismo ritmo que su amigo. De repente, como por arte de magia, ellos empiezan a patinar de manera rítmica y coordinada, dando vueltas y haciendo muchas piruetas, como dos patinadores profesionales. Las personas a su alrededor se detienen y contemplan el hermoso espectáculo, también los guerreros Z, incluyendo a Vegeta, quien está sentado observando la manera en que su hijo mira a la bella joven cada vez que él se le acerca: La mirada del joven Briefs se llena de ternura.

Luego de terminar su patinaje, ambos regresan y se sientan en la misma roca.

**– ¡WOW! No sabía que patinabas tan bien.**

**– Para serte sincera, Trunks: Yo tampoco lo sabía. Algo inexplicable sucedió y aún so sé qué fue. –** Mientras ellos siguen conversando se quitan los patines y se calzan sus botas, Bura y Pan se les acercan y el joven entrega los patines a su hermana. **– Ten, Bura. Muchas gracias.**

**– De... de nada Trunks. –** El Saiyajin nota en el rostro de su hermana una expresión de sorpresa, lo cual le confunde un poco. **– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?**

**– Ustedes dos me dejaron boquiabierta. Lucieron tan... increíble.**

**– Vamos, no es para tanto.**

**– ¿Ah no? – **Pregunta Pan **– Todos están hablando de ustedes.**

**– ¿Lo dices en serio, Pan? –** La pequeña no responde porque en ese momento un grupo de personas se acerca a la pareja. **– Los felicito: son sorprendentes.**

**– Su patinaje fue tan hermoso.**

**– ¿Saben? Deberían participar en las Olimpíadas de Invierno. Serán el próximo año. ¿Qué dicen? –** Trunks y su amiga se sonrojan al oír tantos comentarios. 3 horas más tarde se hace de noche, por lo que todos deciden regresar a sus hogares.

* * *

Una flotilla de naves exploradoras llega a la base lunar. De ellas desciende un numeroso grupo de criaturas, quienes esperan el momento justo para atacar; mientras tanto, siguen creando armas y entrenando a los nuevos miembros de la armada arcaniana. Pronto, muy pronto, llegará ese día.

* * *

Una semana después, Trunks entrena fuertemente, mientras, tras una ventana del cuarto anexo, es observado por su madre. Cuando la sesión termina, Bulma entra al área.

**– Hola, Trunks. Umm... ¿Tienes un segundo?**

**– Claro, mamá. ¿Qué sucede?**

**– Quisiera hablar un poco contigo, es simplemente una charla de madre a hijo.**

**– Bien. Te escucho.**

**– ¿Sabes, hijo? Últimamente he notado algunos cambios en tu comportamiento...**

**– ¿A qué te refieres?**

**– Me refiero a que eres un poco más... digamos, más sensible, ha veces te he visto tan deprimido... otras veces estás tan callado y pensativo...**

**– Perdóname, mamá: Pero no te entiendo.**

**– De acuerdo, seré franca contigo: Tu comportamiento ha cambiado desde que conociste a Andraia Andersen.**

**– ¿Qué? Mamá: No me estarás diciendo que ella es una mala persona... ¿O sí?**

**– Oh, no hijo, al contrario, Andie es una chica muy agradable... pero a la vez muy solitaria. En verdad me alegra que puedas estar con ella y darle todo tu apoyo.**

**– Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?**

**– Lo que me preocupa es que te estas tomando las cosas de manera muy personal: Cuando ella se siente mal o tiene algún problema, su sufrimiento te afecta en gran medida, hasta el punto de deprimirte...**

**– Mamá, yo...**

**– Hijo: ¿Confías en mí?**

**– Por supuesto que sí, mamá.**

**– Entonces, dime la verdad: ¿Qué sientes por ella?**

**– ¿Yo? –** Trunks se sonroja de pena **– Bueno... simpatía.**

**– ¿Estás seguro?**

**– Supongo que sí. No me crees, ¿Verdad?**

**– Trunks, te conozco: Has estado en mi vientre por 9 meses, te he amamantado y cambiado los pañales, te he curado cuando estabas enfermo... Has recurrido a mí cuando estabas triste o cuando necesitabas consejos, incluso me has pedido ayuda cuando hiciste tu tesis de grado... Has estado a mi lado durante toda tu vida. Es por eso que puedo asegurarte que lo que sientes por ella no es sólo simpatía... Te recomiendo que analices tus sentimientos.**

**– ¿Mis sentimientos?**

**– Sí, hijo. Cuando tengas la verdadera respuesta seguiremos hablando. No te quito más tiempo, debes ir a la Corporación.**

**– Claro, mamá. –** El joven Saiyajin se dirige a su habitación, luego se baña, se viste con su traje formal amarillo y se dirige a su trabajo. Durante el trayecto, piensa en lo que dijo su madre: "Te recomiendo que analices tus sentimientos".

* * *

Han pasado tres días. Ya es de noche y todos se disponen a dormir. Trunks está acostado en su cama, pensando en la conversación que tuvo con su madre, especialmente en la pregunta que le hizo: "¿Qué sientes por ella?". Está confundido: ¿Qué siente por su amiga? ¿Acaso será simpatía, cariño... o algo más? Sigue pensando...

Recuerda el día en el restaurante, cuando la vio por primera vez: Una chica tan bella y un poco gruñona, aunque al final resultó ser una frágil criatura que ha sufrido mucho y que necesitaba desesperadamente una mano amiga, tal como lo demostró ese día, cuando estaba sentada en la roca admirando el paisaje de otoño, cuando se tropieza y cae justo sobre su pecho, pudiendo tener muy cerca ese dulce rostro, esos bellos e inocentes ojos celestes, hechizándolo instantáneamente... cuando al ver que ella se pincha un dedo, saca un pañuelo y, tomando su delicada mano, limpia la pequeña herida... "Aww... ¡Qué ternura!" ¿Ternura? Sí, siente mucha ternura por la joven ¿quién no lo haría?

Posteriormente recuerda la fiesta de navidad, cuando él la presenta a sus amigos. Ese día, Krilin le comentó algo muy obvio: "Hey amigo, no tienes malos gustos. ¡Qué belleza!" Es cierto, ella es una joven muy bella, con sus inocentes ojos, su largo y sedoso cabello castaño, su delicado y dulce rostro... ese mismo día cuando pudo percibir las intenciones del Maestro Roshi de propasarse con ella, creándole una gran ira. ¿Por qué? La respuesta es obvia: Sintió celos...

En ese instante, cruza por su mente el momento cuando estaban en el templo de Kami-sama, cuando ellos combinaron sus poderes para vencer a sus enemigos. Recuerda lo que sintió al verla en esa cama, muy débil, cuidándola durante toda la noche, y las palabras de Mr. Popo: "Esa niña es muy afortunada al tener a alguien como usted... no me refiero a la amistad" ¿No se refiere a la amistad? Entonces... ¿A qué? Luego, recuerda lo que dijo Gohan: "Veo que hasta Mr. Popo se dio cuenta" ¿Darse cuenta de qué? ¿Por qué todos lo saben, menos él? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Entonces piensa en aquel día, cuando la pobre Andie se desmaya atormentada por un trauma que tiene desde la infancia, cuando en el consultorio de su amigo Jeff, escucha una advertencia que le afecta de una manera muy inexplicable: La posibilidad de un suicidio. El dolor que sintió fue muy grande. Mucho después piensa en el día de año nuevo, cuando ellos ejecutaron un patinaje de manera tan coordinada, con armonía y mucha química entre ambos, como si fuesen una sola persona.

Finalmente recuerda el día cuando ella demuestra su capacidad e inteligencia, cuando él es sorprendido al descubrir lo que ella puede hacer... "Creo que Cupido está haciendo de las suyas". Cupido es el Dios del amor, y su trabajo es flechar a las personas para que se unan y se enamoren. Entonces... ¿Por qué su amigo Jeff diría eso? ¿Acaso será cierto? ¿Acaso eso es lo que está ocurriendo? ¿O son sólo coincidencias?

Ahora se analiza a sí mismo: Cada vez que está a su lado no sólo siente una paz interna, sino ternura, simpatía y muchos deseos de protegerla. Cada vez que mira sus ojos, dejándose llevar por esa mirada tan dulce y bella, siente una sensación muy extraña que recorre su cuerpo. Cada vez que la abraza, lo hace con mucha más fuerza, sintiendo deseos de permanecer así, con ella entre sus brazos, con su castaña cabeza apoyada sobre su musculoso hombro. Cada vez que besa sus mejillas o su frente, siente la necesidad de besarla otra vez y acercarse más y más... a sus labios.

Simpatía, cariño, ternura, celos, dolor... Trunks ha sentido todo esto por una sola persona: Andraia. Ha sentido gran admiración por su belleza, ha sentido mucha paz a su lado, ha sentido muchas alegrías y tristezas... "¿Qué sientes por ella?" Él ya sabe la respuesta: Siente mucha atracción hacia Andie, ya que no la ve con ojos de hijo, tal como ve a su madre, tampoco con ojos de hermano, como lo hace con Bura, ni con ojos de amigo, como con Videl y Pan... Él la ve con ojos de hombre, de un hombre que ha sido cautivado por una joven tan tierna e inocente, tan sorprendente y al mismo tiempo muy frágil, tan sencilla y hermosa... una bella joven que logró conquistar su corazón.

* * *

Al día siguiente la familia Briefs está sentada desayunando, cuando Trunks se acerca a su madre.

**– Buenos días Trunks.**

**– Hola mamá. ¿Puedo hablarte... en privado?**

**– Claro. –** Ella se levanta de la mesa **– Permiso. –** Después, madre e hijo se dirigen a la enorme sala.** – ¿Qué sucede, hijo?**

**– Bueno, estos últimos días he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste y... bueno... creo que tienes razón... lo que siento por Andie no es sólo simpatía... es... Umm... –** Él se sonroja.

**– Vamos, soy tu madre: Puedes confiar en mí.**

**– Mamá: Ella me gusta, y mucho.**

**– Aww... Eso es tan maravilloso. Me alegro por ti. En verdad ella es una buena chica y me gustaría que algún día ustedes llegaran a tener una relación estable.**

**– ¿Lo dices en serio?**

**– Por supuesto que sí.**

**– Oye y... ¿Crees que ella sienta lo mismo por mí?**

**– Tal vez... eso tienes que descubrirlo.**

**– ¿Sabes? Me siento un poco extraño... con mi actitud parezco un chiquillo de 15 años.**

**– Claro que no. Este tipo de sentimientos pueden darse en cualquier momento. Recuerda que yo conocí a tu padre cuando tenía más o menos tu misma edad.**

**– Sí, es cierto. Ahora debo ir a la oficina, nos veremos más tarde. –** Él se acerca y besa la mejilla de su progenitora. **– Adiós, mamá. – **Enseguida, el joven jefe sale de su casa, sube la limosina y se dirige a la Capsule Corp., pensando en lo maravillosa que es su madre. Luego, piensa en ella, en su rostro, en sus ojos, en su dulzura...

**– Andie: En verdad me has cautivado... me encantas...**


	13. Capítulo 13: Alguien dispara al abuelo

Trunks está trabajando en la Capsule Corp., muy estresado por la cantidad enorme de Documentos que está revisando, y cada vez llegan más... El pobre realmente necesita relajarse, o de lo contrario podría darle algo, por lo que decide dejar de trabajar y tomar un breve descanso. Saca de la gaveta del escritorio una barra de chocolate rellena con caramelo y maní; mientras se lo come, observa el paisaje, a la activa y pacífica West City rodeada por un hermoso cielo azul, ese cielo que le recuerda la mirada inocente de su amiga Andraia. **– Oh, Andie: Estás dominando mis pensamientos, realmente me encantas... Si tan sólo lo supieras... –** En ese instante, las preguntas rondan por su mente: ¿Qué pasará si se entera? ¿Y si ya lo sabe?

**– ¿Será que se lo digo? ¿Cómo reaccionará? –** Él se levanta y comienza a practicar en la manera de hablarle **– Andie: Sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero me gustas.... ¡No! ¡Así no sirve! Debo decirlo de manera más discreta. Veamos: Andie, eres una chica muy sencilla, y eso fue lo que me atrajo a ti... Umm... no sé si así funcione. Quizás si lo digo en forma alegre: Oye Andie, ¿Sabes algo? Desde que te vi, empezaste a gustarme..... ¡NO! ¿Y si quizás me acerco a ella, mirándola directamente a sus ojos, de una manera muy seductora...? ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? –** En ese momento él empieza a darse golpes en la cabeza **– Piensa Trunks... ¡PIENSA! Dios: ¿Cómo se lo digo?**

**– ¿Decirme qué? –** El Saiyajin gira su cabeza: Andie está en la entrada de la oficina.

Una enorme gota aparece sobre su cabeza, su cara se vuelve roja de vergüenza y comienza a hablar con voz algo temblorosa. **– Ho... hola, Andie... **(gulp)

**– Trunks: ¿Qué te sucede? Estás un poco extraño.**

**– Eh... ¿Yo? No, tranquila, no pasa nada.**

**– ¿Estás seguro? Oí que querías decirme algo. ¿De qué se trata?**

**– Bu... bueno, es que... es que.... Lo que pasa es que surgió algo y no sé cómo decírselo a mi madre. Es algo personal.**

**– ¿A tu madre? Oh, pensé que querías hablarme a mí. Creo que me confundí.**

**– No te preocupes. Oye y... ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**– ¿Que qué hago aquí? –** Andie hace una mirada de reojo **– Definitivamente estás muy raro hoy: Yo vengo todos los días a esta misma hora a traerte algunos informes para su aprobación.**

**– ¡Oops! Creo que lo olvidé. Ven y siéntate, por favor.**

**– Bien. –** La Zionita se acerca a su jefe, se sienta, coloca las carpetas sobre el escritorio y empieza a hablar.

* * *

18 de Enero. Es un agradable día de invierno, muchos ciudadanos trabajan, otros simplemente salen a pasear. Un policía recorre en su patrulla el área urbana, asegurándose de que nada ni nadie perturbe el orden público cuando, de repente, frente a él aparece una especie de sombra, entonces él decide bajar y ver de qué se trata. Se dirige a un callejón, con su arma en mano, mirando por todas partes. **– ¡Salga de donde esté, en nombre de la Ley! –** No hay respuesta. Escucha un ruido tras unos pipotes de basura, se acerca y un pequeño gato sale de allí. **– Ah, con que eras tú, pequeño: Me has dado un gran susto. **– El oficial da la vuelta, y allí, frente a él, se encuentra una pequeña y extraña silueta, por lo que empieza a disparar, sin hacerle daño alguno; enseguida, salta rápidamente en dirección al rostro del hombre, escuchándose un grito. Minutos después, el oficial sale del callejón, con su arma en la mano y una mirada sombría, quien se sube a su patrulla y, rápidamente, se marcha.

* * *

Trunks está ocupado en su oficina, revisando documentos, aprobando proyectos, firmando papeles, pero al mismo tiempo piensa en ella, en la misma persona que le robó el corazón con su dulzura e inocencia, quien ese día no fue a trabajar a la Corporación debido a que pidió permiso para poder acompañar a su abuelo al hospital, ya que le aplicarían una quimioterapia. Al Saiyajin le gusta mucho esa joven, y está dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para conquistarla: Tal vez un regalo, una cita o una cena romántica... Todo sería más fácil si él no fuera tan tímido. Abre el cajón, saca una gran barra de chocolate y se dispone a comer el dulce, mientras sigue pensando, hasta que es interrumpido por la voz de su asistente. **– ¿Sr. Briefs? ¿Sr. Briefs? ¿Se encuentra allí, señor?**

**– Sí, Marge, estoy aquí. ¿Qué se te ofrece?**

**– Señor: El Comité Internacional vino a reunirse con Usted.**

**– Bien. Por favor, diles que pasen.**

**– Así lo haré, Señor.**

Al concluir la plática con el intercomunicador, un grupo de personas procedentes de todos los países entran a la oficina. **– Good Morning, Mr. Briefs**

**– Good Morning my folks: Welcome to the Capsule Corporation! Sit down, please.** – Después de recibirlos cortésmente, se sienta en su sillón y todos empiezan a conversar.

* * *

La patrulla se desplaza por la ciudad, a toda velocidad. Una llamada de la Central de Policía es dirigida a esa unidad, pero el oficial la ignora. Mira a todos lados, buscando algo, o a alguien; con sus ojos llenos de odio, desesperación y enojo: ¿Dónde estará? Acelera cada vez más, violando muchas leyes de tránsito, tales como pasar cuando la luz del semáforo está roja, o desplazarse donde no está permitido. Las personas huyen de su camino, los vehículos se descontrolan y casi provocan accidentes: Un lunático anda suelto por las calles, por lo que es perseguido por varias patrullas. Ignora los llamados por radio, las órdenes de detenerse y los semáforos; aumenta la velocidad, iniciándose así una persecución. El policía está cada vez más furioso, cruzando por una calle, por otra, y por otra más... hasta que llega a una zona donde el pavimento es resbaladizo, por lo que el automóvil se descontrola y se dirige directamente a un edificio en construcción: Se escucha un impacto.

* * *

Andie y su abuelo salen del hospital, deteniéndose en la acera a esperar un taxi, mientras conversan. **– Abuelo: Hablé con el Doctor. Dice que estás recuperándote muy rápidamente.**

**– Siempre lo he dicho, hija: Ninguna enfermedad podrá derrotar al viejo Marcus Andersen, claro al menos que sea una enfermedad terminal, y aún así le tomaría mucho tiempo acabar con mi vida. Ya verás que pronto estaré mejor, y así podré vivir lo suficiente para apadrinarte en tu boda, y conocer a los biznietos. Es una promesa.**

**– ¿Uh? ¿Boda? ¿Biznietos? –** La Centaury se sonroja de pena **– Pero abuelo: Ni siquiera tengo pareja. ¿No crees que es muy pronto para hablar de estas cosas?**

**– ¿Y qué me dices de ese muchacho? Parece ser un buen chico.**

**– ¿Trunks? Bu... bueno... este... so... sólo somos amigos.**

**– Hijita, te conozco muy bien: Sé que en el fondo sientes algo por ese joven.**

**– ¿Tú crees? Di... digo, sí, siento mucho cariño y respeto por él.**

**– Yo no estaría tan seguro. –** Al decir esto, un taxi se detiene frente a ellos, se suben allí y luego se marchan. El vehículo es conducido por un hombre de facciones arábigas, de mediana estatura y contextura delgada.

Ella nota que el chofer la observa por el espejo retrovisor **– Disculpe: ¿Sucede algo?**

**– ¡Ah sí! Ya recordé. Sabía que la había visto en alguna parte.**

**– ¿Perdón?**

**– ¿No es usted la chica que ejecutó ese hermoso patinaje de año nuevo?**

**– Uh... sí, eso creo.**

**– Me moría por conocerla. Soy Mohamed, y usted es...**

**– Andraia.**

**– ¿Andraia? Qué nombre tan raro.**

**– Sí. Todos dicen lo mismo. Lo escogió mi madre.**

**– Ya veo. Es raro, pero muy bonito y original. Es un placer conocerla.**

**– Igualmente.**

**– Umm... veo que no está acompañada de su esposo.**

**– ¿Esposo? Aún no me he casado.**

**– Ah, entonces es su novio. ¿Cierto?**

**– No, tampoco. Si te refieres al hombre con quien patiné ese día, se trata sólo de mi jefe. Es un gran amigo.**

**– ¿De veras? Vaya, qué cosas. Ese día hubo mucha química entre ustedes dos: Parecían recién casados. – **Andie se sonroja con ese comentario. El taxi sigue desplazándose por la helada calle, pero al dar la vuelta en una esquina se encuentra en medio de una congestión de tránsito, por lo que el taxista decide ir en retroceso, pero otros autos obstaculizan su camino. **– Oh... ¡Rayos!**

**– ¿Qué cree que haya sucedido, Sr. Mohamed?**

**– No lo sé. Pero sea lo que sea provocó esta terrible cola, y por lo que veo no avanza nada. Al parecer nos quedaremos aquí por, digamos, un par de horas como mínimo.**

**– ¿Un par de horas como mínimo? Cielos. –** Dirigiéndose al anciano. **– Abuelo: No estamos lejos de casa, sugiero que nos bajemos y continuemos a pie. Además, eso te servirá como ejercicio, tal como lo recomendó el Doctor.**

**– Está bien, Andie. – **Ambos bajan del vehículo, pagan al chofer y empiezan a caminar. Unos 15 minutos después descubren la razón del congestionamiento: Una patrulla se estrelló contra un edificio en construcción, provocando que parte de la estructura colapse y caiga, bloqueando la calle. Ellos, al igual que muchas personas a su alrededor, se quedan atónitos con la escena. El anciano gira su cabeza en dirección a un kiosco. **– Ahora vuelvo, hijita.**

**– Está bien. **– Mientras el abuelo se ausenta y la joven sigue allí, el policía aparece tras ella, quien levanta su arma, apuntándole a la cabeza, y nadie se da cuenta de ello.

En ese instante, el Sr. Andersen acababa de comprar una revista con un reportaje especial sobre el Backgammon, y se percata de lo que el policía intenta hacer. **– ¡CUIDADO, ANDIE! – **Él corre desesperadamente mientras su nieta gira para ver qué ocurre. Se oye un disparo, manchas de sangre caen en la blanca nieve, al igual que una revista. Y allí, en el congelado suelo, yace el anciano con un impacto de bala en la espalda, a la altura de los pulmones. La joven, horrorizada, cae de rodillas y con lágrimas en sus ojos grita pidiendo auxilio, mientras que un grupo de policías persigue al prófugo, quien huye al notar que el arma ya no tiene balas.

Andraia sigue al lado de su querido y moribundo abuelo, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. **– Abuelo: Por favor, resiste. Ya la ayuda viene en camino.**

**– Andraia... mi amada nieta... debes... ser fuerte.**

**– Por favor, no hables, o perderás tus fuerzas. Sólo te pido que aguantes un poco más... ya verás que pronto estarás bien...**

**– Mis... ojos están... nublados... Creo que ha... llegado mi... hora. –** El anciano apenas puede hablar.

**– ¡No digas eso! Acabas de prometer que apadrinarías mi boda, y que conocerías a tus biznietos. Por favor, no te vayas... –** La Zionita empieza a llorar, a la vez que el grupo de policías encuentra en un callejón al prófugo, quien está inconsciente, y lo examinan: Está muerto.

* * *

El anciano está muy grave, apenas pudiendo hablar mientras tose sangre. **– Andraia: No... llores por mí. Algún día... nos reuniremos... otra vez.**

**– ¡NO, ABUELO! ¡NO ME ABANDONES! Tú... tú eres mi única familia.**

**– Hija...: Aún tienes a tu padre.**

**– No... no lo sé... No sé si llegue a conocerlo... Si no ha venido en tantos años: ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?**

El moribundo abuelo seca dulcemente las lágrimas de su amada nieta. **– Él vendrá... lo sé.**

**– ¿Abuelito?**

**– No pierdas... las... esperanzas. –** En ese momento, Marcus queda inconsciente, y Andie llora desconsoladamente. Enseguida llega la ambulancia.


	14. Capítulo 14: Malas Noticias

Trunks está sentado en su oficina descansando un poco, ya que había tenido una agotadora reunión con el Comité Internacional Su asistente entra allí con una bandeja en sus manos, con una taza y una jarra térmica sobre la misma. **– ¿Desea un poco de café, Sr. Briefs?**

**– Sí, por favor. –** Ella sirve café en la taza, echa una cucharadita de azúcar y se la entrega a su jefe.** – Gracias. –** Marge se retira del lugar.

Mientras el joven disfruta de su bebida, recibe una llamada en su celular. **– ¿Hola?... Ah, hola, Reggie... ¿Qué?... ¿Herido?... ¿En el hospital?... ¡Voy para allá! –** Al colgar el teléfono llama a su asistente por el intercomunicador. **– ¡Marge!**

**– ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?**

**– Cancela todas las reuniones por el resto del día... es más, cancélalas por el resto de la semana.**

**– ¿Ocurre algo, Sr. Briefs?**

**– Sí. Algo terrible. Debo irme. –** Luego, el Saiyajin corre hacia la ventana y desde allí alza el vuelo.

* * *

Trunks llega al hospital, dirigiéndose a la sala de espera donde encuentra a Andie llorando al lado de su mejor amiga. Ella lo ve con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se levanta y corre hacia él, llorando desconsoladamente sobre su musculoso hombro. Trunks la abraza, tratando de consolarla. **– Todo estará bien Andie.**

**– Oh, Trunks... Mi abuelo está tan mal...** (sniff) **yo... **(sniff)

**– Tranquila... Los médicos están haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlo. No te angusties: Él se salvará. – **Ahora se dirige a la rubia: **– Reggie: ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?**

**– No lo sé exactamente, pero los testigos aseguran que un oficial trató de matar a nuestra amiga, y cuando el Sr. Andersen se percató de eso se interpuso en el camino de la bala y... bueno... es todo lo que te puedo decir. Aunque me gustaría saber si atraparon al criminal.**

**– Umm... conozco a una amiga llamada Videl, quien colaboró con la policía de Satan City, y quizás haya tenido contacto con la policía local. La llamaré, tal vez pueda averiguarnos algo.**

**– Es muy buena idea.–** En esto, Trunks saca su celular y efectúa la llamada.

* * *

En un lugar desconocido se encuentra un gran templo, con paredes hechas de cristal plateado; posee gran tamaño y extensión, y cientos de habitaciones. Está rodeado por miles de árboles y por un cristalino lago: Ese lugar es conocido como el Palacio de la Pitonisa, o más comúnmente, el Templo de la Luz. Allí adentro, en medio de una gran habitación, se encuentra un bello cristal blanco azulado, cuya forma recuerda a la de una estrella de muchas puntas, el cual es sostenido por un largo y delgado pedestal de oro y marfil. Una extraña mujer entra al recinto, caminando en dirección al cristal: Ella es alta, de aproximadamente 1,83m de estatura, delgada, con piel de color azul pálido, cabello azul naval formando un extraño peinado, siendo cubierto en su mayor parte por una especie de "sombrero" de color verde hierba; usa un largo vestido con tonalidades verdes, sus rasgos faciales son muy finos y sus ojos son de color violeta; en su mano derecha sostiene un largo báculo de plata, cuyo extremo está adornado por una esmeralda rodeada por varios filamentos curvos. Se acerca al objeto, lo mira fijamente... nada: No ha vuelto a brillar tan esplendorosamente como en aquella oportunidad. ¿Por qué? Ella siente una presencia, da la vuelta y observa a un anciano, de estatura un poco más baja, delgado, con larga barba y cabello blanco, su piel es de un tono ámbar claro y sus ojos son negros, pequeños y un poco achinados. Viste un largo traje naranja y rojo, usa un gran sombrero rojo y en su mano derecha sostiene un gran báculo con un brillante rubí en su extremo superior. La mujer hace una reverencia. **– ¡Oh! Sabio Arcthurus.**

**– Supongo que ya sabrás el motivo de mi visita, Tári.**

**– Sí, señor: Usted desea tener noticias sobre el Cristal del Destino... y de los Elegidos.**

**– Así es. Pude sentir su energía.**

**– Lo sé, señor. Hace poco tiempo el cristal brilló fuertemente, aunque no lo hizo con todo su esplendor.**

**– Pronto lo hará, Tári. Cuando ellos despierten, expulsarán una enorme cantidad de energía, por lo que el cristal brillará. Es allí cuando iniciará tu misión.**

**– ¿Misión?**

**– Sí. Al despertar los elegidos, las fuerzas del mal notarán su presencia y tratarán de destruirlos, con el objetivo de impedir que se cumpla la profecía. Tu deber será protegerlos.**

**– Entonces, si aún no han despertado: ¿Por qué brilló el cristal?**

**– Porque sus mentes y almas estuvieron en contacto, y han empezado a fusionarse... Dentro de poco tiempo ellos estarán listos. –** Ambos hechiceros continúan hablando sobre la profecía y los elegidos, mientras el cristal continúa emitiendo pulsos de energía.

* * *

**– Ten fe, Andie: Verás que todo saldrá bien.**

**– ¿Tú crees, Gohan?**

**– Claro que sí, Andie.**

**– Hazle caso a papá: No te preocupes. – **Pan y su padre se encuentran en el hospital acompañando a la princesa, Regina fue al cafetín a comprarse un jugo de naranja, y Trunks está de pie observando a Videl, quien está hablando por su teléfono celular.

**– ... Lo hallaron, ¿Verdad?... ¿En serio?... ¿Qué?... ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¿Cómo podría?... ¿Está seguro de lo que dice?... Bien, mantenme informada... Muchas gracias, Comandante. Adiós.**

**– ¿Has averiguado algo?**

**– Aja. El comandante me informó que el oficial que trató de asesinar a Andie tenía un historial impecable. Muchos lo consideraban como un héroe, y aún no se sabe por qué lo hizo.**

**– Espera, estás hablando en pasado. Eso significa que...**

**– Sí. Ellos localizaron a ese sujeto... muerto.**

**– ¿Muerto? ¿Acaso se suicidó? ¿O sufrió un infarto?**

**– Nada de eso, Trunks. Espera a oír el resultado de la autopsia: Es algo tan... misterioso.**

**– Bien, te escucho.**

**– Cuando los médicos forenses lo examinaron, descubrieron que ese oficial... bueno... no tenía masa cerebral.**

**– ¿Qué? ¿No tenía cerebro?**

**– Al parecer no. No había restos, nada. Es como si hubiese sido succionado. La única pista es un pequeño agujero en el tímpano de su oreja izquierda. Y lo peor de todo es que él estuvo así desde esta mañana.**

**– P... pero eso es... totalmente absurdo. Hace dos horas trató de asesinar a Andie. No me explico cómo, de ser cierto lo que dices... ¿Cómo pudo haber sobrevivido en ese estado?**

**– Lo sé, Trunks: Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. De todos modos aún siguen estudiando al cadáver y cualquier descubrimiento me lo harán saber. Sólo espero que pronto se resuelva este enigma.**

**– Yo también, Videl. Yo también... – **En ese momento la rubia llega con una bandeja llena de vasitos de café, entregándole cada uno de ellos a sus amigos.

La zionita sostiene el vaso de café entre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente, luego empieza a temblar. Reggie la observa. **– Andie: ¿Qué tienes? –** No hay respuesta.

El joven Briefs se acerca a su amiga, cuando de repente siente una punzada en su cabeza y una breve imagen aparece ante sus ojos: Una explosión. Videl lo mira, muy confundida. **– Trunks: ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy pálido.**

**– No es nada, estoy bien. –** Al decir estas palabras se sienta al lado de la bella Andraia y la abraza.

* * *

Tári entra a otra de las habitaciones del templo, llena de libros y pergaminos. En un rincón se encuentra un antiguo libro, lleno de polvo. Lo abre, buscando una página en especial. **– Aquí está. – **El texto está escrito en tinta dorada, en un extraño lenguaje. Empieza a leer: "En una pequeña región de una gran galaxia, dos nobles guerreros pertenecientes a la casta real de dos extraordinarias razas, se unirán, y juntos usarán la fuerza más pura y poderosa del universo, para traer al Guardián de la Mística Esfera del Dragón"... **– Umm... ¿Dónde estarán? –** Sigue leyendo: "Al unirse ambos guerreros, en mente, cuerpo, alma y corazón, despertarán de su largo sueño, y la luz celestial resplandecerá con todo su poder"... **– Sí, tal como lo mencionó el Maestro Arcthurus. – **Luego lee un tercer y último párrafo: "El legendario Guardián vendrá sólo cuando el gran rey cruce el territorio de la orgullosa bestia de fuego, uno de los doce territorios de su reino, trayendo consigo la llave de la luz y la esperanza" **– ¿El gran rey? ¿La bestia de fuego? Este fragmento es muy complicado, me tomará mucho tiempo interpretarlo. – **Ella cierra el libro y empieza a meditar.

* * *

La majestuosa nave imperial se desplaza a través de un cúmulo de asteroides, los cuales son dispersados por escudos de energía. Allí adentro, el rey Cryus está sentado en su trono, con una mano sobre la frente, concentrado. A su lado se encuentra su hijo. **– ¿Has logrado percibir algo, papá?**

**– No, hijo. Aún está fuera de mi alcance. Si tan sólo hubiese otra explosión de Ki-Gamma, tal vez lo detectaría con más fuerza y ubicaría su lugar de origen. Por ahora, sólo nos queda esperar...**

**– Sí, tienes razón. –** Maxwell se sienta en su trono, pensativo: ¿Cuánto habrá que esperar para conocer a su hermano mayor?

* * *

Nuestros amigos aún siguen en la sala de espera, muy impacientes. En ese momento un médico se detiene frente a ellos, Andie se levanta y se le acerca. **– ¿Cómo está mi abuelo, Doctor?**

**– Srta. Andersen, le hablaré con toda sinceridad: Su abuelo está muy delicado, debido a que la bala estuvo alojada en su pulmón derecho. Aunque logramos extraerla, debemos esperar a que reaccione.**

**– ¿Puedo verlo? Por favor.**

**– En este momento está en la sala de recuperación, aún bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Si promete no molestarlo le daré autorización para entrar.**

**– Así lo haré.**

**– Muy bien. Por favor, sígueme. – **El doctor lleva a la joven a una habitación en donde descansa plácidamente el anciano, luego señala un botón ubicado al lado de la cama. **– Si observa algo fuera de lo normal, pulse este botón. La enfermera y yo vendremos inmediatamente.**

**– Sí, Doctor.**

**– Bueno, los dejaré solos. –** Al decir esto, el galeno sale del dormitorio, mientras la joven zionita se sienta al lado del anciano, tomando su mano.

**– Todo saldrá bien, abuelito...**

* * *

****

Al pasar tres horas, Trunks y Reggie entran al cuarto. La rubia es la primera en hablar. **– ¿Cómo sigue?**

**– Aún duerme. –** Minutos después el anciano despierta. **– Abuelo: ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**– Me siento débil, hijita. Pero feliz al ver que ustedes tres están juntos. ¿Sabes? Yo siempre había querido tener un nieto, pero mi hija Karen no podía tener hijos, por lo que tu llegada a mi vida fue una bendición, ya que pude cuidarte, quererte y protegerte como si fueses mi propia nieta. Eres una mujer maravillosa, y me siento muy orgulloso de ti.**

**– Abuelo: Me estás asustando. Hablas como si...**

**– ¿Cómo si fuese a morir? Hija: Apenas puedo verte, mi vista se oscurece.**

**– No, abuelo... – **La joven empieza a llorar. **– ¡No te vayas!**

**– Andie, mi amor: La muerte es un camino que todos debemos tomar algún día.**

**– Abuelo... **(sniff) **No me abandones... Por Favor...** (sniff)

**– Hijita, sólo te pido que vivas tu vida, sin perder las esperanzas. –** Luego dirige su mirada a la rubia, quien tiene los ojos humedecidos.**– Reggie: Ven aquí, por favor – **Ella hace lo que él pide. **– Hija: Siempre has estado con mi nieta en las buenas y en las malas, y te lo agradezco mucho. Te pido que siempre estés a su lado, brindándole toda tu amistad.**

**– Así lo haré señor.**

**– Sé que será así. –** Posteriormente habla a Trunks. **– Joven, acércate. –** Él hace lo que pide, y el abuelo toma su mano. **– Hijo: A pesar de que te conocí hace tan poco tiempo, pude ver en ti a un hombre honesto, amable y con un gran corazón. Sólo te pido un favor.**

**– Pídeme lo que sea, Sr. Andersen.**

**– Protege mucho a mi nieta: Sólo tú puedes hacerlo.**

**– Le doy mi palabra.**

**– Gracias. –** Ahora toma la mano de su nieta, y la junta con la de su amigo. –** Quiero que permanezcan unidos en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y enfermedad, que su amistad aflore y sea tan hermosa como la que existe entre tú, hija, y tu amiga Regina. Yo los cuidaré y bendeciré desde el más allá...**

**– Abuelo... – **La hermosa princesa está cada vez más asustada. **– No te vayas...**

**– Debo hacerlo. Es el momento de partir... – **Al decir esto, se dibuja en sus viejos labios una hermosa sonrisa. **–Adiós, hija, mi amada Andraia... – **El anciano cierra sus ojos, expirando su último aliento y el electrocardiograma dibuja una línea recta.

La zionita pulsa desesperadamente el botón. Enseguida llegan el Doctor y un par de enfermeras, practican RCP, usan el fibrilador... sin éxito. Reggie se entristece, Andie llora en los hombros de Trunks, y el Doctor está deprimido. **– No pudimos hacer nada. Lo lamento, el Sr. Andersen acaba de fallecer.**


	15. Capítulo 15: Decisiones

Todos están sentados en la sala de espera, llenos de expectativas. En ese momento Reggie se acerca a ellos, con lágrimas en los ojos. Pan se preocupa: **– ¿Qué ocurre?**

**– El Sr. Andersen... A... acaba de... morir...–** Todos se quedan mudos. **– Él... era tan bueno... **(sniff)** Fue el abuelo que nunca tuve y... yo lo quería mucho... **(sniff)** Pero me preocupa más mi amiga Andie, ella está... tan destrozada...**

**– Pobre Andie. –** Gohan se acerca a la desconsolada joven y la abraza. **– En verdad lo lamento mucho.**

Minutos después, Trunks se acerca a ellos, muy deprimido y con su bella amiga a su lado, quien está temblando y sus ojos están rojos de tanto llorar. Todos a su alrededor dicen que sienten la muerte de su abuelo... No hay respuesta, le cuesta hablar porque siente nudos en su garganta. Al rato, con su mirada fija, sin enfocarse en ningún lugar, logra decir:** – ¿Por qué? –** Repitiendo esa palabra una y otra vez, hasta que de repente se desmaya.

* * *

Al despertar, Andie se encuentra en una camilla, siendo observada por un par de preocupados ojos azules. **– ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**– ¿Qué sucedió?**

**– Te desmayaste.**

**– Trunks: Lo que pasó fue un sueño... ¿Verdad? –** El joven se entristece, moviendo su cabeza negativamente. Ella empieza a temblar. **– No... no puede ser...**

**– Lo siento mucho. –** Los ojos de la zionita empiezan a humedecerse, luego el Saiyajin toma delicadamente sus manos. **– Tienes que ser fuerte. –** Pero Andie empieza a llorar y él la abraza fuertemente, mientras ella moja su musculoso hombro con sus lágrimas. **– Andie: Quisiera poder hacer algo por ti...**

**– Oh, Trunks... **(sniff)** No sé qué haré sin él...** (sniff)

* * *

Es una helada tarde: Está nevando. Un grupo de personas se encuentra reunido frente a una fosa, vistiendo todos de negro. Entre ellos está la hermosa princesa, con sus grandes e inocentes ojos llenos de lágrimas, su inseparable y deprimida amiga está a su lado, y tras ella está Trunks, quien se le acerca y la abraza. Una vez concluida la ceremonia, todos se marchan, expresándoles a la joven sus más sentidos pésames. Sobre la tumba se encuentra una lápida que tiene inscrito "Marcus Andersen: Gran padre, abuelo y amigo". Al lado izquierdo está la tumba de Karen, y al lado derecho puede verse una lápida vieja: "Aquí yace quien en vida se llamara Michelle Cathaline Musset". Andie se agacha y recorre su mano sobre la cripta. **– Trunks: Ella era mi abuela... Murió antes de que yo naciera y nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerla... Ahora toda la familia está... reunida. – **En esto vuelve a llorar. El joven Briefs lleva a Andie y Reggie al apartamento, luego, la Centaury se encierra en su habitación, ante la mirada preocupada de sus amigos.

**– La pobre está realmente mal... Será mejor que la acompañe.**

**– Claro, Reggie. Es lo mejor.**

**– Es cierto, Trunks: Estoy tan preocupada por ella.**

* * *

Han pasado varios días. La bella zionita aún sigue encerrada en su habitación. Reggie toca constantemente la puerta.** – ¿Andie? ¿Andie? ¿No vendrás a comer? Por favor Andie, contesta. –** No hay respuesta. Hace horas que todo está callado, por lo que empieza a preocuparse y decide llamar a Trunks. Al rato, el joven llega acompañado de su amigo Goten. **– Al fin llegan, muchachos.**

**– ¿Qué sucede, Reggie?**

**– Es Andie: Hace horas que estoy tocando su puerta, insistiéndole que salga, pero no responde y temo que le haya pasado algo malo.**

Los tres se acercan a la puerta, y Trunks empieza a tocarla. **– ¿Andie? Soy yo, Trunks. ¿Estás allí? Contesta, por favor. – **Nada: Algo anda mal. Entonces él decide entrar a la fuerza, golpeando tan fuertemente el inmueble que se rompe. Todos quedan boquiabiertos: Ella no está. Una cuerda está atada a una estructura fijada en el piso, el resto sale por la ventana, lo que indica que Andraia ha huido. **– Oh por Dios...**

**– Chicos: Debemos hallarla, ella está muy mal y no sé de lo que sería capaz de hacer. –** Los muchachos están de acuerdo con Reggie. Ella y Goten buscan en un sector de la ciudad, mientras que Trunks lo hace en otro. ¿Dónde estará?

* * *

Andie está caminando sola, sin rumbo definido, llena de tristeza y frustración. Cruza la calle y un taxi está a punto de arrollarla, pero afortunadamente se detiene a tiempo. El chofer saca su cabeza por la ventanilla, reconociendo en el acto a la bella joven. **– ¿Srta. Andraia? Menos mal que pude detenerme a tiempo, de lo contrario la habría atropellado...–** Enseguida, nota la tristeza en su rostro. **– ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede? –** La princesa está estática, con su mirada triste y apagada.** – Sube. Te llevaré a donde quieras, así podrá contármelo todo. –** Ella se acerca y se sube en el vehículo.** – Bien: ¿Hacia dónde?**

**– Llévame al mirador, por favor.**

**– Claro. –** Al arrancar el auto, Mohamed habla con la joven con el fin de saber lo que ocurre. **– ¿Por qué está tan triste, Srta. Andraia?**

**– Es que mi abuelo... él... – **Los hermosos ojos celestes se humedecen **– él... falleció.**

**– Oh... lo... lo siento mucho. –** El taxista le ofrece un pañuelo a su amiga para que seque sus lágrimas, quien le da las gracias. **– ¿Por qué está tan sola por aquí? ¿Qué ocurrió con sus amigos?**

**– Ellos... no saben que estoy aquí... es que... quiero estar sola.**

**– Pero: ¿No crees que se preocuparán?**

**– Sí, lo sé... e... estoy consciente de ello... –** El taxi se desplaza por las afueras de West City en dirección al mirador, el cual consiste en un área especial en la cima de una pequeña montaña, con una grandiosa vista de la ciudad y sus alrededores.

* * *

Goten vuela, con Regina a su espalda, quien se aferra fuertemente al joven, indicándole los lugares que suele frecuentar su amiga. Siguen buscando: Nada. **– Dios mío: ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Tengo un mal presentimiento...**

**– No te preocupes, Reggie. Quizás Trunks tenga mejor suerte que nosotros.**

**– Eso espero. Aún así, debemos seguir buscándola. –** Goten asiente y ambos continúan con la búsqueda.

* * *

Trunks vuela sobre la ciudad, mirando por todas partes, pero aún no encuentra a su amiga. Trata de localizarla por medio de su Ki, pero éste es tan pequeño que se confunde con el del resto de los habitantes. **– Andie: ¿Dónde estás? –** Busca en el parque y el congelado lago, en la Capsule Corp., en las cafeterías... Nada. De repente, el joven siente una pequeña punzada en la cabeza, apareciendo ante sus ojos una breve imagen: Una vista panorámica de la ciudad.

* * *

El taxi está estacionado bajo un helado abeto. A unos 15m de allí se encuentran Andie y Mohamed admirando el paisaje. Ella apoya sus manos en el muro protector, pensativa y triste, admirando el gran abismo.** – Por favor: ¿Podrías dejarme sola? Sólo un momento.**

**– ¿Segura que quiere quedarse sola?**

**– Sí. Necesito ordenar mis ideas.**

**– Bien, si me necesitas, estaré dentro de mi taxi. –** El hombre se retira mientras enciende un cigarrillo. La zionita aún sigue allí, muda y solitaria: ¿Por qué se había ido su abuelo? Luego, ella ve que todo a su alrededor se distorsiona, y desaparece.

* * *

Andraia se encuentra en un lugar muy conocido. Mira hacia un lado y ve a una niña de 6 años escalando una pendiente; mira hacia el otro lado y ve un pequeño automóvil volcado, casi destruido y con su querida Karen adentro; luego, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ve cómo ese auto estalla... todo se hace negro. Posteriormente, ella se encuentra en su antigua habitación, el día anterior a la tragedia, viendo cómo la pequeña insiste a su madre en hacer ese viaje: **– Si no hubiese insistido tanto... ella no hubiese...**

De repente, todo cambia, y ahora está en la sala de su apartamento, hablando con su abuelo sobre su verdadera identidad. **– ¿Qué ocurrió con mi madre?**

**– Bien, hija: Ella decidió hacer el viaje para poder dar a luz lejos de la guerra que se llevaba a cabo en tu planeta. Lamentablemente fue atacada y herida durante el trayecto, lo cual la dejó muy debilitada... pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para llegar hasta aquí, y poder salvar tu vida... –** La zionita está en shock: ¿Salvar su vida? En forma súbita, se encuentra en ese fatídico día, en el que ella sugiere a su abuelo que caminen a su casa, cuando el policía dispara contra ella, y el anciano se interpone en el camino de la bala... sacrificando su vida.

Finalmente, se encuentra en medio de la nada, con miles de dedos señalándola, y miles de voces acusándola: **– ¡ES TU CULPA! –** Ella se pone de rodillas, con lágrimas en los ojos y sus manos sobre sus orejas. – Mi familia... Todos sacrificaron sus vidas por protegerme... Todo esto fue por mi culpa... Dios mío... esto es... una maldición. – Luego, dos personas aparecen fugazmente frente a ella: Trunks y Reggie. **– ¡Oh no! ¡Ellos no! No quiero que les pase nada... no... ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! – **Al decir estas palabras, todo a su alrededor regresa a la normalidad, luego se levanta, se asoma por el muro protector, observando el enorme precipicio. – Yo sólo traigo desgracias... No tengo otra opción...

* * *

**– Sí... Pronto regresaré a la ciudad. Sólo la estoy acompañando: La pobre perdió a su abuelo y está muy deprimida... Lo sé jefe... sí, de acuerdo... aja... – **Mohamed está hablando por radio con su jefe. En ese momento mira en dirección al muro protector, notando que su amiga está sobre él, de espaldas al abismo y con los brazos extendidos. **– Oh no. ¿Qué intenta hacer? –** Enseguida suelta el radio, corriendo hacia ella, mientras, su jefe empieza a hablarle, muy confundido porque no recibe respuestas. El taxista se le acerca, con sus ojos llenos de preocupación. **– Por favor: No lo haga. Es una locura.**

**– No tengo alternativas...**

**– Srta. Andersen, por favor, tranquilícese. Sólo baja de allí, y la llevaré a salvo a su casa.**

**– No... –** Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Ella mira al cielo. **– Mamá, Abuelo: Pronto estaré con ustedes. – **En ese instante se deja caer.

Durante la caída, siente cómo el viento mueve su ropa y cabellos, cómo sus lágrimas se esparcen en el aire, observa cómo el muro se aleja rápidamente, mientras que el nevado suelo está cada vez más cerca. Cierra sus ojos, esperando el fatal momento, pero algo la detiene... Abre sus ojos y ve un rostro muy familiar: Trunks. Él llegó a tiempo, salvándola de una muerte segura, elevándose ante la mirada atónita del taxista; luego vuela en dirección al departamento, muy serio y sin decir ni una sola palabra; llama a Goten, informándole de la situación, y continúa su vuelo. Al llegar allí, Andie nota que su amigo se comporta de manera muy extraña. **– Trunks: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara? –** No hay respuesta. **– ¿Acaso estás molesto conmigo?**

**– No, Andie. No estoy molesto: Estoy decepcionado.**

**– Pero...**

**– Andraia: Creí que ibas a afrontar esta situación con mucha madurez y fortaleza... pero me equivoqué. En vez de eso, tomaste una decisión tan absurda. ¿Por qué?**

**– Por favor, entiende: Mi presencia aquí sólo trae tragedias a los seres que me rodean. Eso sólo lo hice por Reggie... y por ti.**

**– ¿Acaso crees que esa es la decisión correcta? ¿No te has puesto a pensar en el dolor que nos causaría tu muerte?**

**– Pero yo... –** Ella empieza a llorar, y el joven Saiyajin se le acerca, levantando su cara con una mano, secándole las lágrimas con la otra. **– Yo.. no sé qué hacer...** (sniff)

**– Escucha: Prometí a tu abuelo que te protegería, y pienso cumplir mi promesa.**

**– Oh, Trunks, yo...**

**– Andie: Tú eres muy importante para mí, y no quiero perderte.**

**– Yo... yo... –** Ella llora, y el joven la abraza fuertemente, de manera muy protectora. Rato después, Goten y Reggie entran al apartamento. La rubia se acerca a su amiga, con una mirada llena de preocupación y enojo, propinándole una bofetada. **– ¿Reggie?**

**– ¡TONTA! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de intentar acabar con tantos años de amistad, de una forma tan estúpida?**

**– Reggie, yo...**

**– ¡Eres una cobarde! Sé que la muerte de tu abuelo te afectó mucho, pero esa no era razón para que hicieras esa tontería.**

**– Perdóname... – **Luego, ambas amigas se abrazan, llorando una sobre el hombro de la otra, ante la mirada de los jóvenes Saiyajines.

* * *

Una semana después, Trunks se acerca al apartamento. Allí nota que un camión de mudanzas se lleva las pertenencias de Andie. **– ¿Qué sucede aquí?**

**– ¡Hola, Trunks! –** La zionita saluda al joven. Él se le acerca. **– ¿Cómo estás?**

**– Muy sorprendido: No sabía que pensabas mudarte.**

**– Es que a Reggie le preocupa que se repita lo que sucedió la semana pasada, así que me propuso que fuera a vivir con ella en su hogar y... bueno... acepté.**

**– Si, ya me di cuenta.**

**– ¿Sabes? Ella es una gran amiga, no quiere dejarme sola.**

**– Lo sé. Y me alegra que ella esté siempre a tu lado.**

**– Sí... al igual que tú. – **Ambos se miran a los ojos, la centaury se enrojece y tiembla, Trunks besa dulcemente su mejilla, y conversa con ella hasta llegado el momento de la mudanza.


	16. Resumen Capítulos 1 al 15

¡Hola a todos! Soy Ghosthead-Nebula, la autora de esta maravillosa historia. ¿Saben? He decidido hacer un pequeño resumen de la serie original, ya que es muy larga y fácilmente se puede perder la secuencia.

Bueno, aquí les va el resumen:

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: Orígenes **

Este episodio se desarrolla en el año 768 D.D., unos 26 años atrás. Aquí se narra como Máxima, la hermosa emperatriz del planeta Zión, llega a la tierra, en medio de tantas dificultades debido a que huyó de su planeta natal por proteger a la criatura que llevaba en su vientre, ya que allí se llevaba a cabo una terrible guerra entre su raza, los Centaurys, y los Arcanianos. Por cosas del destino, la pequeña nave en la que viaja se estrella en un parque que se encuentra en las afueras de West City, y allí es encontrada por el Sr. Marcus Andersen y su hija Karen. Al contarles todo lo ocurrido, entra en labor de parto (por fortuna, Karen había pedido ayuda al 911), y los médicos la atienden en ese mismo lugar, pero muere después de dar a luz a una hermosa niña, a quien llaman: Andraia.

**CAPÍTULO 2: Trágico Destino**

Han pasado 6 años desde la muerte de la reina Máxima. Karen adoptó a la pequeña Andraia, cuidándola como si fuese su propia hija, dándole todo el amor que nunca recibiría de su verdadera madre. Un día, salen a comer helados junto a la pequeña Reggie, quien es la mejor amiga de Andie (es más de 1 año mayor que ella), y de repente la niña, mientras juega, choca contra alguien: Vegeta. La pobre llora porque se le calló el helado, y un niño de 8 años se le acerca, obsequiándole el suyo. Tiempo después, madre e hija viajan a West Town a visitar algunos amigos y pasear por los alrededores de ese pueblo, y al regresar a su hogar, los frenos fallan y se volca el vehículo, el cual estalla, y Karen junto a él.

**CAPÍTULO 3: El encuentro**

Este episodio ocurre 20 años después de la muerte de Karen. Ahora Andraia está convertida en una hermosa mujer, pero muy solitaria, sin amigos, a excepción de su inseparable Regina. La joven está buscando trabajo, con el fin de ayudar a su abuelo, quien está muy enfermo con cáncer; pero no lo encuentra, porque los requisitos que piden le exigen tener experiencia, y a veces sólo admiten hombres. Las amigas se reúnen en una cafetería, platicando sobre ese tema y la posibilidad de trabajar en la Capsule Corp. (también hablan sobre el guapo jefe) Cerca de la mesa, se encuentran dos jóvenes saiyajines, Trunks y Goten, quienes observan a las chicas. El joven Briefs se fija en la bella Andraia, y decide gastarle una broma pesada, causando que ella se enoje. Así fue su primer encuentro.

**CAPÍTULO 4: La soledad de Andraia – Trunks se deprime**

Días después del encuentro, Andraia aún sigue buscando trabajo, acompañada de su inseparable amiga, pero sin éxito. Así que ambas deciden descansar un poco y se sientan en un banquillo, pero al rato, Reggie se ausenta porque va a comprar un par de sodas, por lo que la bella zionita queda sola. Minutos después, alguien se le acerca: Es Trunks. Él pregunta si puede sentarse allí, y Andie accede, después, el joven empieza a hablarle y preguntarle cosas, con el fin de animarla un poco, hasta que finalmente, cansada de oír tantas preguntas, ella lo trata agresivamente. Trunks decide irse, diciéndole que posee un corazón frío. Al cabo de media hora, él se arrepiente de haberle dicho eso, y se propone pedirle disculpas, compra una rosa blanca y se dirige allí, pero encuentra a la chica de "corazón frío" llorando desconsoladamente en los hombros de su mejor amiga. Esto deja muy deprimido a Trunks.

**CAPÍTULO 5: Buscando el perdón – Un enemigo se acerca**

Al día siguiente, Trunks decide ir a buscar a esa linda chica, a pedirle perdón por su imprudencia; mientras tanto, Andie está en su casa, admirando la linda rosa blanca que el joven trató de obsequiarle como muestra de su arrepentimiento, reconociendo que en verdad lo trató mal. Ella y Reggie deciden buscarlo para pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento tan grosero. Después de una ardua búsqueda, ambos se encuentran en una roca que está junto al lago, hacen las paces, y cuando ella baja de la roca se tropieza, cayendo justo sobre el pecho del Saiyajin, levanta su cabeza y sus miradas entran en contacto por primera vez. Luego, ambos conversan hasta el anochecer, Trunks lleva a su nueva amiga a su casa: Volando. Sí, fue una noche maravillosa, volaron sobre West City, admirando el paisaje, el lago, la luna creciente y las estrellas. Mientras tanto, en las afueras del sistema solar, una gran nave llena de horrendas criaturas, surca rápidamente el espacio, cuyo destino es: El planeta Tierra.

**CAPÍTULO 6: ¡Finalmente! ¡Un empleo!**

Por fin Andie consigue trabajo como repartidora en una pizzería. Uno de sus encargos era una orden especial para un doctor que trabaja en la Capsule Corp., por lo que va allí a cumplir con su trabajo. Allí conoce al Dr. Jeffrey Jones, un médico general que trabaja en el Departamento de Emergencias de la Corporación, luego descubre que allí también trabaja Trunks, y no cualquier clase de empleo: Él es el Presidente. Todos conversan, posteriormente se dirigen a un gran salón en donde se muestra un prototipo. Su creador habla sobre las maravillas de su diseño, pero Andraia descubre muchas fallas en él, dejando boquiabiertos a todos, incluyendo al Saiyajin. Después, él le propone que trabaje allí en el Departamento de Proyectos, y Andie acepta. (¡Qué afortunada!)

**CAPÍTULO 7: Conflictos mentales**

Ya es invierno y la navidad está cerca. La zionita ha trabajado duro en la Capsule Corp. Lleva algunos proyectos a su jefe para su aprobación, pero repentinamente ella sufre un ataque: Revive amargos recuerdos de su infancia, causándole un inmenso estado de depresión, hasta el punto de caer desmayada, ante la mirada preocupada de su amigo. El Dr. Jones habla con su jefe y Regina, advirtiéndoles que un nuevo ataque podría llevarla al borde de la locura, o incluso al suicidio; esto hace que Trunks se deprima: ¿Por qué ella?

**CAPÍTULO 8: Ataque en navidad**

Ya es navidad (mi época favorita del año) por lo que todos en West City deciden ir de compras navideñas. Andie y su abuelo llevan flores a la tumba de Karen, acompañados por Trunks y su hermana Bura, para luego hacer las compras navideñas. Esa noche celebran la llegada de la navidad, pero son atacados por un grupo de extrañas criaturas. Los guerreros Z se defienden a sí mismos y a sus seres queridos, pero uno a uno cae derrotado, y sólo quedan de pie los saiyajines. Una criatura está a punto de lastimar a Trunks, pero Andie interfiere, y justo antes de que sea golpeada, ella expulsa una gran cantidad de energía.

**CAPÍTULO 9: Los poderes ocultos de la princesa**

¡Oh por Dios! Andie está expulsando una enorme cantidad de energía, y no es precisamente el Ki común, es algo llamado Ki-Gamma, el nivel de energía psíquica. Esta energía no sólo fue detectada por la gran nave enemiga, sino también por un grupo de personas desconocidas que viajan en otra nave. Trunks carga a Andie y la aleja de allí, tan rápidamente que no le da tiempo siquiera de ponerse un abrigo, seguido por las criaturas y por su padre y amigo. Vegeta y Gohan se enfrentan a los monstruos en distintos lugares, mientras que el joven Saiyajin lleva a su amiga al Templo de Kami-sama, y como no estaba abrigado empezó a sufrir de hipotermia, pero pudo llegar a tiempo. Una vez allí, Dendé los lleva al interior del templo, y al cabo de un tiempo ese lugar fue atacado. Trunks hace lo posible por defender el lugar, pero son demasiados enemigos. Finalmente, Andie logra despertar nuevamente sus poderes, combinándolos con los de su joven compañero, logrando así crear una gran técnica que derrota a los villanos. Eso provoca que un cristal extraño emita un gran resplandor, un cristal cuidado por alguien extraño.

**CAPÍTULO 10: Se descubre la verdad**

Después de derrotar a las criaturas, Andie cae desmayada, debido al agotamiento. Trunks se queda a su lado, protegiéndola, admirando su delicada belleza. Luego llega Vegeta, diciéndole que ella pertenece a la raza Centaury, caracterizada por la escasa fuerza física, pero extraordinaria fuerza psíquica. Ella se confunde, por lo que decide hablar con su abuelo y exigirle que le confirmara su verdadero origen. Al finalizar la discusión, la bella princesa está muy deprimida, porque ahora se da cuenta de que está sola en este mundo, sin alguien que pertenezca a su verdadera familia; pero el Sr. Andersen le entrega un extraño dispositivo que le indica que su padre... podría estar vivo.

**CAPÍTULO 11: El pasado de un emperador – La llegada de un nuevo año**

Aquí se cuenta una breve descripción de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron después de la guerra en el planeta Zión. Cuando Cryus, emperador de los Centaurys, se enteró de que su amada esposa había muerto, entró en un profundo estado de depresión, pero no se dejó vencer por las fuerzas del mal, al contrario, pudo derrotarlas después de 4 años de lucha. 2 años más tarde, él tuvo un extraño sueño, en donde contempla a una linda niña de 6 años de edad, con ojos celestes y cabellos castaños. Ese sueño le genera una gran duda: ¿Será su hija? 3 años después, mientras piensa en su esposa, una joven llamada Kala se le acerca, diciéndole que iniciara una nueva vida, para cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a la emperatriz. Él reacciona. 9 meses después, ella da a luz a Maxwell. Ahora, una intuición lo obliga a abordar su nave e iniciar la búsqueda de su hijo perdido. Mientras tanto, en la tierra se celebraba la llegada del año nuevo 795 D.D.

**CAPÍTULO 12: Una charla entre madre e hijo**

¡Aww! ¡Adoro este capítulo! Aquí es cuando Trunks tiene una linda charla con Bulma, su madre, tan sólo días después de que él y su amiga Andie realizaran juntos un espectacular patinaje en la tarde del 1º de enero. En esa charla, ella le pide a su hijo que analice los sentimientos que tiene con respecto a la princesa, lo cual le confunde un poco. Una noche se dispone a analizar todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que ellos se conocieron: Cómo vivieron alegrías y tristezas, cómo lucharon juntos en el templo flotante, todo lo que siente cada vez que ella está a su lado, la paz, ternura y cariño; descubriendo que ella domina sus pensamientos y logró conquistar su corazón.

**CAPÍTULO 13: Alguien dispara al abuelo**

Han pasado varios días. Andie pide permiso a su jefe para ausentarse del trabajo, y así poder acompañar a su abuelo al hospital, ya que le aplicarán la quimioterapia (un tratamiento contra el cáncer). El anciano se recupera rápidamente de su enfermedad, prometiéndole a su nieta que apadrinaría su boda y conocería a los biznietos (ya se imaginarán su reacción). Mientras tanto, un policía que inspeccionaba un callejón fue atacado por algo muy extraño, provocando que él reaccione de manera inesperada, incluso originando una persecución. El oficial corre en su patrulla, y de repente choca contra un edificio en construcción, causando que la estructura colapse y bloquee la calle (y crea una ENORME congestión de tránsito). Andie y su abuelo regresan a casa en un taxi, y (casualmente) quedan atrapados en la cola, por lo que deciden continuar a pie. En un instante, el policía se coloca tras la bella princesa, saca su arma y apunta a su cabeza. BANG gotas de sangre pueden verse en la nieve, y el Sr. Andersen yace en el suelo, muy malherido, porque él se interpuso en el camino de la bala, para salvar a su amada nieta.

**CAPÍTULO 14: Malas noticias – La identidad de una hechicera**

El pobre abuelo está muy grave, la bala se le alojó en el pulmón derecho y los doctores hacen todo lo posible por salvarlo. Andie llora desconsoladamente sobre los musculosos hombros de Trunks, Reggie está muy deprimida, y Videl está hablando con el oficial de policía para averiguar algo sobre el asesino. Lo que descubre es sorprendente: El policía fue hallado muerto, sin masa cerebral, con una única y pequeña abertura en el tímpano derecho y, lo peor, estuvo así desde ¡ESA MAÑANA! Trunks no puede creerlo, porque hacía sólo dos horas que trató de asesinar a su amiga. Mientras, en otro lugar, muy desconocido, una extraña hechicera llamada Tara Singollo admira un enorme cristal blanco azulado: El cristal del destino. Ella, y su maestro Arcthurus, conversan sobre la profecía, los elegidos y el guardián de la mística esfera del dragón. En el hospital, Trunks, Andie y Reggie se encuentran en el cuarto de recuperación, cuando el anciano despierta, habla con ellos brevemente, porque era una despedida. Luego, fallece.

**CAPÍTULO 15: Decisiones**

En este capítulo, Andie está muy destrozada por la muerte de su querido abuelo. Todos acuden a su funeral, para darle un último adiós, luego, ella se encierra en su cuarto, llorando desconsoladamente, sin salir de allí siquiera a comer, algo que preocupa mucho a sus amigos. Días después, ella huye, porque quiere estar sola, toma un taxi y se dirige al mirador a ordenar sus ideas, cuando de repente sufre otro ataque, recordando el momento de la muerte de Karen y del Sr. Andersen, algo que la hace sentir culpable, y se siente peor al pensar que Reggie o Trunks sea el siguiente en morir. Entonces, toma una decisión: Acabar con su vida. Se arroja del mirador, cierra sus ojos y espera el fatal momento, pero es rescatada por el Saiyajin. Al llegar al apartamento, sus amigos le reprochan esa estúpida decisión, por lo que pide perdón y empieza a llorar. Una semana más tarde, Andraia se muda, ahora vivirá con su inseparable amiga.

Personajes originales de DBGT son Copyright © por **Akira Toriyama**

Historia y personajes de XDB son Copyright © por **Ghosthead-Nebula**

* * *

Weno. Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por sus maravillosos reviews. Me siento muy dichosa al saber que esta historia es seguida por muchas personas. 


	17. Capítulo 16: El hombre sin cerebro

Trunks está sentado en su sillón, frente a su escritorio, revisando un montón de documentos. Minutos más tarde decide descansar un poco. Mientras se relaja mira el calendario: Ya falta poco para el día de San Valentín. Se pone a pensar: – _¿Qué podré obsequiarle a Andraia? ¿Qué podría alegrar ese corazón roto desde hace un par de semanas, por la muerte de su abuelo?_ – Sigue pensando, hasta que es interrumpido por el intercomunicador. **– Sr. Briefs: El Sr. Takenoshi desea hablar con usted.**

**– Bien. Que pase. –** En esto, un hombre de baja estatura con rasgos orientales entra a la gran oficina con un montón de papeles entre sus manos. **– Señor: Aquí le traigo unas 500 solicitudes de materia prima para la construcción de los prototipos. Necesitan de su firma.**

**– ¿To... todas ellas?**

**– Sí señor. Se lo encargo mucho. –** Al decir esto, el empleado hace una reverencia (como es costumbre entre los orientales) y se marcha, a la vez que una enorme gota se forma sobre la cabeza del joven: ¿500 solicitudes? ¡Eso es mucho trabajo! Es por eso que, como siempre, escapa de la Corporación. Se coloca una gruesa chaqueta, sale de la ventana, vuela un poco y se detiene, al rato da la vuelta y regresa al edificio, pero no se dirige a su oficina, lo hace en dirección a una ventana ubicada en el piso 18.

* * *

Andie está sentada frente a su escritorio, preparando los informes de un grupo de alrededor de 25 proyectos, cuando escucha golpecitos por la ventana: **– ¿Trunks? –** Ella se levanta, abre la ventana y se asoma. **– ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en tu oficina.**

**– Lo estaba, pero decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. ¿Quieres venir?**

**– Me gustaría, pero tengo mucho trabajo.**

**– Ya veo. No quieres tener problemas con tu jefe, ¿verdad?**

**– ¿Mi jefe? –** La joven hace una mirada de reojo. **– Trunks: Tú eres mi jefe.**

**– Lo sé. –** Al decir esto, el Saiyajin muestra una amplia sonrisa. **– Entonces: ¿Vienes?**

**– De acuerdo, me convenciste. –** Andie lo mira, con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su bello rostro. **– Después de todo necesitaba salir un rato. –** Ella se abriga, luego Trunks ayuda a su amiga a salir por la ventana, la carga y se eleva.

* * *

Ambos admiran el bello paisaje de invierno, los cristales de hielo que se forman sobre las azoteas de los edificios, los abetos nevados... Descienden en el parque, justo frente al congelado lago, sentándose sobre la roca a conversar. **– Oye, Andie.**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– ¿Cómo te va en tu nuevo hogar?**

**– Muy bien. Al menos allí puedo charlar con Reggie todas las noches. Además, ella se sentía sola y me alegra poder hacerle compañía.**

**– Bien por ti. – **El joven Briefs nota que su amiga está un poco deprimida. **– ¿Qué sucede?**

**– ¿Recuerdas la tarde de año nuevo?**

**– Sí. Yo estaba sentado en esta roca cuando tú y... –** Él se calla, entendiendo el motivo de la tristeza de la zionita.

**– Sí, Trunks. Cuando mi abuelo y yo vinimos a saludarte. Fue aquí cuando él se reencontró con sus amigos, a quienes no había visto desde hace unos 15 años... –** Su voz es quebradiza y sus ojos se humedecen. **– Estaba tan feliz ese día, ignorando que le quedaba tan poco tiempo de vida...–** Trunks se acerca a ella y la abraza, mientras llora tímidamente sobre su hombro. – **Lo extraño tanto...** (sniff)

**– Lo sé, Andie. Lo sé. –** Al rato, la joven deja de llorar, secándose las lágrimas. Trunks la observa tiernamente. **– ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**– Un poco mejor. Perdóname por mojar tu chaqueta.**

**– No te preocupes por eso, ya secará. Lo importante es que pudiste desahogarte. Créeme, lo necesitabas.**

**– Tienes razón. Es por eso que he trabajado muy duro estas dos semanas, para distraerme y olvidar mis penas.**

**– Sí, te entiendo. El trabajo ayuda mucho, pero en exceso puede resultar muy estresante, y más cuando tienes que hacerlo por obligación.**

**– Oye: Hablas como si tu trabajo no te agradara.**

**– Bueno, mi trabajo no está mal, procuro hacer todo lo posible para dirigir la Corporación y así enorgullecer a mi madre, pero... Estar siempre firmando papeles, reuniéndome con una decena de gerentes o embajadores de otras compañías, asistiendo a cenas de negocios y otros eventos, incluso tener que aprender a dominar varios idiomas para reunirme con los delegados internacionales... eso es tan agotador, y por eso es que frecuentemente salgo de la oficina, para relajarme, o de lo contrario podría volverme loco.**

**– Cielos...**** Realmente ignoraba todo lo que sentías. Dime: Si no tuvieses que dirigir la Capsule Corp., ¿Qué harías?**

**– ¿Yo? Bueno, lo que siempre he querido es trabajar en el campo científico, ya sabes: Hacer investigaciones, desarrollar mis propios inventos, todo lo que tenga que ver con la electrónica digital. A veces siento envidia de los científicos que trabajan en la compañía: Ellos están constantemente desarrollando sus proyectos, realizando cálculos, programando sus propios prototipos, mientras que yo sólo me encargo del papeleo.**

**– Oh... Trunks, no sé qué decir.**

**– No te preocupes, Andie. ¿Sabes? Eres la primera persona a quien le cuento esto.**

**– ¿En serio? ¿No se lo has dicho ni siquiera a tu madre?**

**– No. Es que no quisiera decepcionarla. Ella hace cosas tan sorprendentes, sus creaciones han sido beneficiosas para muchos y, gracias a ellas, la Capsule Corp. ha evolucionado enormemente... y siento que mi deber, como su hijo mayor, en llevar adelante el fruto de su esfuerzo.**

**– Eso es muy noble de tu parte, pero no puedes dejar tu felicidad por un compromiso.**

**– Lo sé. – **Los ojos del Saiyajin están humedecidos, realmente se siente muy deprimido.

Andraia trata de levantarle el ánimo. **– No te pongas triste, verás que pronto cumplirás tus sueños. – **Al decir esto, ella, sin darse cuenta, acaricia la mejilla de su amigo. Él dirige su mirada a la joven, quien tiene dibujada en su rostro una tímida sonrisa, por lo que su tristeza desaparece. **– ¿Ya te sientes mejor?**

**– Sí. Tu hermosa sonrisa me ha dado ánimos para seguir adelante. –** La zionita se sonroja de pena. **– ¿Sabes algo? Estoy a punto de cumplir uno de mis sueños. Ven conmigo. – **Ella está de acuerdo, por lo que Trunks carga a la joven y nuevamente se eleva, volando hacia un edificio muy alto, entrando por la ventana de un Penthouse en remodelación. **– Bien, ya llegamos. Bienvenida a mi futuro hogar.**

**– ¿Uh? ¿Vas a vivir aquí?**

**– Sí. Compré este apartamento hace unos días y, como podrás ver, mandé a hacer algunas remodelaciones. Cuando esté listo lo amoblaré y vendré a vivir aquí. ¿Qué te parece?**

**– ¡WOW! Es grande y tiene una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Una pregunta: ¿Por qué decidiste mudarte?**

**– Bueno, quiero iniciar mi propia vida, tener mi propio espacio. También lo hago pensando en el futuro, ya sabes: Quizás algún día tenga mi propia familia. Además... –** La cara del joven se enrojece **– Es un poco extraño que un hombre de mi edad aún viva con sus padres.**

**– No tengas pena, Trunks, muchos lo hacen.**

**– Lo sé. –** Ambos se ríen. El Saiyajin observa cómo su amiga ríe alegremente, cómo la tristeza desapareció de su angelical rostro... – _En verdad me gusta verte así, tan feliz_.

**– Trunks.**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– No quisiera ser aguafiestas pero: ¿No crees que ya es hora de volver a la Corporación?**

**– Sí, tienes razón. Se hace tarde. – **Él carga a la zionita y empieza a volar.

* * *

Un grupo de ladrones acababa de asaltar un banco. Mientras ellos se reúnen en un callejón para contar su botín, una pequeña y extraña sombra se desplaza hacia ellos. Uno de los hombres siente su presencia. **– Muchachos: Alguien está cerca. Lo más seguro es que sea uno de esos polizontes. – **Los demás dejan de contar el dinero, toman sus armas y se preparan para atacar, pero ellos son los atacados. Se escuchan disparos, y gritos de desesperación y miedo.

* * *

Los jóvenes vuelan sobre la ciudad, en dirección a la Capsule Corp., cuando de repente logran ver una explosión en la planta baja de un centro comercial, así que ellos se dirigen allí para averiguar. Al llegar al sitio, ven a un grupo de ladrones armados, atacando a los locales y lastimando a la gente. Trunks decide enfrentárseles: **– ¡Dejen en paz a esas inocentes personas!**

**– ¿Y qué piensas hacer, niño bonito? –** Uno de los ladrones habla sarcásticamente, cuando nota la presencia de la princesa. **– Es la Centaury. ¡Mátenla!**

**– ¿Qué? –** Andraia está en shock. **– ¿Cómo saben...?**

**– Andie: Ellos no son humanos.**

**– ¿Por qué lo dices, Trunks?**

**– ¡Porque no poseen Ki! – **En ese instante los ladrones empiezan a disparar, pero el joven, con su gran velocidad, logra detener las balas. Molestos, los ladrones empiezan a propinar golpes y patadas, pero el Saiyajin los esquiva, respondiendo igualmente con golpes. Ellos caen, pero vuelven a levantarse. – _Son muy fuertes. Definitivamente no son humanos._ – Uno de ellos logra golpear a Trunks con un tubo, confundiéndole un poco, siendo blanco fácil para los antisociales. Luego se levanta y empieza nuevamente a pelear. El sujeto que tiene el tubo piensa atacarlo otra vez, pero nota que el objeto no está en sus manos: Está en el aire, bajo el efecto de una fuerza psíquica. La princesa está controlándolo y, con un movimiento de sus manos, hace que el objeto caiga sobre la cabeza del ladrón, noqueándolo instantáneamente. Mientras tanto, el Saiyajin vence a los demás individuos. **– Andie: ¿No te pasó nada?**

**– Descuida: Estoy bien. Pero: ¿Qué hay de ti?**

**– Aún me duele la cabeza, pero estoy bien. –** En eso, el príncipe nota algo extraño: Un grupo de larvas sale de las orejas de los ladrones, como especies de parásitos que abandonan sus huéspedes; entonces él, con rayos de energía, los destruye. Luego se acerca a uno de los ladrones y lo examina: Está muerto. **– Ahora lo entiendo... Andie: Debemos avisar a los demás. ¡La Tierra corre peligro! –** Al decir esto se da la vuelta, viendo que un ladrón tiene atrapada a su amiga. **– ¡ANDIE!**

**– Al fin: ¡Cumpliré mi misión!**

**– ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMARLA!**

**– ¿Ah no? – **El sujeto saca un gran cuchillo para degollar a la joven, y cuando está a punto de hacerlo, la zionita logra reaccionar, golpeando con su cabeza la cara del ladrón, confundiéndolo, lo cual hace que ella logre liberarse. Luego empieza a propinarle golpes y patadas, codazos, rodillazos y bofetadas, bajo la mirada atónita de Trunks. **– ¡Me las pagarás, maldita! –** El ladrón está sumamente molesto, intenta lastimarla, pero sin éxito, hasta que logra halarle los cabellos, lanzándola al suelo. **– JAJAJA. ¿Qué te pareció eso, flacucha?**

**– ¿FLACUCHA? – **Los ojos de Andie se tornan rojos de rabia y sus pupilas parecen hechas de fuego: Odia que la llamen así. **– ¡YA ME HICISTE ENFADAR! –** Andie golpea nuevamente al sujeto, esta vez con mucha más rabia, hasta que, como toda chica, le propina un rodillazo en la entrepierna, haciendo que él caiga de rodillas, para finalmente darle un fuerte codazo en la nuca, dejándole inconsciente.

El Saiyajin se acerca a ella, con sus ojos desorbitados, boquiabierto y lleno de asombro: **– ¿A... Andie?**

**– ¿Qué sucede?**

**– Nunca creí que pelearas tan bien.**

**– P... pero: Esta es la primera vez que lo hago. No sé cómo pude hacerlo.**

**– ¿Lo dices en serio? Pareces toda una experta, tienes muy buenos movimientos.**

**– Yo... – **Andie no ha terminado de hablar cuando se percata de que de la oreja del ladrón se escapa el parásito. **– Trunks: ¡La larva!**

**– ¡No se me escapará! – **Al decir estas palabras, él se dirige rápidamente a un local de comida rápida, toma un frasco vacío con su tapa, se acerca al gusano y lo atrapa. Ambos observan a la criatura, la cual está llena de baba, algo que desagrada al Saiyajin. **– Qué cosa tan repugnante.**

**– Oye Trunks: ¿No piensas destruirla?**

**– Aún no. Este organismo es muy extraño y debe ser analizado. Su presencia representa un peligro para este planeta.**

**– ¿Peligro?**

**– Sí. Al parecer esta es una especie de parásito que se hospeda dentro de la cabeza, devorando el cerebro de la víctima. Y lo peor es que saben sobre tu verdadera identidad y quieren matarte.**

**– Eso significa que...**

**– Sí. Ellos tienen algún tipo de relación con esas criaturas extrañas. –** Luego el joven Briefs le entrega a su amiga el frasco con la larva. **– Sostenlo cuidadosamente. Iremos con mi madre: Tal vez ella pueda hacer algo. **– Trunks carga a la joven y se eleva, volando en dirección a su hogar.

Durante el vuelo, el pelilavanda observa a su compañera, aún sorprendido. – _Andie: Realmente eres asombrosa._


	18. Capítulo 17: Arcanianos cerca de casa

**– Vaya: Este organismo es muy extraño. –** Bulma observa detalladamente el frasco con la larva en su interior. **– Es increíble que esta cosa tan pequeña pueda devorar todo un cerebro humano en tan poco tiempo.**

**– Yo también estoy sorprendido, mamá. Lo que me preocupa es que quizás hallan más de esas larvas en el resto del planeta. Debemos evitar que se propaguen e infecten más personas: Esta podría ser una plaga muy mortal.**

**– ¿Qué sugieres, hijo?**

**– Bueno, deberíamos crear un plan, ya hablé con Goten, Krilin y Tien. Ellos y los demás vienen para acá.**

**– Bien. –**En esto, ella da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta. **– Ahora vuelvo.**

**– Claro. –** Mientras Bulma se ausenta por un momento, Andie se acerca al preocupado joven, quien nota la tristeza en su rostro.** – ¿Qué sucede?**

**– Trunks: Ellos vienen por mí. Podríamos preparar una trampa o algo...**

**– ¿Y que seas tú la carnada? ¿Propones que te deje expuesta a esos monstruos, para que puedan asesinarte? No, Andie. De ninguna manera arriesgaré tu vida.**

**– Pero...**

**– ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!**

**– E... está bien. –** Ella se deprime, ya que no fue su intención enfadar a su amigo. **– Pero por favor, no te molestes.**

**– Andie... –** El Saiyajin se le acerca, abrazándola fuertemente, de manera protectora, hablando con un tono de voz muy bajo. **– Sé que quieres ayudar, pero existen otras formas de hacerlo. No quiero que caigas en manos de esos monstruos, eres una gran amiga y no quiero perderte...**

**– Pero... –** Ella se sonroja y se siente nerviosa, mirando fijamente el rostro de ese joven tan lleno de bondad. **– Trunks, yo...**

**– Ehem... –** El momento fue interrumpido. Ellos miran en dirección al sonido, y allí están todos los guerreros Z, con miradas insinuadoras. Ambos jóvenes se sonrojan de pena.

* * *

**– ¿Qué dices, Trunks? ¿Qué esas cosas comen cerebros?**

**– Sí, Krilin. Luego se apoderan del cuerpo de la víctima y lo manipulan a su antojo; aparentemente bajo la influencia de esas extrañas criaturas. Bueno, esa es sólo una hipótesis.**

**– Espera: ¿Te refieres a los monstruos que nos atacaron el día de navidad?**

**– Así es.**

**– Bien amigos. –** Se adelanta Tien **– Tenemos un enemigo entre nosotros. Sugiero que vayamos a entrenar. Chaoz: Vendrás conmigo.**

**– Sí, Tien.**

**– Yo iré al Kame-house. Quizás no sea tan fuerte y joven, pero podría ayudar.**

**– Es una buena idea Yamcha. Yo también iré para allá.**

**– ¿En serio, Krilin?**

**– Sí. Tal vez ya esté un poco mayor para estas cosas, pero aún puedo ser muy útil. ¿Vienes conmigo, 18?**

**– Umm... de acuerdo.**

**– No vayas a olvidarte de mí, hermana. –** Todos reconocen esa voz, miran en dirección a la entrada y ven allí a un hombre de mediana estatura, de unos 46 años de edad, piel semiclara, ojos azules y cabello largo y negro. **– ¿Me extrañaste?**

**– ¿17? –** Los ojos de Nº 18 se humedecen, luego ella corre hacia su hermano y lo abraza fuertemente. **– P... pero... pensé que habías muerto.**

**– Así fue. Pero gracias al último deseo de Gokú pude revivir.**

**– ¡EXCELENTE! –** Exclama Goten. **– Así aumenta nuestra ventaja. Bueno Gohan, creo que entrenaremos juntos, como los viejos tiempos.**

**– Claro, Goten. Pero será después. Ahora debo llevar esta larva con un amigo mío para que la analice. Ella podría proporcionarnos alguna información.**

**– De acuerdo.**

**– ¿Puedo entrenar contigo, tío Goten? –** Pan está muy emocionada con la idea de retomar los entrenamientos. **– Por favor: Di que sí.**

**– Lo siento, Pan. –** Responde Gohan. **– Pero debes ir a la escuela. Recuerda que perdiste un año completo por tu viaje espacial.**

**– Pero papá... –** La jovencita se deprime.

Mientras, Goten se acerca a su gran compañero de la infancia. **– Bueno Trunks, mientras espero a mi hermano entrenaré contigo. ¿Qué dices, amigo?**

**– Me encantaría. Pero debo entrenar a alguien más.**

**– ¿Tú? ¿A quién? –** El joven hace una mirada sarcástica. **– ¡Ah! Así que por fin Bura decidió entrenar. ¿Cierto?**

**– No. –** Trunks se acerca a su amiga, colocando sus grandes manos sobre los frágiles hombros de la zionita.

Todos se sorprenden: **– ¿ANDIE?**

**– Así es.**

**– Pero Trunks... – **Ella lo mira con ojos muy confundidos. **– ¿Cómo podría...?**

**– Shh... –** En esto, el Saiyajin coloca su dedo sobre la pequeña boca. **– Escucha: Tienes un talento natural para las artes marciales, además necesitas aprender a controlar tus poderes.**

**– ¿Tú crees que pueda?**

**– Claro que sí, Andie. Pero empezaremos mañana, porque papá tiene ocupada la cámara de entrenamiento.**

**– Está bien.**

**– Bueno, –** concluye Goten **– En ese caso creo que entrenaré cuando mi hermano lo haga. Así aprovecharé a salir con Pares.**

**– Nunca cambias. ¿Verdad, tío Goten? –** Todos ríen con el comentario de Pan, mientras que la cara del Saiyajin se pone roja de vergüenza.

Después, cada grupo se marcha para entrenar, quedándose allí Bulma, Trunks y Andie. **– Bien, chicos: Mientras ustedes entrenan yo me haré cargo de la oficina.**

**– Te lo agradezco mucho, mamá. –** En ese instante, el joven besa la mejilla de su progenitora. **– Eres grandiosa.**

**– Cielos, hijo: Te has puesto muy meloso. Los dejaré solos. –** Luego ella se marcha a su laboratorio para trabajar en otro invento.

**– Trunks: Creo que deberíamos volver a la Corporación.**

**– No creo que sea necesario. Ya es muy tarde.**

**– ¿En serio? –** La zionita mira su reloj: 5:30PM. **– Oye, tienes razón.**

**– ¿Sabes? Hay buenas películas en el cine y... me preguntaba si querrías ir allí.**

**– Claro. ¿Por qué no?**

**– Genial. Vayamos. –** Trunks carga a su amiga y vuela en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

* * *

**– Zetch: ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a ese planeta?**

**– Ya falta poco, mi lord. Aunque...**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– Con todo respeto, Señor. Ese lugar está infectado de extraños especimenes, por eso no podremos establecer una base allí.**

**– Ya veo. ¿Qué hay de su satélite?**

**– Tampoco podemos ir allí. Es demasiado pequeño, apenas puede albergar al grupo de exploradores.**

**– ¿Bien? ¿Qué sugieres?**

**– Señor: Cerca de ese planeta orbita un cuerpo desértico, de buen tamaño y buenas condiciones para establecernos allí.**

**– Excelente. Vayamos a ese lugar. –** La nave nodriza se desplaza junto a su flotilla a través de la Nube de Oort.

* * *

Un joven soldado Centaury hace reverencia a su rey. **– Majestad: Hemos localizado el punto de origen de las señales. –** Luego muestra un holograma del Brazo de Orión, uno de los brazos espirales de la Vía Láctea, señalando una región específica. **– Es en esa zona, señor. Aparentemente una colonia de 9 planetas que giran alrededor de una única estrella.**

**– Bien. ¿Cuántos planetas habitables hay allí?**

**– Aún no lo sabemos. Estamos trabajando en ello.**

**– Muy bien. Puede retirarse.**

**– Sí, señor. Como ordene. –** El soldado se retira y Cryus se sienta en su trono, lleno de esperanzas: Quizás pronto encuentre a su hijo...

* * *

En una oscura sala de cine la gente disfruta de una película romántica. Andie está sentada allí, al lado de un asiento vacío. Al rato, Trunks se sienta en ese lugar, llevando en sus manos una bandeja plástica con gaseosas y palomitas de maíz: La joven toma uno de los combos, mientras mira la película. Sin darse cuenta, el Saiyajin apoya su brazo sobre los hombros de la zionita, quien lo mira con ojos confundidos, y algo sonrojada. **– ¿Qué haces?**

**– Perdón. No fue mi intención.**

**– No hay problema, Trunks. Está bien. –** En ese momento ocurre una escena romántica en donde los protagonistas se besan apasionadamente. **– Qué película tan romántica. ¿No lo crees?**

**– Definitivamente. Los actores hicieron un gran trabajo interpretando esos papeles: Se nota que hay mucha química en ellos.**

**– ¿Sabes? Me gustaría saber qué se siente.**

**– ¿Qué cosa?**

**– Eso: Quisiera saber cómo se siente la calidez de un beso.**

**– Espera: ¿Nunca te han besado? No te creo.**

**– Te estoy hablando en serio.**

**– Oye: Eres una chica muy linda. Tuviste que haber tenido decenas de pretendientes.**

**– Trunks: Toda mi vida he estado tan aislada. Aparte de Reggie y de ti, no he tenido amigos, y mucho menos he tenido parejas. De hecho, tú eres el primer hombre con quien he salido.**

**– ¿En serio? – **El joven se sonroja. **– Bueno, como dicen: Hay un momento para todo. Algún día vivirás ese momento tan especial.**

**– ¡SHHH! –** La audiencia se molesta porque no puede oír los diálogos, por lo que ambos se apenan.

**– Perdón. –** Luego, continúan disfrutando de la película.

* * *

La pareja sale del cine. **– ¿Te gustó la película, Andie?**

**– Me encantó. Ese sujeto amaba mucho a su dama. Fue tan romántico.**

**– Sí, es cierto. ¿Tienes hambre?**

**– Bueno... –** En ese instante se escucha un ruido desde el estómago de la zionita, por lo que ella se sonroja, llena de pena. **– Creo que no me caería mal un bocado.**

**– Bien. ¿Qué quieres comer?**

**– Umm... ¿Qué tal unas pizzas?**

**– ¿Pizzas? De acuerdo: ¡Vayamos a comer! –** Ambos jóvenes entran a una pizzería cercana, se sientan en una mesa, piden dos pizzas familiares y dos sodas, y conversan mientras esperan la orden. El joven nota que su compañera está sorprendida. **– ¿Qué ocurre?**

**– Trunks: Acabas de pedir 2 pizzas familiares. ¡No puedo comer tanto!**

**– Lo sé. Pero yo sí. –** El joven Briefs muestra una amplia sonrisa. **– Créelo o no, pero tengo un enorme apetito.**

**– De ti puedo esperar cualquier cosa, Trunks.**

**– ¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres? – **No obtiene respuesta, ella sólo se ríe. **– ¡Oye! –** En ese momento reciben su orden y empiezan a comer.

* * *

Los jóvenes se encuentran frente a la casa de Reggie, después de disfrutar una noche muy agradable. **– Gracias por todo, Trunks.**

**– Fue un placer. –** Él se acerca y besa su mejilla. **– Ahora descansa, porque mañana entrenaremos muy duro. Vendré por ti a las 9:00AM.**

**– Está bien. Buenas noches.**

**– Buenas noches. Que tengas dulces sueños. –** El Saiyajin se marcha volando, mientras la zionita entra en su hogar, se dirige a su cuarto, se quita el abrigo y las botas, y se acuesta en su cama. Al rato su amiga entra en la habitación. **– Hola, Reggie.**

**– Hola amiga. ¿Has tenido mucho trabajo?**

**– Al contrario, Reggie. Salí temprano de allí.**

**– ¿Entonces por qué la tardanza?**

**– Es que salí con Trunks. Fuimos al cine, luego a comer pizza.**

**– ¿En serio? ¡WOW! –** La rubia hace una mirada insinuadora. **– Felicidades, amiga: Acabas de disfrutar de tu primera cita.**

**– No es para tanto.**

**– Claro que sí.**

**– Bueno... si tú lo dices. – **Andie se sonroja. Luego, las amigas continúan con su plática.

* * *

En un terreno árido, rocoso y con arena de color cobrizo, se desplaza lentamente el Mars Ranger, un pequeño robot explorador con 6 ruedas, cámaras y un panel solar. Está estudiando el paisaje marciano, cuando enfoca con su cámara infrarroja un punto de gran tamaño, seguido de unos 300 puntos más pequeños. Aproximadamente 20 minutos después, la señal es detectada por la Agencia Espacial. Uno de los científicos observa la pantalla: **– ¿Qué será eso? –** Enseguida, avisa a sus compañeros de trabajo. **– Hemos recibido imágenes del Mars Ranger. Observen con atención. –** Los eruditos revisan sus monitores: Efectivamente hay algo extraño allí. **– Parece ser una lluvia de meteoritos. Aún así, debemos asegurarnos. Monitoreen el área con el M-GEOSS. –** Los científicos utilizan sus computadores para enfocar las cámaras del satélite geoestacionario que orbita el planeta rojo, obteniendo fotografías de alta resolución. Lo que ven es algo muy sorprendente: Son naves espaciales. **– Señores: ¡Vean esto! –** Ellos observan otro monitor donde el explorador está filmando el momento en que la gran nave aterriza, descendiendo de ella un grupo de extrañas y babosas criaturas, quienes inician inmediatamente la construcción de su base. Los eruditos están atónitos, y a la vez muy preocupados: ¿Qué serán esas cosas? ¿Por qué llegaron allí? ¿Atacarán a la tierra? El líder del grupo se dirige a sus colegas. **– Señores: Debemos avisar a las autoridades y a los medios. Esto podría implicar un gran riesgo para la humanidad. –** Todos están de acuerdo: ¡La Tierra puede estar en peligro!


	19. Capítulo 18: El inicio del entrenamiento

5:47AM. Andraia está durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando es despertada por su amiga. **– Andie, Andie: ¡DESPIERTA!**

**– ¿Uh? –** Ella bosteza. **– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? Aún no son las 6.**

**– Bueno, es que me desperté a las 5 y no pude dormir más, entonces encendí la tele para ver una película de noctámbulos. Todo iba bien hasta que...**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– Mejor velo por ti misma. –** En ese instante la rubia enciende el televisor, sintonizando un canal en específico. La zionita ve la pantalla con ojos horrorizados, se levanta rápidamente, toma el teléfono y realiza una llamada.

* * *

Suena el teléfono, que está sobre una mesa de noche al lado de una cama. Entre las sábanas de color azul rey se divisa una cabeza de color lavanda: Trunks, quien despierta perezosamente y toma el auricular. **– ¿Hola?... ¿Andie?... ¿Ocurre algo? Es muy temprano... ¿Qué encienda el televisor?... De acuerdo. –** En esto, el joven toma el control remoto y enciende su televisor, (consistente en un aparato muy delgado, de 29", con pantalla plana y de cristal líquido), sintoniza el canal y empieza a ver: Están transmitiendo una conferencia de prensa presentada por un grupo de Científicos de la Agencia Espacial de la Región Norte.

Los periodistas empiezan a interrogar. **– ¿Desde cuándo tienen noticia de las criaturas que han invadido Marte?**

**– Desde ayer, a las 22:15 horas, cuando el Mars Ranger envió imágenes sobre la presencia extraterrestre.**

**– ¿Qué pueden decirnos acerca de esas criaturas? ¿Son vertebrados? ¿A qué especie pertenecen?**

**– Aún no lo sabemos exactamente. Al parecer son vertebrados, pertenecientes a una clase similar a los insectos y, aparentemente, poseen un elevado coeficiente intelectual.**

**– ¿Creen ustedes que ellos representen algún peligro para el planeta Tierra?**

**– Bueno: Juzguen ustedes mismos. – **Al decir estas palabras, uno de los científicos presiona el control que baja una gran pantalla blanca, proyectando en ella fotografías tomadas por el robot. Estas fotos muestran a las criaturas construyendo su base, sus peligrosas armas y sus naves. **– En mi opinión personal, parecen tener intenciones bélicas.**

Se escuchan muchas voces, los periodistas están alarmados ante la posibilidad de una guerra. Los ojos azules del Saiyajin muestran horror y preocupación, luego, vuelve a tomar el auricular. **– ¿Andie?... Prepárate: Iré por ti en media hora. –** Cuelga el teléfono, se da un rápido baño, se viste y antes de partir se detiene frente a la habitación de sus padres y toca la puerta. Bulma sale, aún medio dormida. **– ¿Mamá?**

**– ¿Qué sucede, hijo? ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?**

**– Ha ocurrido algo grave y necesito reunir a los demás. Por favor, avísales: Nos reuniremos en Kame-House.**

**– ¿Algo grave? Tiene relación con esas criaturas, ¿Verdad?**

**– Sí. Luego te lo explicaré. Ahora debo irme. –** Apenas dijo estas palabras el joven se marcha.

* * *

Un rato después llega a la casa de las chicas, donde es recibido por Regina, quien tiene una mirada de preocupación. **– Hola, Reggie.**

**– Hola Trunks: Te estábamos esperando. Dime: ¿Qué son esas cosas?**

**– No estoy seguro, sólo sé que son enemigos muy peligrosos. Andie corre peligro, al igual que la Tierra.**

**– ¿Peligro? ¡Oh no! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

**– Ojala supiera. – **En ese momento la zionita sale de su cuarto. **– ¿Lista para irnos?**

**– Sí.**

**– Oigan... –** Reggie nota cómo él carga a su amiga y está a punto de volar. **– ¿A dónde van?**

**– A reunirnos con mis amigos. Debemos prepararnos para enfrentar a esas cosas. –** Dicho esto, la pareja vuela en dirección al Sur.

* * *

Ambos jóvenes vuelan sobre el enorme continente. Andie está un poco confundida, pero confía en su amigo. **– Trunks: ¿Es muy lejos ese lugar?**

**– Bueno... La Kame-House se encuentra en la Región Sureste.**

**– ¿QUÉ? ¿TAN LEJOS?**

**– Descuida. A este ritmo llegaremos en, digamos, 15 minutos.**

**– Ya veo. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría aprender a volar.**

**– Descuida: Algún día te enseñaré. En cuanto aprendas a controlar bien tu Ki, iniciaremos las lecciones de vuelo.**

**– De acuerdo, Trunks. Por cierto... tengo una duda: ¿La Kame-House es una base de operaciones secretas, o algo por el estilo?**

**– Nada de eso. Es sólo una pequeña casa en medio de una isla. Ya pronto la conocerás, no te preocupes.**

* * *

La pareja llega a la Kame-House, donde todos los guerreros Z están reunidos. Minutos después llega un pequeño avión de la Capsule Corp., descendiendo de allí Bulma, Bura y Regina. Trunks está sorprendido. **– ¿Reggie? ¿Tú aquí?**

**– Sí. Es que me preocupé mucho por mi amiga, así que llamé a tu casa y tu mamá dijo que vendría aquí. Ella me propuso que las acompañara y, como ves, acepté.**

**– Ya veo. –** Dirigiéndose a su progenitora. **– Mamá: ¿Dónde está papá?**

**– Ya lo conoces, hijo. Está entrenando. –** Todos entran a la pequeña casa, quitándose sus abrigos porque allí el clima es templado.

El joven príncipe cuenta a todos lo que vio en la tele, con un tono de preocupación. **–... Según lo que pude ver en las fotografías que mostraron, hay aproximadamente unas 15000 criaturas, y tal vez más.**

**– ¡Dios mío! –** Exclama Reggie **– Eso es tan terrible.**

**– Con más razón debemos entrenar. ¡Lucharemos con todo nuestro poder!**

**– No, Tien: Debemos usar nuestros poderes con mucha cautela. Si los usamos en su máxima expresión podríamos destruir al planeta, y no hay esferas que puedan reconstruirlo.**

**– Pero Trunks –** Interrumpe el Maestro Roshi **– Recuerda que aún están las esferas de los Namekus. Sé que si las llegásemos a necesitar, el patriarca con gusto nos las prestaría.**

**– ¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado.**

**– Cielos... – **Suspira Krilin **– Si tan sólo Gokú estuviese aquí...**

**– Oigan: ¿Qué les pasa? –** Todos se quedan estáticos, reconociendo esa inconfundible voz que se escucha a su alrededor. **– ¡Yo también quiero pelear!**

**– ¿Gokú?**

**– Sí, soy yo. Me estoy comunicando con ustedes gracias al poder de Kai-O-Sama.**

**– ¡Abuelito! –** Los ojos de Pan se llenan de lágrimas. **– ¿De verdad eres tú?**

**– Sí, Pan. Soy yo. Y a juzgar por mi voz, te darás cuenta de que he recuperado mi forma adulta.**

**– ¡Oh Gokú! –** Los ojos de Milk se llenan de lágrimas... **– Te extraño...**

**– No llores, Milk. Estoy bien.**

**– Papá... –** Interrumpe Goten. **– ¿Vas a venir a la tierra?**

**– Claro. Pero sólo será por un día, y ese será cuando empiece la batalla.**

**– Esperaré con ansias, papá.**

**– Yo también, hijo.**

**– Papá: Supongo que ya te habrás enterado de todo.**

**– Sí, Gohan. Eso es algo terrible, es por eso que estoy entrenando muy duro, para así estar listo ese día. Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.**

**– Por supuesto que lo haremos. – T**odos mueven sus cabezas afirmativamente. **– Estaremos listos para la gran batalla.**

**– Sé que será así, hijo. Ahora, quien de verdad me tiene muy sorprendido eres tú, Trunks.**

**– ¿Yo, Sr. Gokú?**

**– Sí. No sólo has demostrado tener capacidad de liderazgo, sino que también has desarrollado un nuevo tipo de poder.**

**– ¿A qué se refiere, señor?**

**– Verás: El día en que luchaste en el templo de Kami-Sama no sólo expulsaste una gran cantidad de Ki, sino también de Ki-Gamma.**

**– ¿Ki-Gamma?**

**– Así es. El Ki-Gamma es el nivel de energía mental de cualquier persona o animal y aprendí a percibir este tipo de poder gracias a un grupo de guerreros psíquicos con quienes he entrenado. Tu nivel es un poco bajo pero, aún así, es unas 100 veces más grande que el de todos nosotros, a excepción de tu amiga. Su Ki-Gamma es sorprendente.**

De repente, otra voz se escucha en el aire **– Gokú: ¡Ya has hablado demasiado y necesito ir al baño!**

**– Lo siento, Kai-O-Sama. Bueno, me despido, nos veremos muy pronto. ¡Adiós!**

**– ¡Adiós, Gokú! – **Todos se despiden, muy felices porque saben que su gran amigo vendrá a ayudarlos.

Reggie está muy confundida.** – ¿Uh? ¿Ese era el Sr. Gokú?**

**– Así es.**

**– Pero Trunks: ¿No se supone que él está muerto? ¿Cómo es posible que venga a la Tierra?**

**– Tal vez lo sepas algún día, Regie. Pero ahora debemos entrenar muy duro. Vamos, Andie. –** El joven Briefs carga a su amiga y vuela en dirección a West City.

* * *

Goten entrena en un área despejada cerca de su hogar, practicando golpes, patadas y arrojando energía a las rocas, cuando es sorprendido por su sobrina. **– ¡Hola, tío Goten!**

**– ¿Pan? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas estudiando.**

**– Vine a entrenar contigo.**

**– ¿A entrenar? Pan: Recuerda lo que mi hermano te dijo... No me digas que huiste.**

**– Oh, vamos, tío. Él no se enterará. Además, no sirve de nada estudiar si el planeta está a punto de ser destruido.**

**– Bueno, en ese caso... –** Ambos saiyajines empiezan a entrenar juntos. Mientras tanto, Tien y Chaos entrenan en las montañas, Nº 17 lo hace en una zona desértica, y el resto de los guerreros Z está en las Islas del Sur.

* * *

Vegeta está entrenando duramente en la Cámara de Gravedad Simulada, a unos 200.000G, porque quiere demostrar a todos que aún puede mantener en alto su nombre y su rango: Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajines, guerrero de 1ª clase... Y más aún, sabiendo que Gokú, su gran rival, está por venir.

* * *

El área especial de entrenamiento está cerrada, y el anuncio indica que está en modo "Stand By". En su interior, Trunks se dispone a entrenar a la zionita. **– Andie: Nunca he entrenado a nadie, así que haré lo mejor que pueda. Para poder enfrentarte a esas criaturas necesitas incrementar un nivel de energía, así que lo primero que debes aprender es la forma de controlar tu Ki.**

**– De acuerdo. ¿Qué debo hacer?**

**– Bien... – **Trunks toma las manos de su amiga, colocándolas de forma que pareciera estar sosteniendo algo entre ellas, luego señala el espacio vacío entre ambas palmas. **– Quiero que enfoques tu energía en este punto. Así. –** El Saiyajin muestra una pequeña esfera de energía entre sus grandes manos. **– Inténtalo.**

**– De acuerdo. –** La bella princesa cierra sus ojos y se concentra. Minutos después, el joven siente que el Ki de la zionita se incrementa un poco, formándose luego una pequeña esfera de energía. **– ¡Wow! ¡Lo hice!**

**– Cielos: Eso fue rápido. Al parecer eso es algo natural en ti.**

**– Oh, Trunks... – **Ella se sonroja **– Me apenas.**

**– Ahora hay que practicar tus movimientos. Trata de golpearme.**

**– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te golpee?**

**– Sí. –** La Centaury propina un puñetazo, pero es esquivado por el joven Briefs. **– Inténtalo otra vez.**

**– Pero... no quiero hacerlo. Podría...**

**– No te preocupes, Andie. Sólo hazlo.**

**– Bueno... tú lo pediste. – **Enseguida, la Centaury intenta golpearlo 2, 3, 4, 10 veces, pero él siempre esquiva sus ataques, o los detiene con sus hábiles manos. Ella sigue golpeando cada vez con más rapidez; sigue así por un tiempo, ahora alternando los golpes con codazos y ganchos, todos evadidos por el joven. De repente, la zionita da una patada, sorprendiendo a su amigo porque casi le pega. **– ¡Oops!**

**– Oye: Se supone que aún no hemos comenzado con las patadas.**

**– Lo siento, Trunks. Es que me dejé llevar por el momento.**

**– Ya veo. Dime: ¿Estás cansada?**

**– Un poco, pero puedo entrenar un rato más.**

**– Bueno, en ese caso: Probaré tus reflejos.**

**– ¿Mis refl...? –** Ella no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que en ese momento el príncipe acerca rápidamente el puño a su angelical rostro, casi golpeándola. Ella se sorprende. **– Pero... ¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loco?**

**– Como dije: Estoy probando tus reflejos. Escucha: El próximo golpe será en serio. Por favor, trata de esquivarlo: No quisiera lastimarte.**

**– Está bien. Pero me siento un poco nerviosa, es que eres tan fuerte y...**

**– Descuida, no te golpearé con fuerza. – **Enseguida vuelve a propinar una serie de golpes, esquivados por la joven, Siguen así por un rato, y el Saiyajin mueve sus manos más deprisa, por lo que a ella le resulta difícil esquivar los ataques. **– Trunks: ¡Vas muy rápido!**

**– ¡No te distraigas!**

**– Pero... – **De repente, Trunks logra golpearle la nariz, y Andie cae de rodillas, con su nariz sangrado y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. **– ¡Ouch!**

**– Oh no... –** Él se acerca. **– ¿Estás bien?**

**– ¡Mi nariz! ¡Me duele!**

**– Te dije que no te distrajeras. Eso te desconcentró y por eso no pudiste esquivar el golpe.**

**– ¡IBAS DEMASIADO RAPIDO!**

**– Andie: Las criaturas no serán tan amables contigo. Tienes que entender que debes estar más concentrada tanto en ataque como en defensa.**

**– Lo sé. Pero recuerda: ¡SOY UNA PRINCIPIANTE!... Ouch...**

**– ¿Aún te duele?**

**– Si, Trunks. Me golpeaste tan fuerte que ahora mi nariz está sangrando.**

**– Lo siento, no fue mi intención.**

**– Lo sé... –** Enseguida, ella golpea la cara de su amigo. **– Ahora estamos a mano.**

**– Oye: Eso dolió. –** Mientras él frota su ojo izquierdo, mira el reloj. **– Ya son las 10:15AM. Descansemos un rato y luego continuaremos con el entrenamiento.**

**– Me parece bien. –** Al decir esto, ambos salen del área de entrenamiento para descansar.


	20. Capítulo 19: Lucha en la Preparatoria

Han pasado varios días. La pareja aún entrena. Trunkshace lo mejor posible para ser un buen maestro... bueno... siempre y cuando su "alumna" mejore:A pesar de haber entrenado durante días, Andie aún no logra utilizar adecuadamente sus habilidades, de hecho, han habido varias ocasiones en que las sesiones fueron canceladas porque ella estaba muy lastimada o iconsciente. Aún así, ella da lo mejor de sí misma, con el objetivo de ser una buena luchadora.

Ambos continúan con su entrenamiento, ignorando que son observados por Bulma, Bura y Vegeta. **– Mamá: ¿Crees que Andie logre controlar sus habilidades?**

**– Sin duda alguna, Bura. Recuerda: Ella está siendo entrenada por mi Trunks, quienha resultado ser un buen maestro.**

**– Vaya... –** Vegeta habla para sí mismo. **– Al fin está demostrando ser un digno descendiente de la realeza Saiyajin. –** Él se siente algo orgulloso de su hijo, pero a la vez está confundido: ¿Cómo es posible que, a pesar de sus constantes fallas,ella haya aprendido tan rápidamente las artes marciales? ¿No se supone que los Centauries, aún teniendo fortaleza psíquica, carecen de esa habilidad? Entonces decide ir a la cámara de gravedad simulada para seguir entrenando.

* * *

Andie se sienta en el piso, llena de sudor y muy agotada. Su buen amigo se le acerca con una bebida hidratante. **– Ten, te sentirás mejor.**

**– Gracias. –** Mientras ella toma el líquido, Trunks se sienta a su lado, también agotado, quitándose la camisa y revelando así su marcado pecho, y toma otra bebida hidratante. La zionita observa al Saiyajin, muy sonrojada. **– Dios...**

**– ¿Uh? Andie: ¿Qué tienes?**

**– ¿Yo? N... nada. –** Ella trata de disimular, pero no puede evitar admirar ese cuerpo tan bien formado. **– Estoy bien.**

**– ¿Sabes? Has entrenado muy bien. Te felicito.**

**– Por favor, no me mientas. Sé que lo he hecho mal.**

**– Escucha: Tú tienes un gran potencial en tu interior, y yo estoy ayudándote a utilizarlo adecuadamente. Sí, reconozco que aún tienes algunas fallas, pero verás que con el tiempo mejorarás.**

**– ¿Lo dices en serio?**

**– Sí.**

**– Si tú lo dices... Aunque la verdad es que esto es muy agotador.**

**– Sí, tienes razón. ¿Qué te parece si tomamos el día de mañana para descansar?**

**– Claro. De todos modos será el día de San Valentín.**

**– Es cierto... No me acordaba de ello... –** Ambos se ríen y conversan un poco más.

* * *

Andie llega a su casa, después de un arduo día, y allí es recibida por su gran amiga Reggie. **– ¡Hola, Andie! ¿Cómo te fue hoy?**

**– Muy agotador. Trunks y yo entrenamos por horas.**

**– Me imagino. ¿Sabes algo?**

**– ¿Qué cosa?**

**– Te veo muy dedicada a tu entrenamiento.**

**– Sí, es cierto. Algo que me motiva a entrenar mucho es el hecho de que puedo vengar la muerte de mi abuelo, ya que fue una de esas cosas quien lo asesinó.**

**– Tal vez. Pero... –** La rubia muestra una mirada insinuadora. **– Creo que hay otro motivo.**

**– ¿A sí?**

**– Aja...**

**– ¿Y cuál es?**

**– ¡Trunks!**

**– ¿Trunks?**

**– Oh, sí. Has estado casi dos semanas entrenando junto a ese bombón, muchas chicas te tendrían envidia.**

**– Oh, vamos Reggie... –** La zionita se sonroja. **– Además, fue él quien se ofreció para entrenarme, no fue idea mía.**

**– Oye y... dime: Supongo que entrenan tanto, sin siquiera descansar. ¿Cierto?**

**– Uh... Sí.**

**– Y... como sabrás, cuando alguien hace mucho ejercicio tiende a sudar mucho, especialmente si se trata de un hombre...**

**– ¿A qué vienes con eso?**

**– Bueno... me pregunto si tú... has visto a Trunks sin... camisa.**

**– ¡Por, favor, Reggie!**

**– Vamos: ¿Lo has visto sin camisa, si o no?**

**– Uff... Sí, muchas veces. Pero insisto en que esto no tiene sentido.**

**– ¡Huy! Y... ¿Qué tal? Parece tener buen físico.**

**– Normal, como cualquier hombre, excepto por sus brazos, son grandes y... fuertes y... musculosos... ese abdomen tan plano y definido... ese pecho tan... tan... wow... – **Andie suspira y babea, luego reacciona. **– ¿Uh? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No... no me hagas caso.**

**– Tranquila. Con un hombre así: ¿Quién no se fijaría en ello? –** La bella princesa se sonroja, luego se levanta. **– Hey: ¿A dónde vas, Andie?**

**– A hornear un pastel. –** Al decir esto, Andraia entra a la cocina.

* * *

Trunks se dirige a la sala a recibir a su visita. **– ¡Hola Andie!**

**– Hola, Trunks. Feliz Día de San Valentín.**

**– Igualmente. ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?**

**– Bueno... – **Ella se sonroja. **– Vine a traerte esto. – **Al decir estas palabras, la joven entrega a su amigo una caja de mediano tamaño. **– Has estado entrenándome todo este tiempo y quise darte algo como muestra de mi gratitud.**

**– Gracias, Andie. No te hubieras molestado: Para mí es un placer ayudarte.**

**– Lo sé. Pero aún así quise hacerlo. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo!**

**– Muy bien. –** El Saiyajin abre su paquete, en cuyo interior se encuentra un pastel. **– Es de... ¿Chocolate?**

**– Sí. Lo preparé yo misma.**

**– ¡Es mi favorito! ¡Se ve delicioso! ¡Muchas gracias!**

**– De nada. –** Ella se sienta cómodamente en el sofá mientras Trunks guarda el pastel en el refrigerador; luego, ambos empiezan a platicar. **– Andie: ¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar un paseo por el parque, y luego almorzamos en un restaurant?**

**– Suena bien.**

**– Excelente. Vámonos. –** Ambos jóvenes se levantan y salen a pasear.

* * *

Bura y un grupo de amigas caminan por los pasillos de la escuela. Una pelirroja es la primera en hablar. **– Es increíble que éste sea nuestro último año en la preparatoria.**

**– Si, es cierto, Rachel. –** Responde una joven de cabello negro. **– No puedo esperar hasta la graduación.**

**– Oigan, chicas: Esta mañana vi en una revista de modas el vestido perfecto para ese día.**

**– ¿Lo dices en serio, Bura? –** Pregunta una niña de piel morena. **– Debe ser muy lindo.**

**– Así es, Ángela. ¿Y ustedes qué piensan usar?**

**– Yo estoy en medio de varias opciones. –** Responde la chica con cabello negro. **– Y no puedo decidir cuál voy a usar, tal vez un vestido negro, no lo sé...**

**– Hay, Laura: Siempre tan indecisa. –** comenta Ángela. **– Yo estoy viendo los programas de farándula, así podré crear mi propio modelo basado en los vestidos que usan las estrellas.**

**– Ya yo encargué el mío –** Responde Rachel. **– Es un modelo clásico: Un largo vestido de color champagne, con un bonito escote.**

**– A mí me gustó mucho uno que vi en un almacén y lo reservé. –** Acota una jovencita con cabello verdoso. **– Ahora mi propósito es bajar unos cuantos kilos para poder lucirlo, así que estoy haciendo dieta.**

**– ¿Dieta, Lissa? –** Interrumpe Rachel **– Ya te veré en un par de semanas, devorándote un gran plato de pasta. –** Todas empiezan a reír. En esto, se para frente a ellas un chico de mediana estatura, delgado, con cabello negro, y usa unos grandes anteojos. **– ¡Hola, Bura!**

**– ¿Qué quieres, Kevin?**

**– Sólo vine a saludarte y a entregarte esto. –** El chico le entrega una bonita tarjeta de San Valentín. **– ¿Sabes? Estamos a punto de graduarnos y... bueno... aún no hemos salido juntos. ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine este fin de semana?**

**– Uh... Lo pensaré. Ahora debo irme. Vámonos, chicas.**

**– Claro. –** Ellas se alejan de Kevin; luego Bura arroja la tarjeta en un basurero. **– ¡Qué chico tan insoportable!**

**– Yo estoy contigo, amiga. –** Responde Ángela. **– Aunque no sé cuál es peor: El nerd de Kevin o el tonto de Bruce.**

**– Yo voto por Bruce. –** Concluye Rachel. **– Él es puro músculos... y poco cerebro.**

**– Siempre lo he dicho: Los chicos de la escuela son tan inmaduros... es por eso que a mí me gustan los hombres mayorcitos; de hecho, ahora tengo el ojo puesto en tu hermano, Bura. ¡Él es tan sexy! ¡Y aún es soltero!**

**– Lamento decepcionarte, Laura. Trunks se ha fijado en alguien más.**

**– Oye: La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. ¿No crees? – **Todas ríen y conversan.

* * *

Kevin sale pensativo del baño de hombres. – _Oh, Bura: En verdad me gustas mucho. Si tan sólo hubiera una manera de conquistarte..._ – Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un joven de elevada estatura, cabello rubio y contextura atlética.

**– ¡Al fin te encontré, renacuajo!**

**– ¿Qué sucede, Bruce?**

**– ¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO! –** El enojado chico sujeta a Kevin por la camisa, empujándolo hacia una pared. **– ¡SÉ QUE TE ACERCASTE A BURA!**

**– Vamos, Bruce: Déjala tranquila, además ella ni siquiera sale contigo.**

**– Ya verás que pronto lo hará. Pero te advierto: ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! –** En ese momento ambos observan al vigilante de la escuela, caminando de manera acelerada, con su mirada llena de odio, buscando a alguien por todas partes.

* * *

**– ¡Odio las matemáticas! –** Bura está sentada en su pupitre, llena de aburrimiento mientras el profesor dicta la clase. Pasa así media hora, cuando se escuchan los gritos de algunos estudiantes.

**– Permanezcan sentados: Veré qué ocurre. –** El profesor sale del aula, mientras los alumnos se asoman por la puerta, viendo que cerca de allí se encuentra el vigilante, atacando a las personas a su alrededor. –** Jenkins: ¿Qué le ocurre? ¡Contrólese! –** El maestro se dirige hacia donde está el hombre para tratar de controlar la situación, pero es recibido por un puñetazo. Los estudiantes se acercan a su tutor. **– ¿Está bien, profesor?**

**– Mi cabeza... ese sujeto es muy fuerte. –** Jenkins continúa atacando, los chicos del equipo de rugby tratan de controlarlo, pero él les golpea. Bura se coloca frente a él.

**– ¿Qué le pasa, Sr. Jenkins? –** Él la observa detalladamente. **– ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera?**

**– ¡ALEJATA SAIYAJIN! –** Bura entra en shock: ¿Cómo sabe que ella pertenece a esa raza? Luego mira su oreja derecha: Un hilo de sangre fluye desde allí. **– Dios mío... ¡Debo llamar a Trunks! –** Ella toma su celular y se dispone a hacer la llamada, pero el hombre le quita el aparato, destruyéndolo enseguida, luego la ataca, y ella logra esquivar sus golpes. Bruce se acerca al lugar y cuando ve la escena trata de defender a la adolescente, pero, al igual que los demás, recibe una tremenda paliza. Posteriormente, el vigilante ataca nuevamente a Bura, por lo que ella no tiene más opción que huir de allí, siendo perseguida por el hombre poseído. Corren por los pasillos, suben las escaleras, entran a la biblioteca. Los estudiantes que se encuentran allí huyen horrorizados, al igual que el personal docente y de limpieza.

Bura llega a un rincón, sin salida alguna, se da la vuelta y nota que es acorralada por el vigilante, entonces toma algunos libros de la estantería y se los arroja. **– ¡Aléjese de mí!**

**– ¡Acabaré contigo, Saiyajin!**

**– Por favor, Sr. Jenkins: ¡Reaccione! –** No hay respuesta. El hombre toma una gran barra y se acerca a la jovencita, quien sigue arrojándole libros. Alguien golpea al sujeto con un libro muy grueso, él da la vuelta para ver quién lo atacó: Es Kevin.

**– ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!**

**– Aléjate de él, Kevin: ¡Es Peligroso!**

**– No, Bura. Yo te defenderé.**

**– No te entrometas, muchachito. –** Jenkins se le acerca, y el joven trata de defenderse, pero recibe un gran golpe que lo deja inconsciente. La Saiyajin está paralizada, y decide atacar al sujeto antes de que asesine a su compañero. No puede hacer nada, porque él es mucho más fuerte. Se llena de ira, un aura azulada rodea su cuerpo, se percibe en ella un incremento en su nivel de Ki. **– ¡YA ME HICISTE ENFADAR! –** Al decir esto, ella extiende su mano derecha, arquea hacia adentro el dedo pulgar, y en la palma de esa mano se forma una pequeña esfera de energía que sale disparada hacia Jenkins, noqueándolo al momento. De la oreja del sujeto sale una pequeña larva, y ella se le acerca y la pisa con mucho enojo; después, se acerca al muchacho. **– ¡Kevin! ¡Kevin: Despierta! –** Al rato, él abre sus ojos, apenas perceptibles tras el cristal roto de sus lentes. **– ¿Estás bien?**

**– No estoy seguro: ¿Son ideas mías o estoy viendo triple?**

**– Tal vez eso sea porque tus gafas están rotas. –** Ella le quita sus anteojos, pudiendo admirar unos muy expresivos ojos de color miel. **– ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**– Mucho mejor. Aunque ahora no puedo verte bien. Y... ¿Qué sucedió con Jenkins? No te lastimó, ¿Verdad?**

**– No. Yo estoy bien. Pero él... está muerto.**

**– ¿Qué? Eso es terrible.**

**– Lo sé. Pero lo que hiciste fue peligroso: Él estuvo a punto de matarte.**

**– Sólo quería defenderte.**

**– ¿Defenderme? – **Ella se sonroja. **– Gracias... –** En ese momento llegan las autoridades y la ambulancia al colegio, los paramédicos revisan al jovencito y se lo llevan en una camilla, luego llegan Trunks y Andie. **– ¡Hermano!**

**– ¡Bura! –** El Saiyajin se acerca. **– ¿Estás bien?**

**– Sí, Trunks. No me pasó nada.**

**– Vine en cuanto sentí un incremento en tu nivel de Ki. ¿Qué sucedió?**

**– De acuerdo. Les explicaré todo. –** Ella se aleja con su hermano y la zionita para comentarles lo ocurrido. La jovencita mira en dirección a la ambulancia, pensando en la valentía de su compañero.


	21. Capítulo 20: Habilidad Psíquica de Trunk...

Trunks y Bura llegan a su hogar, donde son recibidos por su padre. La joven es la primera en saludar. **– ¡Hola, papá! –** No hay respuesta, lo único que ambos pueden notar es la típica sonrisa del orgulloso príncipe. **– ¿Qué sucede?**

**– ¿Me puedes explicar que fue ese ligero incremento en tu nivel de Ki?**

**– Bueno, es que yo...**

**– Papá: Al parecer, Bura utilizó una técnica. Es la primera vez que esto sucede.**

**– Ya veo. – **Al decir esto, Vegeta decide ir a entrenar, no sin antes decir: **– Así que ella resultó tener espíritu Saiyajin después de todo.**

Los hermanos observan cómo su padre se marcha, luego se miran a sus caras, confundidos por su actitud. **– Jejeje... Ya conoces a papá.**

**– Sí... Por cierto: Perdóname por interrumpir tu cita con Andie.**

**– No hay cuidado. De todos modos ya ella y yo planeamos otro encuentro. Lo importante es que tú estás bien. Además, primero debemos acabar con este problema.**

**– Tienes razón. Sólo espero que estas cosas no arruinen mi graduación.**

**– Bura: Aún falta mucho para ello, y te aseguro que para esa fecha ya habremos acabado con todo. No te preocupes.–** En ese momento, el joven Briefs se marcha a su dormitorio.

* * *

18 de febrero: Se cumple un mes del fallecimiento del Sr. Andersen. Andie y sus amigos visitan la tumba del anciano, bajo un clima cada vez más templado, debido a la proximidad de la primavera. Ella está allí, con los ojos humedecidos y la voz entrecortada. **– Abuelito: Hoy se cumple un mes de tu partida... Yo... he tratado de reunir fuerzas para poder vivir mi vida... pero aún así me haces... tanta falta... Te extraño tanto... –** Enseguida empieza a llorar y Trunks se acerca para abrazarla.

Reggie se acerca a la lápida y empieza a hablar. **– Señor: Tuve la dicha de conocerlo desde que era niña, veía en usted al abuelo que nunca tuve y por eso lo quise mucho. Su partida fue dolorosa para mí, pero sé que, esté donde esté, siempre estarás velando por tu nieta... y siempre vivirá dentro de nuestros corazones... – **Enseguida, ambas mujeres colocan flores sobre la helada tumba.

* * *

Ha pasado una hora desde que Trunks llevó a las chicas a su hogar. Él está fuera de su mansión, admirando los helados árboles que ya muestran algunos retoños de las primeras hojas. Bajo uno de ellos ve algo de color marrón que se mueve rápidamente, y lleno de curiosidad se acerca allí: Se trata de una pequeña ardilla. **– Oye amigo: ¿No crees que es muy pronto para salir de tu madriguera? –** El joven saca una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y empieza a comer, mientras observa al animalito. Se agacha, coloca un poco de chocolate sobre su mano, permitiendo al roedor pararse allí. Él se levanta, con la ardilla sobre su mano, quien luego empieza a trepar el brazo hasta pararse sobre su cabeza. **– ¡Eres muy simpático! ¿Sabes? En casa hay muchos árboles tropicales, apuesto a que serás muy feliz allí. –** Toma al roedor entre sus grandes manos y entra a su casa. **– Te llamaré... umm.. Chip. –** El joven está feliz, porque adora las ardillas. Una vez adentro se dirige a su jardín, deja a Chip en un árbol y se sienta bajo el mismo, relajándose... entonces piensa en ella, en su dulce rostro. – _Pobre Andie. En verdad está muy deprimida... Quisiera hacer algo por ella... Pero... ¿Qué? –_ Sigue allí, inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente todo a su alrededor se distorsiona, y desaparece.

* * *

El joven Briefs se encuentra en un lugar oscuro, muy confundido: ¿Dónde estará? Camina sin rumbo, buscando una salida, o entrada, o lo que sea... pero nada. De repente, oye miles de voces, así que se dirige allí, cuando logra ver miles de dedos señalando algo, y las voces sólo dicen "¡Es tu culpa!" Luego escucha una voz muy conocida, llena de miedo y dolor. Camina lentamente hacia el lugar de origen de la voz: Se trata de Andie, quien está de rodillas, gritando y llorando, con sus manos sobre sus orejas.

Él lanza ataques de fuego contra las miles de manos, sin hacerles daño, y se acerca a ella. **– ¡Andie! Soy yo. ¡Reacciona! ¡No te dejes vencer por ellos! Por favor, Andie. –** Él la abraza y la zionita abre sus ojos al sentir los fuertes brazos de su amigo, mirándolo fijamente. **– No llores...**

**– ¿Trunks?**

**– Sí, Andie. Estoy aquí, contigo. ¡No te dejaré sola! –** El continúa abrazándola, con mucha más fuerza, tratando de consolarla.

Súbitamente las voces dejan de ser escuchadas, las manos desaparecen y, en ese instante, aparece frente a ellos una extraña sombra. **– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Esto es imposible!**

**– ¿Uh? –** Trunks se levanta al oír esa extraña voz. **– ¿Quién eres?**

**– Umm... Esa es una buena pregunta: ¿Quién soy? Eso no importa, aún no estás listo para conocerme... En cambio, sé mucho sobre ti: Trunks Briefs.**

**– En ese caso: ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**– La pregunta es: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

**– ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Te hice una pregunta!**

**– Vaya... eres un joven con mucho carácter... De acuerdo, te responderé: Estoy aquí gracias a ella.**

**– ¿A qué te refieres?**

**– Verás: Ella ha pasado por muy malas experiencias en su vida, originando así sentimientos de culpa, y yo me alimento de ellos. ¿Recuerdas las manos y las voces? Fueron creadas por tu amiga.**

**– ¿Creados por Andie? –** Trunks está muy confundido. **– ¿Qué lugar es éste?**

**– ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? Estás dentro de su mente.**

**– ¿Su mente?**

**–Sí... Es por eso que me sorprendí al verte. Nunca pensé que un Saiyajin como tú pudiera entrar aquí.**

**– ¿Por qué no?**

**– Porque para entrar al interior de cualquier mente es necesario tener una gran habilidad psíquica, traducida en un elevado nivel de Ki-Gamma. Tu amiga fácilmente podría hacerlo, ya que es una Centaury y eso es algo muy natural para ella. En cambio, un Saiyajin carece de esa habilidad... pero al parecer, tú resultaste ser la excepción.**

**– ¿Con qué propósito te atreves a molestar a Andie?**

**– Paciencia: Pronto lo sabrás. Ahora debo irme, pero te aseguro que pronto nos volveremos a ver...**

**– ¡No huyas! –** Al decir esto, él observa cómo la sombra desaparece, luego el joven Briefs vuelve a hablar con la princesa.** – ¿Estás bien?**

**– Sí. Gracias. – **Ella se levanta y lo abraza. **– No sé qué habría sido de mí si no hubieses venido a ayudarme.**

**– Tranquila, ya todo pasó. Recuerda que yo te protegeré... siempre. –** La pareja está abrazada en medio de ese lugar desconocido, cuando Trunks escucha voces muy conocidas.

**– ¡Trunks!, ¡Trunks! ¡Reacciona!**

* * *

El Saiyajin se encuentra nuevamente bajo el árbol, y frente a él se encuentran Bulma, Bura y Goten. **– Al fin reaccionas, hijo. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.**

**– ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucedió? Debí haberme quedado dormido.**

**– ¿Dormido? – **Se adelanta Bura. **– Pero si tus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y no enfocaban a ninguna parte... es más, ni siquiera parpadeaban. Te llamé varias veces, pero no reaccionabas.**

**– Sí, amigo. – **Concluye Goten. **– Es como si hubieses estado en trance.**

**– Esto es tan confuso, yo... creo que... –** Él suspira, luego se levanta y decide irse. Todos lo miran confundidos. **– Debo irme.**

**– ¿A dónde vas, hijo?**

**– Necesito ordenar mis ideas, mamá.**

* * *

Un rato después,Trunks está sentado en la cocina, comiendo helado de chocolate, muy pensativo: – _¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Habrá sido un sueño?_ – Recuerda entones las palabras de Gokú: – "El Ki-Gamma es el nivel de energía mental de cualquier persona o animal... Tu nivel es un poco bajo, pero aún así es unas 100 veces más grande que el de todos nosotros, a excepción de tu amiga..." – Entonces recuerda el momento en que está frente a la extraña sombra. – "Nunca pensé que un Saiyajin como tú pudiera entrar aquí... Porque para entrar al interior de cualquier mente es necesario tener una gran habilidad psíquica, traducida en un elevado nivel de Ki-Gamma. Tu amiga fácilmente podría hacerlo, ya que es una Centaury y eso es algo muy natural para ella. En cambio, un Saiyajin carece de esa habilidad... pero al parecer, tú resultaste ser la excepción." – El joven está cada vez más confundido. – _¿Será posible?_ – En ese momento, la cucharilla resbala de su mano y cae al piso, él se dispone a recogerla, pero se detiene.

**– Y si... –** Extiende su mano hacia el cubierto, mirándolo fijamente, concentrándose en el, permaneciendo así por un largo rato, hasta que el objeto empieza a vibrar, elevándose lentamente hasta su mano. **– Wow... lo hice... ¡GENIAL! –** En esto se le ocurre una idea y empieza a concentrarse.

* * *

Andie está en su cuarto, descansando, cuando escucha una voz conocida. **– _¿Andie? ¿Me escuchas?_**

**– Qué extraño... –** Ella mira hacia la puerta, luego hacia la ventana. **– Juraría que oí a Trunks. –** Luego se sienta otra vez en su cama.

Enseguida, ella escucha nuevamente la voz. **– _Andie: ¿Puedes oírme?_**

**– ¿Qué? – **Es allí cuando comprende que la voz se escucha en su mente, por lo que se concentra. **– _¿Trunks?_**

**– _Sí, soy yo. Sabía que me escucharías. Me estoy comunicando contigo telepáticamente._**

**– _¿En serio? No sabía que podías hacer eso._**

**– _Yo tampoco. Esto es algo nuevo para mí. Nunca pensé que pudiera hacer eso, se siente tan... extraño._**

**– _¿Sabes? Soñé que tú habías entrado a mi mente y que había otra persona allí._**

**– _Eso no fue un sueño._**

**– _¿Qué? O sea, que tú..._**

**– _Si. En verdad estuve allí._**

**– _P... pero... ¿Cómo?_**

**– _Aún no lo sé. Eso sólo se dio. Al parecer tengo un poco de energía psíquica. Eso lo explicaría._**

**– _Y... ¿Los demás Saiyajines pueden hacer esto?_**

**– _Bueno, yo tengo entendido que el Sr. Gokú tenía un poco de poder mental: Podía comunicarse telepáticamente con los demás y también usaba un poco la telequinesis. Pero esa técnica la aprendió aquí en la Tierra, y él no la utilizaba mucho. No he oído ningún caso similar en los demás, ni siquiera en papá._**

**– _Si es así: ¿Cómo es posible que tú si puedas?_**

**– _No tengo idea. Como te dije, esto es algo nuevo para mí y nunca había sucedido antes._**

**– _Oye: ¿Si en verdad tienes energía psíquica, significa que puedes leer la mente a tu antojo?_**

**– _Tal vez._**

**– _Si es así, sabrías todo lo que pienso y, bueno..._**

**– _Entiendo tu preocupación. No te preocupes, respetaré tu privacidad. Sólo me limitaré a hablarte cuando sea necesario._**

**– _Gracias. Yo haré lo mismo. Trunks: ¿No crees que esto es genial?_**

**_– ¿Genial?_**

**– _¡Sí! Ahora podremos estar en contacto sin necesidad de salir de casa o del trabajo, y esto es mucho mejor que una llamada telefónica._**

**– _Ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón. Aún así, no perdamos la costumbre de usar los "métodos convencionales"._**

**– _De acuerdo._**

**– _Espera: Se me ocurre algo._**

**– _¿Qué cosa?_**

**– _Conozco a alguien muy sabio que tal vez nos aclare qué fue o que pasó. Podríamos ir a preguntarle._**

**– _Es una gran idea._**

**– _Bien. En ese caso pasaré por ti en media hora._**

**– _De acuerdo._**

**– _Nos vemos. ¡Adiós!_**

**– _¡Adiós! –_** Culminada la conversación telepática, Trunks se levanta, muy sorprendido con su nueva habilidad, se baña, se viste y posteriormente vuela a casa de Andie y Reggie.

* * *

Tiempo más tarde, Trunks llega a la pequeña casa, toca la puerta y es recibido por su bella amiga. **– Hola Andie: ¿Estás lista?**

**– Sí. ¿Nos vamos?**

**– Sí. –** Él carga a la joven, se eleva y empieza a volar sobre la ciudad, las colinas y el semicongelado lago, admirando el paisaje.

Minutos después llegan a una región amplia, boscosa, pero igualmente congelada. Andie es la primera en hablar: **– ¿A dónde vamos?**

**– Vamos al templo del Maestro Karím. Quizás él pueda ayudarnos.**

**– ¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar allí?**

**– Nah. Será rápido. –** Al cabo de aproximadamente 2 minutos, la zionita ve una larga torre, elevándose más allá de las nubes. **– Andie: Esa es la Torre Karím.**

**– ¡Wow, qué torre tan alta!**

**– Sip. Es increíblemente alta. Sobre ella está el templo. –** Trunks se eleva, volando paralelamente a la torre. Al final de la misma se divisa una gran estructura circular: Es el Templo. Ellos descienden allí.


	22. Capítulo 21: Aprendiendo a Volar

Trunks y Andie se encuentran en el interior del templo, buscando al Maestro Karim. Allí son recibidos por un hombre gordo y robusto, ojos achinados, cabellera oscura y desaliñada. **– Hola, Yajirobe. Gusto en verte.**

– **¿Qué te trae por aquí, Trunks? ¿Y quién es esa chica?**

– **Ella es mi gran amiga Andraia.**

– **Mucho gusto, señor.**

– **Vaya, Trunks. No tienes mal gusto.**

– **Vamos, Yajirobe: No bromees. –** El joven está apenado. **– Estamos aquí porque queremos hablar con el Maestro Korín.**

– **¿De qué quieren hablar, jovencitos? –** Todos dirigen su mirada hacia la dirección de donde proviene la voz: Allí se encuentra una especie de gato de pequeña estatura, pelaje blanco, ojos achinados y voz de anciano, sosteniendo en su mano un bastón.

Andie está perpleja: – _¿Qué? ¿Un gato?_ – pensó. Entonces decide hablar. **– ¿Es Usted el Maestro Karim?**

– **Así es, preciosa. Tú debes ser la joven Centaury.**

– **¿Uh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

– **Trunks me ha hablado mucho de ti. Dice que tienes grandes habilidades.**

– **¿En serio? –** Ella se sonroja, mientras el maestro se ríe. **– Bu... bueno, creo que... que Trunks ha exagerado un poco.**

– **Tal vez sí, o tal vez no. Ahora, volviendo a mi pregunta: ¿De qué querían hablarme?**

– **Muy bien, le contaré. Todo ocurrió cuando... –** Trunks cuenta al maestro todo lo referente a sus nuevos poderes psíquicos, a las habilidades desarrolladas por su amiga, y al momento cuando ingresó a su mente. También le comentó sobre lo ocurrido en el Templo Flotante, y sobre los Arcanianos. **– ... Y eso fue lo que ocurrió.**

– **A ver si entendí: Tú descubriste que puedes utilizar la telepatía y la telequinesis. ¿Cierto?**

– **Así es, Maestro.**

– **Y tú descubriste que tienes talento para las artes marciales, a pesar de nunca haberlas practicado. ¿Cierto?**

– **Sí, señor.**

– **Y todo esto ocurrió desde su pelea en el Templo de Kami-Sama. ¿Cierto?**

– **Eso es correcto, Maestro Karim.**

– **Umm... Creo que ya sé lo que ocurrió aquí.**

– **¿A qué se refiere?**

– **Verás, Trunks: Cuando tú y tu amiga lucharon en el Templo de Kami-Sama ustedes combinaron sus técnicas para derrotar a esas criaturas... pero aparentemente también hubo transferencia de poderes.**

– **¿Podría explicarse?**

– **Bueno, eso significa que ella te ha otorgado parte de sus poderes psíquicos, obteniendo a cambio parte de tus habilidades y destrezas.**

– **¿Qué? –** Interrumpe Andie. **– O sea que, cuando peleo: ¿Es como si estuviese peleando Trunks?**

– **No necesariamente. Él sólo te otorgó su agilidad en los movimientos, y los fundamentos básicos de las artes marciales, lo demás depende de ti, y tal como él mencionó en una ocasión, aún te falta mucho por aprender. Lo mismo le ocurrió a él. Sus mentes están prácticamente fusionadas, por lo que existe entre ustedes dos mucha sincronía y armonía psíquica.**

– **Si es cierto lo que dice: ¿Cree Usted que yo podría volar como él?**

– **Es muy posible. De todos modos, eso lo podría hacer cualquiera, siempre y cuando tenga un gran control de su ki.**

– **Es cierto lo que él dice, Andie. Oye:¿Por qué no lo intentas?**

– **¿A... Ahora, Trunks?**

– **Claro.**

– **¿Y si me caigo?**

– **No te preocupes, estaré a tu lado y evitaré que caigas. Vamos: ¡Inténtalo!**

– **De acuerdo. Lo haré. –** La bella princesa cierra sus ojos, se concentra en su Ki, tratando de elevarse. Pasan unos minutos, y nada. Ella se concentra y concentra, pero el sudor aparece en su frente. **– Dios... esto es tan.... difícil...**

– **Vamos, Andie. No te esfuerces...**

– **Por favor, Trunks: ¡Déjame intentarlo!**

**– Pero, Andie...**

– **¡Quiero volar!**

– **Está bien... – **El pelilavanda da la vuelta mientras su amiga aún intenta volar. Él se asoma por el balcón, admirando el lejano horizonte. Una hora después, Karim se sitúa a su lado. **– Si ella sigue así, perderá toda su energía.**

– **Tal vez. Aún así, tu joven amiga quiere intentarlo. Ella es muy impetuosa.**

– **Yo diría que demasiado...**

–**Trunks... – **Ambos dan la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Andie, dándose cuenta de que sus pies han de tocar el suelo. Efectivamente ella se ha elevado unos 5 cms. –**Lo... ¡lo logré!**– Sí, lo logró, pero ahora viene lo más difícil: Mantenerse en el aire. A pesar de estar a tan baja altura, ella comienza a dar giros. **– Trunks: Me estoy mareando.**

– **Ten cuidado: Trata de mantenerte estable...**

– **Hay... Dios... –** Los ojos de la zionita parecen espirales, porque la pobre está totalmente mareada. Entonces, el joven la sostiene, tratando de estabilizarla. Al cabo de media hora más, la princesa está más calmada. **– Quiero intentarlo otra vez.**

– **Oye, deberías descansar. Podrémos practicar en otro momento.**

– **Por favor, Trunks: Ya logré elevarme, quizás si lo intento de nuevo, podré volar.**

– **De acuerdo, si tu insistes... –** Trunks suspira, pensando que su amiga a veces se torna demasiado insistente. Él la instruye hasta que Andie, después de varios intentos fallidos, logra elevarse nuevamente y de manera más equilibrada. **– Bien, Andie: ¿Cómo te sientes?**

– **¡De maravilla! ¡Esto es tan increíble! ¿Puedo volar hasta mi casa?**

– **¿Que... qué? ¿Volar hasta tu casa? Pero si apenas lograste elevarte.**

– **Oh, vamos, Trunks. ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo! – **La zionita está muy emocionada. A Trunks sólo le queda aceptar su petición, así que decide arriesgarse. Entonces, ella se concentra y logra elevarse con relativa facilidad, por lo que el Saiyajin siente un poco de confianza: Ella tiene un gran talento oculto, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Ambos se despiden de Yajirobe y el Maestro Karim, luego avanzan lentamente hacia el firmamento. Apenas la zionita mira hacia abajo, siente mucho vértigo y se desconcentra, hasta tal punto que ella cae. – ¡**AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOO**!

– **¡ANDIE! –** Al decir esto, el Saiyajin vuela con mucha rapidez, salvándola de una muerte seguida. **– Te dije que aún era muy pronto.**

– **Lo sé... Lo siento. –**Andraia se siente un poco avergonzada, pero quizás él tenga razón: Aún hay mucho por aprender. Finalmente, Trunks comienza a volar hacia West City, prometiendo a su amiga que algún día aprendería a volar.

* * *

Más tarde, ambos están sobre la terraza del Penthouse, ya que en ese momento el Sol empieza a ocultarse, mostrando un hermoso atardecer. **– Wow... Es tan hermoso... Desde aquí se ve tan bien...**

– **Sí, es cierto. Esta es otra de las razones por las que elegí este apartamento. Me gusta mucho admirar un atardecer. –** Después de ocultarse el Sol, los jóvenes vuelan a casa de Regina.

* * *

La rubia está de pie en la entrada principal, levanta su cabeza y observa a sus amigos. **–Al fin llegan, chicos. ¿Dónde han estado?**

– **Estuvimos resolviendo algunas dudas. Por cierto... – **La Centaury se concentra, y al cabo de un rato ella se eleva unos centímetros, algo que sorprende a su amiga. **–¿Qué tal?**

– **¿Desde cuándo puedes volar?**

– **Bueno... apenas me elevo del suelo. Aún no sé volar, pero Trunks dijo que me enseñaría. –** Luego dirige su mirada al joven Briefs. – **Espero con ansias mi primera lección, maestro.**

– ¿**Maestro?Oh, no, no merezco un título tan grande.**– En esto, él sonríe ybesa su mejilla. **– Nos vemos luego. Adiós. –** Luego se dirige a la rubia. **– Adiós, Reggie.**

– **¡Adiós! –** Después de despedirse, el joven vuela hacia su hogar, mientras las amigas entran a su casa a hablar sobre lo sucedido ese día.

* * *

Han pasado varios días. Empiezan a brotar las primeras hojas: La primavera está llegando. Andie está en la cocina preparando el desayuno, cuando nota la presencia de su amiga. **– Buenos días, Reggie.**

– **Buenos días, Andie. Oye: Ya falta un mes para tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué piensas hacer para ese día?**

– **Umm... no lo sé. Aún no lo he pensado.**

– **Uff... ¿Para qué pregunto? Si siempre terminas haciendo lo mismo: Un pastel, "feliz cumpleaños" y es todo. Lo más seguro es que este año hagamos lo mismo.**

– **Este año no será lo mismo... –** La zionita se entristece. **– Este año mi abuelo no estará acompañándonos.**

– **Es cierto... pero, podríamos hacer algo distinto... no lo sé... Recuerda que sólo se cumple una vez al año, por eso ese día deberá ser muy especial. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si hablamos con Trunks? Quizás se le ocurra algo.**

– **No quisiera abusar de su confianza, Reggie. Umm... Si en verdad quieres que mi cumpleaños sea especial: ¡Sorpréndeme con algo inolvidable!**

– **¿Algo inolvidable? ¿Cómo qué?**

– **No lo sé. Tienes todo un mes para pensar en ello. Hablando de otra cosa: El desayuno está listo. Comamos, se hace tarde y debemos ir a trabajar.**

– **En eso estoy de acuerdo, amiga. –** Las jóvenes se sientan a desayunar.

* * *

En la Capsule Corp., el joven Briefs revisa unos documentos, cuando a girar su cabeza mira el calendario. – _¡Cielos! Dentro de un mes será el cumpleaños de Andie. ¿Qué podré obsequiarle?_ – En ese instante, él decide visitar a su amiga, así que se dirige hacia la oficina en el piso 18. Allí, Trunks encuentra a su amiga flotando en el aire. **– ¡Hola Andie!**

– **¡Hola Trunks!**

– **Ya veo que estás practicando la levitación.**

– **Sip. Quiero volar tal como tú lo haces.**

– **Se nota. –** él sonrie, enseguida se le ocurre una idea. **– Ya que quieres aprender a controlar la técnica de vuelo, te propongo algo: ¿Qué tal si este fin de semana practicamos un poco?**

– **No es mala idea. Podríamos incluso entrenar nuestros poderes y técnicas.**

– **Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Te parece el Sábado en la tarde?**

– **¿Sábado en la tarde? Muy bien. –** Luego, ellos siguen charlando por unos minutos, hasta que el joven pelilavanda decide regresar a su oficina para seguir trabajando.

* * *

Es el primer Sábado de Marzo. Los jóvenes están reunidos en una colina, en medio de un área boscosa, lejos de la ciudad. **– ¿Lista para volar?**

– **¡SÍ! –**Desde ese momento, ellos comienzan una larga jornada de entrenamiento: Practican técnicas de ataque y defensa, uso de la telepatía y telequinesis y control en los niveles de Ki y Ki-Gamma. Continúan con su entrenamiento durante toda la tarde, y parte de la noche. Ambos están exhaustos, después de un duro entrenamiento. **– Uff... Estoy agotada. Descansemos un poco, antes de volver a casa.**

– **Bien. – **Ellos se acuestan sobre la colina, admirando las estrellas. **– Linda noche, ¿No lo crees?**

– **Sí, es cierto. Es tan serena... y el cielo está tan lleno de estrellas. Oye, Trunks.**

– **¿Sí?**

– **¿Sabes identificar las constelaciones?**

– **Sí, algunas de ellas. Por ejemplo: Allí está la Osa Mayor.**

– **Sí, ya la vi. Y esa pequeña debe ser la Osa Menor.**

– **Exacto. Y allí tenemos a Dragón, Pegaso y Andrómeda. Ese punto brillante que está allí es M31, la Galaxia de Andrómeda.**

– **Wow... Es una pena que esté tan lejos. Debe ser muy hermosa.**

– **Sin duda. Mira: Esa que parece una "M" es Casiopea.**

– **Es cierto... ¿Trunks?**

– **¿Sí?**

– **¿Dónde crees que esté Zión?**

– **No tengo ni la menor idea. Pero, ten la seguridad de que algún día lo sabremos. –** Al cabo de algunos minutos, ellos se levantan y vuelan lentamente hacia West City, debido a que la zionita ha aprendido a mantener un vuelo estable (aunque aún necesita aprender a volar a velocidad), y una vez allí, ellos se dirigen hacia sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

Horas después la bella princesa se sienta en su cama, dispuesta a dormir, cuando escucha una voz. **–_ ¡Hola Andie!_**

– **_¿Trunks? Pensé que estabas dormido._**

– **_Ya estoy en mi cama a punto de hacerlo. Sólo quería desearte buenas noches._**

– **_Gracias Trunks. También te deseo lo mismo. Hasta mañana._**

– **_Que descanses. ¡Adiós!_**

* * *

18 de Marzo. El clima está templado, los árboles ya están verdes, los animales están sobre el campo y las primeras flores comienzan a abrirse. La princesa zionita vuela hacia el cementerio, con ramos de flores entre sus delicados brazos; una vez allí, reparte las flores entre tres tumbas: Las de su familia. Primero se detiene en la de su abuelo.** – Abuelito: Hoy se cumplen dos meses de tu partida. ¿Sabes? Ya es primavera: Recuerdo que en esta época, todos los años, me llevabas al lago a pescar truchas... cómo extrañaré esos días. Si tan sólo estuvieses aquí: He vivido cosas sorprendentes, aprendí a luchar, e incluso a volar. Te extraño mucho, y de verdad quisiera verte... una vez más.**

Luego se dirige a la tumba de Karen. **– Mamá: Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí en tan poco tiempo, a pesar de no haber sido tu verdadera hija. Aún así, siempre estarás dentro de mi corazón, porque siempre serás mi madre. –** Ahora se dirige a la tumba de su abuela. **– Abuela: Nunca pude conocerte, pero el abuelo me contó mucho sobre ti, y lo especial que eras para él. Encontré un viejo retrato tuyo: ¡Eras tan hermosa! ¿Sabes algo? Cuando era más joven le hice una promesa a mi abuelo: Si algún día llegase a tener una hija, se llamará como tú, así, de alguna manera, podría sentir tu presencia. Esa promesa aún sigue en pie, y jamás la olvidaré. –** Después de admirar el último hogar de su familia, camina un poco hacia otra cripta.

La joven lee la Lápida: "Máxima Kentaurus". Ella coloca un ramo de flores allí, y empieza a hablarle. **– Qué curioso: Esta es la 3ª vez que te visito, a pesar de que eres mi verdadera madre. Si tan sólo hubiese sabido la verdad desde hace tiempo... Aunque nunca te conocí, te he tomado mucho cariño: Fuiste tú quien me llevó en su vientre, quien hizo hasta lo imposible para que yo naciera bien... te lo agradezco mucho... aunque a veces me siento tan culpable de tu muerte... –** Sus lágrimas empiezan a brotar, quedándose muda por unos instantes, hasta que siente que alguien la abraza. **– Trunks...**

– **Sabía que te encontraría aquí. –** Ella lo abraza y empieza a llorar sobre su hombro, mientras él trata de consolarla. **–No te sientas culpable. Las cosassuceden por varias razones.**

– **¿Por qué, Trunks? ¿Por qué?** (sniff)

– **Andie: Debes comprender que la muerte de tu familia ya estaba escrita, al igual que nuestros destinos.**

– **Quisiera...** (sniff) **que el destino no nos separara... nunca... –** Ella aún sigue llorando entre los brazos de su gran amigo y compañero...

* * *

**Nota:** El texto ha sido reeditado, debido a algunos errores que presentaba (aunque la verdad, eso me costó mucho, porque la página se ha puesto un poco... traicionera, jugando conmigo como se le daba la gana).

Aprovecho esta nota para agradecerles todos sus reviews, tanto los buenos como los malos. Es bueno ver que hay distintos puntos de vista en esta page (y fuera de ella). Los capítulos los estoy subiendo más lentamente, porque ahorita estoy full clases, pero en dos semanas tendré vacaciones, y por ende, bastante tiempo para actualizar mi fic.

Hasta la próxima.


	23. Capítulo 22: El cumpleaños de Andie

27 de Marzo, 7:00AM. Andie está plácidamente dormida, hasta que... **– ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANDIE!**

**– ¿Uh? –** La bella zionita se despierta al oír la voz de su amiga. **– Oh, Reggie: No vuelvas a gritar de esa manera. Podrías provocarme un infarto**

**– Vamos, Andie. Eres una persona joven y saludable, no te pasará nada. ¡Levántate! Hoy es tu gran día.**

**– Tal vez. Pero hoy es Sábado: Quisiera dormir un poco más.**

**– De acuerdo... Ah, por cierto: Trunks acaba de llamar, dice que viene hacia acá, así que más vale que te vistas.**

**– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿AHORA?! – **En esto, ella se levanta, se baña y se viste rápidamente. **– ¿Aún no ha llegado? – **Ella nota la mirada insinuadora de la rubia. **– ¿Y ahora qué?**

**– Vaya: Te emocionaste. Definitivamente ese hombre te tiene loca.**

**– No bromees... Es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa.**

**– Sí, claro... Y... lo de Trunks fue una broma: Sólo quería levantarte. –** En ese instante, Andie hace una mirada de reojo.** – Vamos, Andie: No te molestes conmigo.**

**– ¿Por qué estás molesta? – **Las jóvenes se asoman a la ventana. **– ¡Hola chicas!**

**– ¡Hola Trunks! Pasa. ¿Ya ves, Andie? Después de todo, él vino.**

**– Te salvaste por esta vez... –** Ella se acerca al Saiyajin **– Hola, Trunks. Gusto en verte, aunque aún es muy temprano.**

**– Lo sé. Quise venir a felicitarte personalmente. –** En esto le otorga una rosa blanca. **– Feliz Cumpleaños.**

**– Oh, Trunks: Eres tan amable. Gracias. –** Al decir estas palabras, toma la flor y siente su aroma. **– Es tan hermosa.**

**– De nada. Bien, debo irme, por ahora. –** Él se acerca y besa su mejilla. **– Vendré más tarde. ¡Adiós!**

**– Adiós, Trunks. –** Cuando él se marcha, la Centaury se sienta en su cama, admirando su obsequio, justo frente a la rubia. **– ¿No crees que él es tan dulce?**

**– Definitivamente. Bueno, creo que iré a preparar el desayuno. Te llamaré cuando esté listo.**

**– De acuerdo. –** Cuando Regina se marcha, la princesa se acuesta en su cama, aún con la rosa entre sus manos, se sonroja y suspira, mostrando en su rostro una tierna sonrisa.

* * *

3:00PM. Alguien toca la puerta, Reggie abre. **– Buenas tardes.**

**– Buenas tardes. Traigo un paquete para la Srta. Andersen.**

**– Sí, aquí vive. Soy su amiga, yo lo recibiré.**

**– Firme aquí, por favor.**

**– Claro. –** La rubia firma la nota de entrega, luego recibe del cartero una caja de mediano tamaño. **– Me pregunto qué tendrá en su interior.**

**– ¿Reggie? –** Andraia se asoma. **– ¿Quién era?**

**– El cartero. Trajo un paquete para ti.**

**– ¿Para mí?**

**– Sí, ten. –** Ella le entrega el paquete. Andie inspecciona bien la caja. **– Aunque no tiene ninguna nota. Me pregunto quién lo habrá enviado.**

**– No tengo ni la menor idea, Reggie, pero veamos qué es. –** La rubia asiente y ambas mujeres abren la caja, mostrando una mirada de asombro. La princesa saca de allí un hermoso vestido de seda dorada. **– Wow... ¡Qué hermoso es!**

**– Sí, y luce bastante costoso.**

**– Umm... Creo que ya sé quién me envió este paquete.**

**– ¿Te refieres a...?**

**– Aja. –** Al decir esto, la zionita toma el teléfono y realiza una llamada.

**– ¿Hola?**

**– Hola, Trunks. Soy Andie.**

**– ¡Hola Andie! ¿Se te ofrece algo?**

**– Bueno... Hace rato llegó el cartero y...**

**– Bien: Veo que recibiste el paquete que te envié.**

**– Sabía que esto fue obra tuya. Pero... ¿Por qué?**

**– Porque quiero que lo uses esta noche, para ir juntos a cenar.**

**– ¿A cenar?**

**– Sí... Bueno, si aceptas, por supuesto.**

**– Bueno... yo... umm... ¿Me disculpas un momento?**

**– Claro.**

**– Gracias. –** Andie se dirige a su amiga. **– Sip, como lo sospechábamos: Fue él.**

**– No pudo haber sido nadie más. ¿Por qué lo haría?**

**– Porque quiere llevarme a cenar.**

**– ¿A cenar? Genial. Y... ¿Aceptaste?**

**– Aún no le he dado una respuesta.**

**– ¿Por qué?**

**– Reggie: ¿Qué será de ti? Se supone que celebraríamos este cumpleaños juntas. Quizás si le pregunto si puedes venir...**

**– ¡Oh! ¡No! ¿Cómo crees?**

**– Vamos Reggie. Sé que Trunks estará de acuerdo.**

**– Andie: A juzgar por el vestido te llevará a un lugar muy exclusivo y yo no tengo un atuendo tan elegante. Además, no quisiera estorbarlos, ya sabes: Es una cena sólo para dos.**

**– ¿Estás segura?**

**– Sí. No te preocupes.**

**– Bueno... yo...**

**– ¡Hazlo! Después de todo, es tu cumpleaños.**

**– Bien, si tú lo dices. – **Luego vuelve a tomar el auricular. **– Trunks: Acepto la invitación.**

**– Genial. Iré por ti a las 8:00PM.**

**– De acuerdo. ¡Adiós! –** Finalizada la conversación telefónica, la hermosa princesa vuelve a hablar con su amiga. **– Bien, Reggie: Acepté. Vendrá a las 8:00PM.**

**– En este caso: ¡Vámonos!**

**– ¿A dónde?**

**– Al salón de belleza: Debes hacerte un bonito peinado.**

**– P... pero... –** La rubia toma la mano de su confundida amiga y se dirigen al centro comercial.

* * *

7:53PM. Tocan la puerta y Reggie abre. **– ¿Trunks? –** El joven entra a la casa, vistiendo un smoking negro. **– ¡Cielos! ¡Te ves muy elegante! Toma asiento, Andie saldrá en un momento.**

**– Gracias, Reggie. – **Ambos jóvenes se sientan a charlar

Un rato después, ellos oyen la voz de la zionita. **– Ya estoy lista.**

**– ¡Sal! ¡Queremos verte!**

**– Bien. – **De una habitación sale la princesa usando su nuevo vestido, el cual está abrochado en el cuello, con los hombros descubiertos; su parte frontal se amolda perfectamente a su anatomía, mostrando una coqueta curva que revela los bordes de su cintura, la cual culmina en la parte baja de su espalda; atrás presenta un escote que sólo es interrumpido por una cadena de oro, a la altura del pecho, debido a que es otro broche de la prenda; bajo las caderas, el atuendo forma una larga falda, hasta los pies. Ella realmente luce como una modelo de pasarela, con porte y elegancia, con sus cabellos peinados en forma de media cola de caballo, rizados de manera tal que forma grandes bucles. Usa poco maquillaje, luciendo su belleza natural. Ambos amigos están boquiabiertos. **– ¿Qué tal luzco?**

**– ¡Oh, Andie! –** Reggie exclama impactada. **– ¡Luces muy bien!**

**– Gracias.**

**– Oye Trunks: ¿Qué opinas?**

**– Wow... –** El joven está realmente impactado por su belleza, admirando como el vestido se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo, cómo el escote revela su bella espalda, cómo esa prenda la hace lucir como lo que es: Una Princesa. **– Te ves tan... tan... hermosa. –** En esto le obsequia un ramo de rosas blancas, sin dejar de admirarla. **– Ten: Son para ti.**

**– Son muy bellas. –** Ella recibe su obsequio. **–Gracias. –** La zionita siente el aroma de las flores, luego entrega el ramo a su amiga, quien lo coloca en un florero. **– ¿Nos vamos?**

**– Sí. –** El joven Saiyajin toma caballerosamente el brazo de su compañera, dirigiéndose a la limosina. **– ¡Adiós, Reggie!**

**– ¡Adiós chicos! ¡Disfruten la cena!**

* * *

En pleno centro de West City se encuentra un gran edificio, cuyo último piso lo constituye un elegante restaurant, con grandes ventanas y balcones, varias mesas adornadas con manteles de seda blanca y ramos de flores, enormes lámparas de cristal, una amplia pista de baile y bajo el ambiente musical de una pequeña orquesta sinfónica. La pareja se encuentra sentada en una de las mesas, leyendo el menú. **– Umm... A ver... ¿Qué pediré?... Tal vez... umm... Dios: Todos los platillos están escritos en francés. Quizás... umm...**

**– Andie: ¿Quieres que ordene por ti?**

**– Sí, por favor. En verdad no sé qué elegir.**

**– Será un placer. –** Trunks escoge los platillos, y luego de finalizar la cena brindan con champagne. **– Brindo por ti, Andie. Por este día tan especial.**

**– Y yo brindo por esta hermosa amistad... Eres tan bueno y maravilloso conmigo... Gracias por todo.**

**– No hay nada que agradecer, Andie. De verdad lo mereces y es un placer para mí brindarte todo mi apoyo y amistad. –** En ese momento se escucha un vals, por lo que el joven se levanta, extendiendo gentilmente su mano. **– ¿Quieres bailar?**

**– Me encantaría. –** Ella toma su mano, se levanta, ambos se dirigen a la pista de baile y empiezan a bailar de una manera tan bella y con tanta sincronía en sus movimientos que todos los presentes los observan con mucha admiración. Luego, sus miradas se cruzan, permaneciendo así por un instante. Trunks, quien rodea con su brazo derecho a la joven, mientras sostiene con su mano izquierda la de su amiga, la abraza fuertemente, acerca su rostro al de ella y empieza a hablarle entre susurros.** – Estoy fascinado: En verdad luces muy bella.**

**– Trunks... – **Ella se enrojece. **– No sé qué decir.**

**– Andie: Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo...**

**– ¿Qué cosa?**

**– Bueno... es que tú...**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– Tú me... me...**

**– Oh, Trunks...**

**– Andie: Tú me... –** Sus rostros están muy cerca y sus labios están a punto de tocarse, cuando ella reacciona, apartándose un poco de él. **– ¿Qué pasa...?**

**– No... ¡No puedo!**

**– Pero... –** Él observa cómo la princesa se aleja y se dirige a un balcón, muy nerviosa, por lo que decide acercársele. **– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?**

**– No... no lo sé... me siento muy rara... es algo que no podría describir...**

**– Andie, yo...**

**– Por favor: ¿Podrías dejarme sola por un momento? Es que necesito pensar.**

**– Claro. Te esperaré adentro.**

**– Gracias. – **Mientras el joven regresa a la mesa, ella admira el paisaje, muy pensativa y, al mismo tiempo, llena de confusión. – _¿Qué me pasa? Esto es algo que nunca había sentido... Oh, Trunks: ¿Por qué me siento así cada vez que estoy a tu lado, cuando miro tus ojos, cuando escucho tu voz, y cuando me abrazas?... Quisiera saber la respuesta, pero aún no sé cómo obtenerla... Dios mío: ¡Estoy tan confundida!_ – Ella continúa inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando siente una presencia, así que da la vuelta y nota que un hombre de mediana edad, aparentemente un general retirado, la mira fijamente, con sus ojos llenos de odio. **– ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere de mí?**

**– ¡Acabaré contigo, Centaury!**

**– ¿Qué? –** Apenas tiene tiempo para elevarse al ver que él se le acerca. Ella lo observa, llena de miedo. **– Oh, por Dios... Él fue poseído por una de esas larvas. – **Su temor se hace más grande cuando ve que el hombre también se eleva, iniciándose así una persecución en el aire.

* * *

Andie vuela rápidamente sobre la ciudad, pero es alcanzada por el individuo, quien la sostiene por una pierna. Ella empieza a darle patadas con la pierna que tiene libre, hasta que logra soltarse. Vuela a través de los edificios, dando giros, cambiando de dirección a cada rato, con el fin de confundirle un poco, pero no funciona, entonces cuando pasa a través de un edificio en construcción, usa la telequinesis, arrojándole objetos tales como barras de acero, rocas y bloques de hormigón, siendo esquivados por él, hasta que logra golpearle con una gran placa metálica, distrayéndole y dándole oportunidad a la Centaury para esconderse en un viejo edificio, asustada y muy exhausta. Trata de contactar a Trunks por medio de la telepatía, pero el hombre la encuentra. Intenta huir, pero él la sujeta por el vestido, el cual se rompe. Ambos luchan, con golpes, patadas y puñetazos, el sujeto toma un gran trozo de madera para atacarla, pero ella se defiende con escudos psíquicos; siguen así por un largo rato, hasta que él logra golpearla. La zionita está allí, tendida en el suelo, muy débil e indefensa, golpeada, sangrando, despeinada y con el vestido hecho jirones, apenas cubriéndole sus partes íntimas. El hombre se acerca lentamente a ella, con el trozo de madera en su mano. – ¡Llegó tu hora!

**– ¡No! de... detente...**

**– ¡MUERE! –** El individuo levanta la madera, con el objetivo de golpearla en la nuca, y en ese momento es alcanzado por un rayo de energía, siendo noqueado instantáneamente. Una larva sale de su oreja, la cual es destruida por otro rayo de energía.

Andie mira hacia la ventana: Es Trunks, quien está estático y con una mirada llena de horror, al ver el estado en que quedó su amiga. Él se acerca, se quita el paltó y se lo coloca a ella, quien empieza a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su musculoso pecho, hecha un manojo de nervios. **–¿Por qué? –** Eso es todo lo que logra decir, mientras aún llora entre los fuertes brazos del Saiyajin.


	24. Capítulo 23: Un regalo especial

En el interior de un viejo edificio abandonado se encuentra una asustada joven, muy bella, pero lastimada, llorando sobre los hombros de su gran compañero. **– ¿Por qué?**

**– Andie: Fue mi culpa. No debí haberte dejado sola.**

**– Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, Trunks. Fui yo quien te pidió estar sola cuando... **(sniff) **cuando fui atacada por sorpresa... traté de defenderme, pero no pude...** (sniff)

**– Estas muy débil. Te llevaré a tu casa. –** En esto, el Saiyajin carga a la joven y vuela hacia su casa.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, los jóvenes se encuentran en la pequeña residencia, donde son recibidos por la rubia. **– ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mira cómo te han dejado! En verdad siento mucho lo que te pasó. – **La bella princesa no puede contestar, ya que está muy deprimida. Trunks la lleva a su cuarto, acostándola en su cama, al rato Regina entra allí con agua tibia, pañuelos y vendajes. Le quita el paltó, quedándose en shock. **– Dios... tu vestido está hecho jirones... era tan hermoso, ahora es sólo harapos. De verdad ese sujeto te dejó casi desnuda. ¡Lo siento tanto! –** Enseguida empieza a limpiarle las heridas, y cuando está a punto de quitarle su ropa, dirige una mirada al príncipe. **– Ella necesita cambiarse. ¿Podrías salir?**

**– Uh... claro. Aprovecharé a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Volveré en media hora.**

**– De acuerdo. –** Entonces, él sale por la ventana y empieza a volar. En ese instante, la rubia se dirige al armario, sacando de allí un bonito conjunto de jeans. **– Ponte esto: Te verás muy bien.**

**– Reggie: No estoy de humor para celebrar. Sólo tráeme un pijama, por favor: Quiero dormir y tratar de olvidar todo.**

**– Bueno... se supone que esto era una sorpresa: Hablé con Goten y quedamos de acuerdo en que él y algunos amigos vendrían aquí a celebrar tu día, de hecho, te preparé un pastel. No querrás dejarnos plantados a todos... ¿O sí?**

**– Regina: Acabo de vivir una terrible experiencia. ¿Cómo podría...?**

**– Amiga: Sé que lo que te ocurrió fue algo terrible, pero... aún así, debes animarte y tratar de disfrutar lo que queda de este día.**

**– Sólo quedanmenos de treshoras.**

**– Lo sé, pero algo podría pasar. ¿Quién sabe?**

**– Bueno... no quisiera que ellos se entristecieran por mi culpa. De acuerdo.**

**– ¡Esa es mi amiga! –** Rápidamente Andie se va al baño a ducharse.

* * *

Trunks vuela sobre West City, pensativo y algo deprimido. – _La pobre Andie está muy mal... quisiera animarla pero... ¿Qué puedo hacer?... Umm... ¡Ya sé!_ – En este momento aumenta la velocidad de su vuelo, y al cabo de 10 minutos se eleva cada vez a más altura, hasta llegar al Templo de Kami-Sama. Una vez allí, se dirige a su interior, encontrando a Dendé. **– Hola, Trunks: Vi lo que pasó. Fue terrible.**

**– Lo sé. Eso dejó muy deprimida a Andie.**

**– Me imagino. Pobrecilla, no puede ni disfrutar de su cumpleaños.**

**– Sí... Dendé: Vine a pedirte un favor.**

**– ¿Un favor? ¿De qué se trata?**

**– De algo que podría alegrar un corazón herido.**

**– ¿Uh?**

**– Te explicaré... –** El joven Saiyajin se acerca al Namek y empieza a hablar con él.

* * *

Las amigas están sentadas en el sofá, cuando tocan la puerta. La rubia abre: Es Trunks, quien se acerca a la bella princesa. **– ¿Te sientes mejor, Andie?**

**– Un poco. No tengo ánimos para celebrar, pero Reggie me dijo que tus amigos vendrían y no quisiera decepcionarlos.**

**– Eso es muy noble de tu parte. Ven conmigo: Te tengo una sorpresa.**

**– Pero Trunks...**

**– Shhh... –** El joven coloca un dedo sobre su boca, acercándose más y hablándole entre susurros. **– Confía en mí.**

**– Está bien. –** Ambos salen de la casa, elevándose y volando hasta el parque central, frente al lago. La zionita se sienta en su roca favorita, observando cómo la luna se refleja en el agua, cómo el cielo despejado revela el titilar de millones de estrellas. **– ¿Qué hacemos aquí?**

**– Ya lo verás. – **Ellos esperan un rato, cuando una luz aparece en medio de la oscuridad: Se trata de una bruja de muy pequeña estatura, anciana, con cabello fucsia y está vestida de negro, quien está sentada sobre una bola de cristal. **– Hola, Uranai Baba. Te estaba esperando.**

**– Bueno, ya estoy aquí. Es ella, ¿Verdad?**

**– Sí.**

**– Muy bien. Todos están aquí, pero sólo tienen 15 minutos. ¿Crees que sea suficiente?**

**– Espero que sí.**

**– En ese caso... – **Baba mira en una dirección. **– Ya pueden salir. –** De unos arbustos salen dos personas rodeadas de una luz blanca.

La joven mira fijamente a esas personas, y cuando la luz desaparece sus ojos muestran sorpresa y emoción, llenándose de lágrimas. **– ¿Mamá? ¿Abuelito?**

**– Sí hijita. Somos nosotros.**

**– Tu madre y yo vinimos a verte...**

**– Esto no es un sueño... ¿Verdad?**

**– No, Andie. Somos nosotros. –** En ese instante ella corre hacia los brazos de su abuelo, llorando sobre su pecho. **– Mi pequeña... te he extrañado mucho...**

**– Yo también te extrañé, abuelito...** (sniff)

**– Aww... pequeña: No llores, mi amor...**

**– Abuelito: Estoy... tan feliz de verte... al igual que a ti, mamá. –** Enseguida, ella abraza a Karen. **– Mamita querida... han pasado tantos años...**

**– Sí. Te he estado observando y cuidando desde el día en que me marché. Mírate: Ya eres toda una mujer, muy bella e inteligente... pero a la vez eres frágil y sensible.**

**– Hija: Cuando tu madre y yo vimos que intentaste quitarte la vida, nos entristecimos mucho. ¿Por qué trataste de hacer eso?**

**– Porque quería estar con ustedes. En ese momento me sentía tan mal y... bueno... pensé que esa era la única salida. Pero comprendí que aún hay muchas personas que me quieren y que mi partida los entristecería mucho.**

**– Andie: Debes comprender que, aunque físicamente estemos ausentes, nuestra esencia siempre vivirá dentro de tu corazón. No lo olvides.**

**– No lo olvidaré, abuelito: Te juro que nunca más haré esa locura. Dios... aún no puedo creer que esté aquí, frente a ustedes... Estoy tan emocionada... Esto es algo que nunca me esperaba...**

**– Aún hay más, hija. Papá y yo queremos presentarte a alguien. – **Luego de decir estas palabras, Karen señala otro arbusto, desde donde puede apreciarse otra persona cubierta de luz. Cuando cesa el brillo, aparece una mujer muy bella, rubia, vestida con un uniforme rojo y negro, usando un grueso anillo dorado que rodea su cabeza a modo de corona. Su rostro es muy parecido al de Andraia, y también tiene su misma estatura. La joven está muy confundida, y Karen le presenta a la desconocida. **– Andie: Ella es Máxima Kentaurus, emperatriz de Zión... y tu verdadera madre.**

**– ¿Mi... Madre? –** Ella está paralizada, empieza a sentirse nerviosa y sus ojos nuevamente se llenan de lágrimas, luego se acerca lentamente a la mujer. **– ¿Tú eres mi... madre?**

**– Así es, hija. Siempre he querido conocerte... –** La emperatriz extiende sus brazos, con sus ojos humedecidos. **– Ven hijita: Déjame abrazarte, por primera vez... –** La bella zionita corre hacia los brazos de su madre, llena de alegría y emoción, y ella nuevamente empiezaa llorar. **– ¡Oh Andraia! Mi pequeña: Estoy tan feliz de verte... cuando supe que iba a tenerte me emocioné mucho, y esperaba ansiosa tu nacimiento para amarte y protegerte hasta verte convertida en lo que ahora eres: Una hermosa mujer, una digna representante de la casta real Centaury, y la heredera al trono.**

**– Mamá: Dime, ¿Qué sucedió?**

**– Una terrible guerra, hija mía. Un enfrentamiento tan horrible que lo cambió todo... me entristecí mucho el día en que me marché, al saber que no podría estar a tu lado. Aún así, estoy muy agradecida con Karen y el Sr. Marcus, por amarte y protegerte en mi lugar. También doy gracias a tu gran amigo, porque fue él quien lo planeó todo, dándome la oportunidad de conocerte. – **En esto, la princesa gira su cabeza, mirando a Trunks, mostrando una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Luego, vuelve a mirar a su madre. **– Hija: Eres muy afortunada al tener un amigo como él. Se ve que ese joven te quiere mucho, y que desea lo mejor para ti.**

**– Yo también lo quiero mucho... ¿Mamá?**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– ¿Puedes hablarme de papá? ¿Quién es él?**

**– Tu padre es un hombre muy noble y valiente. Su nombre es Cryus Kentaurus, emperador de Zión. ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a él, tan inteligente y sensible.**

**– ¿Qué sucedió con él?**

**– Él tuvo que quedarse a defender nuestro planeta, del ataque de los Arcanianos.**

**– ¿Arcanianos? ¿Te refieres a esas criaturas que están atacando a la Tierra?**

**– Exactamente.**

**– Dime: ¿Crees que vuelva a ver a papá?**

**– Ya lo has visto, hijita.**

**– ¿En serio?**

**– Sí. Tuviste la oportunidad de verlo hace mucho tiempo. Ambos se reencontraron en un sueño. –** Andie recuerda aquel extraño sueño que tuvo cuando era apenas una niña, aquel en el que corre hacia los brazos de un hombre desconocido. **– No pierdas las esperanzas, hija. Algún día lo volverás a ver... –** En esto, la reina obsequia a su hija una especie de medallón. Ella presiona un botón, y allí se forma un holograma en el que pueden verse a Máxima y Cryus, abrazados y sonrientes. **– Este es mi obsequio para ti. Así podrás vernos cuando quieras, y nunca olvidarás tu verdadero origen.**

**– Es tan hermoso... Muchas gracias, mamá.**

**– Disculpa que las interrumpa, pero ya es hora de irnos. – **Acota Baba. **– Tienen un minuto para despedirse. –** Las tres personas se reúnen frente a la joven, con alegría y nostalgia en sus rostros. La emperatriz es la primera en hablar. **– Hija: Te deseo lo mejor en este, y en el resto de los días. Sé feliz, y nunca pierdas las esperanzas.**

**– Ella tiene razón, Andie. Debes ser muy fuerte y controlar tus emociones. Sé que lo harás.**

**– Pequeña: Nosotros tres te amaremos y cuidaremos por siempre, así que no te pongas triste, siempre estaremos a tu lado. –** Luego el anciano mira al Saiyajin. **– Hijo: Desde un principio supe que podía confiar en ti, ya que la has cuidado, protegido y brindado todo tu apoyo y tu amistad. Te lo agradecemos mucho. –** Enseguida, el grupo se dispone a marcharse, mirando a la zionita una vez más. Todos se despiden al unísono. **– Adiós, Andie, nuestra pequeña y hermosa princesa...**

**– ¡Adiós! ¡Los extrañaré a todos!... ¡LOS AMO! – **En ese instante, todos desaparecen. Andie da la vuelta, mira fijamente a Trunks, con sus ojos humedecidos... Una lágrima recorre su delicada mejilla, y ella corre a lo fuertes brazos del Saiyajin. **– Oh, Trunks: ¡Gracias! ¡Me has hecho tan feliz! ¡En verdad eres un gran amigo!**

**– Andie: Sé que querías volver a verlos, y que eso te daría mucha alegría... en verdad estabas muy deprimida y... bueno, quise darte un obsequio muy especial.**

**– Este es el mejor obsequio de cumpleaños que he recibido... ¡Gracias!**

**– De nada. –** Sus ojos están húmedos, por lo que él, gentilmente, seca sus lágrimas con su gran mano, acariciando dulcemente su bello rostro, mientras admira la inocencia de sus ojos celestes. Ella se sonroja y se pone nerviosa, pero no puede dejar de verlo... La pareja se abraza con mucha dulzura, mirándose a los ojos, irradiando ternura y cariño. Trunks la abraza con más fuerza, ella rodea el varonil cuello con sus frágiles brazos, sus rostros se acercan lentamente, cierran sus ojos y sus labios están a punto de tocarse... En ese momento suena el teléfono celular del joven, interrumpiendo el momento. Es allí cuando ambos reaccionan y se alejan un poco. **– ¿Me disculpas un momento?**

**– Sí, claro. –** Mientras Trunks atiende la llamada, su bella amiga se sienta sobre la grama, pensativa y nerviosa. –_ ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué me siento así? –_ Un rato después, el joven se le acerca. **– ¿Quién era?**

**– Era Reggie: Los chicos ya están en tu casa. ¿Nos vamos?**

**– Sí. –** Ambos se elevan y comienzan a volar.

* * *

Los jóvenes vuelan sobre West City, en dirección a la casa de Reggie, cuando súbitamente Trunks se detiene. Andie lo mira, un poco confundida. **– ¿Qué sucede?**

**– Olvidé algo importante y debo ir a buscarlo en mi casa. Ven conmigo, será sólo un momento.**

**– De acuerdo. – **Ellos vuelan hacia la residencia Briefs y una vez allí el Saiyajin abre la puerta. **– Está oscuro.**

**– Es que no hay nadie en casa. Espera aquí. –** Él camina hacia una pared, buscando un switch. Cuando enciende la luz, Reggie, Goten, Gohan, y los demás salen de sus escondites, gritando: **– ¡SORPRESA!**

**– ¡Oh por Dios! – **Andie está sorprendida: Sus amigos le prepararon una fiesta sorpresa. Ella se acerca a su inseparable Regina, abrazándola alegremente. **– Oh, Reggie: ¡En verdad me sorprendiste! ¡Esto no me lo esperaba!**

**– Eso es bueno. Después de todo, es tu fiesta sorpresa.**

**– ¡Gracias! –** La zionita nuevamente abraza a la rubia, luego corre hacia donde está su amigo. **– Lo sabías: ¿Verdad?**

**– ¡Sip! –** Trunks muestra una amplia sonrisa. **– Desde un principio. Ahora, disfrutemos esta fiesta.**

**– ¡SÍ! – **Ella lo abraza, luego todos empiezan a celebrar con mucha alegría, comiendo pastel y bocadillos, bailando y disfrutando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. La Centaury ha recibido muchos obsequios, pero ninguno supera a ese maravilloso reencuentro planeado por el joven Briefs, dándole la oportunidad de, no sólo volver a ver a Karen y a su abuelo, sino también de conocer a su verdadera madre, y saber acerca de su padre. Fue un cumpleaños inolvidable.

* * *

**Nota:** OK,dos capítulos más. Espero que los disfruten mucho. Lo sé, aún no hay acción entre Trunks y Andie, pero descuiden, pronto vendrá. Apenas faltan pocos capítulos para que la lucha contra los Arcanianos comience, y el beso... huy, tendrán que esperar bastante (Sí, puedo parecer un poco odiosa pero... ¿Qué les puedo decir? Me encanta hacer sufrir a esa parejita BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!) 

Gracias a todos su reviews. (Y no te preocupes Runliney, como dije, ya vendrá la acción)

SAYONARA!


	25. Capítulo 24: Revelaciones

Ha pasado una semana: Es viernes y es de noche. La zionita está sentada en su cama, viendo las noticias por la tele: La base extraterrestre está casi lista, se ha triplicado el número de criaturas y todas están armadas, listas para atacar. Después, ella escucha un auto que se detiene frente a su casa, por lo que se asoma por la ventana, viendo a Reggie bajando de un deportivo rojo, conducido por el Dr. Jones. Ellos se abrazan y se besan apasionadamente. **– Adiós, Jeff. La pasé súper.**

**– Adiós, preciosa. –** Al decir esto, el galeno le da a la rubia un dulce beso de despedida, luego se sube al auto y se marcha. Una vez que él se fue, Regina entra a su hogar, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su cuarto.

Al rato, tocan la puerta. **– Pasa, Andie. –** La joven entra allí y se sienta al lado de su amiga, mostrando una mirada de asombro. **– ¿Qué sucede?**

**– Reggie: No sabía que tú y Jeff eran novios.**

**– Pues sí. Nos conocimos a finales de enero.**

**– Pero... Pensé que te gustaba Goten.**

**– ¿Goten? Nah... Él es lindo, sí, de hecho me atrajo un poco, pero eso fue algo fugaz. Además, recuerda que él ya tiene novia.**

**– Ya veo. Y... ¿Cómo conociste a Jeff?**

**– Bueno, a él ya lo había visto antes, el día en que te desmayaste en la Corporación. ¿Te acuerdas?**

**– Sí.**

**– Desde ese momento no nos hemos vuelto a ver. Pero un día, cuando yo estaba conversando con Goten, él se acercó a nosotros y nos pusimos a platicar un largo rato, acordamos reunirnos otro día, y otro, y otro... hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que ambos teníamos mucho en común y, bueno, todo surgió.**

**– ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?**

**– Es que quise mantener esto en secreto, que fuese algo muy discreto porque lo nuestro es aún muy reciente: Sólo llevamos dos semanas de noviazgo.**

**– Reggie: Se supone que entre nosotras no existen los secretos.**

**– Oh, Andie: Pensaba decírtelo, de veras, pero iba a hacerlo cuando fuese el momento indicado. Aparte de eso, no quise molestarte, ya que estás muy ocupada con tus asuntos.**

**– Explícate.**

**– Ya sabes... –** La rubia hace una mirada de insinuación. **– Lo tuyo con Trunks...**

**– ¡¿QUÉ?! –** La bella princesa se sonroja. **– ¿Vas a empezar con esos tontos comentarios? ¡SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!**

**– Está bien. No te enojes. –** Regina mira su reloj. **– Bueno: Ya es hora de dormir. Buenas noches, Andie.**

**– Buenas noches. –** La bella Centaury camina en dirección a su alcoba, apaga la tele y se acuesta. Ella está con la mirada fija, pensativa y un poco deprimida. – _Dios mío... qué podremos hacer..._

**– _No pierdas las esperanzas, Andie._**

**– _¿Trunks?_**

**– _Sip. El mismo. Andie: Te siento un poco triste... Es por lo que está ocurriendo, ¿verdad?_**

**– _Sí. Estuve viendo las noticias... es algo terrible, la Tierra en verdad podría estar en peligro... por eso estoy muy preocupada._**

**– _Todo saldrá bien, Andraia: Ya lo verás. Ahora descansa._**

**– _Está bien. Hasta mañana, Trunks._**

**– _Que tengas dulces sueños. –_ **Minutos después, la joven está tranquilamente dormida.

* * *

3:15A.M. La residencia Briefs está a oscuras, a excepción de una débil luz que se ve desde la ventana de la cocina: Se trata de Bura, quien está frente al refrigerador llenando un vaso con agua. Sale de la cocina, sube por las escaleras, camina por el pasillo para ir a su alcoba, cuando de repente observa una extraña luz que se aprecia por la rendija de la puerta del cuarto de su hermano. Ella empieza a tocar. **– ¿Trunks? Hermano: ¿Qué sucede allí adentro? –** No hay respuesta. La joven se dirige a la habitación de sus padres, pero la puerta está cerrada, así que decide volver con su hermano. Ella abre lentamente la puerta, viendo como el joven Briefs aún duerme, rodeado de una brillante luz blanco azulada, de repente, él se sienta y abre sus ojos, los cuales brillan enormemente y sus pupilas han desaparecido.

* * *

Regie acababa de salir del baño, cuando vió una extraña luz por la rendija de la puerta de su amiga, y al asomarse allí, se da cuenta de que la zionita está rodeada por un aura brillante (se encuentra en las mismas condiciones que Trunks). Ella sólo queda boquiabierta, estática y confundida... **–** _Dios mío... ¿Qué estará sucediendo?_

* * *

Bura está de pié en la entrada, asustada y sin saber qué hacer, viendo cómo el aura que rodea al Saiyajin se hace cada vez más brillante... Él mueve lentamente su cabeza en dirección a la jovencita, mirándola de manera muy sombría, y empezando a hablar en un idioma totalmente extraño. **– Trunks: ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No logro entenderte! –** No hay respuesta, pues él aún continúa diciendo esas palabras, como una especie de conjuro místico. Ella decide marcharse, pero siente mucho sueño, se sienta en el piso, con sus párpados cada vez más pesados... hasta que se duerme.

* * *

**– ¿Bura, estás bien? ¡Bura! – **La niña abre sus ojos, viendo frente a ella la preocupada mirada de su hermano mayor. **– ¿Estás bien?**

**– ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucedió?**

**– Apenas me desperté, te vi tirada en el piso frente a la puerta y... me preocupé. ¿Qué hacías allí?**

**– No tengo idea: No puedo recordar nada. Tal vez caminé dormida.**

**– Quizás... – **Trunks ayuda a su hermana a levantarse, luego, cada cual entra a su respectivo cuarto a cambiarse.

* * *

En una enorme planicie del planeta Marte se eleva una gran base, erigida por miles de criaturas arcanianas. Ellas están formadas frente al líder de ese grupo, un monstruo pequeño, aunque un poco más alto que los demás, y mucho más fornido. Su nombre es Xork, el teniente de la Tropa Imperial de Arcania. Tras él se eleva una gran pantalla, mostrando el rostro de Zetch, y todos los presentes hacen una reverencia. La criatura empieza a hablar con su aguda voz. **– Amigos míos: Nuestro líder, el General Kron, está muy orgulloso de ustedes, por su rápido progreso y evolución. Ahora estoy a su lado, porque él quiere hablarles.**

Al oír esto, las criaturas gritan emocionadas, y lo hacen más fuertemente cuando frente a la pantalla aparece una sombra, y de allí surge un monstruo de elevada estatura, contextura fornida, piel grisácea, con ojos negros sin pupilas, vistiendo un traje de tonos marrones y una larga capa negra abrochada en el pecho con un dije de bronce. Todos los Arcanianos se arrodillan ante su presencia. **– ¡Arcanianos! Presten atención: He estado observando su evolución, la cual se ha llevado a cabo de manera muy satisfactoria...** – Los monstruos se sienten muy felices, ya que han logrado enorgullecer a su líder, luego continúan escuchando su poderosa y gruesa voz. **– Sé que han estado esperando durante mucho tiempo... Pues, bien: El momento para atacar está a punto de llegar, así que... ¡PREPÁRENSE! Porque dentro de muy poco atacaremos a ese patético planeta para acabar con los elegidos... ¡Y CONQUISTAR EL UNIVERSO! –** Todos gritan emocionados porque al fin van a pelear... sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

**– ¡POR LOS DIOSES! –** El Rey Cryus se levanta de su trono muy sorprendido, y a la vez emocionado. Maxwell se acerca a su padre. **– Hijo: ¿Sentiste lo mismo que yo?**

**– Sí, papá. Sin duda eso fue un asombroso Ki-Gamma.**

**– Es cierto, y esa energía sólo puede pertenecer a uno de los nuestros... Ahora mi corazón está lleno de esperanzas: Algo me dice que ese Centaury es mi hijo mayor... Sé que es él... o ella.**

**– Padre: ¿Y si de verdad lo encontramos? ¿Crees que regrese con nosotros? Porque quizás en este momento tenga su propia familia.**

**– Lo sé hijo, he pensado en ello. Dejaremos que sea él o ella quien elija y, cualquiera que sea su decisión, será acatada y respetada. Yo me sentiría muy feliz si al menos supiera si aún sigue con vida... –** Ambos se sientan y siguen conversando mientras la nave espacial se acerca rápidamente al Sistema Solar.

* * *

Sábado, 3 de abril, 9:30A.M. Andie está caminando a través del parque admirando el maravilloso paisaje primaveral, mientras las personas a su alrededor disfrutan del hermoso día: Los ancianos alimentan a las aves, las jóvenes parejas están abrazadas y besándose, los niños están cerca del lago cazando ranas mientras que las niñas juegan entre las flores... es un momento tan maravilloso. La bella Centaury se dirige a su lugar favorito: La roca junto al lago. Se sienta allí a observar las cristalinas aguas que se combinan con el azul del cielo, sintiendo cómo la suave brisa acaricia su rostro, jugando con su sedoso cabello castaño. Al cabo de unos minutos, un pequeño niño de 7 años se le acerca, muy tímidamente. **– ¡Hola!**

**– ¡Hola, pequeño! ¿Cómo estás?**

**– Bien.**

**– Me alegra oír eso. Y... ¿dónde está tu mamá?**

**– Está comprándome un jugo.**

**– Ya veo. No deberías estar solo por aquí, deberías volver con ella.**

**– Estás bien. Sólo vine a traerte algo.**

**– ¿Qué cosa? –** Él le entrega una bella rosa blanca. Ella está un poco confundida. **– ¿Esto es para mí?**

**– Sí.**

**– Muchas gracias.**

**– De nada. –** En esto, el niño levanta su mano, señalando a una dirección. –** Ese señor me dijo que te diera esta flor, dice que eres muy bonita.**

**– ¿Uh? –** La zionita mira al lugar indicado, viendo a ese hombre: Trunks. Ella se sonroja, luego habla al oído del niño. **– Ve y dile eso, por favor.**

**– Está bien. –** El pequeño se acerca al Saiyajin. **– Señor: Ella dice que vaya allá, dice que usted es muy dulce. –** El joven asiente, cuando se escucha la voz de una mujer. **– ¿Nicky? ¿Dónde estás?**

**– Bien, amigo: Creo que deberías volver con tu mamá. Gracias por tu ayuda, Nicky. –** El pequeño regresa con su mamá, mientras él se dirige hacia donde está su amiga. **– ¡Hola Andie!**

**– ¡Hola Trunks! Gracias por el obsequio. Fue un gesto muy dulce de tu parte.**

**– Fue un placer. – **Al decir esto, el joven se sienta a su lado y ambos empiezan a platicar sobre muchas cosas, por al menos media hora, hasta que tocan el tema de su familia. **– Oye: Esta mañana descubrí algo.**

**– ¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa?**

**– Que mi hermana Bura es sonámbula.**

**– ¿A sí?**

**– Aja. Cuando desperté, la encontré dormida en el piso, frente a mi habitación.**

**– Qué curioso. Reggie también apareció dormida frente a mi cuarto, y aún no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió.**

**– ¿Qué? Bura tampoco recuerda nada. Definitivamente algo extraño está sucediendo. Pero... ¿Qué?**

**– No lo sé, pero esto me está asustando... ¿Y si se trata de otra estrategia de los Arcanianos?**

**– No lo creo: Debe ser algo más.**

**– ¡Hola!**

**– ¿Uh?** **– **Ambos giran sus cabezas, viendo a una linda niña de cabello azul naval y ojos violetas acercándose a ellos, muy sonriente. **– ¡Hola, pequeña! ¿Cómo estás?**

**– Muy bien, señor.**

**– ¿Qué se te ofrece, pequeña? ¿Necesitas algo?**

**– Sólo una cosa, señorita: ¿Podrían tomar mis manos?**

**– Claro. ¿Por qué no? – **Trunks toma la mano izquierda de la niña y Andie toma la derecha. En ese momento un aura blanco azulada rodea a las tres personas. **– ¿Qué sucede?**

**– Lo sabía... – **La pequeña está sonriente. **– Algo me decía que eran ustedes. –** Un brillante rayo de luz desciende sobre ellos, transportándolos a un lugar desconocido.

* * *

La luz se desvanece, la pareja observa a su alrededor: Están en medio de un gran salón con paredes de cristal plateado, y cerca de ellos está un cristal blanco azulado con forma de estrella de muchas puntas, muy brillante y de gran belleza, apoyado sobre un largo y delgado pedestal de oro y marfil. Andie observa el lugar, con una mirada llena de confusión. **– Trunks: ¿Dónde estamos?**

**– No tengo ni la menor idea. Quizás esa niña lo sepa. –** Ambos miran hacia donde se supone que está la pequeña, pero ella ya no está, sólo puede apreciarse una silueta que brilla con luz verdosa, la cual está aparentemente cambiando de forma.

Al cesar la luz, ellos pueden apreciar a una mujer muy alta, vestida con un largo traje de tonalidades verdes, su piel es de un azul pálido y en su mano derecha sostiene un largo báculo. La pareja se sorprende: ¿Qué ocurre aquí? La mujer empieza a hablarles con su suave voz. **– Al fin los encontré: He estado buscándolos durante mucho tiempo.**

**– ¿Buscándonos? –** Pregunta Andie. **– ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?**

**– Mi nombre es Tári Singollo, pero en todos los mundos me conocen con el nombre de Oracle. Soy la pitonisa de este Palacio y guardiana del Cristal del Destino. Los he buscado porque mi misión es protegerlos.**

**– ¿Protegernos? – **Interrumpe Trunks, muy confundido. **– ¿De qué?**

**– De las fuerzas del mal y de la oscuridad eterna.**

**– ¿Y por qué a nosotros?**

**– Porque ustedes son... Los Elegidos...**

* * *

**Nota:** Weno weno, aquí me tienen de nuevo. Salí de vacaciones una semana antes de lo esperado, pero... MEJOR ASÍ! De esa manera podré publicar unos cuantos capítulos.

Runlyney: Si lloraste con el cap. 24, espera los próximos, porque algunos te harán llorar a moco suelto. Sé paciente, no quiero arruinar la soprpresa.

Arsinoe: Estás disculpada. Sé que cuando uno está de mal humor, se descarga con lo primero que uno ve. Aún así, puede que hayas tenido algo de razón en tu review agresivo, pero me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia.

Sayonara!


	26. Capítulo 25: La misión de Los Elegidos

**– ¿Qué? –** Pregunta Andraia. **– ¿A dicho que nosotros somos los elegidos?**

**– Así es.**

**– ¿Elegidos? –** Pregunta Trunks, lleno de confusión. **– Pero... ¿Para qué?**

**– Tal vez esto conteste sus preguntas. – **Al decir esto, Oracle levanta su báculo, del cual surge un rayo de energía cósmica, revelando en el aire un párrafo escrito en un extraño lenguaje. La hechicera lo lee: **– "En una pequeña región de una gran galaxia, dos nobles guerreros pertenecientes a la casta real de dos extraordinarias razas, se unirán, y juntos usarán la fuerza más pura y poderosa del universo, para traer al Guardián de la Mística Esfera del Dragón".**

**– Espera: ¿Mística Esfera del Dragón? Eso... eso es imposible. Se supone que las esferas ya no existen.**

**– No existen en la Tierra, Andie, pero los Namekus aún conservan las suyas.**

**– Es decir que, si en verdad existe ese Guardián: ¿Podría estar allá?**

**– Tal vez. –** Luego el joven se dirige a la pitonisa. **– Dígame: ¿Qué le hace pensar que nosotros somos los elegidos?**

**– Ustedes me llamaron.**

**– ¿Podría explicarse?**

**– Muy bien: Desde hace algún tiempo he recibido una señal que proviene de su subconsciente, indicándome que ya están listos para cumplir con su misión. El llamado más fuerte lo recibí recientemente...**

**– Aún no logro entender: ¿De qué señal habla?**

**– De una que sólo los elegidos pueden crear: Combinando sus fuerzas física y mental, fueron capaces de generar una gran cantidad de energía. Físicamente se manifiesta como una luz muy brillante que rodea sus cuerpos, tan fuerte, que puede perturbar la mente de cualquier humano que la presencie... provocándole mucho sueño e incluso pérdida temporal de la memoria. –** Los jóvenes están pasmados: Eso explicaría lo que sucedió con Bura y Reggie. Ambos siguen escuchando. **– Aparte de eso, los elegidos son capaces de comunicarse conmigo usando un idioma único, uno que sólo es hablado por los Gildor, la raza de los hechiceros: El lenguaje sagrado.**

**– Pero… – **Pregunta Andie. **– ¿Acaso siempre supo que nosotros éramos los elegidos?**

**– No precisamente. Al principio no tenía idea de quiénes me llamaron, por eso, desde el día en que percibí la primera señal, me transformé en distintos tipos de personas, buscándolos por todo este planeta. Pero, la primera vez que los vi, empecé a sospechar de ustedes.**

**– ¿Por qué?**

**– Por la forma en que interactuaban, y por el elevado nivel de energía que emanaba de ustedes, en especial cuando estaban juntos. Desde ese momento sentí una corazonada, algo me decía que ustedes eran los elegidos, y los he estado observando… confirmando mis sospechas.**

**– Ya veo… –** Concluye Trunks, un poco pensativo. **– Dígame: ¿Hay alguna tarea que debamos cumplir?**

**– Sí, joven príncipe. En verdad les digo: Su misión es muy importante, y es indispensable que ustedes la cumplan. Deben buscar y traer al Guardián, ya que su presencia es crucial para proteger al universo entero.**

**– ¿Protegerlo? ¿Acaso todo el universo está en peligro? ¿Tiene esto que ver con los Arcanianos?**

**– En parte, joven princesa: Las criaturas que los atacan pueden provocarles muchos problemas, pero ellos no se comparan con ese ser maligno que está por venir… es la criatura más perversa que existe, tiene un poder ilimitado y su único objetivo es el control de este universo… un oponente que sólo puede ser derrotado por el Guardián.**

**– Dios mío… esto no puede ser cierto… ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?**

**– Sólo una cosa, Andie: Debemos hacer todo lo posible por cumplir con nuestra tarea.**

**– Tienes razón, Trunks. –** En ese instante, la zionita se dirige a Oracle. **– Acepto la misión: Pondré todo mi empeño y mi corazón en la búsqueda del Guardián. –** La hechicera mueve su cabeza afirmativamente.

Luego, Trunks camina al lado de su amiga. **– Yo también acepto. El destino del universo depende de nosotros, y no permitiré que caiga en manos del mal.**

**– De verdad ustedes están llenos de admirable nobleza y valentía. Sé que lograrán cumplir con su propósito, y muy pronto el Guardián estará con nosotros. –** Ella levanta su mano, y un halo de luz rodea a los jóvenes. **– Que la verdad y la sabiduría esté siempre dentro de sus corazones… – **Al decir esto, Oracle desaparece, al igual que todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

* * *

La luz se desvanece. La pareja está allí, en medio del parque, bajo las miradas sorprendidas de las personas que se encuentran a su alrededor. Un hombre se acerca lentamente. **– ¿Q… qué fue eso? ¿De… dónde sa… salieron ustedes?**

**– Umm… uh… –** Trunks no halla qué decir. **– Verás, es que… nosotros… bueno…**

**– Estamos probando un nuevo invento de la Capsule Corp. –** Interrumpe Andie. **– Pero… uh… aún no está listo porque… bueno… presenta algunas fallas.**

**– Sí… es cierto lo que dice. Sólo es una prueba. –** Enseguida, ellos se marchan. Rato después, cuando están solos, él se acerca a su compañera. **– Gracias, Andie. Te debo una.**

**– No te preocupes. Además, debíamos convencer a esas personas, sin alarmarlas. Umm… cambiando de tema: ¿Qué podremos hacer para encontrar al Guardián?**

**– No lo sé, pero he estado pensando que, para hallarlo, primero debemos encontrar esa esfera del Dragón. Es por eso que voy a arreglar la nave espacial.**

**– Espera: ¿Estás diciendo que vamos a ir a ese planeta… eh…?**

**– ¿A Nameku-Sei? Sí, eso es lo que sugiero. Una de sus esferas debe ser la que estamos buscando… posiblemente la de 1 estrella.**

**– ¿Estás seguro?**

**– La verdad… no. Pero eso lo averiguaremos.**

**– Espero que tengas razón. –** Después de charlar un rato, el Saiyajin acompaña a su amiga a su casa, y luego él se dispone a ir a la suya, cuando. **– ¿Trunks?**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– Bueno… –** Ella se queda muda por un rato, muy pensativa. **– Olvídalo. No es nada.**

**– Bien, si tú lo dices. –** Él se acerca y besa su mejilla. **– Nos veremos después.**

**– Sí, adiós. –** Una vez que el joven se marcha, Andraia entra a su casa, aún pensativa. Esa misma noche, la bella zionita está sobre su cama, sin poder dormir. – _¿En verdad el Guardián se encontrará en Nameku-Sei?… ¿Y qué tal si…?… ¿Será posible?_

* * *

Es de mañana. Mientras todos duermen, la joven Centaury se ausenta de su hogar, con la intención de aclarar sus dudas: Ella se dirige al templo del maestro Karim. Volando rápidamente durante algunos minutos, logra divisar la larga torre, para luego elevarse cada vez más hasta llegar a su destino. Allí es recibida por Yajirobe. **– Hola. ¿Se encuentra el Maestro Karim?**

El hombre iba a responder, pero una voz le interrumpe. **– Aquí estoy, jovencita. ¿Se te ofrece algo?**

**– Bueno, sólo quería consultarle algo y conocer su opinión. Es un asunto muy importante.**

**– De acuerdo. Siéntate y cuéntamelo todo.**

**– Sí. – **Ellos se sientan en unos cojines que hay en el piso, luego la princesa habla sobre Oracle, el Guardián y la profecía. **– ... y eso fue lo que sucedió.**

**– Así que hay una profecía de por medio. ¿Cierto?**

**– Sí, maestro. Trunks piensa que la Mística Esfera del Dragón es una de las esferas Nameku. Eso es muy probable pero…**

**– Pero tú no estás segura de ello.**

**– Exactamente. De hecho, tengo algo en mente… Sé que sería algo increíble, pero…**

**– Tranquila. A veces, las cosas más increíbles pueden ser ciertas.**

**– Lo sé. Por eso es que vine aquí. Tal vez Usted pueda ayudarme.**

**– Bien, te escucho.**

**– Dígame: ¿Cree Usted que es posible que haya… otra esfera?**

**– ¿Otra Esfera del Dragón?**

**– Sí. Quizás una octava esfera… –** La zionita lo piensa mejor. **– No… tal vez no. Debo estar loca, o algo así.**

**– Tal vez no lo estés.**

**– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso…?**

**– Es muy probable. –** El anciano gato camina lentamente hacia el balcón, admirando el lejano horizonte. **– ¿Sabes? Hace años que no hablaba sobre este asunto.**

**– ¿Entonces hay posibilidad de que…?**

**– Así es, jovencita, aunque no estoy muy seguro.** **–** Entonces,Karim da la vuelta, dirigiendo su mirada a la joven princesa. **–Hace muchos años, se creyó en la existencia de una última Esfera del Dragón, una esfera de 8 estrellas, la cual sería capaz de, no sólo controlar el poder de las otras 7, sino de funcionar también de manera independiente. Muchos han intentado encontrarla, pero sin éxito, por lo que se llegó a la conclusión de que su existencia era sólo un mito. Es por eso que nunca había vuelto a tratar este tema… hasta hoy.**

**– ¿Y si en verdad existe? ¿Y si esa esfera es la que estamos buscando?**

**– Si existe, ustedes deben hacer todo lo posible por encontrarla. Se supone que esa esfera es muy especial. Si llegase a caer en manos enemigas, sería el fin de la Tierra, e incluso del universo entero.**

**– Debo hablar con Trunks. ¡Gracias, Maestro! –** Al decir esto, ella abraza fuertemente al gato, para luego marcharse hacia West City.

* * *

**– ¿Qué? –** El joven Saiyajin está anonadado. **– Andie: ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?**

**– Completamente. Esta mañana hablé con el Maestro Karim, confirmando mis sospechas.**

**– Pero eso es imposible. El radar que diseñó mi madre la hubiese encontrado.**

**– Tal vez no lo hizo porque esa esfera emite una energía distinta a las demás, o porque está en otro planeta… No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que lo que él me dijo concuerda en parte con lo que mencionó Oracle: Si esa esfera llegase a caer en manos enemigas, sería el fin del universo. Además, la misma profecía lo dice: "Mística Esfera del Dragón", y su existencia es un gran misterio. Tiene sentido: ¿No crees?**

**– Quizás tengas razón. Aún así, esto es algo increíble.**

**– Pero podría ser cierto.**

**– Sí. Vámonos.**

**– ¿A dónde?**

**– Iremos a Kame-House. Debemos hablar con los demás. –** Ambos jóvenes se elevan desde la terraza de la residencia Briefs, y vuelan rápidamente hacia el sur. Durante el vuelo, Trunks saca su teléfono celular y realiza muchas llamadas.

* * *

**– ¿Acaso estás bromeando, Trunks?**

**– No, Goten. No estoy bromeando. Lo que digo es la verdad.**

**– Pero: ¿Una octava esfera? Nunca creí que…**

**– Yo tampoco, Krilin. Pero hay muchas posibilidades de que exista.**

**– Si es así: ¿Por qué el Maestro Korín no lo había mencionado antes?**

**– Él tuvo sus razones, Gohan. –** Responde Andraia. **– No quería hablar sobre algo que se suponía que era un mito.**

**– Esa es una buena razón, Andie. –** Interrumpe Krilin. **– Aún así, él nos hubiese dicho algo al respecto.**

**– Es cierto lo que ella dice. – **Concluye el Maestro Roshi. Todos lo observan, anonadados, escuchando atentamente sus palabras. **– Él no quiso ilusionarlos con una leyenda.**

**– ¿Acaso Usted lo sabía?**

**– Así es, Krilin. Yo he oído acerca de esa historia, y no quise contársela por las mismas razones. De hecho, he pasado parte de mi juventud buscando esa legendaria esfera, pero jamás la encontré.**

**– Entonces: ¿De verdad existe?**

**– Aún no lo sé, Trunks. Nadie lo sabe con seguridad.**

**– Y… ¿Cómo podremos comprobar su existencia?**

**– Bueno, jovencita: Lo único que queda por hacer es reiniciar su búsqueda. Sé que será algo difícil, y tal vez arriesgada, pero ahora estoy casi seguro de que al fin esa misteriosa esfera podrá ser hallada.**

**– ¿Tiene alguna otra información sobre esa octava esfera?**

**– Lamentablemente no. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que, si en verdad tú y Trunks son los elegidos, podrán tener éxito en su búsqueda, porque ambos están destinados a encontrar esa esfera.**

**– Y si encontramos esa esfera, hallaremos al Guardián.**

**– Es muy posible que eso suceda, Trunks.**

**– Sí. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Bien, pediré a mamá que reconfigure el rango de frecuencias del Radar del Dragón. Tal vez podamos localizar esa última esfera. Algo me dice que la hallaremos… – **Todos están de acuerdo.

Media hora después, todos deciden regresar a sus respectivos hogares. Trunks y Andie vuelan juntos hacia West City, con sus corazones llenos de esperanzas: Quizás muy pronto puedan hallar a la esfera, y luego… al Guardián.

* * *

**Nota:** Ok, antes de que pregunten, quisiera recordarles que esta historia está ambientada 1 año después de DBGT, y también que al final de esa serie, Gokú se había marchado con Sheng Long y las esferas del Dragón. Basándome en esto, quise agregar un toque muy interesante a la trama, así que consideré la existencia de una octava esfera (claro, aún no se sabe si existe o no, eso se descubrirá muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo después).

Elena: Es muy cierto lo que dices en el Review: Ojalá hubiese alguna manera de traer de vuelta a nuestros familiares y amigos desaparecidos, pero lamentablemente no la hay TTTT

Sayonara


	27. Capítulo 26: Un nuevo descubrimiento

Gohan y su familia están reunidos en su casa, almorzando tranquilamente, cuando suena el teléfono. Milk atiende la llamada. – **¿Hola?... Sí, está aquí. Un momento, por favor… –** Ella tapa el auricular con su mano, dirigiéndose a su primogénito. **– Gohan: Es para ti.**

**– Gracias, mamá. –** El erudito se levanta de la mesa y toma el teléfono.** – ¿Hola? Ah, hola Frank… ¿Ya lo analizaste?... ¿Qué?... Bien, iré enseguida. –** Al colgar el teléfono, toma su chaqueta y se dirige rápidamente a la puerta. **– Tengo que irme.**

**– ¿A dónde?**

**– Iré al laboratorio, Videl. La criatura ya fue analizada.**

**– ¿Analizada? –**Videl se coloca una mano sobre el mentón, pensativa.**–Umm... Me pregunto qué resultados se habrán obtenido....**

**– Papá: ¿Puedo ir contigo?**

**– No, Pan. Quédate aquí con tu mamá y tu abuela. Volveré enseguida. –** Luego de decir estas palabras, el Saiyajin se marcha.

* * *

Trunks está en su oficina, revisando unos documentos, cuando en ese momento suena el teléfono celular. **– ¿Hola?... ¿Qué sucede, Gohan?... ¿A tu casa?... De acuerdo, iremos para allá… Adiós. –** El joven decide comunicarse telepáticamente con su bella amiga. **– _Andie: ¿Me escuchas?_**

**– _Sí. ¿Qué sucede?_**

**– _Acabo de hablar con Gohan. Al parecer la larva ya fue analizada._**

**– _¿En serio?_**

**– _Así es, y él quiere que nos reunamos en su casa para entregarnos los resultados de los análisis._**

**– _En ese caso, iré a tu oficina._**

**– _Bien, te espero..._**

* * *

**– Bueno: Ya estamos aquí, Gohan. ¿Qué dicen los análisis?**

**– Ten. – **El erudito entrega un sobre a Trunks. **– Mira por ti mismo.**

**– De acuerdo. –** El joven Briefs revisa los documentos que se encuentran en el interior del sobre. **– Por Dios… Andie: Lee esto.**

**– Sip. –** Ella toma los papeles y comienza a leer. **– Veamos: Aquí dice que la larva es una mutación genética de una especie… ¿Ya extinta? ¿Cómo es posible?**

**– Yo también estoy un poco sorprendido. **–Comenta Trunks.– **Eso significa que esa criatura es originaria de algún otropunto del Sistema Solar, o incluso podría haber surgido en las afueras de la galaxia. Entonces, puede que también la especie existe en, quizás, muchos planetas.**

**– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? Podríamos estar tratando con una verdadera plaga interplanetaria.**

**– Eso me temo, Andie.**

**– Dios… –** Ella decide seguir leyendo. **– Espera: Aquí también dice que ellas subsisten sintetizando el cromosoma "Y" de la especie humana,**** o alguna sustancia afín. Trunks: Eso explica por qué sólo los hombres son poseídos por esas cosas.**

**– Sin duda. Y lo peor es que ellas poseen un rápido crecimiento, y se multiplican de manera impresionante.**

**– Es cierto. – **Interrumpe Gohan. **– Pero les tengo una buena noticia. Observen. –** El joven científico coloca en la mesa un frasco con una larva viva adentro, luego toma un extraño dispositivo y presiona un botón. Enseguida, la larva se mueve inquietamente, hasta que explota, bajo la mirada sorprendida de la pareja. **– Como pueden ver: Las larvas alienígenas no pueden tolerar el ultrasonido.**

**– ¡Genial! Si es así, mi madre y yo podremos hacer varios dispositivos ultrasónicos, y cada uno de nosotros tendrá un ejemplar.**

**– Es una buena idea. Yo les ayudaré.**

**– De acuerdo, Andie. Y después continuaremos con nuestro entrenamiento. –** Él observa cómo su amiga mueve la cabeza en afirmación, luego se dirige a Gohan. **– Gracias por tu ayuda.**

**– Vamos, Trunks, no fue nada.** **Además, de esa información dependen nuestras vidas. –** Todos se ríen. Minutos más tarde, la pareja se marcha en dirección a la Capsule Corp.

* * *

Mediados de Abril: Los dispositivos ultrasónicos están listos, la base extraterrestre está llena de arcanianos y las larvas aún no han vuelto a atacar. Todos los guerreros Z están entrenando, cada cual a su manera, preparándose para la batalla que está por venir. Trunks y Andie entrenan en el área especial diseñada por Bulma, luchando contra robots, brazos mecánicos y armas láser, usando sus técnicas de ataque y defensa. Una vez concluida la jornada, ambos se sientan a descansar. Él se quita la sudada camisa, revelando su marcado pecho y su plano abdomen; ella hace lo mismo, quedando vestida sólo con un conjunto similar a los usados en los gimnasios. 

El Saiyajin la observa detalladamente: Ese conjunto se amolda perfectamente a su delgado cuerpo, mostrando las curvas de su cintura, su plano abdomen, su mediano busto, sus frágiles brazos, sus bellas y definidas piernas,su angelical rostro... En verdad es muy hermosa. La zionita nota la forma en que él la mira. **– ¿Ocurre algo, Trunks?**

**– Uh… Na… nada. Sólo me preguntaba si te gustaría quedarte a almorzar.**

**– Claro. ¿Por qué no?**

**– Bien. Sólo te advierto algo: Hoy estoy muy hambriento.**

**– Se nota. Has entrenado mucho.**

**– Sip. El caso es que siempre me has visto comer de manera decente y civilizada. Y… tal vez hoy lo haga al estilo Saiyajin, así que… bueno…– **El joven se sonroja. **– Espero que no te asustes.**

**– ¿Asustarme? No te preocupes. –** Andie sonríe, se levanta y se dirige a la entrada, sin percatarse de que un brazo mecánico está a punto de caer sobre ella. El objeto cae, pero Trunks la salva a tiempo. Esa acción hace que él caiga justo encima de su amiga.

Ambos están en el suelo, mirándose fijamente. De repente, ella tiembla, y se sonroja. **– ¿Trunks?**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– P… por favor: ¿Podrías quitar tus… manos de a… allí?**

**– ¿Uh? – **Él está confundido, luego nota que tiene sus manos justo sobre el pecho de la joven, por lo que las retira rápidamente, colocando una mano sobre la nucaal mismo tiempo que ríede penay su cara se vuelve muy roja. **– Perdón. No fue mi intención.**

**– No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. Va… vayamos a comer… ¿Sí? Me muero de hambre.**

**– De acuerdo. Pero recuerda lo que te acabo de decir.**

**– Oh, vamos, Trunks: ¿Por qué habría de asustarme?**

* * *

Un bocado de comida cae sobre la mesa. La princesa está sentada frente a su plato de comida, estática, boquiabierta, sosteniendo en su mano un tenedor vacío. Ella está así porque, justo sobre la mesa, puede ver decenas de platos vacíos, y tras la vajilla acumulada se encuentra Trunks, quien come frenéticamente. Al rato, Bulma se le acerca. **– ¿Quieres más, hijo?**

**– Sí, por favor. Aún tengo hambre.**

**– ¿Más? – **Andie está en shock. **– No… no puedo creerlo.**

**– Lo siento, Andie. Ya te lo había dicho: Hice mucho ejercicio, y eso me dejó hambriento.**

**– Sí, pero: ¿Cómo es posible que comas semejante cantidad de comida y… y… aún te mantengas en forma?**

**– La respuesta es obvia: Nosotros los Saiyajines utilizamos mucha energía, ya sea peleando o empleando nuestras técnicas. Es por eso que comemos de esa manera, para poder mantenernos fuertes y conservar intacta nuestra energía. –** En ese momento, Bulma le sirve otro plato de comida. **– Gracias mamá.**

**– De nada, hijo. –** Mientras él empieza a comer, la Sra. Briefs se acerca a la confundida zionita, hablándole al oído. **– Ya te acostumbrarás.**

* * *

Es la mañana siguiente. Trunks decide tomarse el día libre: Nada de trabajo, nada de entrenamiento ni nada de estrés. Se sienta bajo uno de los árboles de su jardín, observando a su amigo Chip, quien está comiendo algunas frutas. Él extiende su mano, con un trozo de chocolate en la palma. **– ¿Quieres un poco? –** El roedor se le acerca, tomando el dulce, permitiendo así que nuestro héroe pueda acariciar al animalito, una y otra vez. **– Gran día. ¿No lo crees? Es perfecto para salir a relajarse, volar por el bosque, o quizás pasear por el campo… Espera: ¡Se me ocurrió una idea! Ojala que a ella le guste. – **Dicho esto, y después de regresar el animalito al árbol, el joven se eleva y vuela rápidamente en dirección a la Capsule Corp.

* * *

Andie está trabajando tranquilamente, cuando escucha golpecillos en la ventana. Ella se levanta y se asoma. **– ¡Hola Trunks! Pensé que te habías tomado el día libre.**

**– Así es. Decidí tomar un poco de aire fresco, por eso vine a buscarte.**

**– ¿A buscarme?**

**– Aja.**

**– Pero Trunks: Estoy trabajando. No sé si pueda…**

**– Shhh… –** El Saiyajin coloca un dedo sobre su delicada boca. **– Tranquila: Necesitas salir y relajarte. Ven conmigo.**

**– Está bien. –** La pareja vuela en dirección al campo, hasta llegar a un rancho que está junto a un gran lago. **– Trunks: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?**

**– Ya lo verás. –** Él toma su mano y la lleva al interior del establo, donde son recibidos por viejo ranchero. **– Buenos días, Sr. Pickles.**

**– Buenos días, jovencitos. Llegan justo a tiempo. Por aquí: Síganme. –** Ellos hacen lo que el anciano pide, quien los lleva frente a la puerta de una caballeriza, entrando allí y, segundos después, vuelve a salir, tirando las riendas de dos hermosos caballos: Una yegua blanca, con crines del mismo color de su piel, y grandes ojos color almendra; y un fornido caballo con pelaje marrón oscuro, crines negras y ojos igualmente negros. El ranchero entrega las riendas al joven. **– Aquí los tienen: La yegua se llama Anastasia, y el caballo se llama Sansón. Espero que disfruten de su paseo.**

**– Muchas gracias. Volveremos en la tarde. –** Acto seguido, Trunks camina tirando las riendas de ambos caballos, seguido por su bella amiga. Una vez afuera, él le entrega la correa de Anastasia. **– Bien: Ya es hora.**

**– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso voy a montar a caballo? Yo nunca había hecho esto… no sé si pueda.**

**– Claro que podrás hacerlo, Andie: Es muy fácil. –** El joven Briefs ayuda a la zionita a subirse a la yegua, para luego montar sobre Sansón. Después de instruir a su compañera en la manera de tomar las riendas, ambos empiezan a cabalgar. **– Espera, Andie: Vas muy deprisa, trata de disminuir un poco tu velocidad.**

**– Lo intentaré. –** Un rato después, Andraia logra que la equina disminuya su trote. **– ¿Así está bien?**

**– Sí, mucho mejor. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Recuerda: El secreto está en dominar las riendas.**

**– ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que fuese tan fácil. –** Ella está muy emocionada, mostrando una gran sonrisa, lo cual hace feliz a Trunks.

* * *

Han pasado 3 horas. Los jóvenes están cabalgando junto al lago, admirando el paisaje primaveral. Trunks observa a su increíble compañera, quien pudo dominar rápidamente las riendas. En ese momento, su mirada se llena de ternura: Admira la manera en que su belleza se combina con la elegancia de Anastasia, a la vez que contrasta con el paisaje… la forma en que su hermoso cabello castaño ondea bajo la suave brisa… la alegría en su angelical rostro… la inocencia en su mirada celeste… Ella gira su cabeza, mirándole directamente a los ojos.** Oh, Trunks: Esto es tan maravilloso…**

**– Sabía que te gustaría esta sorpresa. **– En ese momento, él decide aprovechar la oportunidad para confesarse. –**Andie: Yo… bueno… quisiera decirte que…**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– Que… tú… tú me… – **De repente, Anastasia relincha y empieza a ponerse muy inquieta, causando que la joven caiga al suelo. Trunks desmonta rápidamente a Sansón, toma las riendas de la yegua y trata de calmarla. En ese instante, él logra ver una pequeña larva oculta entre la hierba, por lo que arroja un Ki-Blaster para destruirla. Un rato después, la equina logra ser controlada. Él se acerca a su amiga. **– ¿Estás bien?**

**– Un poco aturdida. Es todo. –** Al tratar de reincorporarse, ella siente un gran dolor en su mano izquierda. **– Hay… ¡cómo duele!**

**– Déjame ver. –** El Saiyajin se coloca a su lado, toma su mano y la observa fijamente: Está hinchada y presenta hematomas. **– Oh no… Te has dislocado la muñeca. Debo inmovilizarte la mano, y llevarte a un hospital. – **Él saca un pañuelo, usándolo como un vendaje, con el fin de inmovilizar el brazo. Luego, monta a la joven sobre Anastasia, toma las riendas de ambos caballos y se dirige al rancho. Una vez que regresa a los animales a su dueño, carga a su amiga y vuela hacia West City, hasta llegar al hospital.

* * *

Ha pasado media hora. Andie sale de emergencias, con el brazo enyesado. El joven se acerca a ella. **– ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**– Un poco mejor.**

**– Perdóname: No debí haberte llevado a ese lugar.**

**– No fue tu culpa: Nadie se imaginaba que una de esas larvas estaba allí. Aún así, antes del accidente, estaba disfrutando de ese paseo. Nunca me había sentido tan relajada… Gracias por todo.**

**– Andie: Yo… –** Enseguida, Trunks abraza fuertemente a su amiga. **– Juro que voy a protegerte… Cueste lo que cueste…**

* * *

**Nota:** Aclarando el significado de algunos términos: El "cromosoma Y" es un elemento celular que se encuentra en los hombres, recuérdese que ellos poseen la combinación XY, mientras las mujeres somos XX (de todos modos, si quieren más información busquen en cualquier libro de biología y/o anatomía humana)."Hematoma" es el término empleado para describir a los famosos "morados" o marcas negruzcas que aparecen a consecuencia de los golpes.

Depués de aclarar esto, quisiera agradecer a todos los lectores por su gran apoyo. De verdad me siento muy, pero muy satisfecha y con ánimos de seguir adelante. Otra cosa: Me pareció muy interesante hacer que Trunks, siendo un chico taaaaaaaaaan decente, coma al estilo Saiyajin. ¿Se imaginan?

Y Runlyney: Aguántate un poquitito más, porque la acción está a punto de empezar.

Sayonara!


	28. Capítulo 27: El tiempo se agota

3 días después del accidente, los jóvenes se encuentran reunidos en una cafetería, charlando mientras toman café. **– Hay algo que me inquieta, Trunks.**

**– ¿Qué cosa?**

**– ¿Por qué será que cada vez que estamos juntos siempre ocurre algo?**

**– Esa es una buena pregunta. Tal vez sólo sean coincidencias.**

**– ¿Coincidencias? Si eso sólo hubiese pasado una o dos veces, te daría la razón, pero… esto ya ha ocurrido en muchas oportunidades. He estado pensando y…**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– Bueno… creo que deberíamos alejarnos.**

**– ¿Qué dices? ¿Alejarnos? ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!**

**– Trunks: Sé que esto es muy drástico, pero pienso que es lo mejor para nosotros.**

**– Escucha: Eres mi amiga y no pienso abandonarte… Además, tú y yo estamos juntos en una gran misión.**

**– Lo sé, pero…**

**– Andie, mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad: ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? ¿En verdad quieres finalizar esta amistad por miedo? Sea cual sea tu respuesta, la respetaré.**

**– Yo… yo… –** La zionita se deprime y empieza a llorar. **– No…** (sniff) **No quiero alejarme de ti…** (sniff) **¡Perdóname por decir esta tontería!**

**– No llores… –** Él se acerca a ella y la abraza de manera protectora. **– Vamos… tranquila: Todo estará bien. Ya lo verás.**

**– ¿En verdad lo crees?**

**– ¿Que si lo creo? –** Trunks levanta la castaña cabeza con una de sus grandes manos, mientras que con la otra seca sus lágrimas. **– No, Andie. No lo creo: ¡Estoy seguro de ello! Ahora, quiero que dejes de llorar y me obsequies una bella sonrisa, por favor. –** Ella hace lo que dice, sonriendo tímidamente. Sus miradas se cruzan, emanando mucha ternura, y sus rostros se acercan lentamente…

**– ¡TRUNKS! –** Ellos reaccionan, mirando en dirección de la voz.

**– ¿Pan? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**– Ven rápido: ¡Tienes que ver esto! –** La pareja sigue a la niña, quien los lleva hacia la vitrina de una tienda de electrónica. Allá hay media docena de televisores en exhibición, todos transmitiendo las noticias: Un grupo de soldados actúa de manera extraña, atacando a la gente y destruyendo todo a su paso; son muy fuertes, con sus miradas llenas de odio, y sólo exclamando la palabra "Centaury". Ella empieza a explicarles. **– Han estado transmitiendo esas imágenes desde hace algunas horas.**

**– Esto es terrible. Trunks: Ellos fueron poseídos por esas larvas.**

**– Así parece.**

**– Eso no es todo, muchachos. –** Interrumpe Pan. **– Esas imágenes son transmitidas desde Northern Capital. Hay muchas más personas poseídas en las regiones del Sur y del Este.**

**– ¿Es cierto eso, Pan? –** Ella asiente, por lo que el joven empieza a preocuparse, tomando una rápida decisión. **–Andie: Debemos reunirnos con los demás.**

**– Sí. –** Justo antes de alzar el vuelo, la señal transmitida es interrumpida, apareciendo en pantalla el rostro de una de las criaturas. La zionita se horroriza al ver al arcaniano. **– Dios mío: ¡Qué cosa tan espantosa!**

**– Hola, terrícolas. ¿Les gustó mi pequeño regalo? Espero que sí, porque eso es sólo un adelanto de lo que vendrá. Ustedes se preguntarán: ¿Cómo podremos salvarnos? Bien, la respuesta es muy sencilla: Sólo deben entregarme a esa Centaury, viva o muerta, como ustedes lo prefieran. Si lo hacen, nos marcharemos y podrán vivir en paz y armonía… de lo contrario, su patético mundo será… ¡ELIMINADO!... Tienen un plazo de 3 semanas terrestres. Estamos en contacto. – **En ese instante, la señal regresa a la normalidad.

Ellos se quedan boquiabiertos: ¡3 semanas! Luego, el Saiyajin recibe una llamada telefónica: **– ¿Lo viste, Trunks?**

**– Sí, Goten. Reunámonos con los demás en Kame-House: ¡Debemos empezar a entrenar cuanto antes!**

**

* * *

– Muy bien, Srta. Andersen. Veamos cómo sigue su muñeca.**

Ha pasado una semana desde la transmisión televisiva de la criatura. Andraia está en el consultorio de un traumatólogo, esperando sentada en una camilla mientras el doctor revisa la radiografía. **– Oh… ¡Por Dios! Señorita: Su cuerpo tiene una asombrosa capacidad de recuperación... Su muñeca está como nueva.**

**– ¿Lo dice en serio, Doctor?**

**– Así es. En verdad me ha sorprendido mucho. Generalmente, una articulación dislocada tarda mucho tiempo en recuperarse: Unas 3 o 4 semanas como mínimo. Pero Usted ha logrado hacerlo en tan solo 10 días.**

**– Entonces: ¿Eso significa que puedo quitarme este yeso?**

**– Por supuesto: Ya no lo necesita. Acompáñeme, yo mismo se lo quitaré. –** La bella princesa hace lo que el galeno pide.

* * *

Alguien toca el timbre. Bura abre la puerta de la mansión Briefs. **– Hola, Andie.**

**– Hola, Bura. ¿Está Trunks?**

**– Sí. Está entrenando. Pasa.**

**– Gracias. – **La zionita entra a la casa, caminando por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al área subterránea. Una vez allí, se detiene frente a la puerta del área de entrenamiento, esperando que el anuncio "activo" se apague, lo cual ocurre un par de minutos después. Trunks sale de allí, lleno de sudor y muy agotado. **– ¿Andie? No te esperaba tan temprano.**

**– Lo sé. Pero quise venir a visitarte.**

**– ¿En serio? – **Él se sonroja, notando que su amiga ya no tiene el brazo enyesado. **– Veo que el doctor te retiró el yeso. ¿Cómo sientes tu muñeca?**

**– Mucho mejor. De verdad esa cosa me incomodaba mucho, especialmente cuando tenía comezón. –** Ambos se ríen por este comentario. Ella continúa hablando: **– Ya que estoy recuperada, creo que debería retomar el entrenamiento.**

**– Si, es cierto. Reiniciaremos mañana: ¿Te parece?**

**– Claro, pero: ¿Por qué no hoy mismo? Aún es temprano.**

**– Por esto. – **El pelilavanda saca de su bolsillo la invitación a un evento, válida solo para dos personas. **– ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?**

**– ¿Qué? ¿Acompañarte? Bueno… supongo que sí, aunque no tengo un atuendo adecuado.**

**– Yo me encargaré de eso. No te preocupes.**

**– Pero Trunks: No quisiera que gastaras una fortuna en un vestido, yo… –** Ella es interrumpida, debido a que su amigo le coloca un dedo sobre su boca. **– Pero...**

**– Ven conmigo. –** Andie asiente, luego ambos se elevan y vuelan al centro de la ciudad.

* * *

En un gran salón se encuentra reunido un grupo de ejecutivos con sus respectivos acompañantes: Muchos están sentados en sus mesas, mientras que otros bailan el vals. ¿El motivo del evento? Algunos embajadores internacionales han llegado a la ciudad, por lo que se les preparó una fiesta de bienvenida. Minutos después, nuestros amigos hacen su entrada: Trunks viste un tuxedo de color gris oscuro, y Andie usa un clásico y sencillo vestido blanco. Todos admiran a esa bella pareja, quienes toman asiento en una mesa que está cerca de la pista de baile. **– Andie: Esta noche luces tan radiante.**

**– Oh, Trunks. Me apenas. – **Al decir esto, ella se sonroja.

* * *

Han pasado 2 horas. Ellos aún siguen charlando mientras toman champagne, cuando la orquesta empieza a tocar una sensual música. **– Oye Andie: ¿Sabes bailar tango?**

**– Claro. –** En ese momento, Trunks se levanta, toma una rosa del florero y se la entrega a la princesa, luego él extiende gentilmente su mano, ella la toma, se levanta y ambos caminan hacia la pista de baile.

Una vez allí, la pareja ejecuta un magnífico baile, lleno de coordinación y mucha sensualidad, y al finalizar son aplaudidos por todos los invitados, escuchándose algunos comentarios. **– ¡Ustedes dos son excelentes!**

**– ¡Felicidades! ¡Fue un gran baile!**

**– ¡Es la primera vez que veo a una pareja bailando tango de esa manera! –** Los jóvenes se sonrojan, luego regresan a su mesa, a continuar platicando.

Minutos más tarde, él nota la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga. **– ¿Qué sucede?**

**– Es que... bueno… tal vez nos queden dos semanas de vida.**

**– Escucha: Estoy consciente de que algo muy grave está por venir, pero si nos esforzamos, podremos salvar al planeta. Sé que será así: La Tierra ha estado muchas veces en peligro, pero siempre hemos logrado vencer las vicisitudes, y esta no será la excepción… Ya lo verás. Ahora, relájate, y disfruta la noche.**

**– No lo sé. Yo… yo… –** Una lágrima brota de sus grandes ojos celestes. Ella usa su propia mano para secarla rápidamente. **– Disculpa.**

**– ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?**

**– Trunks: Yo… vine a acompañarte. No quisiera…**

**– Andie: No puedo obligarte a que te quedes si no te sientes bien. Creo que será mejor que te lleve a descansar. –** Ambos se levantan, toman sus cosas y se marchan.

* * *

Trunks lleva a Andie a su casa, donde son recibidos por Reggie. **– ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué Andie está tan deprimida?**

**– Luego te explicaré. Ella necesita descansar.**

**– Bien. La llevaré a su habitación. –** La rubia acompaña a su amiga, quien camina lentamente hasta su cuarto. Al rato ella vuelve a salir. **– Trunks: Andie quiere hablarte.**

**– Claro. – **El Saiyajin entra al cuarto, donde ella lo espera sentada en su cama. **– ¿Qué sucede?**

**– Oh, Trunks: Perdóname, por favor.**

**– Andie: No hay nada de qué perdonarte.**

**– ¡Claro que sí! Hay muchas cosas por las que te pido perdón: Una vez te traté mal, luego intenté quitarme la vida sin importarme lo que pudieras haber sufrido con mi muerte… además, es por mi culpa que los arcanianos quieren destruir a la Tierra.**

**– No digas esas cosas. Te estás haciendo daño.**

**– Por favor, déjame continuar: Tú eres un hombre tan amable y gentil que tomas muchas molestias por mí, en cambio yo soy tan cobarde, llorona y llena de mala suerte. Siempre me ocurre algo malo: Es como si estuviese maldita… ¡Perdóname por existir! –** Enseguida, empieza a llorar. Segundos después, ella siente cómo es rodeada por los fuertes brazos del Saiyajin. **– Trunks…**

**– No pienses de esa manera. Debes ser muy fuerte.**

**– Pero…**

**– Andie… –** Él la mira directamente a los ojos. **– Yo te diré quién eres en realidad: Una persona muy bella, noble, inteligente y asombrosa, llena de ternura, y preocupada por los demás. Has sufrido mucho durante tu vida, por lo que eres sensible y emocionalmente inestable. Es por eso que necesitas estar rodeada de muchos amigos que te quieran, te cuiden y te ayuden.**

**– ¿En verdad ves todas esas cosas en mí?**

**– Claro que sí. Por eso estoy aquí.**

**– Oh… ¡Gracias! –** Ella lo abraza, mostrando una tímida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Él decide quedarse a acompañarla, hasta que queda profundamente dormida. Luego, y después de despedirse de Reggie, el joven regresa a su hogar.

Mientras tanto, ella empieza a soñar.

Sueño

La zionita está de pie en medio de la nada, vistiendo su pijama. Camina lentamente, mirando a su alrededor, buscando alguna salida, pero nada… Sólo oscuridad. Súbitamente, una luz blanca cubre completamente su cuerpo, y, una vez que cesa el brillo, ella se encuentra a sí misma vistiendo un uniforme negro y rojo, con una tiara dorada sobre su frente. Andie está confundida. **– ¿Uh? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué estoy vestida de esta manera?**

Ella continúa caminando, hasta que, de repente, la oscuridad desaparece, revelando una ciudad futurística, llena de personas vistiendo trajes similares al de la princesa. – _Esta ciudad… Creo que… la he visto… – _Aún camina, mirando a su alrededor, notando que las personas no la observan: La princesa es prácticamente invisible para ellos. Pero… de repente, ve frente a ella a un hombre de elevada estatura, contextura atlética y cabello castaño, vestido con un uniforme azul y negro, quien está de espaldas. La zionita lo observa detalladamente, recordando que ese uniforme es muy similar al que usa su progenitor, tal como aparece en el pequeño holograma que le obsequió su madre.

Andie se le acerca, muy lentamente y llena de curiosidad. **– ¿Papá? –** El hombre da la vuelta, y luego todo desaparece.

Fin del Sueño

La bella princesa despierta, pálida y un poco nerviosa: ¿Habrá sido su padre?


	29. Capítulo 28: Voces del Corazón

El Rey Cryus despierta en forma súbita, pálido, con sudoración fría y su corazón latiendo muy rápidamente. Su hijo se le acerca. **– ¿Qué ocurre, papá?**

**– Acabo de tener un sueño muy extraño: Estaba caminando por los alrededores de Imperial City, cuando de repente oí la voz de alguien que me llamó "papá". Al dar la vuelta, pude ver a una joven, pero en ese instante desapareció. Eso fue tan rápido: Nunca pude apreciar su rostro... Quizás ella sea mi hija... –** Mientras el rey ordena sus ideas, la nave imperial cruza majestuosamente el espacio.

* * *

Sólo faltan 5 días para que se venza el plazo. Los Guerreros Z están entrenando muy duro porque les espera una gran batalla: Trunks y Andie no son la excepción. La pareja se encuentra ahora en la cámara de gravedad simulada. **– Has entrenado muy duro, Andie. Tus técnicas han evolucionado mucho, y te felicito. Ahora, iniciaremos una nueva etapa de entrenamiento.**

**– Bien. ¿Qué debo hacer?**

**– Debes aumentar tu velocidad de ataque. Por eso entrenaremos aquí.**

**– ¿Aquí? Y... ¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar?**

**– Esta es la Cámara de Gravedad Simulada. Aquí deberás adaptar tu cuerpo a una presión de, al menos, 10G.**

**– ¿10G? Con esa magnitud, mi cuerpo pesaría casi media tonelada. Eso sería imposible.**

**– Claro que es posible. Créeme: Yo he entrenado con una magnitud de 150.000G. 10G será pan comido.**

**– ¿Has dicho... 150.000G? Eso significaría que has entrenado con un peso de...**

**– Alrededor de 12.000 toneladas.**

**– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿12.000? Cielos...**

**– Vamos Andie: Sé que puedes hacerlo. Además, no entrenarás bajo 10G de una vez: Eso será progresivo. Empezarás con 2G. ¿De acuerdo?**

**– Sí... – **En ese momento, Trunks activa la gravedad, y Andie empieza a sentir su cuerpo un poco pesado, ya que ahora pesa el doble de lo normal. Luego, ambos comienzan a usar sus técnicas, iniciando así su entrenamiento.

* * *

Es casi de noche. Los jóvenes salen de la cámara especial, muy exhaustos. El pelilavanda observa a su hermosa amiga. **– Realmente eres sorprendente, Andie. Has logrado adaptar fácilmente tu cuerpo a una presión de 6G.**

**– Gracias. ¿Sabes? Ahora que estamos afuera, siento mi cuerpo mucho más liviano.**

**– Eso es natural,porquetu cuerpose ha estado adaptando a una presión mayor a la normal.Oye: Te propongo algo.**

**– ¿Qué cosa?**

**– ¿Por qué no nos tomamos el día de mañana para descansar?**

**– De acuerdo. –** Ellos aún caminan, platicando por un rato más.

* * *

Es una fresca mañana: Los árboles están llenos de flores, el cielo está despejado... Hay un bote en medio del lago en donde está la joven pareja disfrutando de esa mañana tan tranquila. La bella princesa toma dos cañas de pescar, entregando una de ellas a su amigo, luego, ambos comienzan a pescar: Andie lo hace de manera extraordinaria, como toda una experta, dado que su abuelo le enseñó ese deporte desde que ella era aún una niña; en cambio, Trunks lo hace muy torpemente, varios peces se le han escapado, el nylon se enreda en muchas ocasiones... ella lo observa, y se ríe. **– No has pescado antes. ¿Verdad?**

**– Bueno... –** Él se sonroja. **– No.**

**– No te preocupes: Yo te enseñaré. –** La zionita se acerca a su amigo, adiestrándole en la manera correcta de manipular el instrumento con el fin de evitar que se enrede el nylon, además de darle algunos trucos y técnicas de pesca. Al rato, y después de varios intentos fallidos, él logra pescar una pequeña trucha. **– Oh Trunks: ¡Lo lograste!**

**– Creo que sí... Cielos: Nunca pensé que la pesca fuese tan fácil.**

**– Te lo dije. – **Súbitamente algo empieza a tirar de la caña de Andie, quien empieza a halar con todas sus fuerzas. **– ¡Este sí que es pesado!**

**– ¿Te ayudo?**

**– No es necesario: No me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente. –** La joven sigue halando hasta que, finalmente, sale un gran pez, y el impulso hace que ella caiga justo sobre el pecho de Trunks: Ambos quedan estáticos, con sus rostros muy cerca, mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo sus alientos... De repente, la zionita empieza a sentirse nerviosa. **– Oh Dios...**

**– Andie: Estás temblando: ¿Algo anda mal?**

**– No... sólo quisiera volver a casa.**

**– Está bien. –** Después de volver a la orilla y, una vez preparadas sus cosas, los jóvenes se suben en la camioneta y regresan a West City.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Trunks y Andie son recibidos por Regina. **– ¿Chicos? ¿Por qué llegaron tan temprano?**

**– Andie se sintió mal y me pidió que la trajera aquí.**

**– ¿Qué? –** La rubia se acerca a su amiga de la infancia. **– Andie: ¿Qué te pasa?**

**– Nada, Reggie: Estoy bien. Sólo me siento un poco cansada, es todo. Ahora, si me disculpan... –** La bella princesa corre a su habitación, encerrándose allí adentro, ante la mirada confundida de sus amigos.

Ambos jóvenes se miran a las caras, y ella rompe el silencio. **– Trunks: ¿De verdad no tienes idea de lo que sucede?**

**– No, Reggie. Como te dije: Eso fue algo repentino. Debo volver a casa, así que te pido que por favor la cuides mucho y, cuando sepas algo, no dudes en llamarme. ¿De acuerdo?**

**– Muy bien. –** Ellos se despiden, luego el Saiyajin regresa a su casa. Al rato, Reggie se acerca a la puerta del cuarto de Andie. **– Por favor, Andie, dime la verdad: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –** No hay respuesta, por lo que ella entra allí, encontrando a su amiga temblando y a punto de llorar. **– Oh, Andie... Mírate: ¡Estás muy mal!**

**– Por favor, Reggie: Déjame sola.**

**– Vamos: Dime lo que te sucede. Quizás yo pueda ayudarte.**

**– No. No puedes ayudarme en esto... Nadie puede.**

**– Pero...**

**– ¡Solo quiero estar sola!**

**– Bien, si así lo deseas. –** Ella da la vuelta y se dispone a retirarse. **– Te prepararé un té: Quizás te haga sentir mejor. –** Al decir esto, Reggie se marcha.

* * *

Es la 1:00 AM: Todos duermen en West City. Reggie se levanta de su cama para ir al baño, y, una vez que hizo sus necesidades, camina por el oscuro pasillo hacia su habitación, hasta que oye un pequeño ruido que proviene del cuarto de su amiga. Ella se dirige allí, abre cuidadosamente la puerta y se asoma, pudiendo ver a la zionita sentada en su cama, hecha un manojo de nervios, buscando algo en un álbum de fotografías... Y allí está: Una foto de su amigo, tomada el día de su cumpleaños. Andie la observa fijamente con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. **– Trunks: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que estoy contigo me siento de esa manera? – **Entonces, recorre sus delicados dedos sobre la imagen del Saiyajin. **– Cada vez queveo tus ojos, tu mirada tan dulce y a la vez tan peligrosa... cada vez que escucho tu voz... cada vez que me abrazas... cada vez que siento tus manos cuando secas mis lágrimas... Oh, Dios... eres tan fuerte y valiente, tan tierno y noble, tan atractivo y lleno de mucha bondad... Eres tan paciente conmigo, y tan buen amigo... –** En ese instante, las lágrimas recorren su pálida mejilla **– Mi cuerpo se estremece con sólo tu presencia, y mi corazón se acelera cada vez que me miras de esa forma tan... tan... Oh, Trunks: Estoy tan confundida... esta es la primera vez que me siento así... y todo por tu culpa... ¿Por qué me haces sentir así? ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE SER TÚ?! –** Enseguida, ella empieza a llorar sobre su almohada.

Reggie está paralizada, después de escucharlo todo, pero, al mismo tiempo, siente un poco de alegría, porque acaba de ser testigo de una confesión muy íntima, confirmando sus sospechas: Andie está enamorada.

* * *

Es la hora del desayuno. Regina está preparando una deliciosa comida, pensando en lo que pasó esa madrugada: ¿Por qué su amiga reacciona así, con tanto miedo? ¿Acaso no quiere aceptar algo que ya es evidente?... Aún sigue inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando al girar la cabeza ve a la zionita. **– Buenos días, Andie. Siéntate: El desayuno está casi listo.**

**– Gracias, Reggie. –** La bella princesa se sienta frente a la mesa. Al rato, la rubia coloca allí dos platos con hot cakes, luego un envase con miel y otro con margarina, dos vasos vacíos y una jarra con jugo de naranja, y finalmente ella se sienta frente a su platillo, y empieza a comer.

Minutos después, Reggie levanta su cabeza y mira a su amiga, quien no prueba un bocado porque aún está un poco deprimida. Sus ojos celestes presentan marcas rojizas y ojeras, lo que indica que estuvo llorando toda la noche, algo que preocupa mucho a su compañera. **– Andie: ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces haberte desvelado toda la noche.**

**– Nada. Es sólo que... que... tuve un poco de malestar.–** Ella miente a su amiga para que no se entere de lo ocurrido, pero ignora que la rubia ya sabe la verdad. Esta última prefiere fingir que no tiene conocimiento de nada. **– Tal vez pesqué un resfriado.**

**– Pero... ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Te hubiese dado una aspirina.**

**– No quise molestarte.**

**– ¿Molestarme? Andie: Somos amigas. Si te ocurre algo malo puedes contar conmigo.**

**– Creo que tienes razón. –** Acto seguido, se levanta. **– Ahora debo ir a trabajar.**

**– ¡No! Estás muy mal, así que te quedarás aquí. Yo llamaré a Trunks y le diré que no irás hoy. Ve y descansa. –** La bella Centaury asiente, luego regresa a su cuarto, se acuesta en su cama y se duerme, mientras Reggina toma el teléfono y habla con el joven Briefs. **– Hola, Trunks... ella está un poco enferma y no podrá ir hoy... no es nada grave, en serio... es sólo un resfriado, ya sabes, el clima está húmedo y... no, no te estoy mintiendo, créeme... no es necesario que vengas, yo la cuidaré: No te preocupes, además, tú tienes mucho por hacer... descuida: Si ocurre algo, te avisaré. ¡Adiós! –** Ella tuvo que mentir al Saiyajin porque no quiere preocuparlo, no quiere decirle que ella sufre por él, por temor a un sentimiento que nunca había tenido antes: Eso es algo que debe ser resuelto sólo entre ellos dos, sin interferencias de terceros.

Al terminar de comer y de lavar los platos, ella se asoma por la puerta del cuarto, mirando a su amiga durmiendo tranquilamente, después de pasar toda la noche desahogando sus sentimientos ocultos a través de sus lágrimas.

* * *

Falta sólo 1 día. Los guerreros Z se preparan para la gran batalla, al igual que un sinnúmero de soldados de todas las regiones del planeta. Trunks está bajo un árbol, practicando un poco de yoga para mejorar su concentración y armonía espiritual. Al terminar su sesión, se relaja y piensa en Andie: ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué ella está así en esos últimos días? ¿Por qué no le dice nada? ¿Por qué tendrá tanto miedo?... Entonces, decide reiniciar su entrenamiento, preparándose para el siguiente día. 


	30. Capítulo 29: Inicia la Guerra

5 de Mayo, 9:00A.M.: Hora Cero. En una gran y desértica sabana se encuentran reunidos los guerreros Z, esperando la llegada de los Arcanianos. Ellos están quietos, con sus corazones latiendo fuertemente, con sus miradas fijas hacia el infinito, y muy atentos ante cualquier movimiento extraño. Dan la vuelta y sus rostros muestran sorpresa, porque frente a ellos se encuentran las fuerzas armadas de West City, Northern Capital, y Satan City, luego aparecen algunas tropas de Ginger Town y de la zona templada de Yunzabit Island, y la fuerza aérea de Central Capital, al igual que un ejército formado por soldados de la región Este. Tien es el primero en hablar. **– ¿Por qué ellos están aquí?**

**– Son unos tontos: ¡No deberían meterse en esto! –** Se queja Krilin, quien al rato observa a la pareja volando en la distancia. **– Allí vienen Trunks y Andie.**

**– ¡Hola! –** Los jóvenes saludan y, segundos más tarde, llegan a su destino. **– Disculpen el retraso.**

**– No te preocupes, Trunks. – **Acota Goten, señalando a los soldados. **– Deberías preocuparte por ellos: Van a estorbarnos.**

**– ¿Estorbarnos? Goten: Ellos nos ayudarán mucho. Anteriormente luchábamos contra uno o dos oponentes, o, cuando mucho, una docena de ellos. Ahora se trata de un grupo muy numeroso, unos 50.000 miembros, o más... Nosotros solos no podremos contra ellos.**

**– Trunks tiene razón. –** Interrumpe Andie. **– Es bueno saber que hay personas dispuestas a defender este hermoso planeta.**

**– De acuerdo, nos convencieron. –** Concluye Krilin. **– Ahora, sólo nos queda esperar.**

* * *

10:18A.M. Aún siguen esperando, cuando de repente aparece frente a ellos el grupo de soldados que fue poseído por las criaturas, portando armas de tecnología mucho más avanzada que la de la Tierra. Pasa aproximadamente media hora, y llega el ejército de criaturas: Sólo 1Km de distancia separa a ambos bandos. El líder del grupo enemigo se eleva, y vuela hacia ellos, situándose a unos 30m de distancia. Allí empieza a hablarles en voz alta. **– Esta es su última oportunidad, patéticos terrícolas: Si me entregan a esa mujer, ordenaré a mis hombres que se retiren.**

**– ¡JAMAS! – **Responde Trunks, muy eufórico. **– No permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima.**

**– Piénsalo: No querrás sacrificar la vida de todos los habitantes de este mundo, sólo por defenderla... ¿O sí?**

**– Yo estoy dispuesto a defender a ella, y al resto del planeta.**

**– Eso está por verse... –** Al decir esto, la criatura regresa con los suyos.

La bella zionita se acerca lentamente a su amigo, llena de preocupación –** Trunks: Él tiene razón. Aún podemos evitar esto...**

**– ¿Crees que esa es la solución? –** El joven se acerca a su compañera, colocando sus grandes manos sobre los frágiles hombros de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos. **– ¿Crees que si te entregamos a ellos, cumplirán con su palabra?**

**– Pero yo...**

**– Andie... Una vez te lo dije y ahora lo vuelvo a repetir: Eres muy importante para mí, y no quiero perderte... –** En ese instante, él nota que la princesa se siente nerviosa. **– ¿Andie?**

**– Por favor: No sigas... –** El momento es interrumpido por un grito de guerra: La batalla ha iniciado.

* * *

Un numeroso grupo de guerreros lucha constantemente contra sus oponentes: Los Arcanianos. Rayos láser surcan los cielos, proyectiles impactan sobre cualquier superficie rocosa, ondas de choque bloquean las municiones... En el aire, varios aviones lanzan cohetes teledirigidos, proyectiles térmicos y bombas. Las criaturas no se dejan vencer, defendiéndose con su súper velocidad y sus chorros de ácido, con sus armas de gran tecnología y con la agudeza de sus sentidos. 

Los soldados poseídos atacan sin piedad, pero muchos de ellos son neutralizados gracias a los dispositivos ultrasónicos que poseen los guerreros Z. Estos últimos atacan utilizando sus propias técnicas: Tien se eleva y ejecuta su Ki-Ho-Huh, los Androides usan sus rayos de energía, Krilin emplea su espiral cortante, arrojando también algunos Senzu-Beams... Goten y Pan lanzan sus Kame-Hame-Has, al igual que Gohan, quien también usa el Mazenko. Un numeroso grupo de Arcanianos ataca al príncipe Vegeta, quien reacciona con sus Ki-Blasters y sus ataques Big-Bang; Chaos, Yamcha y Oob utilizan sus técnicas especiales de ataque y defensa... todos luchan muy impetuosamente.

Ellos están allí, inmersos en ese río de luchadores, una gran masa de criaturas y personas que luchan fervientemente por sus ideales, en medio de una histórica batalla.

* * *

Trunks está rodeado de cientos de monstruos, quienes lo atacan sin piedad; él se defiende con rayos de energía y ataques de fuego, luego desenvaina su espada y corre hacia sus oponentes mientras manipula su arma, aniquilando decenas de ellos. Mientras tanto, Andie usa sus poderes psíquicos para enfrentarse a otro grupo de criaturas, creando escudos psíquicos para protegerse ella y sus compañeros combatientes. 

Al rato, todos los guerreros se enfrentan cuerpo a cuerpo, con golpes y patadas, propinándose cabezazos y codazos, arrojándose varios objetos entre sí, utilizando sus habilidades para las artes marciales.... Es una lucha constante entre el bien y el mal.

* * *

Zetch se acerca a su General. **– Señor: Temo que nuestras tropas están siendo diezmadas por los terrícolas.**

**– Me lo suponía... El Teniente Xork subestimó a esos seres, en especial a los Saiyajines. Zetch: ¡Es hora de ejecutar el plan B!**

**– Como ordene, poderoso Kron. –** Al cabo de unos minutos, una flotilla de naves parte desde el planeta Marte, con rumbo a la Tierra.

* * *

Muchos cadáveres se encuentran inmersos en un río de sangre, dispersos en la amplia llanura, y miles de heridos gimen de dolor... Ambos bandos fueron reducidos a la mitad, pero aún continúan con su lucha. Los guerreros Z ayudan a sus compañeros humanos, siendo Trunks quien se destaca del grupo... aún así, el joven está un poco preocupado: ¿Dónde estará Andie?

* * *

En otro lugar del campo de batalla, la bella zionita ayuda a sus compañeros heridos con sus escudos psíquicos y su telequinesis. Ella está afanada en su tarea cuando, sin darse cuenta, es impactada por un chorro de ácido, justo en la pierna, por lo que la joven cae al suelo sin poder moverse debido al dolor, quedando indefensa y a merced de sus enemigos. Xork se coloca frente a ella. **– El esfuerzo de tus amigos ha sido en vano... ahora vas a morir, al igual que tu patético planeta... –** Al decir esto, él extiende su mano, creando una esfera de Ki maligno, listo para arrojarlo directamente al rostro de la princesa. Pero... 

El alienígena es impactado por un gran Ki-Blaster, siendo aniquilado instantáneamente. Ella gira su cabeza para conocer a su salvador: Se trata de un hombre de 1,80m de estatura, vestido con un uniforme naranja y azul, con largo y erizado cabello rubio, ojos de un brillante color verde neón, su rostro es muy parecido al de Gohan, y se encuentra completamente rodeado por un aura dorada. **– ¿Estás bien?**

**– Esa voz... creo que la conozco... –** Andie se levanta y se acerca al hombre, cuando al fin logra recordar. **– Usted debe ser el Sr. Gokú.**

**– Así es. Me imagino que eres Andie, la amiga de Trunks.**

**– Sí, señor. –** Luego, ella nota que tras el Saiyajin aparece un hombre de mediana estatura, piel púrpura, orejas puntiagudas y largo cabello blanco. **– ¿Y usted es...?**

**– Soy el Supremo Kai-O-Sama. He venido para ayudarlos. Ustedes vayan con los demás, yo me encargaré de los heridos. –** Ellos están de acuerdo, así que se elevan y vuelan rápidamente hacia donde se encuentran sus amigos.

* * *

Goten se queda estático. **– Ese Ki.... es de... ¿Papá? –** El joven mira en una dirección específica, pudiendo ver a dos personas volando: Una de ellas es Andie, y la otra es un hombre transformado en Súper Saiyajin fase 3. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, y una lágrima brota de su ojo derecho: Su padre ha regresado.

* * *

Pan lucha contra los monstruos, cuando percibe ese Ki tan familiar. **– ¿Abuelito?**

**– Sí, Pan. –** Responde Gohan, quien está a su lado. **– Sin duda él es papá.**

* * *

**– ¡Gokú! –** Krilin está emocionado, al igual que los demás guerreros Z. **– Por fin ha regresado... –** Al decir estas palabras, él, junto a los demás, siguen enfrentándose a los Arcanianos.

* * *

El orgulloso príncipe está en el aire, cuando, al girar su cabeza, ve en la distancia a su viejo rival. –** Vaya, Kakaroto: Sabía que no te perderías esto...**

* * *

Todos aún luchan, pero ahora cuentan con la ayuda del gran Gokú. Ellos ponen todo su empeño y corazón en acabar con los villanos, utilizando todos sus poderes, derrotando cientos de criaturas, hasta que al final, el Saiyajin arroja una enorme Genki-Dama a sus oponentes, acabando con miles de ellos instantáneamente. 

Sólo quedan unas pocas decenas de criaturas, y los guerreros acaban con ellas en muy poco tiempo: ¡Han vencido!

Los soldados gritan eufóricos, llenos de alegría, porque pudieron salvar a la Tierra... Entretanto, nuestros héroes se reúnen alrededor del gran Gokú. Krilin se acerca a él, lleno de emoción al ver a su compañero de la infancia. **– Gokú...**

**– Gusto en verte otra vez, Krilin. –** Él nota como los ojos de su amigo se llenan de lágrimas. **– Vamos, no te pongas a llorar.**

**– Descuida... –** Krilin seca sus lágrimas. **– No lo haré.**

**– ¡Abuelito! –** Pan corre hacia su abuelo, con sus ojos negros llenos de lágrimas. – ¡Te extrañé mucho!

**– Yo también, Pan.**

**– Vas a quedarte con nosotros. ¿Verdad?**

**– Los siento: Sólo puedo estar por este día. Pero no te preocupes: Esta no será la última vez que me verás.**

**– ¿Me lo prometes?**

**– Claro que sí. –** El resto de los Guerreros Z expresa su alegría por volverlo a ver. El Saiyajin mira a Vegeta, quien está muy serio. **– No te preocupes, Vegeta: Algún día vendré a pelear contigo.**

**– ¡Kakaroto! –** El orgulloso guerrero se enoja, al ver que todos se ríen. **– ¡Eres definitivamente exasperante!**

**– No lo tomes a mal, Vegeta... – **Él lo mira, con un poco de pena, luego, se acerca a la pareja, colocando su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Trunks. **– De verdad te felicito, Trunks: Has demostrado ser un gran líder.**

**– ¿Yo? – **El joven se sonroja. **– Bu... bueno... sólo hice lo que debía hacer.**

**– Es cierto... Y tú, Andie... –** Gokú se coloca frente a ella, apoyando sus manos sobre los frágiles hombros. **– Espero que sigas entrenando tal como lo has hecho hasta ahora: Tienes un gran potencial dentro de ti.**

**– Así lo haré, señor. Y gracias por salvar mi vida.**

* * *

Ha pasado aproximadamente media hora. Todos siguen allí, conversando tranquilamente, cuando Trunks recibe una llamada en su celular. Al colgar el teléfono, el muestra una mirada de preocupación. 

Andie se le acerca. **– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién te llamó?**

**– Era Reggie... – **Luego, él dirige su mirada a sus compañeros. **– Oigan todos: Debemos actuar cuanto antes... ¡LOS ARCANIANOS ESTÁN ATACANDO LAS CIUDADES!**

* * *

**Nota:** Weno weno, dos capítulos de una sola vez. Espero que les haya gustado.

Runliney: Perdona por escribir mal tu nombre! -' Y, tal como lo prometí, subí un capítulo de acción. Y descuida! Ya falta poco para el gran día! (Ya sabes: EL BESO!)

Sayonara!


	31. Capítulo 30: Duelo de Espadas

Krilin se acerca a Trunks, muy preocupado. **– ¿Es cierto lo que dices? ¿Acaso las ciudades están siendo atacadas?**

**– Lamentablemente sí. Sugiero que nos separemos en grupos y vayamos a las distintas regiones del planeta. –** Todos están de acuerdo, quedando los grupos así: Tien-Chaos-Yamcha, quienes se dirigen a Northern y World Capital; A17 hacia Eastern City; Krilin-Oob-A18, lucharán en los alrededores de Papaya Islands; Gokú-Gohan-Pan, vuelan hacia Satan City y Mount Paozu; Vegeta se dirige a Yunzabit Island; Trunks-Andie-Goten irán a West City.

* * *

Muchas personas corren asustadas, cientos de autos chocan en plena avenida, hay varios edificios parcialmente destruidos... El joven príncipe está impactado, saca su celular y llama a su madre: Ella y su hermana están bien. Andie se le acerca. **– Trunks: ¿Crees que Reggie esté bien?**

**– Sí. Ella está con Jeff y ambos están a salvo. Ahora debemos acabar con esas criaturas... ¡Cuanto antes! –** Los demás están de acuerdo. Ellos usan sus poderes para defender a las personas de los Arcanianos, auxiliando a los policías y soldados de la ciudad, entran en los edificios para salvar vidas, protegen a las familias reunidas en sus casas, velan por el bienestar de los niños, ancianos y enfermos... Luchan con todas sus fuerzas, siendo su juventud una gran ventaja.

La pareja pone todo su empeño en proteger su ciudad, la misma donde nacieron, crecieron y estudiaron, donde vivieron alegrías y tristezas, sorpresas y decepciones, la ciudad donde viven y trabajan... la ciudad que es su hogar.

* * *

Aún continúa la lucha, muchos monstruos son derrotados, varios edificios son destruidos, surcan rayos de energía a través del firmamento... Las criaturas son diezmadas, los soldados son heridos, los habitantes están llenos de miedo...

* * *

Ha pasado un largo tiempo: Los Arcanianos han sido derrotados, los hombres poseídos han sido neutralizados, y todos los ciudadanos salen de sus escondites. Los jóvenes guerreros están exhaustos pero, aún así, vuelan sobre la ciudad para asegurarse de que ya no hay peligro. Goten inspecciona la zona sureste: Todo está bien; Trunks recorre la zona suroeste: Tranquilidad total; Andie vigila el norte: Nada en particular...

De repente...

* * *

Trunks se detiene, sintiendo una punzada en su cabeza: Percibe una extraña presencia maligna. **– Oh no... ¡Andie está en peligro! –** Al decir esto, el joven vuela rápidamente hacia el norte de la ciudad.

* * *

La zionita está estática, con la mirada fija, y muy nerviosa, ya que frente a ella se encuentra una gran y fornida criatura.** – ¿Quién eres?**

**– Oh... jeje... perdona mi descortesía: Soy el General Kron, líder de nuestra prestigiosa raza: Los Arcanianos.**

**– ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué decidieron atacar este planeta?**

**– Verás: Nosotros les pedimos un simple favor, y ustedes hicieron caso omiso a nuestra advertencia. Pero todo su esfuerzo ha sido en vano, porque tú estás aquí, frente a mí: Tal como lo quería.**

**– ¿Qué quieres de mí?**

**– La respuesta es obvia: ¡Acabar contigo!**

**– Pero... ¿Por qué? ¡Yo no les he hecho nada!**

**– Es cierto... Pero tú has sido elegida para traer al Guardián, y jamás permitiré que él llegue. Sólo por eso... ¡MORIRÁS! –** Al decir esto, Kron desenvaina una enorme espada negra, y está dispuesto a usar el arma contra la Centaury, pero en ese momento un gran resplandor le enceguece.

Apenas se recupera, el Arcaniano ve al joven Briefs, quien está al lado de Andie, y acababa de utilizar un Rayo Solar. **– Vaya, vaya... Un Saiyajin.**

**– ¡No permitiré que la lastimes!**

**– ¿A no? ¿Y qué harás al respecto?: Yo soy un poderoso guerrero de la Casta Real Arcaniana, con mucha fuerza, destreza e inteligencia. En cambio... tú eres sólo un patético guerrero de tercera clase. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a acabar con esa Centaury.**

**– ¿Ha dicho tercera clase? Veo que aún no te has dado cuenta... Es una lástima.**

**– ¿En serio? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír.**

**– No me subestimes: Mi nombre es Trunks, hijo de Vegeta, guerrero de primera clase y príncipe de los Saiyajines.**

**– Oh... ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? –** Kron se expresa en forma sarcástica, a punto de soltar una carcajada.** – ¿Vegeta? ¿Aquí? ¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

**– ¿Sabes algo? Si en verdad quieres luchar contra uno de los elegidos, tendrás que hacerlo... ¡Conmigo!**

**– ¿Qué? –** En ese momento, el Gral. Kron deja de reír. **– Umm... Así que tú eres el otro elegido. Muy interesante... –** Luego, él observa el arma que el joven lleva consigo. **– Veo que tienes una espada. Te propongo algo...**

**– ¿Qué cosa?**

**– ¿Por qué no nos enfrentamos a un duelo? Ya sabes: Como dos honorables caballeros.**

**– ¿Honorable? Yo no usaría ese calificativo para describirte.**

**– ¿Acaso tienes miedo?**

**– ¿Miedo? –** Trunks desenvaina su espada. **– ¡Hagámoslo!**

**– ¡Cuando quieras!**

**– Bien. –** Él mira a la princesa, con ojos llenos de preocupación. **– Andie: Aléjate de aquí, porque esto será muy peligroso.**

**– Pero Trunks...**

**– Por favor: No hagas las cosas más difíciles.**

**– Está bien... Sólo te pido que no permitas que te haga daño.**

**– Te doy mi palabra. –** El Saiyajin observa cómo su amiga vuela hacia el pie de un edificio, justo en donde se encuentra Jeff, para luego volver a mirar a su oponente.** – Ahora sí estoy listo.**

**– Entonces... ¡EMPECEMOS! –** En ese instante, los dos guerreros inician su duelo.

* * *

Andie desciende. Jeff se le acerca:** – ¿Estás bien?**

**– Sí, pero estoy preocupada por Trunks: Él se está enfrentando a ese monstruo.**

**– Tranquilízate: Todo estará bien.**

**– ¿Tú crees?**

**– ¡Claro! Él es un experto en el uso de su espada, además de tener una extraordinaria fortaleza física. Ya verás que muy pronto todo habrá acabado.**

**– Espero que tengas razón. Por cierto: ¿Dónde está Reggie?**

**– Ella está bien: Se encuentra en el hospital, ayudándome a atender a los heridos, junto a otros voluntarios. Yo salí a buscar más sobrevivientes, cuando los vi a ustedes. Por cierto, sugiero que nos vayamos: No es seguro estar aquí.**

**– No. Ve tú si quieres.**

**– Pero Andie...**

**– No quiero abandonar a Trunks... –** Ella mira hacia arriba, justo donde está luchando su gran amigo. – _Por favor: ¡No te mueras!_

* * *

Es un oscuro lugar. Se abre una puerta, pudiéndose ver allí una pequeña silueta: Se trata de Zetch, quien entra a esa cámara desconocida. Adentro toma un pequeño dispositivo, aparentemente una especie de transmisor, de donde se escucha una voz profunda. **– ¿Cómo va todo, Zetch?**

**– Muy bien, mi señor: Todo marcha según nuestros planes.**

**– Excelente. Muy pronto llegará el momento justo para regresar.**

**– Lo esperaré con ansias, amo y señor... –** El diminuto Arcaniano deja el transmisor en su lugar, abandonando la misteriosa habitación...

* * *

Vegeta a acabado con todas las criaturas que atacaban la fría tundra de Yunzabit. De repente, siente dos poderosas presencias. – _¿Uh? ¿Quién será ese sujeto que está luchando contra Trunks? –_ En ese momento, él siente algo muy extraño: Una sensación muy rara que pocas veces se manifiesta dentro de su orgulloso corazón. **– Trunks... –** Es entonces cuando decide volar muy rápidamente hacia West City...

* * *

Gokú está estático, por lo que Gohan y Pan se le acercan. **– ¿Qué ocurre, papá?**

**– Acabo de percibir un poderoso Ki maligno que está muy cerca de Trunks. No quiero asustarlos pero... tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.**

**– ¿A qué te refieres?**

**– No lo sé Gohan. Pero, sea lo que sea, podría tratarse de algo muy grave... –** Los jóvenes se miran a las caras, llenos de temor: Trunks podría estar en peligro.

* * *

Súbitamente, Bulma se siente mal, cayendo de rodillas, llena de miedo. Su hija se coloca a su lado, angustiada. **– Mamá: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?**

**– Oh Trunks... hijo...**

**– ¿Trunks? ¿Qué sucedió con él?**

**– Mi corazón de madre me dice que algo anda mal: Ojalá no le pase nada malo a mi hijo...**

**– Me... me estás asustando, mamá. Si algo llegara a pasarle a mi hermano...**

**– Debo ir con él.**

**– ¿Sabes en dónde se encuentra?**

**– No... pero lo encontraré.**

**– En ese caso, iré contigo. –** Ambas mujeres salen de la enorme residencia, dirigiéndose a la nave. Ésta se eleva y vuela en dirección al norte.

* * *

Han pasado algunos minutos. La nave vuela sobre la ciudad, Bulma y Bura miran por todas partes buscando al joven Saiyajin, hasta que la adolescente lo encuentra. **– Allá está Trunks.**

**– Vamos. –** La Sra. Briefs dirige su aeroplano hacia un edificio cercano a la pelea, descendiendo en la terraza del mismo. Desde allí ellas observan cómo Trunks se enfrenta a un poderoso enemigo, en un duelo a muerte.

Al rato llega Goten, quien se coloca al lado de las mujeres, siendo testigo de una asombrosa batalla.

* * *

Trunks lucha con todas sus fuerzas contra Kron, quien es muy hábil en el uso de su espada. El pelilavanda está cada vez más agotado, pero no se rinde: Su deber es salvar a Andraia. Las espadas chocan una y otra vez, el sudor recorre la pálida frente del príncipe... Él está cada vez más confundido: ¿Por qué Kron está tan relajado, mientras él está exhausto? ¿Acaso tendrá más poder del que aparenta tener?

* * *

Aún continúan luchando, blandiendo sus espadas, utilizando todas sus energías, demostrando sus grandes habilidades en el uso de sus armas. Los filos chocan con más fuerza, provocando chispazos, el sonido metálico hace eco en los alrededores de ese lugar, causando temor en todos los testigos de ese extraordinario enfrentamiento.

Al rato, y con un súbito movimiento, el Arcaniano logra arrancarle la espada a su oponente, la cual cae en la terraza de un edificio cercano. El joven Briefs mira a su rival, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. **– ¡No puede ser...!**

**– Ejejejeje... –** Kron se acerca a su oponente.** – ¡Perdiste! –** En ese momento, clava rápidamente la espada en su corazón...

* * *

Andie está paralizada, observando esa espantosa escena, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada... **– ¡TRUNKS!**

Todo está en silencio...

* * *

**Nota:** Este capítulo es uno de los más tristones que he escrito. POR FAVOR FANS DE TRUNKS: NO ME MATEN! Y cálmense, que eso se arreglará, ya lo verán

Editado 17/01/12: Bueno, normalmente hubiese dejado el capítulo tal cual, pero decir que Trunks ha hecho un KaioKen ha sido una blasfemia! xDDDDD (y para ese entonces, no sabía que la técnica era el ayo Solar).

Saludos :)


	32. Resumen Capítulos 16 al 30

¡Hola! Soy yo, otra vez. ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que sí. Como les prometí, aquí les presento el segundo bloque de episodios, en este caso, de los 15 capítulos centrales. Espero que disfruten este resumen, tanto como el anterior.

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16: El enigma del hombre sin cerebro **

Ha pasado tiempo desde que Andie intentó quitarse la vida. Ella aún extraña a su abuelo, Trunks confiesa a su amiga algo oculto que no se lo había dicho ni siquiera a su madre, además de mostrarle un nuevo apartamento en donde piensa mudarse. Pero... súbitamente, en un centro comercial se encuentran con un grupo de ladrones que actúan de manera semejante al policía que asesinó al Sr. Andersen, por lo que ellos se les enfrentan y los derrotan, descubriendo que todos habían sido poseídos por extrañas larvas, a la vez que la princesa demuestra sus habilidades en las artes marciales.

**CAPÍTULO 17: Arcanianos cerca de casa**

En este episodio se plantea una teoría acerca de las larvas, las cuales supuestamente atacan a sus víctimas y se comen sus cerebros. También se reúnen los guerreros Z para planear todo lo que harán para enfrentarse a esas cosas, incluyendo al androide 17, quien revivió gracias al último deseo que pidió Gokú antes de marcharse con Sheng Long. Es allí cuando deciden comenzar los entrenamientos, y Trunks se ofrece para entrenar a Andie. Finalmente, los Arcanianos llegan al planeta Marte, comenzando a construir allí su base.

**CAPÍTULO 18: El inicio del entrenamiento**

Aquí se narra cómo nuestros héroes se enteran de la llegada de los Arcanianos al planeta Marte, gracias a las noticias transmitidas en la TV. Todos se reúnen en la Kame-House, ya que sus enemigos están muy cerca y no pueden perder tiempo. También, oyen la voz de Gokú, quien les dice que irá a la Tierra el día de la batalla... Esa fue una noticia que cayó a todos por sorpresa, llenando sus corazones de esperanza: Su amigo volvería a estar con ellos.

**CAPÍTULO 19: Lucha en la Preparatoria**

Este capítulo se desarrolla el día de San Valentín, en la preparatoria donde estudia Bura, la hermana menor de Trunks. Allí, ella y sus amigas platican sobre los trajes que usarán el día de su graduación. Pero, ese mismo día, una de las larvas ataca al vigilante de la escuela, logrando controlarlo, y es precisamente él quien ataca a la joven Saiyajin. Después de intentar huir, y al ver cómo el sujeto lastima a uno de sus compañeros de clase, Bura logra defenderse, arrojando por vez primera un Ki-Blaster.

**CAPÍTULO 20: Las habilidades psíquicas de Trunks**

Dos meses después de la muerte del Sr. Andersen, Trunks, inexplicablemente, logra ingresar al interior de la mente de Andie, encontrando allí a un ser desconocido, oculto entre las sombras. Luego, después de analizar la situación, él descubre que posee habilidades psíquicas, tales como telepatía y telequinesis. Es por esto que él propone a su amiga visitar a alguien muy sabio que tal vez pueda aclarar sus dudas.

**CAPÍTULO 21: Poderes fusionados – Aprendiendo a volar**

Los jóvenes se encuentran en el templo del Maestro Korín, debido a que quieren aclarar sus dudas con respecto a sus nuevas habilidades. El anciano gato les dice que, durante su lucha en el templo de Kami-Sama, ellos hicieron una transferencia de poderes, lo que significa que Trunks adquirió las habilidades psíquicas de Andraia, y ella obtuvo a cambio su destreza en las artes marciales, y también la capacidad para volar.

**CAPÍTULO 22: El cumpleaños de Andie – Otro ataque extraterrestre**

27 de Marzo. Ese día, Andie cumple 27 años y, lógicamente, Trunks le prepara una sorpresa, obsequiándole un precioso vestido dorado para llevarla a cenar a un exclusivo restaurant. Ambos disfrutan la velada, pero cuando bailan vals, el joven se acerca tanto a ella, mirándola de manera tan dulce, que la bella Centaury se siente nerviosa y corre hacia un balcón, llena de confusión. Ella pide a su amigo que la deje sola por un momento, y él accede, ya que necesita pensar. Al rato alguien se acerca a la princesa, con el fin de atacarla, debido a que fue poseído por una larva alienígena. Después de una persecución, Andie es acorralada en un edificio abandonado y, cuando el sujeto está a punto de asesinarla, Trunks llega a su rescate.

**CAPÍTULO 23: Un regalo especial**

¡Mi capítulo favorito! El ataque del hombre desconocido dejó muy deprimida a la bella zionita (es increíble pensar que ella ni siquiera pueda disfrutar de su cumpleaños), por lo que Trunks decide obsequiarle algo inolvidable: Un reencuentro familiar entre ella y su abuelo, su madre adoptiva y su verdadera progenitora. Esta última le obsequia un holograma en el que puede ver a su padre, y así recordar su verdadero origen. Al final de la noche, Andraia recibe otra sorpresa: Sus amigos le prepararon una fiesta sorpresa.

**CAPÍTULO 24: Revelaciones**

Una semana después, durante la madrugada del sábado, Trunks emite misteriosamente una especie de energía, mientras duerme. Bura, quien había salido a tomar agua, descubre la situación pero esa energía le provoca sueño, y amnesia. Ya de mañana, el joven Briefs decide dar un paseo por el parque, junto a su amiga, cuando una niña se les acerca. La pequeña toma de sus manos, desapareciendo todos en un rayo de luz, reapareciendo posteriormente en un templo. Allí, la niña se transforma en una mujer llamada Tári Singollo (conocida como Oracle) quien les dice que ellos son: Los Elegidos.

**CAPÍTULO 25: La misión de Los Elegidos – La última Esfera del Dragón**

Ambos jóvenes están confundidos: Aún no pueden concebir la idea de que ellos han sido elegidos para traer al Guardián de la Mística Esfera del Dragón. La pitonisa les revela la profecía, orientándoles en la misión que han de cumplir, y ellos la aceptan con el fin de proteger al universo entero. Al día siguiente, Andie decide ir a consultar al Maestro Korín, con respecto a una duda que perfora su cabeza: La existencia de una última esfera del Dragón. El maestro le comenta una antigua creencia referente a la esfera de 8 estrellas, la cual se supone que era un mito, pero... tal vez esa esfera realmente exista...

**CAPÍTULO 26: Un nuevo descubrimiento – Paseo a caballo**

Aquí se revelan los misterios que envuelven a las larvas extraterrestres, las cuales sobreviven sintetizando el cromosoma Y o una célula afín, razón por la cual ellas sólo atacan a los hombres. Tiempo después, Trunks y Andie deciden dar un paseo a caballo, y todo marcha bien, hasta que una larva asusta a la yegua que monta la princesa, provocando que ella se caiga y se disloque la muñeca izquierda.

**CAPÍTULO 27: El tiempo se agota – primeras señales**

3 días después del accidente, los jóvenes reciben una señal televisiva transmitida desde el planeta Marte. Se trata de un Arcaniano llamado Xork, quien les envía un ultimátum: O les entregan a la princesa, o ataca a la Tierra, dándoles un plazo de tan sólo tres semanas. A la semana siguiente, el traumatólogo retira el yeso que tiene Andie, y ella está lista para entrenar. Esa misma noche, ella sueña que se encuentra en medio de una ciudad extrañamente familiar, encontrando allí a un hombre de espalda a ella. Cuando él da la vuelta, culmina el sueño: Quizás ese hombre sea su padre.

**CAPÍTULO 28: Voces del corazón**

Un capítulo muy tierno, y uno de mis favoritos. Aquí es donde se revelan los verdaderos sentimientos de Andraia: Ella está en plena madrugada llorando sobre la fotógrafa de Trunks, expresando todo lo que siente, llena de miedo y confusión, porque aún no sabe qué es esa extraña sensación que tiene cada vez que está con él. Reggie, quien está tras la puerta, la escucha, descubriendo que su amiga está perdidamente enamorada.

**CAPÍTULO 29: El inicio de la guerra**

Se ha vencido el plazo. Los guerreros Z están reunidos en una llanura, al igual que los soldados de todas las regiones de la Tierra. A 1Km de distancia se encuentra el grupo de soldados poseídos, junto con los miles de Arcanianos, y todos inician una histórica batalla. Ese día Gokú llega en su ayuda, y juntos logran derrotar a ese ejército, pero otro grupo empieza a atacar las principales ciudades del planeta .

**CAPÍTULO 30: Duelo de espadas**

Nuestros amigos deciden separarse en grupos para defender al planeta. En West City se encuentran Trunks, Andie y Goten, quienes logran salvar a la ciudad. Pero... allí los espera el Gral. Kron, quien se enfrenta en un duelo de espadas con el pelilavanda, y, después de tanto luchar, logra derrotar al joven héroe, clavándole una espada en su corazón.

Personajes originales de DBZ son Copyright © por **Akira Toriyama**

Historia y personajes de XDB son Copyright © por **Ghosthead-Nebula**

**

* * *

**

Weno, ojalá que les haya gustado mi historia (descuiden, aún no la he terminado -'). Quiero agradecer a Runliney, Elena y Arsinoe Gothic Saga por su fidelidad con esta historia, y por sus consejos. También quiero agradecer a Ishisu-Magy, Kayla-chan, Tron!a, Adrian, Itnuzi Desli y Draga1 por sus reviews. 

Por cierto, el jueves 23 de diciembre la historia cumplirá un año de ser creada. Quizás haga algún especial... no lo sé (Aún estoy planeándolo). Espero que lo haga -' Claro, si tengo un chancecito, porque en estos momentos estoy trabajando en el Capítulo 31 de la Segunda Temporada, titulado "Rhodan - Visiones" (Ya con eso les adelanté alguito... pero MÁS NADA!)

Lo único que me queda por decirles es que sean pacientes, porque la parte final de "Xtreme Dragon Ball: En busca de los Elegidos" ahora es que entrará en su parte más emocionante.

* * *

**Nota:** Se me olvidaba! Tuve que editar los capítulos 1 y 11 (no fue mucho, sólo cambiéla fecha), porque recientemente encontré más información acerca de DBGT (que ocurrió entre 9 - 10 años depués de DBZ), y de acuerdo a su cronología, estoy haciendo alguito mal. Reduje un año, así que Andie nació en el año 768DC, y no en el 769, por lo que esta historia se desarrolla entre el 794 y el 795 (en vez de 795 - 796), 1 año después de DBGT (792 - 793), entonces, Trunks acaba de cumplir los 28 años (un bebé -drools- en GT tenía 26/27), Reggie y Gotentienen la misma edad (27), Pan tiene 15 (ella es 13 años menor que él, y no 14, porque nació en el 779 y él en el 766) y Bura 16 (a partir de allí, ustedes ubiquen las edades de Vegie, Gokú y el resto del combo).

Es todo por hoy. Nos leemos luego...

¡SAYONARA!


	33. Capítulo 31: Crónicas de un Sacrificio

7:08P.M. Es una noche nublada. Trunks cae lentamente, con sus ojos cerrados y su pecho lleno de sangre... Bulma y Bura lloran desconsoladamente, Goten está muy deprimido, sintiéndose impotente y lleno de frustración... Kron ríe a carcajadas, victorioso: Ha cumplido con su misión.

Apenas el Saiyajin toca el suelo, Andraia se le acerca, temblorosa, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su corazón latiendo rápidamente. **– Trunks... –** Su amigo Jeffrey se arrodilla frente a él, examinando sus signos vitales. **– Jeff, por favor: Dimesi aún sigue con vida.**

**– Andie... – **El galeno apenas puede hablar, con voz entrecortada. **– Tienes que ser fuerte...**

**– ¡DIME SI AÚN SIGUE CON VIDA! –** Él mueve su cabeza negativamente. La zionita se arrodilla frente al inerte cuerpo, y empieza a llorar sobre su pecho. **– ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tenías que morir?** (sniff) **Perdóname: Todo esto fue por mi culpa...** (sniff) **No sé que haré sin ti...** (sniff) **¡TE NECESITO! – **La joven realmente está muy mal, se siente tan frustrada: Acaba de perder a un gran amigo.

* * *

Vegeta vuela rápidamente, sintiendo esa sensación extraña, cada vez con más fuerza... Al llegar a su destino, él ve a su hijo, quien está sin vida. El orgulloso príncipe desciende hasta en donde se encuentra el cuerpo, observándolo detalladamente, con sus ojos humedecidos... revelando una lágrima recorriendo su rostro. En ese momento, él siente deseos de venganza, elevándose velozmente hacia donde está el Arcaniano.

Una malévola sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Kron, al mismo tiempo que muestra su ensangrentada arma. **– Quiero que veas muy bien mi espada: La sangre que la cubre, pertenece a tu hijo... –** Al decir esto ríe a carcajadas. Esto encoleriza aún más a Vegeta, quien se transforma en Súper Saiyajin. El monstruo lo observa. **– Umm... veo que quieres pelear. Muy bien, pelearemos.**

**– ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO, MALDITO INSECTO!**

**– Eso está por verse. –** Enseguida, ambos comienzan a pelear, utilizando sus técnicas especiales: Es un asombroso enfrentamiento.

* * *

**– ¡NO! –** Gokú golpea fuertemente el suelo, muy enfadado y a la vez lleno de dolor. **– ¡NO PUEDE SER!**

**– No puedo creerlo... –** Gohan está paralizado y deprimido. **– Trunks está...**

**– ¡BUAAAAA! ¡Trunks se murió! –** Pan llora desconsoladamente: Él era un gran amigo suyo, a pesar de las diferencias de edades. **– POR QUÉ...?**

**– ¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE NO PODEMOS HACER NADA!**

**– Q... ¿Qué dices, papá? ¿Acaso no podemos utilizar las esferas de los Namekus?**

**– Desgraciadamente no: Cuando los dragones malignos atacaron a la Tierra, tomaron energía de esas esferas, y por eso ellas son muy débiles e inestables... Eso significa que no pueden cumplir deseos que requieran de gran poder.**

**– ¿Entonces, quieres decir que no podremos revivir a los muertos?**

**– Eso me temo... –** Todos se decepcionan: No pueden hacer nada.

* * *

Los guerreros Z que se encuentran en las distintas regiones de la Tierra, sienten una gran decepción: ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué ese monstruo tuvo que asesinar a su amigo?

* * *

Vegeta pelea furiosamente con el asesino de su hijo, pero ese oponente es muy hábil y fuerte. Aún así, hace todo lo posible para acabar con él. Mientras tanto en el edificio, Bura, con lágrimas en sus ojos, trata de consolar a su madre. **– Mamá: Tenemos...** (sniff) **tenemos que ser fuertes... Él no querría verte así...**

**– Trunks... hijo mío... ¿Por qué?**

**– Aún no puedo creerlo... – **Se lamenta Goten. **– Trunks: ¿Muerto? –** El joven está cabizbajo, recordando todos los momentos que vivió junto a su amigo de la infancia: Cuando entrenaban juntos, cuando se enfrentaron en la final del torneo infantil, cuando se disfrazaron para poder luchar en la sección de adultos, cuando se fusionaron para transformarse en Gotenks, cuando se enfrentaron a Majin-Boo y a los dragones... Fueron grandes momentos inolvidables, que tal vez jamás volverían... Una lágrima recorre la pálida mejilla de Goten. **– Amigo mío...**

* * *

Andie aún llora sobre el pecho de su compañero, llena de tristeza y frustración. Ella intenta muchos métodos para revivirlo, tales como bofetadas, reanimación pulmonar, respiración boca a boca, masajes... pero todo en vano. Jeff la observa, muy deprimido, colocándose a su lado. **– Andie, por favor: Te estás haciendo daño.**

**– No permitiré que muera...** (sniff) **Haré hasta lo imposible por salvarlo.**

**– No hay nada que podemos hacer.**

**– ¡DEBE HABER ALGUNA MANERA! –** La zionita se deprime, intentando revivir a Trunks, golpeándole fuertemente el pecho. **– ¡¿POR QUÉ NO REVIVES?! –** Aún golpea al cuerpo sin vida, frustrada, deprimida y con sentimientos de culpa. **– Por favor...** (sniff) **Abre tus ojos... Dime algo: Lo que sea...** (sniff) – Ella llora silenciosamente sobre su varonil rostro, mojando los durmientes ojos con sus lágrimas, acariciando sus mejillas y sus cabellos... **– Trunks: Vuelve... Por favor...**

* * *

Han pasado algunos minutos. Andie cierra sus ojos, sintiendo como una nueva forma de energía recorre su cuerpo. **–Quizás halla una manera...**

**– Qué? – **Jeffrey está muy confundido, viendo cómo, instintivamente, Andraiacoloca ambas manos sobre el herido pecho del joven. **– Andie: ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**– Salvarlo... –** Al decir esas palabras sus manos se iluminan, sus cabellos ondean y un aura blanca rodea su frágil cuerpo.

El brillo se hace cada vez más fuerte, generando una gran energía, pudiendo ser visto incluso por Bulma y su hija, quienes están en la azotea de un edificio de gran altura, llenas de expectativas. **– Mamá: ¿Qué será eso?**

**– No lo sé... Pero emite tanta luz que no puedo ver nada...**

Mientras tanto, los combatientes perciben la luz, interrumpiendo así su pelea. Vegeta aún no tiene idea de lo que sucede. **– Pero... ¿Qué estará ocurriendo allí?**

**– ¡¿QUÉ?! –** Exclama Kron. **– ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!**

**– ¿Qué te pasa, insecto? –** Pregunta el príncipe, de manera sarcástica. **– ¿Acaso tienes miedo? Me imagino que sabes lo quesucede en ese lugar.**

**– Eso... no te incumbe... –** El Arcaniano habla de manera muy extraña, como si estuviese sorprendido, o tuviese miedo, pero... ¿Por qué?

* * *

El Dr. Jones está atónito: Andie se encuentra rodeada de un gran resplandor, tratando de salvar a su amigo. Lentamente, la gran herida en el pecho comienza a cerrarse a la vez que la sangre derramada regresa a su cuerpo... En verdad está presenciando algo inexplicable.

* * *

Cryus se levanta de su trono, atónito y lleno de emoción: Acaba de percibir una explosión de Ki-Gamma. Un soldado se le acerca, haciendo una reverencia. **– Señor: Recibimos una señal de gran magnitud proveniente de ese pequeño planeta. –** Al decir esto, el joven guardia señala un pequeño punto mostrado en el holograma del Sistema Solar: Es la Tierra. **– Esta energía es demasiado grande para ser emitida por una sola persona. Lo más seguro es que se trate de un grupo de Centauries.**

**– Tal vez. Aún así, debemos ir allá cuanto antes. ¡A TODA MÁQUINA!**

**– Sí señor. – **El soldado hace una reverencia final y se retira. En ese instante, la Nave Imperial viaja más rápido que antes, la cual se encuentra rondando la órbita de Sirio, la furiosa estrella del Este.

* * *

Una gran luz ilumina el lado norte de la ciudad, la cual fue creada por una valiente princesa quien hace lo posible por salvar una noble vida. La herida en el pecho del Saiyajin termina de cerrarse, de forma tan increíble que ni siquiera deja cicatriz. La luz se desvanece revelando a la zionita.

Andie está exhausta, y su amigo aún no despierta, por lo que ella apoya su cabeza en el musculoso pecho, con sus ojos celestes llenos de lágrimas. **– Por favor, despierta... Regresa aquí... conmigo... –** La joven estuvo así por unos instantes hasta que escucha un sonido que la llena de esperanza: Su corazón había empezado a latir.

Enseguida, Trunks empieza a respirar, abriendo lentamente sus ojos. Jeffrey se acerca rápidamente. **– Amigo: ¡Esto es un Milagro!**

**– ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucedió?**

**– Ese sujeto te había asesinado, pero gracias a Andie has vuelto a vivir.**

**– ¿Andie? –** El joven Briefs mira a su bella compañera, quien está pálida y muy agotada, apenas pudiendo mantenerse sentada.** – Andie: ¿Qué hiciste? Te veo muy débil.**

**– Hice lo que tenía qué hacer... –** De repente, ella cae, casi a punto de perder el conocimiento. Trunks se reincorpora, tomando a la zionita entre sus manos, lleno de preocupación. Ella lo observa con una dulce mirada. **– Trunks: Me alegra verte... con... vida...**

**– Por favor: No hables. Necesitas descansar.**

**– Creo qué... ha llegado mi... hora...**

**– No digas eso: ¡Tú no vas a morir!**

**– S... sólo te pido que... a... acabes con esto... de una vez...**

**– Andie: ¡Resiste!**

**– Cu... cuídate... mucho...**

**– ¡ANDIE! –** En ese instante, el Saiyajin observa cómo su amiga cierra lentamente susinocentes ojos, a la vez que el galeno la examina. **– Jeff: ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Aún vive?**

**– Sí, pero... –** Los ojos del Dr. Jones muestran frustración. **– Ella acaba de... de entrar en estado de... Coma.**

**– ¡¿QUÉ?! –** Los ojos azules de Trunks se humedecen, abrazando fuertemente a la inmóvil princesa **– No... no me hagas esto. Por favor, Andie: Reacciona... – **No hay respuesta, por lo que él se levanta, da la vuelta y mira hacia arriba para ver cómo su padre se enfrenta al Arcaniano. **– Jeffrey: Llévate a Andie lo más lejos posible...**

**– Pero... –** El joven doctor observa el enojado rostro del Saiyajin, para luego cargar a Andraia y marcharse a un lugar seguro. Él gira su cabeza, observando a su amigo, lleno de preocupación. – _Espero que no hagas una locura..._

Instantáneamente, Trunks es rodeado por un aura azulada, con pequeñas descargas eléctricas brotando de su cuerpo, con sus ojos llenos de cólera, los cuales cambian de azul a verde neón. Enseguida, él grita fuertemente: Un grito de dolor, tan profundo e intenso que destruye los ventanales de los edificios cercanos... El aura se hace más grande, cambiando de azul a dorado, brillando con extraordinaria magnitud, revelando a un enfurecido Súper Saiyajin.

* * *

Los guerreros Z que se encuentran alrededor del mundo logra percibir un gran Ki: Es el Ki de Trunks. Todos están sorprendidos, porque es la primera vez que él expulsa una increíble cantidad de energía.

* * *

Los combatientes quedan estáticos al observar esa luz dorada que surge desde el suelo, acompañada de un gran nivel de Ki: En verdad Trunks poseía oculto un gran potencial, que ahora se manifiesta de manera sorprendente. Súbitamente, el joven se eleva con gran velocidad, lleno de ira y dolor.

Kron apenas puede evitar el ataque, arrojando varios Ki-Blasters que son esquivados por Trunks. Al rato, ambos oponentes se enfrentan cuerpo a cuerpo, golpeándose una y otra vez, siendo observados por Vegeta, quien está estático y sorprendido porque por vez primera su hijo lucha de una manera increíble: Él es hábil, rápido y muy fuerte, más de lo que se creía.

* * *

Ellos aún pelean, atacándose con rayos de energía, propinándose muchos golpes y patadas, arrojándose entre ellos a las infraestructuras, continuando así por un largo tiempo, hasta que el encolerizado joven realiza rápidos movimientos de sus manos, creando así una nueva técnica: Ataque de Fuego en modo Mega, una técnica parecida al ataque en modo Normal, pero con una potencia aumentada de, al menos, 100 veces.

Este ataque deja muy malherido al Gral. Kron, quien apenas puede hablar: **– Esto no es posible... tú... tú estabas muerto. –** No hay respuesta. Trunks está muy callado, con una mirada sombría, llena de rabia y deseo de venganza... Luego él levanta su mano derecha a la altura del pecho, estirando su brazo, juntando sus dedos, encorvando el pulgar hacia la palma de la mano. Esta acción llena de temor al Arcaniano. **– ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**– ¡Acabar contigo! –** De repente, aparece en la mano una gran esfera de energía. **– Andie: Esto es por ti... –** Apenas dijo estas palabras, Trunks arroja un poderoso ataque Big Bang.


	34. Capítulo 32: Corazón Roto

Trunks acaba de arrojar un ataque Big Bang al Gral. Kron, quien estaba malherido, acabando definitivamente con él ante la mirada de su padre. Vegeta, a pesar de su orgullo, prefirió que fuera su hijo quien derrotara al Arcaniano, ya que no sólo fue él quien lo mató, sino que también percibió en el joven deseos de venganza, ignorando que esto es debido a que su amiga se encuentra en coma.

* * *

Bulma y Bura aún continúan en el edificio, acompañadas de Goten, y todos están muy sorprendidos por la pelea que acababan de presenciar. La Sra. Briefs está un poco más calmada porque su primogénito aún sigue vivo, pero al mismo tiempo está confundida: ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que Trunks reaccionara de esa manera?

* * *

El joven Saiyajin regresa a su estado normal, busca su espada y la envaina en su forro, para luego descender hacia donde se encuentran ocultos sus amigos. Una vez allí camina lentamente hacia donde está la princesa Centaury, quien está inmóvil y respirando muy lentamente... Él se coloca de rodillas a su lado, abrazándola fuertemente, apoyando la castaña cabeza sobre su pecho, y una lágrima recorre su varonil rostro. **– Ya todo acabó, Andie: Tal como lo querías. –** Aún sigue así, deprimido, tembloroso, con sucompañera entre sus brazos. **– Por favor: No me dejes...**

Al rato, Bulma, Bura y Goten llegan a su encuentro. La adolescente empieza a preocuparse al ver a su amiga en ese estado. **– Dios mío: ¿Qué le ocurrió a Andie?**

**– Ella está muy grave... –** Contesta el Dr. Jones, quien se acerca al grupo. **– Será mejor que los dejemos solos. Vengan conmigo: Les explicaré todo lo que ocurrió.**

* * *

Son casi las 12:00A.M. Nuestros amigos están en la sala de espera del hospital, preocupados por la zionita, quien aún sigue en coma. Trunks está en un rincón, muy deprimido, y Regina está a su lado con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Ellos esperan impacientemente hasta que el galeno se acerca a ellos. **– Jeff: ¿Cómo está Andie?**

**– Aún sigue igual, Trunks. Su estado es crítico, así que sólo nos queda esperar.**

**– ¿Esperar? –** Se adelanta Reggie. **– Pero... ¿Por cuánto tiempo?**

**– No lo sé: Podría despertar en cualquier momento... o quizás no lo haga nunca. Eso sólo depende de ella.**

**– Sé que despertará... –** La rubia llora sobre los hombros del doctor. **– Algo me dice que lo hará...**

**– Jeff... –** Pregunta Trunks, quien se acerca a su amigo. **– Quisiera que me dejaras verla.**

**– Está bien. Le diré a la enfermera que te lleve. –** Jeffrey llama a una enfermera, quien amablemente lleva al Saiyajin a una habitación del hospital.

Allí, sobre una camilla blanca, yace inconsciente Andraia, princesa de Zión. El joven toma una silla, sentándose a su lado, tomando una de sus delicadas manos, hasta que al rato entra Gokú. **– ¿Estás bien, Trunks?**

**– No... no lo estoy. Ella está allí entre la vida y la muerte, y yo no puedo hacer nada. Esto es tan... frustrante...**

**– Escucha: Quisiera poder quedarme más tiempo acompañándote, pero no puedo; de hecho sólo me quedan un par de minutos. Lo único que puedo hacer es desear que todo salga bien, y queAndie despierte lo más pronto posible. Sé que será así: Ya lo verás.**

**– Espero que sí, Sr. Gokú. Y gracias por todo.**

**– Vamos Trunks: No tienes nada qué agradecer... Ahora debo ir a despedirme de los demás. ¡Adiós!**

**– Adiós. –** Después de despedirse de su buen amigo, toma nuevamente la delicada mano de la joven, quedándose con ella durante algunas horas más.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana. Andie aún sigue en coma y Regina está a su lado, acompañándola. Los guerreros Z continúan con su vida normal, pero muy pendientes de su amiga. 

Los miembros de la familia Briefs están muy preocupados por Trunks, quien se encuentra inmerso en una gran depresión. Bulma y su hija se dirigen al cuarto del joven, encontrándolo sentado sobre su cama, frustrado, decepcionado e impotente. **– Hijo: ¿Por qué no bajas a comer? El desayuno está listo.**

**– No tengo hambre.**

**– Pero hermano... –**Interrumpe Bura–** No has comido bien en estos últimos días. Podrías enfermarte.**

**– Bura tiene razón. Necesitas alimentarte bien.**

**– Yo... –** Trunks se levanta, dispuesto a marcharse. **– Creo que caminaré un poco.**

**– Trunks... – **Bulma observa cómo su hijo abandona la enorme residencia, volando sin rumbo definido, para después dirigirse a su hija. **– Oh, Bura... él está mal: No come ni duerme, sólo está aquí encerrado, lleno de tristeza.**

**– Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan deprimido... En verdad quiere mucho a Andie...**

* * *

Trunks camina por el parque, con la mirada fija y solitaria... De repente se encuentra frente a la gran roca junto al lago: El lugar favorito de Andie. Él se sienta allí, admirando el paisaje, la tranquilidad del agua, la serenidad del firmamento... Ese cielo tan azul como la inocente mirada de la zionita. 

En ese momento él empieza a recordar todos los momentos que vivieron juntos: El día en que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, el día en que patinaron juntos, los días cuando entrenaron, volaron, rieron, lloraron; cuando lucharon, cuando pasearon, cuando disfrutaron de la vida... Él recuerda su tierna mirada, su dulce voz, su sedoso cabello, su suave piel... El joven se siente nervioso, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, se acuesta sobre la roca, abrazando el lugar donde ella suele sentarse. **– Andie... –** Su voz es quebradiza, siente nudos en la garganta y, en ese momento, él empieza a llorar en silencio.

* * *

Ya han transcurrido 3 semanas desde que Andie entró en coma. Las esperanzas de nuestros amigos se hacen cada vez más pequeñas ante la posibilidad de perder a una gran y valiente compañera. 

El nuevo penthouse de Trunks está casi listo para ser habitado: Sólo hacen falta algunos pequeños detalles. El joven se encuentra en ese lugar, solo, encerrado en la que será su habitación, muy deprimido, con un vaso de vidrio en su mano y una botella de vodka a su lado, llena hasta la mitad. Él había estado bebiendo desde hace un par de horas con el objetivo de embriagarse y olvidar por un momento sus penas, pero... no puede olvidar nada, al contrario, su depresión es mucho más fuerte. **– ¡¿POR QUÉ?! –** Al decir esto, lanza el vaso fuertemente contra la pared, quebrándolo instantáneamente. Enseguida, cubre su rostro con sus manos, llorando desconsoladamente...

Un par de horas después, la puerta se abre, y Bulma entra en la oscura habitación. **– Sabía que te encontraría aquí, hijo.**

**– Por favor mamá: Déjame solo.**

**– ¿Y dejar que te destruyas a ti mismo? De ninguna manera pienso abandonarte.**

**– Quiero estar solo.**

**– ¡No! – **La Sra. Briefs se sienta al lado de su hijo, tratando de razonar con él. **– Trunks: Sé que lo de Andie te ha afectado mucho, pero... Mírate: Te has abandonado a ti mismo, has estado tan distante de nosotros, y ahora estás bebiendo. Así no solucionarás nada.**

**– ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Acaso debo quedarme tranquilo mientras ella está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte?**

**– Hijo... estás sufriendo, y eso me hace sentir mal.**

**– Perdóname, mamá... es que... no quiero perderla...**

**– Realmente la quieres mucho. ¿Verdad?**

**– No sólo la quiero: Yo... yo... la amo. –** En ese momento, Bulma abraza a su hijo, quien llora sobre su hombro, sufriendo por amor...

* * *

4 días después, Trunks se dirige al hospital, encontrando a Jeffrey. **– Jeff: ¿Cómo sigue Andie? ¿Ha reaccionado?**

**– Aún no. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por despertarla, pero ella es quien debe dar el primer paso. –** El galeno coloca su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. **– Andie es muy fuerte y estoy seguro de que ella está dando lo mejor de sí para mantenerse viva y despertar del coma. Sólo ten fe, Trunks. Ten fe.**

**– Ojalá tengas razón. Iré a verla. –** El deprimido joven entra en la habitación, encontrando allí a Reggie, quien está sentada junto a su amiga. **– Hola, Reggie.**

**– Hola, Trunks. –** La rubia habla con tono de cansancio, dado que estuvo con Andie toda la noche. **– ¿Vienes a remplazarme?**

**– Sí. Ve a casa y descansa. Yo me quedaré con ella.**

**– Está bien. –** Regina toma sus cosas y se dispone a marcharse. **– Adiós, Trunks.**

**– Adiós... – **Al marcharse la joven, él se sienta al lado de Andraia, toma su mano y empieza a hablarle entre susurros. **– Andie: No sé si me escuches, pero si es así, quiero que sepas lo mucho que nos haces falta, especialmente a mí... Por favor: ¡Despierta! – **El Saiyajin apoya la delicada mano sobre su frente, sintiendo su calor y suavidad...

* * *

Regina está en el cafetín del hospital, frente a la estantería de comida, ya que ella piensa desayunar antes de volver a su casa. –_ Pobre Trunks: Luce tan deprimido. Debería llevarle algo para beber._ – Entonces, ella decide comprarle un jugo de naranja.

* * *

El joven se encuentra en la habitación, aún contemplando a Andraia: Tan bella y serena, tan delicada y tierna, admirando sus largos cabellos castaños, su suave respiración, su pálida tez, su mirada dormida... Con su mano recorre el rostro de la princesa, acariciando sus mejillas, su mentón y su frente, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel... Luego, lentamente, acerca su rostro al de ella, cierra sus ojos y la besa tiernamente en los labios... 

Permanece así por unos instantes y, antes de reincorporarse a su asiento, se acerca a su oído, susurrándole una frase que había querido decirle desde hace mucho tiempo: **– Si supieras cuánto te amo...**

Aún contempla a la princesa, con sus ojos humedecidos, sin percatarse que en la puerta de la habitación se encuentra Regina, quien lo había visto todo, sosteniendo fuertemente el envase con jugo de naranja, a la vez que una lágrima recorre su pálido rostro. – _Oh, Trunks: Si supieras que tu amor es correspondido. –_ Finalmente, la rubia se marcha, mientras el joven Briefs cuida de su amada.

* * *

Andie sigue en coma por una semana más. Trunks está a su lado, protegiéndola, con la esperanza de que algún día ella despierte de su largo sueño. **– Andie: Te echo tanto de menos... Extraño tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu voz... En verdad te necesito. –** Él toma su pequeña mano, cubriéndola de besos y caricias. **– Cómo quisiera que despertaras, y así confesarte mi amor...**

El Saiyajin permanece a su lado por algunas horas hasta que, súbitamente, siente una punzada en su cabeza y oye una voz muy conocida. **–_ Trunks: ¡Ayúdame!_**

**– ¡Por Dios! Esa voz es de... Andie... –** Él reacciona, luego trata de comunicarse telepáticamente con ella. **– _Andie: ¿Eres tú? _–** No hay respuesta...

Trunks sabe que algo malo está ocurriendo dentro de la mente de Andraia, y tal vez sea esa la razón por la que ella no logra despertar del coma. Entonces, recuerda aquella oportunidad cuando ingresó al interior de su mente... y a la extraña sombra que estaba allí: La zionita podría estar nuevamente en peligro, y debe ayudarla.

El joven príncipe cierra sus ojos, concentrándose, enfocando su energía, dejando su mente en blanco... Al rato, abre los ojos, y él se encuentra en medio de la nada.

* * *

**Nota:** Huy! Sorry por no subir los capítulos! Es que estaba full ocupada, tanto, que ni siquiera pude hacer mi especial de 1er aniversario (weno, eso lo haré para después). Como compensación, hoy les subí dos capítulos de una vez.

Elena: Tomé tu consejo, y he estado eliminando los constantes calificativos de la princesa, porque la verdad es que tienes algo de razón en lo que dices, y la idea no es perder a mis fans P

Ah! Antes de que pregunten: Trunks realmente es un chico sensible, mas no afeminado (pero cuando se molesta en serio... OH! TIEMBLA TIERRA!), esto para poder expresar mejor sus emociones (porque cuando un hombre sufre por amor, SUFRE en todo el sentido de la palabra)

Runliney: Aguántate un tantito más! Ya falta poco para el beso!o

Sayonara!


	35. Capítulo 33: Luchando en la mente

El Saiyajin se encuentra en un lugar lúgubre y solitario, mirando todo a su alrededor. – _Ya estoy adentro. Ahora, sólo me queda encontrarla._ – Él camina lenta y cuidadosamente, tratando de hallar a su amada princesa, y así poder despertarla de su largo sueño. Sigue buscando, sigue esperando... De repente aparece una persona envuelta en una luz muy brillante, quien se acerca rápidamente. **– ¿Andie?**

**– Hola, Trunks.**

**– ¡ANDIE! – **Al decir esto, él corre a su lado, abrazándola. **– Estaba muy preocupado por ti: Pensé que te había ocurrido algo malo, pero veo que estás bien. ¿Sabes? Deberías despertar del coma: Ya has dormido bastante.**

**– Claro. Estaba a punto de hacerlo. – **Andraia nota cómo él la observa directamente a sus ojos celestes. **– ¿Qué ocurre?**

**– Te extrañé... –** En ese momento, ella suelta una carcajada, ante la mirada sorpresiva del joven Briefs. **– ¿Uh? ¿Por qué te ríes?**

**– Perdóname: Es que con tu actitud pareces un chiquillo que acaba de hallar a su mamá.**

**– ¿Qué? –** Él está anonadado: ¿Por qué ella reaccionaría así? **– Pero, Andie: ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo?**

**– No me sucedió nada. Es sólo que lo que dijiste me pareció gracioso. – **Luego ella da la vuelta y empieza a caminar. **– Bueno: Creo que ya es hora de despertar, así que tú deberías salir de mi mente, de lo contrario me estorbarías.**

**– Andie... –** Trunks está en shock, dado que su compañera se comporta de manera extraña, como si fuese una persona... totalmente diferente. **– ¿Quién eres?**

**– ¿Uh? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?**

**– He dicho: ¿Quién eres?**

**– Oh, por favor: ¡No me digas que te has quedado ciego! ¡SOY ANDIE! –** Al oír esto, el Saiyajin se molesta, por lo que estira su brazo en dirección a ella, preparando un ataque Big Bang. **– ¿Acaso estás...?**

**– Por última vez: ¿Quién eres?**

**– Te lo advierto: Si me arrojas esa cosa, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida. –** Enseguida, él arroja su ataque, destruyendo en forma instantánea a quien se suponía que era Andraia.

Al rato, se escucha una voz conocida. **– Vaya, vaya... no lograste ser engañado por una de mis sirvientes. Eres mucho más listo de lo que creí.**

**– Imaginé que estabas detrás de todo esto.**

**– Así es...**

**– ¿Vas dar la cara? ¿O piensas permanecer oculto entre las sombras?**

**– ¿Así que quieres conocerme? Muy bien... –** Al decir esto el lugar se ilumina, revelando a un extraño ser de baja estatura, delgado, con una enorme cabeza, ojos pequeños y negros, cabello oscuro y malévola sonrisa, quien viste un traje amarillo. **– Mi nombre es Psycho.**

**– Bien, Psycho: Ahora me dirás dónde se encuentra Andie.**

**– Tranquilo: Ella está bien... por ahora. –** El nuevo enemigo señala hacia arriba: Allí se encuentra la Centaury, quien está envuelta en una esfera psíquica. **– Como verás, tu amiguita aún sigue inconsciente, y mientras su parte psíquica no despierte, su parte física tampoco lo hará.**

**– ¡DÉJALA IR!**

**– Eso nunca... Aún no me explico cómo ella pudo enviarte esa señal de auxilio, pero no importa: Así podré acabar con ambos elegidos al mismo tiempo.**

**– Eso está por verse... –** En ese instante, ambos inician una gran pelea.

* * *

**– ¡Trunks! ¡Trunks! ¡Despierta! –** Jeff agita a su amigo, le grita y le ilumina los ojos con una linterna, pero el Saiyajin no responde, pues sólo está estático, con sus ojos abiertos y desenfocados. **– Dios mío: ¿Qué le sucederá?**

* * *

El joven Briefs está convertido en Súper Saiyajin, lanzando sus ataques de fuego, los cuales son esquivados por el rival, para luego luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, usan sus esferas de energía y sus técnicas de ataque y defensa... Ambos pelean de manera extraordinaria: Uno, por la destrucción de los elegidos, y el otro, por salvar a la mujer que ama.

* * *

Bulma entra rápidamente a la habitación, reuniéndose con el galeno. **– Vine lo más pronto que pude, Jeffrey. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

**– Se trata de Trunks. – **El doctor señala a su amigo. **– No responde a mi llamado: Es como si estuviese en trance.**

**– Oh... no otra vez...**

**– ¿Otra vez? ¿Puede explicarse, Sra. Briefs?**

**– Bueno: Esto había ocurrido hace unos meses. Sucede de manera tan inexplicable...**

**– Sea lo que sea, pienso que es mejor administrarle un sedante...**

**– ¡NO SE ATREVA! –** Ambos giran sus cabezas, logrando ver a una enfermera de elevada estatura, con cabello azul naval y ojos de color violeta. **– Eso empeoraría las cosas.**

**– Disculpe: ¿Es usted nueva aquí? Nunca la había visto.**

**– No, Dr. Jones. Este traje sólo lo usé para tener acceso a este hospital. Como dije: No administre sedantes al joven Trunks.**

**– ¿Usted conoce a mi hijo?**

**– He hablado con él en una oportunidad.**

**– ¿Tienes idea de lo que le sucede?**

**– Sí, Sra. Briefs: Mientras su cuerpo permanece aquí en el mundo físico, su alma lucha en el plano astral con el objetivo de salvar a la princesa Andraia. –** Luego, la mujer dirige su mirada al galeno. **– Si usted administra ese sedante podría debilitar su espíritu, poniendo en peligro su propia vida, e incluso la de ella.**

**– Entonces... –** Interrumpe Bulma. **– ¿Qué podemos hacer?**

**– Esperar a que ambos jóvenes regresen a este mundo.**

**– Esto es tan extraño...**

**– Jeff: He visto cosas muy raras, y por eso le creo. Mejor esperemos.**

**– De acuerdo. – **Todos se sienten alrededor del Saiyajin, llenos de expectativas...

* * *

Ambos luchadores están exhaustos y algo débiles, pero no se rinden, y continúan luchando por sus ideales. Psycho arroja una esfera psíquica que logra lastimar a su joven oponente. **– ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Acaso creíste que me vencerías tan fácilmente? Yo soy un psíquico, y el plano astral es mi territorio.**

**– Te venceré... – **Trunks está molesto y a la vez preocupado, ya que podría perder a Andraia... para siempre. De repente, siente una punzada en su cabeza. **– ¿Pero qué...?**

**– _Príncipe Trunks._**

**– _¿Oracle? ¿Eres tú?_**

**– _Sí, soy yo. Me estoy comunicando contigo telepáticamente._**

**– _Oracle: Necesito tu ayuda. Debo vencer a un sujeto llamado Psycho, pero no sé qué hacer._**

**– _Psycho es un gran oponente, lo sé, pero él tiene una debilidad: Su vida depende de una esencia psíquica. Cuanto más poderosa, más prolongada es._**

**– _Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que él dijo que estaba aquí gracias a Andie._**

**– _Exacto._**

**– _Entonces... Sí... ¡Ya sé qué hacer! ¡Gracias! –_** En ese instante, Psycho está a punto de arrojarle un ataque, pero él se levanta a tiempo. **– ¡Fallaste!**

**– ¡Demonios! Te salvaste esta vez.**

**– Pero tú no tendrás la misma suerte. –** Al decir esto, el Saiyajin desenvaina su espada y vuela velozmente hacia donde está la zionita, pero antes de llegar a ella, es interceptado por un grupo de monstruos de energía psíquica, quienes lo atacan sin piedad. **– ¡No puede ser!**

* * *

Bulma se levanta rápidamente de su asiento, colocándose al lado de su hijo, quien está sudando y respirando con mucha dificultad. **– Trunks: ¿Qué te sucede? –** No hay respuesta, por lo que ella dirige su mirada a la pitonisa. **– ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué mi Trunks está así?**

**– Está agotado, y al parecer fue lastimado.**

**– ¿Lastimado? ¡NO! – **La Sra. Briefs se siente nerviosa. **– Hijo...**

**– Escuche... –** Acota Jeffrey. **– ¿No hay alguna manera de traer a mi amigo de regreso? ¡Él podría morir!**

**– Estoy consciente de ello, pero no podemos hacer nada... Él es el único quien decide cuándo volver al mundo real. Sé que lo hará: Confíen en mí.**

* * *

Trunks sigue luchando contra esas criaturas, arrojándoles varios de sus ataques, pero éstas se recuperan muy rápidamente. – _Dios mío: ¿Qué haré? ¡Son demasiados!_ – Él mira por todas partes, tratando de hallar la manera de burlar a sus oponentes, notando que, mientras él es atacado, Psycho mantiene su mirada fija en ellos, sin parpadear... entonces, se le ocurre una idea.

El Saiyajin vuela rápidamente por todas partes, dejándose seguir por las criaturas, tratando de atacarlas con su espada; luego arroja suarma de tal manera que el psíquico crea que la ha perdido, y continúa volando. Después de dar varios giros y piruetas, él vuela en dirección a Psycho. **– Umm... ya veo: Piensas volar hacia mí, y cuando sea el momento justo te apartarás para que mis sirvientes me lastimen. ¿Crees que soy tan tonto para caer en un truco tan infantil? –** Trunks muestra una astuta sonrisa y luego, utilizando la telequinesis, arroja la espada directamente a su oponente. Éste ve el arma y usa su energía psíquica para detenerla, desenfocando su atención en los monstruos.

Esta distracción fue breve, pero el tiempo fue suficiente para que el joven se apartara y las criaturas golpearan a su enemigo. Posteriormente, Trunks toma nuevamente su espada y vuela velozmente hacia la zonita, y con un rápido movimiento de su arma, rompe la esfera psíquica, liberando así a su amada. En ese instante Psycho se debilita y las criaturas desaparecen.

El joven guerrero deja a la princesa en el piso, para luego caminar lenta y decididamente hacia donde se encuentra su rival, quien teme por su vida. **– No... no me mates. ¡Ten piedad!**

**– ¿Piedad? – **Al decir esto, Trunks coloca la espada de forma tal que la punta se encuentra a sólo centímetros de los ojos del villano. **– ¿Acaso tuviste piedad por Andie? ¿Acaso tuviste piedad por mí? ¿Acaso tuviste piedad por todos aquellos a quienes atacaste?**

**– Po... por favor... Tú... tú no eres como yo... sé que no quieres hacer esto...**

**– Tienes razón: No soy como tú. –** En esto, él retira su espada, dándole la espalda al psíquico. **– Vete de aquí. –** Luego, él comienza a caminar hacia donde está la bella Centaury, pero antes de llegar a ella percibe las siniestras intenciones de Psycho, quien iba a atacarlo a traición. **– Eres un tonto. –** En ese instante, el Saiyajin gira mientras manipula su espada, decapitando a su oponente, para luego regresar nuevamente con la zionita.

Él se coloca de rodillas, tomando a su amada entre sus fuertes brazos, acariciando dulcemente su rostro. **– Andie: Despierta. Ya todo acabó, y esta vez es definitivo. –** Al rato, Andraia abre lentamente sus ojos. **– Hola.**

**– Oh, Trunks: ¡Viniste!**

**– Sí, Andie. Ya no hay nada qué temer: Nuestro enemigo ha sido derrotado.**

**– ¿Lo dices en serio? No me estás mintiendo, ¿Verdad?**

**– No, Andie. –** El joven Briefs se acerca, mirándola directamente a sus ojos. **– Yo jamás te mentiría. –** Sus rostros están muy cerca, y ella empieza a sentirse nerviosa, por lo que él decide levantarse, con laprincesa entre sus brazos. **– Volvamos a casa. –** En ese momento, todo a su alrededor se desvanece.

* * *

Trunks reacciona: Él está en el hospital sentado junto a su amada, siendo observado por su madre, su amigo y la enfermera, cuando súbitamente siente cómo la mano de Andie que él sostiene se empieza a mover, a la vez que ella abre lentamente sus bellos ojos: Ha despertado.

* * *

3 días después: Es de noche. Los Briefs están en la sala, muy impacientes hasta que, al rato, Bura sale de su habitación vestida muy elegantemente con un coqueto vestido de color naranja claro, dado que esa noche es la fiesta de su graduación. Todos quedan boquiabiertos al ver a la jovencita, en especial Vegeta. Trunks se acerca a ella. **– Luces muy bien, hermana.**

**– Gracias Trunks. Hay Dios… estoy tan emocionada: ¡No puedo creer que esta noche sea mi graduación!**

**– Te has esforzado mucho. –** Acota Bulma, quien abraza fuertemente a su hija. **– Estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Ahora ve y disfruta de tu día.**

**– Así lo haré mamá… – **La adolescente abraza a sus progenitores, para luego marcharse con su hermano mayor, quien amablemente la llevará a la fiesta.

* * *

En el hospital, el Saiyajin se encuentra junto a Andraia, quien duerme tranquilamente. Minutos más tarde ella abre sus ojos, observando a su compañero. Él se acerca y le habla de manera muy tierna. **– Hola, Andie. ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**– Mucho mejor. ¿Sabes? Puedo ver la alegría en tus ojos.**

**– Sí, es cierto. Acabo de dejar a mi hermana en su fiesta de graduación.**

**– ¿Es hoy?**

**– Así es. Ella ha hecho un gran esfuerzo para culminar sus estudios en la preparatoria y… la vi tan feliz hoy, llena de emoción porque hoy disfrutará del fruto de su esfuerzo. Bura tal vez sea un poco atolondrada, pero es mi hermana y la quiero mucho, y su alegría me emociona…**

**– Aww… Eres tan dulce.**

**– ¿Tú crees? – **Ella asiente, por lo que Trunks se sonroja, lleno de pena, para luego continuar platicando. **– Además de ello: Mi alegría es mayor al tenerte de regreso con nosotros… Nos hacías tanta falta.**

**– Oh, Trunks… –** Los dulces ojos de Andraia se humedecen, entonces, él toma su mano y sigue contemplándola con una mirada llena de dulzura. Ella sonríe… **– Gracias por todo…**


	36. Capítulo 34: Un sentimiento llamado Amor

17 de Junio: Es un día cálido, debido a la proximidad del verano. Andie ha estado una semana en sesiones de recuperación porque ella, dado que estuvo en coma por un mes, y por ende inmóvil, necesita hacer ejercicios para recuperar su flexibilidad y movilidad. Al culminar la sesión de ese día ella regresa a su habitación acompañada de Jeffrey. **– Andie: Estas casi totalmente recuperada. A ese ritmo podré darte de alta en dos días.**

**– ¿De verdad?**

**– Así es. Ahora debes descansar.**

**– De acuerdo, Jeff. ¡Adiós! –** Mientras el doctor se marcha, ella se acuesta y se relaja, luego toma un libro y empieza a leer. Minutos después, alguien toca la puerta. **– Pase.**

Se abre la puerta: Se trata de Trunks, quien lleva consigo un gran ramo de rosas blancas. **– Hola, Andie.**

**–Hola, Trunks.**

**– Ten. –** Él entrega las flores a la bella princesa. **– Te traje este obsequio.**

**– Gracias. Son muy hermosas.**

**– De nada. –** En ese instante, el Saiyajin observa una veintena de libros muy gruesos apilados cerca de la zionita. **– Ya veo que tienes con qué distraerte, aunque leer toda esa pila de libros tomará mucho tiempo.**

**– Ya los leí.**

**– ¿Todos?**

**– Sí. De hecho, ahora estoy leyendo el último de ellos.**

**– Me sorprendiste: Yo jamás hubiese leído tanto en tan poco tiempo.**

**– Bueno... ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me encanta leer.**

**– Sí, lo noté. Oye: Hablé con Jeff y me dijo que te dará de alta en dos días.**

**– Es cierto: Por fin volveré a casa. ¿No es genial? – **Él asiente, aunque está un poco nervioso: ¿Será conveniente confesarle lo que siente por ella? ¿O tal vez deba esperar un poco más? Y si se lo dice: ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Estas preguntas rondan por su cabeza, hasta que... **– ¿Trunks?**

**– ¿Uh?**

**– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan pensativo?**

**– Es que... –** El joven Briefs decide confesarse, colocando sus grandes manos sobre los frágiles hombros de la Centaury. **– Andie: Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte.**

**– ¿De qué se trata?**

**– Bueno... umm... uh... **(gulp)

**– Es algo malo, ¿verdad?**

**– ¿Malo? N... no. Yo no... lo vería de... de ese modo.**

**– Por favor, dime. Te veo muy nervioso.**

**– Andie: Estoy...**

**– ¡HOLA ANDIE! –** La pareja mira en la dirección de la voz: Es Regina. **– Huy... Lo siento, Trunks: No sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Interrumpo?**

**– No, está bien. ¿Cómo estás?**

**– Muy bien. Esperando que mi mejor amiga vuelva a casa.**

**– Y será muy pronto. –** Acota Andie. **– Me darán de alta en dos días.**

**– ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Cielos! Debo preparar tu fiesta de bienvenida.**

**– No te tomes tantas molestias, Reggie.**

**– ¿Molestias? ¡Vamos! Eres mi mejor amiga, y eso es lo menos que mereces. Debo partir inmediatamente a comprar todo lo necesario. –** Enseguida, ella hala el fuerte brazo del joven Briefs. **– Trunks: Vendrás conmigo.**

**– ¿Yo? P... pero...**

**– ¡Sin peros! ¡VÁMONOS! –** Cuando ambos se marchan, una enorme gota se forma sobre la castaña cabeza de Andraia, quien decide continuar leyendo.

* * *

19 de Junio. Andie está preparando su equipaje, ya que ese día fue dada de alta. Trunks entra a la habitación. **– ¿Ya estás lista?**

**– Sip. Sólo debo esperar a Jeff para que traiga el reporte que debo firmar. No tardará.**

**– Bien, entonces esperemos.**

**– Sip. –** La zionita se sienta en la camilla, para continuar hablando. **– Oye, Trunks...**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– Hace dos días querías decirme algo, cuando fuiste interrumpido por Reggie. Ahora que estamos solos: ¿Podrías decirme de qué se trataba?**

**– Eh... bueno... yo sólo quería decirte que... que....**

**– Vamos: No tartamudees tanto. Dilo de una vez.**

**– Andie, yo te... a... a... aprecio mucho. Sí, y... y me preocupé por tu estado de salud.**

**– Aww... Eres tan dulce. –** LaCentaury se acerca a su amigo dándole un beso en la mejilla. **– Yo también te aprecio mucho: Tú has sido, eres y siempre serás un gran amigo. Gracias por todo. –** En ese momento, el galeno entra al cuarto. **– Hola, Jeff.**

**– Hola, chicos. Aquí traje el reporte. –** El Dr. Jones entrega la hoja a su paciente, mostrándole una línea punteada. **– Firme aquí, por favor.**

**– Claro. –** Ella estampa su firma en el reporte. **– ¿Así está bien?**

**– Perfecto. Ahora puedes volver a tu casa.**

**– Así lo haré. Gracias. –** Ella abraza a su amigo, para luego salir de la habitación, aunque se percata que Trunks no la sigue, así que gira su cabeza para ver al pelilavanda. **– ¿Vienes?**

**– Sí, en un momento. ¿Podrías esperarme abajo? – **Andraia asiente, y toma el ascensor para dirigirse a la planta baja del hospital. Mientras, Trunks conversa con el médico. **– Gracias por cuidar a Andie.**

**– No hay cuidado, Trunks. Yo sólo cumplía con mi trabajo. Oye y... ¿ya se lo dijiste?**

**– Aún no. Es que... me siento tan... nervioso. No sé cómo Andie reaccionaría si se enterara de lo que realmente siento por ella.**

**– ¿Tú? ¿El hombre que nunca vacila a la hora de conquistar mujeres? ¿El hombre que prácticamente tiene a todas las chicas bajo sus pies, está nervioso? Cielos, ahora sí que lo he visto todo.**

**– Vamos, Jeff: Esos fueron casos mucho más... digamos... fáciles, dado que sólo sentía atracción y hasta cariño por todas esas chicas. Pero con Andie es diferente: Lo que siento por ella es mucho más fuerte... ella es... oh Dios... realmente estoy loco por ella, y temo perderla...**

**– Lo sé. A leguas se nota que te babeas por ella. Pero debes decírselo: Andie tiene el derecho de saber la verdad.**

**– Tienes razón. En cuanto tenga oportunidad, se lo diré. Ahora debo irme, ella me está esperando.**

**– Sí, claro. Adiós y... suerte. –** En esto, el Saiyajin toma el ascensor para dirigirse hacia donde está su amada.

* * *

**– ¡BIENVENIDA!**

Todos los invitados gritan emocionados al ver a suamiga entrando por la puerta. Se acercan a ella felicitándola por su rápida recuperación, obsequiándole flores y peluches. Bulma abraza a la joven. **– Oh, Andie: Me alegra que estés bien. Estoy en deuda contigo, ya que de no ser por ti mi hijo no estaría con vida.**

**– No tiene nada qué agradecer, Sra. Briefs: Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer. – **En esto, ella se dirige a todos los presentes. **– Quisiera agradecerles por prepararme esta bonita reunión, por tomarse tantas molestias... Ustedes son tan maravillosos... Muchas gracias. –** Ellos aplauden, para luego disfrutar de la celebración, los bocadillos, la música y la alegría.

* * *

Al terminar la fiesta, todos se marchan, salvo nuestros 3 amigos, quienes se encuentran en la sala. **– Bueno: Ahora nos queda limpiar todo.**

**– Es cierto, Andie, pero tú deberías ir a descansar: Apenas te has recuperado y no creo que sea conveniente que te esfuerces.**

**– Vamos, Reggie: Estoy bien. Podré ayudarte, no pienso dejarte sola con todo esto.**

**– Reggie tiene razón. –** Interrumpe Trunks. **– Ve y descansa, mientras nosotros limpiamos esto.**

**– No se preocupen por mí. Por cierto, Trunks: No es necesario que te quedes, nosotras nos encargaremos.**

**– Insisto.**

**– De acuerdo. –** Concluye Regina. **– En ese caso: Comencemos. –** Los demás están de acuerdo, y el trío empieza a recoger los platos y vasos, limpiar las mesas y el piso, sacar la basura... Minutos más tarde, todo está casi listo. **– Bien, chicos: Mientras terminan aquí, yo iré a lavar los platos.**

**– Claro. –** La rubia toma una pila de platos y se dirige a la cocina, así que la pareja queda sola. Trunks aprovecha la oportunidad y se acerca a la princesa. **– Andie: Ya que estamos solos, quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante.**

**– Te escucho...**

**– ¿Sabes? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos.**

**– Sí. El tiempo pasa volando... ¿No lo crees?**

**– Claro. Y... desde que te conocí, te he tomado mucha simpatía y cariño.**

**– Yo también, Trunks. Umm... no lo sé, pero tengo la ligera impresión de que tienes algogrande en mente y temes decírmelo.**

**– Bueno... yo...**

**– Trunks: Sea lo que sea, solo dímelo: Confía en mí.**

**– Bien... Andie... – **A medida que habla, él se acerca, coloca sus grandes manos sobre los hombros de la zionita, y su tono de voz se hace cada vez más bajo. **– Eres una persona muy tierna, amable, inocente y valiente... Y para mí eres tan... especial... – **En esto, rodea con sus fuertes brazos el frágil cuerpo, mirando a la bella princesa directamente a sus ojos, por lo que ella se sonroja y empieza a sentirse nerviosa. **– Debo confesarte que...**

**– Oh, Trunks...**

**– Andie: Yo te... –** En ese instante, se escucha el crujir de un vidrio roto.

Ambos reaccionan y corren hacia la cocina, descubriendo que se trata de un plato que la rubia quebró accidentalmente. **– ¡Oops! Lo siento: Enseguida limpio esto. –** Enseguida, ella nota que su amiga está un poco pálida. **– Andie: ¿Qué te sucede?**

**– Nada... Es sólo que no... me siento bien...**

**– ¿Estás segura? – **Regina no obtiene respuesta, pues Andie corre a su habitación, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Trunks trata de seguirla, pero es detenido por la joven. **– Trunks: Ella ha estado más de un mes en el hospital, y es natural que esté un poco sensible. ¿Por qué no regresas a tu hogar, mientras yo trato de calmarla?**

**– Pero...**

**– Tranquilízate: Te aseguro que mañana ella estará mejor.**

**– ¿Tu crees?**

**– Claro. Será lo mejor. Además, ya es muy tarde.**

**– De acuerdo. Adiós, Reggie.**

**– ¡Adiós! –** Una vez que el joven Briefs se marcha, ella se dirige al cuarto de su compañera, encontrándola allí, llorando sobre su almohada. **– Oh... Andie: No te pongas así.**

**– Por favor Reggie... Déjame sola... No tienes idea de lo que me ocurre...** (sniff)

**– Sé perfectamente lo que tienes.**

**– No... no lo sabes... nadie lo sabe... ni siquiera yo lo sé...**

**– Créeme: Lo sé.**

**– Si en verdad lo sabes: Dímelo.**

**– No puedo, Andie: Sólo tú tienes que descubrirlo.**

**– Me siento tan... extraña... Esto es algo inexplicable... ¿Por qué? –** Luego de decir estas palabras, la zionita vuelve a llorar, ante la preocupada mirada de su amiga de la infancia.

* * *

En la tarde siguiente, Regina está preparando un delicioso almuerzo, cuando siente la presencia de Andraia, quien sale de su habitación. **– Hola, Andie. Ven y siéntate: La comida está lista.**

**– Gracias, pero no tengo apetito. Iré a caminar un rato.**

**– Bueno, si así lo prefieres… –** La princesa sale de su casa, para caminar por la ciudad, ya que necesita pensar...

* * *

Ya es de tarde. Andie aún camina por los alrededores de West City, sin rumbo definido, muy confundida. Al rato, siente una mano sobre su hombro, por lo que gira su cabeza: Es Trunks. **– Hola, Andie. ¿Cómo sigues? –** No hay respuesta. Ella sólo está callada y nerviosa. **– ¿Qué te sucede?**

**– Por favor, Trunks: Déjame sola.**

**– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ocurre algo malo? –** Nada. Ella no responde a sus preguntas, así que él trata de animarla. **– ¿Sabes? Sé de algo que podría levantarte el ánimo. Ven conmigo.**

**– ¿Adónde?**

**– Ya lo verás. –** Ambos se elevan, volando sobre la ciudad, sobre el parque y el lago, admirando el paisaje, hasta que descienden sobre una pequeña colina. Ellos se sientan allí, admirando la puesta del Sol. **– Desde aquí puede verse un bello atardecer.**

**– Sí, es cierto. Es tan hermoso…**

**– Sabía que te gustaría. –** Ella sigue allí, contemplando cómo el Sol se oculta tras las montañas, olvidando por un momento sus temores. Se siente tan relajada que no se percata del tiempo transcurrido, hasta que es muy de noche. Trunks la ve: Está temblando, y no tiembla de frío, sino de miedo, así que él se quita su chaqueta y se la presta. Al rato, la zionita se levanta, alejándose un poco, por lo que él la sigue. **– Andie: ¿Qué tienes?**

**– Nada… Yo sólo tengo frío. Es todo.**

**– Andie: Por favor, no me mientas. Te conozco y sé que algo anda mal. –** Enseguida, ella empieza a llorar, y Trunks la abraza fuertemente, sintiendo cómo sus lágrimas mojan su camisa. Andie levanta su cabeza, admirando los dulces ojos del Saiyajin. Ellos están abrazados, sus miradas quedan fijas, sus corazones laten fuertemente… Él seca sus lágrimas, a la vez que acaricia su rostro, hablándole entre susurros. **– No llores, Andie… –** En ese momento, sus rostros se acercan lentamente, hasta culminar en un beso.

Ella queda paralizada, pero luego cede, cerrando lentamente sus ojos, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del joven Briefs… Ambos continúan así, besándose apasionadamente, dejándose llevar por un extraño y hermoso sentimiento… llamado amor. Al culminar el beso, Trunks empieza a besar sus mejillas, su cabello, su cuello… hasta que susurra en su oído la frase más bella que la Centaury haya escuchado en su vida. **– Te amo…**

Las lágrimas recorren nuevamente la pálida tez de la joven, pero no son lágrimas de dolor, sino de alegría: Por primera vez ella es muy feliz. Andie mira dulcemente a su alma gemela, con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, acariciando su varonil rostro. **– Yo también te amo… –** Se acarician mutuamente, cierran sus ojos, acercan sus rostros y se besan una vez más.

Es un mágico momento entre dos jóvenes enamorados, en medio de la soledad.


	37. Capítulo 35: Reencuentro Familiar

9:45PM. La joven pareja se dirige a casa de Reggie, tomados de las manos, intercambiándose en voz baja dulces palabras… Al llegar frente a la puerta, ellos se abrazan y se acarician. **– Oh, Trunks: Esta noche ha sido la más maravillosa de mi vida…**

**– Y apenas es el comienzo. –** Al decir esto, él mira directamente a los ojos de su amada princesa. **– Andie: Desde el principio me gustabas, y siempre tenía la necesidad de ver tu bello rostro, tu dulce mirada, tu tierna sonrisa… Pero cuando estuviste en coma sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, y mi corazón se partía lentamente ante la posibilidad de perderte: No habría podido vivir sin ti. Desde hace mucho quería confesarte mi amor…**

**– ¿Sabes? Nunca antes había tenido este sentimiento, por esa razón tenía mucho miedo… pero ahora me siento muy feliz. –** Ella abraza fuertemente al Saiyajin. –** Quisiera que esta noche fuese eterna, y estar así, a tu lado, entre tus brazos, sintiendo la calidez de tu cuerpo.**

**– Yo también, Andie… Yo también. – **Ambos continúan abrazados por un rato, hasta que el joven Briefs mira su reloj. **– Ya es tarde. Debo volver a casa.**

**– Trunks: ¿Vendrás mañana?**

**– Claro que sí, mi amor: No podría dejar de ver a mi hermosa novia.**

**– ¿Uh? –** Ella se sonroja. **– ¿Novia?**

**– Sí… bueno, tomando en cuenta que tú y yo nos amamos, pienso que… quizás nosotros… deberíamos iniciar una relación de... noviazgo…**

**– Tienes razón… y acepto encantada. –** Andraia corre a los brazos de su amado. **– Te amo.**

**– Y yo a ti. –** Los novios se dan un beso de despedida, luego, Andie entra a la casa para observar a su alma gemela desde la ventana, quien se eleva y vuela hacia su casa.

* * *

Trunks aún vuela sobre West City, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y mostrando a través de sus ojos azules la mirada de un hombre enamorado. Él está feliz, porque al fin encontró a la mujer de su vida, por lo que empieza a dar piruetas en el aire, volando a través de las nubes.

* * *

La zionita se acuesta en el sofá, suspirando, con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, permaneciendo así hasta que nota la presencia de su inseparable compañera. **– Vaya: Al fin apareces. ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupada.**

**– Oh, Reggie: Pasé una noche tan… Increíble.**

**– ¿A sí? ¿Qué esperas? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!**

**– Bien… – **Ambas mujeres se sientan en los muebles. **– Verás: Hoy me encontré con Trunks y… bueno… al principio yo me sentía un poco mal, y él me llevó a una colina para admirar el atardecer. Nos quedamos allí hasta la noche y…**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– Es que él… él… hay Dios… estoy muy emocionada.**

**– Vamos: ¡Me tienes en suspenso! ¡Dímelo!**

**– Reggie: Él… me besó…**

**– ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Te besó?**

**– Sí… y luego del beso, dijo que me ama…**

**– ¿Y tú que hiciste?**

**– Bueno… yo también le dije que lo amo. Ahora él y yo… somos novios.**

**– ¡ANDIE! –** La emocionada rubia abraza fuertemente a su compañera. **– ¡ESTO ES TAN MARAVILLOSO!**

**– Por favor: No grites, no soy sorda.**

**– Lo siento, es que estoy muy feliz por ti: Ustedes dos realmente hacen una bella pareja.**

**– Dios… me siento tan llena de dicha… Realmente amo a Trunks: ¡Lo amo demasiado!**

**– Y él a ti, Andie. Pero: Ya es hora de dormir. Buenas noches.**

**– Buenas noches… –** Mientras la rubia se dirige a su cuarto, Andraia continúa en el sofá, suspirando, llena de alegría y emoción…

* * *

Han pasado casi tres semanas. La zionita y su amiga están en su casa, relajándose y hablando cosas de mujeres. En ese instante alguien toca la puerta y Regina la abre. **– Hola, Trunks.**

**– Hola, Reggie. ¿Está Andie?**

**– Sip. Está adentro. Pasa.**

**– Gracias. – **El joven ingresa a la pequeña residencia, siendo recibido por su amada Centaury. **– Hola, amor.**

**– Hola. –** Ellos se dan un pequeño beso y se sientan en el sofá, muy abrazados. **– Gracias por venir: Me hacías tanta falta.**

**– ¿A sí? ¿Acaso te ocurrió algo?**

**– Sí: Estoy enferma.**

**– ¿Enferma? ¿De qué?**

**– De una enfermedad incurable, llamada: Amor.**

**– Oh, Andie: Me asustaste.**

**– Lo sé. –** La zionita acaricia el rostro de su pareja, para darle un corto pero apasionado beso. **– Y gracias a esta "enfermedad" me siento muy feliz…**

**– Y yo también, mi amor. Oye y… ¿Tienes planes para hoy?**

**– No.**

**– En ese caso: ¿Qué te parece si salimos a caminar al parque? Hace un bonito día y me gustaría disfrutarlo… a tu lado.**

**– Es una gran idea.**

**– Genial. Vayamos. –** Los novios se levantan, se despiden de su amiga y vuelan hacia el parque.

* * *

9:28AM. La pareja camina por el parque, tomados de las manos, mientras admiran el paisaje de verano. Se dirigen a su roca favorita, se sientan, se abrazan y comienzan a tener una charla romántica, llena de besos y caricias, la cual dura unas dos horas. Luego, ambos levantan sus cabezas, mirando al cielo. **– ¿Sabes algo, Andie?**

**– ¿Qué cosa?**

**– Cada vez que miro al cielo, recuerdo tus hermosos ojos.**

**– Aww… Trunksy: Eres tan dulce.**

**– ¿Trunksy?**

**– Aja. ¿Acaso no quieres que te llame así?**

**– Puedes llamarme como gustes. –** Él la besa dulcemente en los labios, abrazándola fuertemente. Luego, mira su reloj: 11:36AM. **– Ya casi es mediodía. ¿Quieres almorzar?**

**– Claro. –** Los jóvenes enamorados se levantan, se toman de las manos y caminan hacia un pequeño restaurant.

* * *

3:07PM. Trunks y Andie se encuentran en la pequeña colina, acostados sobre la hierba mientras admiran las distintas figuras que forman las nubes. **– Mira, Trunksy: Esa parece un conejo.**

**– ¿Tu crees? A mí me parece un oso.**

**– ¿En serio?**

**– Sip. Y aquella parece una mazorca.**

**– A ver… Oye: ¡Es cierto! Y esa larga nube par… –** Ella no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a que el Saiyajin le roba un largo y profundo beso. **– Oh Trunks: Me… me tomaste por sorpresa.**

**– Esa era la idea… –** Él muestra una amplia sonrisa, y la zionita acaricia tiernamente el rostro de su novio, para luego responder con otro beso. Al rato, ellos se reincorporan, volviendo a mirar al firmamento, hasta que... **– ¿Uh? Qué extraño.**

**– ¿Qué cosa, Trunks?**

**– Las nubes: Están cortadas.**

**– Quizás fue el viento.**

**– No lo creo. Si fuese el viento, la deformación se orientaría a una dirección específica. Ahora, mira bien estas nubes: Presentan una orientación circular, como si algo grande hubiese pasado a través de ellas.**

**– Ahora que lo mencionas: Creo que tienes razón. Aún no puedo imaginar qué clase de objeto habrá deformado las nubes de esa manera, pero… sea lo que sea, definitivamente fue algo enorme… – **Apenas dijo estas palabras, se puede sentir una fuerte ráfaga de viento, luego, aparece una gran nave espacial justo frente a sus ojos. **– ¿Qué? ¿De dónde habrá salido esa nave?**

**– No lo sé. Lo más seguro es que haya usado alguna especie de campo que la hacía invisible. Quizás fue esa nave lo que deformó las nubes.**

**– Oye Trunks: ¿Quién estará allí?**

**– Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.**

**– Sip. Vamos. –** La pareja camina hacia la nave, deteniéndose en lo que podría ser la entrada.

* * *

Zetch está nuevamente en la misteriosa cámara, solo, y en medio de la oscuridad, hablando a través de un dispositivo que tiene entre sus manos. **– Aquí estoy, señor: ¿En qué puedo serle útil?**

**– Zetch: Ha llegado el momento que hemos estado esperando… Ya es hora de acabar con los elegidos.**

**– ¿Quiere que envíe algunos hombres, mi Lord?**

**– No. Después de la muerte de Kron, considero que es mejor que yo, personalmente, me encargue de este asunto. Ese imbécil ha subestimado a los terrícolas, en especial a los elegidos, y por eso fue rápidamente vencido.**

**– Como siempre: Tiene razón.**

**– Ahora, prepara todo para mi llegada.**

**– Sí, señor. –** Después de terminar la transmisión, el pequeño Arcaniano se retira de ese lugar.

* * *

La gran placa metálica empieza a moverse. Trunks se coloca entre la nave y su amada compañera, con el fin de protegerla de cualquier peligro. El objeto se mueve de arriba abajo, revelando una gran entrada, cuyo lado interno presenta varias protuberancias a modo de escalera. Un grupo de soldados sale del interior, vistiendo un uniforme de color gris y negro, por lo que el Saiyajin está alerta ante cualquier anormalidad. Los soldados forman dos filas paralelas a la escalera y, segundos después, un joven soldado de mayor rango camina directamente hacia la pareja. **– Soy el Capitán Chronos. No tienen nada qué temer: Venimos en son de paz.**

**– Bien… –** Acota Trunks, aún un poco desconfiado. **– ¿Podrían decirnos quienes son ustedes y por qué están aquí?**

**– Yo te responderé… – **Todos dirigen sus miradas hacia la entrada de la nave, donde se encuentra el Emperador Kentaurus. Chronos, al igual que el resto de los guardias, hace una reverencia. El rey observa a la joven zionita, quien está detrás del Saiyajin, notando que ella tiene el rostro muy parecido al de su fallecida esposa. –_ ¿Será posible?_

– _¿Acaso ese hombre será…? –_ Ella está estática, con su corazón latiendo fuertemente, dado que ese rey luce igual al hombre que ha visto en sus sueños, a quien observa todas las noches en el holograma obsequiado por su madre, sólo que con mucha más edad… En ese instante, se desmaya.

* * *

Andie abre sus ojos muy lentamente, observando la dulce y preocupada mirada del hombre a quien ama. **– ¿Estás bien?**

**– Creo que sí. Yo… **– Al girar la cabeza, la zionita observa el rostro de la persona que le causó el desmayo. **– ¿Quién es Usted? ¿Por qué su rostro me resulta tan familiar?**

**– Escucha: Sé que te sorprenderás con lo que voy a decirte, pero… soy tu padre.**

**– ¿Qué? ¿Mi padre?**

**– Sí. Apenas te vi, tuve una sensación extraña dentro de mí, una especie de corazonada que fue confirmada por tu compañero, quien me habló de ti mientras estabas inconsciente.**

**– No… no puede ser… ¿mi padre? Dios… esto es tan… confuso…**

**– Es natural que reacciones así.**

**– Yo... yo... **–Ella mira atentamente a su progenitor: Es cierto, a pesar de su edad, él luce tal y como lo ha visto en el holograma, por lo que sus ojos se humedecen... Con ambas manos, la joven palpa el rostro del rey, muy nerviosa. – **Es... es cierto... eres tú...**

**–Hija: Te he estado buscando por toda la galaxia, esperando este momento con ansias. –** Al decir esto, Cryus acaricia dulcemente el rostro de su hija. **– Has heredado la belleza de tu madre, en especial sus ojos… Mi corazón está lleno de dicha por tenerte nuevamente a mi lado…**

**– ¡Oh, Papá! –** En ese momento ella abraza al emperador, llorando sobre su hombro. **– Pensé que este momento jamás llegaría…**

**– No llores, mi pequeña… Ya estoy aquí: Estamos juntos, otra vez. –** Él permanece un rato callado, abrazando protectoramente a su primogénita, dejando que sus emociones fluyan a través de sus lágrimas,hasta que alguien se acerca al grupo: Se trata del joven príncipe de Zión. El rey Cryus presenta formalmente a sus hijos. **– Andraia: Quiero que conozcas a Maxwell… tu hermano.**

**– ¿Qué? ¿Mi hermano?**

**– ¿Uh? ¿Ella es mi hermana?**

**– Así es, hijos míos.**

**– Cielos… Nunca me imaginé que tendría un hermano menor. –** Enseguida la bella Centaury, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, abraza fuertemente al adolescente. **– Esto es tan maravilloso…**

**– Papá: Ella es un poco melosa, pero me agrada. –** Todos ríen con este comentario. Más tarde, el rey presenta a su hija ante los guardias, quienes le hacen una reverencia, dado que ella es su princesa.

Ellos continúan hablando sobre muchas cosas, muy felices porque al fin se han reencontrado.

* * *

**

* * *

Nota: **

En primer lugar quisiera decearles un feliz año a todos.

Ehem... Volviendo al tema: Como primera actualización del 2005 les quise obsequiar los dos capítulos más especiales (y cursis, diría yo) de mi fan fic. FINALMENTE (y después de 33 capítulos) Trunks y Andie se besaron, y FINALMENTE ella se reencontró con su padre.

Elena: Leí tu último review. Puedes que tengas razón al decir que el cap. 33 lo escribí con un poco de prisa. Opbviamente después de haber leído el 34 y 35, sabrás el porqué (sinceramente, yo tambien estaba ANSIOSA de describir ese apasionado beso).

Runliney: Lo prometido es deuda: Ya se besaron, y ahora los protagonistas comenzarán una muy bonita relación en pareja. ¿Qué tal?

A ver... qué más les pue... cvnweuiofh2enf8fu23n4hof ew0rf3

¡HEY! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? ¡QUITEN SUS MANOS DEL TECLADO!

**¡ESTOY MUY MOLESTA CONTIGO!**

¡Ah! ¡Hola Andie! No sabía que estabas por aquí n.n'

**ù.ú Lo primero que vine a exigirte es que me expliques: ¿POR QUE HICISTE QUE TRUNKS Y YO ESPERÁRAMOS TANTOS CAPÍTULOS PARA BESARNOS?**

Bueno, es que... uh... este...

**¿Sabes algo? Yo estaba LOCA por besarlo desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero tú nunca nos dejabas. Siempre hacías que nos interrumpieran.**

Hey, la autora soy yo y decidí hacerlos sufrir por un laaaaaaaaaaaaaargo rato.

**¿Pero no leíste los reviews? ¡Los lectores querían que nos besáramos!**

Pero bueno, ya lo besaste. ¿Qué más quieres? Además no te debo explicar nada. Así que... ¡QUITA TUS MANOS DEL TECLADO!

(Aquí se inicia una rigurosa pelea entre Andie y GHN, hasta que al final la autora llama a seguridad, y dos musculosos hombres se llevan a la Centaury)

Uff... Que pleito. Weno, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Espero por sus pronto reviews.

Sayonara.


	38. Capítulo 36: Vacaciones en La Tierra

En el parque central de West City se encuentran Andie, Trunks y los demás Centauries. En ese momento ella está hablando con su padre y su hermano menor, ya que es la primera vez que se reúne con su verdadera familia. Al rato, Maxwell le hace una pregunta. **– Oye, Andraia…**

– **Dime Andie.**

– **Bien, Andie: ¿Quién es ese hombre que te acompaña?**

– **Él es el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido… –** Al decir esto, Trunks se coloca a su lado, por lo que la princesa lo presenta formalmente a su hermano. **– Maxwell: Él es Trunks... mi novio. **(Qué suertuda u.u')

– **Es un placer.**

– **Igualmente. Supongo que perteneces a la raza de este planeta.**

– **Sí, pero sólo en parte, por mi madre. Mi padre es un Saiyajin.**

– **¿Un Saiyajin? –** Interrumpe el emperador. **– ¿No se supone que el planeta Vegeta-Sei ha sido destruido?**

– **Exactamente, su majestad. Pero mi padre vino aquí, al igual que un señor llamado Gokú. Ambos tuvieron descendencia, y ahora somos 6 quienes pertenecemos a esta raza. Éramos 7, pero el Sr. Gokú falleció, así que mi padre Vegeta es el único Saiyajin puro.**

– **Espera: ¿Te refieres al príncipe Vegeta?**

– **Sí, señor. ¿Usted lo ha llegado a conocer?**

–**No.El planeta fue destruido poco antes de que yo naciera.–** El emperador Kentaurus observa detalladamente al joven Briefs. **–Pero hay algo más que me inquieta…**

– **¿Qué cosa, señor?**

– **Puedo percibir en ti un nivel de Ki-Gamma muy elevado en comparación con el resto de este planeta.**

– **Bueno… esa es una larga historia.**

– **Ya veo. –** En esto, el rey Cryus se dirige a su hija. **– Andie: El universo entero ha estado en constante peligro, por lo que hemos decidido establecer una alianza entre varios planetas y ahora estamos construyendo bases zionitas en cada punto estratégico de esta galaxia, para poder combatir con las fuerzas del mal.**

– **¿En serio?**

– **Sí... el caso es que ahora mismo nuestro hogar está en emergencia y... por eso debemos partir.**

– **¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?**

– **Lamentablemente sí. Primero estableceremos una de nuestras bases en el satélite más grande del planeta de los anillos, y luego volveremos a Zión.**

– **Pero… yo creí que… –** Los ojos de la princesa se humedecen: Su padre volverá a marcharse, así que ella lo abraza y empieza a llorar. **– No… esto nos es justo…**

– **¿Señor? –** Interrumpe Trunks. **– ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomará construir su base?**

– **Según mis cálculos, unos 1360 ciclos.**

– **¿Perdón?**

– **Alrededor de 40 días terrestres.**

– **40 días… ¿Y un viaje de ida y vuelta a Titán?**

– **¿Titán?**

– **Sí, el satélite principal de Saturno: El planeta de los anillos.**

– **Alrededor de 14 días.**

– **Ya veo. Eso nos daría un total de 64 días: Unos 2 meses.**

– **¿Trunks? – **Pregunta Andie, quien está confundida. **– ¿Tienes algo en mente?**

– **Sip. –** Luego, el joven se dirige al emperador. **– Estuve pensando: ¿Qué tal si Usted y su hijo se quedan así, mientras sus guardias construyen la base?**

– **¿Quedarnos aquí?**

– **Aja. Así compartiría más tiempo con su hija.**

– **Oh, Trunks: ¡Es una gran idea! –** Acota la princesa, llena de emoción. **– ¿No lo crees, papá?**

– **No suena tan mal. Pero… ¿Dónde nos hospedaríamos?**

– **Donde vivo tenemos una habitación vacante. No es muy grande, pero para ustedes dos es perfecta. Entonces: ¿Qué dices, papá?**

– **Umm… Quedarnos aquí por un phentociclo… No sería justo que después de tanto viajar sólo pueda ver a mi hija por 3 ciclos… ¿Capitán Chronos?**

– **¿Sí, señor?**

– **¿Crees que puedas encargarte de todo durante mi ausencia?**

– **Por supuesto, majestad. Puede confiar en mí.**

– **Muy bien, en ese caso: Nos quedaremos.**

– **¡Oh, gracias, papá!– **Andraia corre hacia su padre, abrazándolo fuertemente. **– ¡Eres tan maravilloso!**

– **Todo por mi pequeña… –** Él guiña un ojo a su hija, para luego devolver el abrazo.

* * *

Minutos más tarde la nave imperial parte rumbo a Titán, quedando el grupo sólo en el parque. La pareja pide a los invitados que se sostengan fuertemente de ellos, para luego elevarse y comenzar a volar, ante las miradas sorprendidas de Cryus y Maxwell. **– ¿Ustedes los terrestres pueden volar?**

– **Bueno, su majestad, cualquier persona podría hacerlo, siempre y cuando aprenda a controlar su nivel de Ki. Por ahora, los únicos que podemos hacer esto somos nosotros dos y algunos amigos.**

– **¿Así que cualquiera de nosotros podría volar? – **Interrumpe Maxwell, quien luego habla con su hermana. **– Oye Andie: ¿Me enseñarías?**

– **Claro, Max.**

– **¿Max? Umm… Max Kentaurus… ¡Me gusta! –** Todos ríen, mientras continúan volando en dirección a casa de Reggie.

* * *

Días después, la pareja está frente a la puerta de la casa de Andie, despidiéndose después de haber tenido una romántica cena. **– Oh, Trunksy: De verdad disfruté mucho esta velada…**

– **Me alegra oírte decir eso. Realmente quería que esta noche fuera especial para ti.**

– **Aún no puedo creer que ya tengamos un mes de noviazgo.**

– **Yo tampoco. –** En esto, él acaricia el angelical rostro de su amada. **– Pero fue tan maravilloso pasar todo un mes a tu lado… Te amo.**

– **Yo también te amo… –** Luego de decirse estas palabras, ellos se besan tiernamente, hasta que se dan cuenta de que son observados por alguien: Ese alguien es el emperador Cryus, quien está sentado en el sofá, leyendo un grueso libro. **– ¿Papá? No sabía que estabas allí.**

– **No hay cuidado. ¿Saben? Ustedes dos me recuerdan a mí y a mi primera esposa cuando éramos novios. En verdad nos amábamos mucho, tal como lo hacen ustedes.**

– **¿En serio? – **La princesa se sonroja, luego observa el libro que lee su padre. **– ¿Uh? Ese parece ser uno de los libros que usé en la universidad.**

– **Ustedes tienen buena literatura: El contenido de este libro es muy interesante.**

– **Andie: Ahora veo por qué te gusta tanto la lectura... –** Al decir esto, el joven Briefs guiña un ojo, con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios, para luego besar profundamente a su hermosa novia. **– Bien: Tengo que irme. Te veré mañana.**

– **Esperaré con ansias… –** La zionita observa cómo se marcha su alma gemela, entonces, decide sentarse junto a su padre para platicar con él hasta altas horas de la noche.

* * *

25 de Julio: Una onda cálida afecta a West City, por lo que la temperatura es muy elevada. **– Uff… ¡Qué calor! Esto parece un infierno…**

– **Tienes toda la razón, Andie: El calor está insoportable… Oye: ¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa?**

– **¿A la playa?**

– **Sip. Podríamos ir en grupo, ya sabes: Tú y yo, nuestros novios y amigos… es más, también pueden ir tu padre y tu hermano.**

– **¡Es una idea genial! – **En ese momento, el rey Cryus sale de una habitación, así que su hija habla con él. **– Papá: Reggie y yo estamos planeando ir a la playa. ¿Quieres venir?**

– **¿Playa? ¿Qué es eso?**

– **Es una gran masa de agua salada en donde nosotros podemos bañarnos, claro, usando un traje especial para ello. Por favor, acompáñanos: Nos divertiremos mucho.**

– **Me encantaría, pero quisiera salir a conocer la tecnología que posee este planeta. Tal vez Maxwell quiera ir con ustedes.**

– **Pero señor… –** Interrumpe Regina. **– ¿Piensa quedarse solo?**

– **¡Ya sé! –** Exclama Andie. **– Puedo pedirle a la Sra. Briefs el favor de mostrar a papá las instalaciones de la Capsule Corp.**

– **¡Grandioso! – **Concluye la rubia. **– Entonces está decidido: ¡IREMOS A LA PLAYA!**

* * *

3:15PM. El grupo de jóvenes disfruta de una cálida tarde de verano: Goten y Pares pasean en un bote; Oob navega usando una moto acuática; Bura, Pan y Maxwell juegan al Freezbee en la orilla de la playa; Reggie está sentada bajo una sombrilla, tomando una helada agua de coco mientras Jeff le aplica bronceador en la espalda; Maroon está cerca de ellos, admirando el paisaje, en especial a los chicos.

Trunks y Andie están sentados sobre el muelle, intercambiándose besos y caricias. El joven nota una lágrima recorriendo la pálida piel de su amada. **– Amor: ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?**

– **Porque soy… muy feliz: No sólo la Tierra está en paz, sino que al fin pude conocer a mi padre, tengo un hermano y… te tengo a ti. Ojala esta felicidad nunca acabe…**

– **Y no acabará… Te lo prometo. –** Al decir estas palabras, el Saiyajin seca sus lágrimas, acariciando esetierno rostro, mirándola a sus ojos, permaneciendo así hasta que finalmente le da un largo y profundo beso. **– Te amo.**

– **Yo también te amo… –** Ellos se abrazan, mientras reciben los últimos rayos del atardecer.

* * *

En la base Arcaniana que se encuentra en Marte, muchas criaturas forman grandes y largas filas, con el pequeño Zetch en la cabeza del grupo: Todos esperan la llegada de su amo. Pasan las horas, y ellos continúan esperando, hasta que una gran nave desciende en ese lugar.

Se abre la entrada principal, emergiendo de allí un grupo de monstruos fornidos y de elevada estatura, quienes forman filas paralelas a la entrada. Al rato, sale del interior de la nave un ser muy extraño: Tiene 2m de estatura, es fornido, su piel es roja, presentando un grueso pelaje marrón oscuro por la mitad inferior de su cuerpo (bajo su cintura); sus pies son como las garras de un halcón; sus manos son humanas, pero también tienen uñas muy largas y afiladas; su rostro es alargado, con una puntiaguda protuberancia sobre el mentón, tiene nariz y orejas puntiagudas, cejas negras y gruesas, lengua bípeda y ojos de reptil, de color amarillento.

Una mancha negra forma una especie de X alrededor del ojo derecho; de su frente brotan 4 pequeñas protuberancias, tiene largo y sedoso cabello negro y de su espalda brotan dos alas parecidas a las de los murciélagos, las cuales dan la sensación de estar "rasgadas"; también tiene una larga cola a modo de aguijón y, aparentemente, posee una extraordinaria fuerza física. Zetch se le acerca, haciendo una reverencia. **– Oh, Maestro Huor: Hemos estado esperando su llegada.**

– **Bien… –** Al decir esto, su profunda voz hace eco a su alrededor. **– ¿Ya todo está listo?**

– **Por supuesto que sí, mi lord. Esperamos sus órdenes.**

– **Excelente: Pronto será el momento de atacar…**

* * *

7:30PM. Los jóvenes aún siguen en la playa, reunidos alrededor de una fogata, contándose chistes y comiendo malvaviscos. Al rato, Reggie toma su guitarra y toca una canción, mientras los demás empiezan a cantar (A excepción de Andie, puesto que ella... bueno...créanme, no querrían oirla cantar...X-X).

La princesa zionita nota la ausencia de su hermano, así que decide preguntarle a su pareja. **– Amor: ¿No has visto a Max?**

– **Él salió a caminar un poco. Dijo que volvería en un rato.**

– **No lo sé… mejor lo busco. –** Ella se levanta, no sin antes recibir un pequeño beso de su amado. **– Ahora vuelvo.**

– **No tardes.**

– **Descuida: Sólo será por un par de minutos. – **Andraia camina por la orilla de la playa, hasta que logra ver a su hermano Maxwell, quien está sentado, un poco callado y solitario. Ella se le acerca, sentándose a su lado, un poco preocupada por él, dado que puede notar la tristeza en su verde mirada. **– ¿Qué sucede, Max?**

– **Andie: Tus amigos son grandiosos, y en verdad están muy unidos. Cómo quisiera tener amigos como los tuyos… o al menos quisiera tener un amigo…**

– **¿Acaso nunca has tenido amigos?**

– **No. Vivo prácticamente encerrado en el palacio. No es que no me agrade estar allí, al contrario, he vivido grandes momentos junto a mis padres, pero… no es lo mismo.**

– **¿Y no has conocido a nadie de tu edad?**

– **Sí. De hecho he estado rodeado de chicos que quisieran entablar una relación "amistosa" conmigo. El problema es que todos ellos pretenden ser amigos míos sólo porel hecho de serpríncipe. Yo quisiera encontrar a alguien que me aprecie por lo que realmente soy, y no por mi rango real.**

– **Sé lo que se siente. A excepción de Reggie, he vivido sin amigos durante toda mi vida, hasta que unos meses atrás conocí a Trunks. Desde entonces, muchas personas me han brindado su amistad, y me siento muy feliz. –** Andraia coloca sus frágiles manos sobre los hombros del adolescente, mirándole a los ojos. **– A partir de ahora ya no estarás solo, porque mis amigos son tus amigos.**

– **¿De verdad?**

– **Por supuesto que sí. Eres mi hermano, y no pienso negarte la oportunidad de tener una bonita amistad con personas tan maravillosas como Trunks, Reggie y los demás.**

– **Gracias… De verdad me alegra tener una hermana como tú… –** En esto, ambos se abrazan, para luego regresar con los demás.

Todos disfrutan una gran velada a orillas de la playa, ignorando el peligro que está por venir.

**

* * *

Nota de la Autora:**

Alright my folks. Otro capítulo publicado. En primer lugar quisiera agradecer a todos los lectores por su fidelidad y paciencia.

Elena: ¿A qué te refieres con eso de "destilar azúcar"? O.o

Tron!a: Hablé con Andie y le comenté sobre lo que escribiste. Después de casi asesinarme por fin logré controlarla. º-º'

Weno, ya que prácticamente estamos en la recta final, a partir de este episodio haré una serie de "entrevistas" a los personajes principales de mi fan fic. Hoy comenzaré con el ángel de ángeles, dios de dioses, ese papi rikikito llamado Trunks...

**Oye...Me sonrojas.**

Hay, Trunks. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Eres taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan guapo.

**Bueno... pero... ¿No crees que deberías dejar de babearte el teclado?**

Eh... Sí, sí, es cierto (Limpiando el teclado mientras observo esos ojazos azules taaaan sexys).

Ok, ok, comenzemos con la entrevista:

¿Nombre Completo?

**Trunks Vegeta Briefs**

¿Edad?

**28 años**

¿Fecha de Nacimiento?

**12 de Noviembre, 766 DD**

¿Signo Zodiacal?

**Escorpio**

¿Raza?

**Híbrida: Saiyajin/Humano**

¿Comida Favorita?

**Chocolate: EN TODAS SUS VARIEDADES **(sus ojos muestran estrellas y está a punto de babear)

¿Hobbies?

**Me gusta mucho escapar del trabajo y salir a volar**

¿Color Favorito?

**Lavanda**

¿Estatura?

**1,78m**

¿Peso?

**Es un secreto :-P **(Aunque, la verdad, para su estatura y contextura física -delgado, pero musculoso-, yo le calcularía entre 85 y 90 Kg)

¿Puedes describirte a ti mismo?

**Claro: Veras, aunque no lo creas, soy una persona muy sensible (claro, eso tampoco me hace "afeminado") y ... siempre me preocupo por los demás... Siempre procuro hacer las cosas bien, dando lo mejor de mí mismo.**

Aww... ¡Qué dulce!

**Gracias** (sonrojándose)

¿Algún mensaje para tus fans?

**Sip: Que siempre procuren cumplir sus sueños, sin importar las adversidades.**

Muchas gracias, Trunks. Fue un placer (UN VERDADERO PLACER -babeando-) tenerte aquí.

* * *

Bueno amigos, eso es todo por hoy. Creo que esto se está... extendiendo. Así que: Sayonara! 


	39. Capítulo 37: La cita de Max y Pan

6 de Agosto: Ha pasado un mes desde la llegada de los Centauries. La joven princesa se encuentra en el trabajo, Cryus fue a meditar a la montaña, acompañado de Tien y Chaos, y Maxwell está en casa con Regina, quienes están charlando tranquilamente hasta que alguien toca la puerta, por lo que la rubia se levanta y la abre: Se trata de Jeffrey. Ella recibe a su novio con un abrazo y un profundo beso, para luego sentarse en el sofá y empezar a hablar cosas de pareja, algo que incomoda al adolescente, así que el chico decide retirarse de allí y sentarse fuera de la casa, mirando a los autos que circulan frente a él.

Media hora más tarde, alguien se acerca al joven príncipe. **– ¡Hola, Max! –** Él levanta su cabeza: Es Pan. **– ¿Cómo estás?**

– **Bien, supongo…**

– **Oye: ¿Qué tienes? Estás muy serio.**

– **En realidad estoy un poco aburrido: Mi padre y mi hermana salieron, Regina está adentro con su novio y, como verás, no puedo meterme en sus asuntos, por lo que decidí sentarme un rato aquí afuera. Y tú: ¿Qué haces en esta ciudad? Pensé que vivías en el Mount Paozu.**

– **Es cierto. Es que iba a salir con un chico, pero… –** En ese momento, ella baja su cabeza, un poco triste. **– Me rechazó…**

– **¿Y eso por qué? Eres una chica simpática, agradable… y también muy bonita.**

– **¿Tu crees? – **Él asiente, por lo que Pan se sonroja. **– Hay, Max: Me apenas.**

– **Vamos, no sientas vergüenza. Tal vez no seas muy alta, pero creo que así estás muy bien. Créeme.**

– **Bueno… si tú lo dices. El problema es que esos chicos se asustan cuando descubren mis poderes.**

– **Si es así: ¿Por qué los usas frente a ellos?**

– **Porque cada vez que salgo con alguien siempre ocurre algo: Asaltan un banco, chocan dos o tres autos, lastiman a algún anciano… Y claro, uso mi fuerza para ayudar a las personas.**

– **Eso es muy noble de tu parte, Pan.**

– **Tal vez. Pero… Obviamente, los chicos sienten temor y huyen, dejándome plantada.**

– **Pienso que ellos son unos tontos: Deberían admirarte por lo que haces, en vez de huir de ti. ¿Sabes? Si yo estuviese en su lugar, no dudaría en salir contigo.**

– **¿En serio? –** Los ojos de Pan se iluminan. **– Oye: ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?**

– **¿Qué? ¿A… ahora? P… pero…**

– **Max: Acabas de decir que no dudarías en salir conmigo.**

– **Es que… yo…**

– **De acuerdo, tienes dos opciones: Puedes acompañarme al cine y divertirnos un rato, o puedes quedarte aquí solo y aburrido durante el resto del día. ¿Qué eliges?**

– **Bueno… supongo que no hay más opción… De acuerdo: Me convenciste.**

– **¡GENIAL! – **Al decir esto, la jovencita hala al zionita por el brazo. **– ¡VÁMONOS!**

* * *

Los adolescentes se encuentran en las instalaciones del cine, comiendo helados mientras admiran las carteleras. Pan está muy feliz. – _No puedo creerlo: ¡Al fin tengo una verdadera cita!_

– _Cielos: Realmente esta chica necesitaba salir con alguien. –_ Max gira su cabeza observando a su alegre acompañante. –_ Aún así… hay algo en ella que me agrada…_

– **¡ESTA! ¡Es perfecta!**

– **Veamos: Romeo y Julieta. Suena interesante.**

– **¡Vamos a ver esta! – **Max asiente, luego los chicos se dirigen a la taquilla para comprar sus entradas, cuando de repente escuchan un fuerte ruido. **– Hay Dios: ¡No otra vez! –** En esto, ambos salen para ver lo que ocurre.

* * *

Afuera, un grupo de ladrones asalta una tienda de relojes, siendo interceptados por la policía. **– El local está rodeado. ¡Salgan con las manos en alto! –** No hay respuesta, hasta que los ladrones sales de allí, y uno de ellos sostiene a un anciano, apuntándole la cabeza con un arma. 

El jefe de la banda da unos pasos al frente, sosteniendo una ametralladora entre sus grandes manos. **– ¡Bajen sus armas si no quieren que él sufra las consecuencias!**

– **No tienen escapatoria: ¡Liberen al rehén y ríndanse!**

– **¡ESO ESTÁ POR VERSE! – **Dicho esto, el sujeto ordena a su pandilla que empiecen a disparar, iniciándose así un tiroteo.

Pan suspira profundamente, luego hace una mirada de reojo. **– Aquí vamos de nuevo… –** Pero justo cuando ella se disponía a intervenir, una fuerza extraña afecta las armas de los ladrones, provocando que éstas se escapen de sus manos y floten en el aire. La niña gira su cabeza, notando que Maxwell está utilizando sus poderes para detener a los antisociales, permitiendo que la policía los capture. **– Oye, Max: ¡Eso fue genial!**

– **Bueno: Yo también tengo mis cualidades. –** El joven guiña un ojo de una manera muy pícara. **– ¿Continuamos?**

– **¡SÍ! –** Los jóvenes entran nuevamente al cine, adquieren sus entradas, compran palomitas y sodas, y finalmente entran a la sala a disfrutar de la película.

* * *

Jeff y Reggie continúan en el sofá, hasta que se percatan de la ausencia de su joven amigo.** – ¿Uh? –** La rubia empieza a mirar por todos lados. **– No veo a Max por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?**

– **No tengo idea. Seguramente salió a caminar un poco, lo que significa que… –** Jeffrey mira a Reggie de manera insinuadora, mientras muestra una amplia sonrisa. **– Jejeje… Estamos solos…**

– **Jeff: ¡No te atrevas!**

– **¿A no? –** Al decir esto, el galeno empieza a perseguir a su novia, riéndose e intercambiándose palabras mientras recorren toda la casa.

* * *

Trunks camina tranquilamente por los pasillos del piso 18, hasta llegar a una puerta muy especial. Toca la puerta y alguien contesta, pidiendo que pase. Sin vacilar, el joven Briefs ingresa a la pequeña oficina, encontrando allí a su amada princesa, quien tiene a un bebé de unos 10 meses entre sus brazos. Ella lo recibe con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. **– Hola, Trunks.**

– **Hola, Andie. Oye: ¿Y ese niño?**

– **Él es el hijo de Judith, una de las empleadas: Su nombre es Cody.**

– **¿Y por qué está aquí?**

–**Bueno,lo que ocurrió fue queJudith no consiguió una niñera, así que tuvo que traerlo al trabajo. Apenas vi a este angelito y quedé prendada con él, y me ofrecí cuidarlo. ¿No crees que es lindo?**

– **Sí, es cierto. Es muy simpático. –** El Saiyajin se acerca y carga al bebé. **– ¡Hola, campeón! ¿Cómo estás? –** Acto seguido, Trunks empieza a jugar con el pequeño, haciéndole cosquillas y arrojándolo al aire, por lo que el infante se ríe. **– ¿Te gusta? A ver qué opinas de esto… –** Entonces, él empieza a soplarle el estómago, y el niño ríe mucho más, algo que alegra al pelilavanda.

Andie los observa, con sus ojos llenos de ternura. **– ¿Sabes, Trunks? Creo que le agradas.**

– **Y él a mí. En verdad adoro mucho a los niños.**

– **Sí… y luces muy tierno con un bebé entre tus brazos: Creo que tú serías un gran padre.**

– **¿Tú crees?**

– **Por supuesto. –** Al rato entra una mujer a la oficina, quien aparentemente es la madre del niño. Andie la saluda. **– Hola, Judith.**

– **Ho… hola… –** La mujer está nerviosa, dado que allí se encuentra su jefe. **– Sr. Briefs: Déjeme explicarle…**

– **Tranquila: No es necesario. Andraia me lo contó todo. –** Él se acerca y le entrega al bebé, quien se alegra de estar nuevamente con su progenitora. **– Su hijo es muy adorable: Cuídelo mucho, y déle todo su amor de madre.**

– **Gracias Sr. Briefs. – **Luego, Judith se dirige a Andie. **– Gracias por todo, Srta. Andersen, y disculpe las molestias causadas.**

– **No fue ninguna molestia: En verdad fue todo un placer.**

– **Bien. Con su permiso: Me retiro.**

– **Claro. –** En esto, la señora se marcha con su hijo. Una vez que se cierra la puerta, los jóvenes enamorados se abrazan y se besan apasionadamente. **– Oh Trunks… mi amor…**

– **Andie: Realmente ansiaba sentir el calor de tus labios…**

– **¿Ah, sí?**

– **Sip. –** Entonces, ellos se dan otro largo y apasionado beso. **– ¿Linda?**

– **¿Sí?**

– **¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche?**

– **¿Esta noche?**

– **Sí. Podríamos ir al cine, a comer pizzas… o simplemente a sentarnos en el mirador para observar las estrellas.**

– **Umm… ¿A observar las estrellas? Suena muy romántico. ¿A qué hora?**

– **¿Te parece a las 8:30PM?**

– **De acuerdo. Acepto. –** Luego, ella besa tiernamente a su novio. **– Te esperaré con ansias.**

– **Bien. Nos vemos esta noche. –** Después de decir esto, él se despide y regresa a su oficina.

* * *

– **¡Oh, Romeo! ¡Romeo! ¿Dónde estás mi amor?**

La sala está totalmente llena de espectadores que disfrutan de la película. En una de las filas centrales se encuentran Maxwell y Pan. **– ¡Aww! ¡Qué romántico!**

– **Definitivamente, Pan. ¿Sabes? Esta es la primera que vengo a un lugar como este.**

– **¿En serio?**

– **Aja. Allá no tenemos salas de cine: Nosotros tenemos la tecnología para ello, pero la utilizamos en otras cosas. Podría decirse que la vida en Zión es un poco aburrida.**

– **Huy... qué mal...**

– **¡SHHH! –** Los espectadores están molestos porque los chicos no les dejan oír la película, por lo que ellos deciden callarse, un poco apenados, pero continúan disfrutando de la función.

* * *

Una limosina se detiene frente a la casa de las chicas. Dentro de ella, Trunks y Andie se despiden. **– Te espero a las 8:30PM. Espero que no faltes.**

– **¿Faltar? Amor: Por nada del mundo faltaría a esta cita.**

– **¿A sí? ¿Y hay algo en especial en la cita de hoy?**

– **Sí. Ese mismo algo especial que hay cada vez que estamos juntos: Mi amor por ti.**

– **Aww… Trunks: Eres tan tierno, y por eso te amo tanto.**

– **Yo también te amo. –** Los jóvenes se besan de manera muy apasionada, pero de repente escuchan voces conocidas, por lo que bajan del vehículo, viendo a Pan y Maxwell regresando de su cita. **– ¿Pan?**

– **Hola chicos.**

– **¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en tu casa? Gohan y Videl deben estar muy preocupados.**

– **Oh, vamos Trunks. Ya no soy una niña: Puedo cuidarme sola.**

– **Vaya, Pan: Veo que tú y mi hermano salieron.**

– **Aja: Fuimos al cine y a comer helados. ¿Cierto, Max?**

– **Sip. Ustedes los terrestres sí que saben cómo divertirse. Andie: Quisiera venir a visitarte más a menudo.**

– **Cuando quieras, Max: Siempre serás bienvenido. –** Los hermanos se abrazan, para luego entrar a la residencia, seguidos por los Saiyajines. Todos están boquiabiertos: La sala está desarreglada, algunos objetos están en el piso, se escuchan voces en el piso superior… Andie observa un trozo de tela blanca sobre el sofá, por lo que se acerca para observarla mejor y… De repente, su rostro muestra un poco de vergüenza ajena. **– O… Oigan: ¿No quisieran salir a… a comer más helados?**

– **Sí. Buena idea. –** Ellos están apenados, salen rápidamente de la casa y se dirigen al centro de la ciudad.

**

* * *

Nota de la Autora: **

¡OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁS!

Weno, estoy subiendo estos últimos capítulos de manera un poco apresurada, es porque esta es mi última semana de vacaiones TT-TT

Arsinoe: Gracias por tu review. Aunque te hayas tardado en escribir sé que has estado muy pendiente de mi fic. Una pregunta: ¿Cómo es eso que te borraron tus fics? O.o ¿Quién diantres te hizo esa maldad? ù.ú

¿Qué mash....? ¡Ah sí! ¡Qué tonta soy! Las entrevistas. Weno, en esta ocasión la entrevistada será Andie (descuiden, ella está más calmada). Saluda, amiga.

**Hola a todos.**

Muy bien, primero que nada quisiera felicitarte por tener un novio tan amable como Trunks. La entrevista anterior fue muy exitosa (y muy excitante diría yo)

**Gracias. Es cierto, mi bebé es tan lindo.**

Sipis... (Sólo espero que ella no se entere de que traté de seducirlo, o de lo contrario me asesinarán.nU)

* * *

Empecemos: 

¿Nombre completo?

**Andraia Marie Andersen Musset**

¿Musset?

**Sip, por mi abuela.**

Ah, OK. ¿Edad?

**Acabo de cumplir 27 años.**

¿Fecha de Nacimiento?

**27 de Marzo, 768 DD** (DD Después del Dragón)

¿Signo Zodiacal?

**Aries**

¿Raza?

**Centaury**

¿Comida Favorita?

**¡PIZZA! **(sus ojos muestran estrellas y está a punto de babear)

¿Hobbies?

**Leer. ¿Sabes? Antes solía cantar cuando limpiaba la casa, pero... **(en este momento ella se sonroja)** He recibido muchas quejas de los vecinos.**

¿Tan mal cantas?

**Uh... Sólo te digo que si llegaras a escucharme, saldrías corriendo n.nU**

Aja...

**¿Continuamos?**

Sip. ¿Color Favorito?

**Azul Celeste**

¿Estatura?

**1,65m**

¿Peso?

**48 Kg**

¿Puedes describirte a ti misma?

**Bueno... A decir verdad soy un poco tímida, y anteriormente tenía algo de inestabilidad emocional... Soy una persona muy sincera (te lo acabo de demostrar confesando mis "malos atributos" para el canto) y solía ser solitaria. Pero gracias a Reggie y a mi Trunksy he podido superarme.**

Entiendo.¿Algún mensaje para tus fans?

**Dudo mucho que tenga tantos fans, pero sí, tengo algo qué decir: Cuando las cosas resulten difíciles no tomen desiciones tan apresuradas, analicen bien las acciones y sus consecuencias, en especial si afectan a sus seres queridos.**

Lo dices por tu intento de suicidio. ¿Verdad?

**Así es. Lo que traté de hacer fue tan... estúpido. Gracias a Dios Trunks me salvó, y ahora esty aquí, vivita y coleando, disfrutando de una bonita relación con mi pareja.**

Aww (Suertuda: ¡YO KERO UN HOMBRE ASÍÍÍÍÍÍ!). Bueno, Andie, muchas gracias por acompañarnos.

* * *

Y ustedes, queridos lectores, no se me pierdan, porque esto va para largo. ¿OK? 

Sayonara.


	40. Capítulo 38: La nueva amenaza

Es una cálida mañana del 9 de agosto. Andie entra a su oficina, guarda su cartera y se sienta frente a su escritorio, coloca un grupo de carpetas sobre el mueble y enciende su ordenador. Una vez que el PC está listo, ella inicia sesión en el mensajero instantáneo y, enseguida, recibe un mensaje: "Buenos días, Srta. Andersen: Usted ha llegado un poco tarde." Remitente: TBriefs. Ella se ríe, luego responde: "Disculpe mi tardanza, Sr. Briefs, no volverá a ocurrir". Al rato recibe otro mensaje: "Debo hablar muy seriamente con usted: La espero aquí en mi oficina", entonces ella se levanta, toma el ascensor y se dirige al último piso.

Una vez allí y después de saludar a Marge, Andie entra a la gran oficina, donde es recibida por su joven jefe. **– ¿Deseaba hablar conmigo, Sr. Briefs?**

– **Así es, mi estimada señorita: Debido a su retraso, me veo en la obligación de asignarle un trabajo extra.**

– **Usted dirá.**

– **Bueno… Estoy practicando una nueva modalidad de ejercicio oral, y necesito una voluntaria para que me ayude.**

– **¿Se refiere a una nueva forma de oratoria o algo así?**

– **No... Es algo más orientado a lo físico. Entonces: ¿Está usted dispuesta a ayudarme?**

– **Por supuesto, señor. – **Andie se acerca muy coquetamente a su novio, para estar entre sus fuertes brazos mientras acaricia su rostro. **– Será todo un placer… – **Acto seguido, ellos se besan profundamente. **– ¿Está bien así, señor?**

– **Nada mal, pero podría mejorarse un poco.**

– **De acuerdo: Lo intentaré de nuevo… –** Ambos se besan nuevamente, de forma mucho más apasionada que la vez anterior. **– ¿Y ahora?**

– **Mucho mejor… Oye: ¿Quieres intentarlo una vez más?**

– **Sí… – **Y vuelven a besarse una vez más, un beso muy largo y lleno de ternura, permaneciendo así hasta que…

– **Sr. Briefs: Tiene una llamada por la línea 2.**

– **Rayos… –** Trunks se molesta un poco, dado a que Marge interrumpió el momento. Él mira a su amada princesa. **– Bueno, Srta. Andersen: Continuaremos más tarde.**

– **Por supuesto. –** Se dan un beso de despedida, después, la zionita regresa a su oficina mientras Trunks atiende la llamada telefónica.

* * *

Ya es mediodía. La joven pareja almuerza en un restaurant. **– Mmm… Esta comida sabe muy bien.**

– **Sí, es cierto. Andie: ¿Qué harás esta noche?**

– **¿Yo? No lo sé: Aún no lo he planeado.**

– **Bien. Goten me habló sobre un nuevo club nocturno que acaban de inaugurar, y quisiera saber si te gustaría ir allí.**

– **No es mala idea, Trunksy. –** Ella se levanta. –** Iré al tocador: No me tardo.**

– **Claro. – **Mientras Trunks espera a su novia, un par de chicas se le acercan.

Él aún no nota su presencia, así que una de ellas decide hablarle. **– Hola, Guapo.**

– **¿Uh? –** El joven Briefs observa a las mujeres. **– ¿Me hablas a mí?**

– **¡Oh, Brooke! – **Exclama la chica pelirroja. **– Es… es… es él: ¡Trunks Briefs! El joven presidente de la Capsule Corp. y el soltero más cotizado de la región del oeste. –** Al oír esto, el Saiyajin se sonroja. **– ¡Es mucho más guapo en persona!**

– **Es cierto Mimí. – **Responde la rubia, para luego sentarse a la derecha de Trunks, mientras su hermana menor se sienta a su izquierda. **– Oye: ¿Qué hace un chico tan apuesto como tú sentado solo en un lugar como éste?**

– **Yo…**

– **Nosotras también estamos solas. –** Acota Mimí. **– ¿No te gustaría acompañarnos?**

– **Bueno…**

– **Vamos… –** Exclaman al unísono. –** Nos divertiremos mucho…**

– **¡¿Se puede saber que demonios hacen ustedes dos coqueteando con MI NOVIO?¡**

– **¿Uh? –** Ambas chicas dirigen sus miradas hacia la voz, descubriendo que se trata de la zionita, quien está muy molesta, así que deciden levantarse de sus asientos. Brooke es la primera en hablar. **– ¿Andersen? No puedo creerlo: Tú y este galán… ¡¿JUNTOS?!**

– **¿Algún problema con ello?**

– **P…pero… – **Mimí está en shock. **– ¿Cómo es posible que un galán como él se haya fijado en una perdedora como tú?**

– **Ejem… –** El joven Briefs se molesta un poco con ese comentario: Nadie puede insultar a su amada. **– Les agradezco un poco de respeto hacia ella.**

– **Yo puedo defenderme sola, cariño. –** En esto, ella se dirige a las chicas. **– Y en cuanto a ustedes: ¡ALÉJENSE DE MI TRUNKS!**

– **Tranquila amor: No te alteres. – **En esto,Trunks se levanta para tratar de calmar a su novia, observando luego a las otras chicas. **– Sugiero que se marchen: No querrán verla enfadada. Créenme.**

– **De acuerdo. –** Concluye Brooke, hablando de manera sarcástica. Ellas dan la vuelta y, antes de marcharse, comentan algo que enoja un poco más a losnovios. **– De todos modos ninguna de las dos querría salir con alguien que tenga... mal gusto. –** Al marcharse las hermanas, él se sienta nuevamente con la Centaury a su lado. Aún está sorprendido por su comportamiento, por lo que trata de no reírse.

Ella lo observa, muy enfadada. **– ¿Y ahora qué?**

– **Umm… uh… Nada…**

– **¿Qué hacían las "hermanas supermodelos" aquí, contigo?**

– **Nada, Andie. De verdad. –** Entonces, el Saiyajin hace una mirada de reojo. **– ¿Acaso estás celosa?**

– **¿Yo? ¿Celosa? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**

– **Tranquila: Un poco de celos no hace daño a nadie. De hecho, hay quienes dicen que "Donde hay celos, hay amor".**

– **¿En serio?**

– **Por supuesto, aunque tampoco hay que exagerar.**

– **Tal vez tengas razón. – **Laprincesa está más calmada, se acerca y abraza al hombre que ama. **– Creo que me excedí un poco. ¿Me perdonas?**

– **Claro que sí, mi amor. –** En esto, él coloca su mano bajo el mentón de su novia para levantar su cabeza, mientras con la otra mano acaricia su angelical rostro. **– Me siento muy dichoso de tener a alguien que me "cele". –** Al decir esto, el joven Briefs guiña pícaramente el ojo. **– Además, para serte sincero: Yo tampoco toleraba a esas dos chicas. –** Ellos se ríen y luego se besan tiernamente, después Trunks paga la cuenta y ambos se levantan, se toman de las manos y se marchan juntos a la Corporación.

* * *

1:00AM. Muchos jóvenes se encuentran reunidos en el nuevo club nocturno "Xkeletor's Dungeon" (Qué nombre tan bárbaro... ¿No lo creen?), y entre ellos se encuentra nuestra pareja, quienes están sentados en una mesa charlando y tomando un poco de Vodka. Él está elegantemente vestido de negro: Jeans, camisa de puño y una larga chaqueta; ella usa un pantalón beige y una camisa cuello de tortuga, de color oscuro. Ambos disfrutan de la velada. **– Vaya: ¡Qué lugar tan increíble!**

– **Sip. Goten tenía razón: Es un buen lugar. Andie: ¿Quieres bailar?**

– **¡Claro! –** Ellos se levantan, caminan hacia la pista de baile y comienzan a bailar al ritmo de la música, mientras el DJ realiza muchas mezclas, yalrededor de media horadespués se vuelven a sentar. Desde ese entonces transcurre un par de horas. **– ¿Me disculpas un momento?**

– **¿Adónde vas?**

– **Al baño.**

– **Bien, pero no te tardes.**

– **No lo haré. –** Andraia mira a su novio de forma muy pícara. **– Sólo espero que cuando vuelva no te encuentre rodeado de chicas.**

– **¡Oye!**

– **Tranquilo: Sólo bromeaba. Yo confío en ti. –** Ella besa tiernamente sus labios. **– Ahora vuelvo. –** Al decir esto, la zionita se dirige al baño de mujeres.

Después de hacer sus necesidades ella se dispone a lavarse las manos, cuando nota que una joven chica de unos 21 años, aparentemente ebria,a quienobservade forma detallada. Andie se le acerca. **– Disculpa: ¿Se te ofrece algo?**

– **¿A mí? **(hic)** Uh... umm... No sdé...**

– **Escucha...**

– **Kim. Soy Kim... **(hic)

– **Bien, Kim: Creo que deberías, digamos, salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Eso te hará bien, créeme.**

– **Yo... yo no kiedo nada... nada de bien... Yo no kiedo... yo s... solo kiedo modui... **(hic)

– **¿Morir? Pero... ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso te ha ocurrido algo para tomar esa decisión?**

– **¿Ke si ha ocudido algo? **(hic)** –** Los ojos de la jovencita se llenan de lágrimas. **– Yo eda tan felí... yo do amaba... amaba muchio a ese maudito ke me pautió el codazó... **(hic)** íbamos a kazanos **(sniff)** y hoy, kuado fui a su casa yo... yo... **(sniff)

– **Vamos... trata de tranquilizarte: Te estás haciendo daño.**

– **Po favó...** (sniff) **déjame teminá...**

– **Está bien... si eso te hace sentir mejor, te escucharé.**

– **Yo f... fui a su casa, abuí la pueta, y allí estaba él... **(hic)** con una mujé... se besaban y... y no... no tengo idea de si ellos... llegadon más allá... **(hic)** y no me impodta...**

– **Qué historia tan triste... lo siento mucho. Pero aún eres muy joven, y sé que pronto encontrarás a alguien que sí merezca tu amor.**

– **Gashias... **(hic)** Sabía ke edas una buena pesona. ¿Sabes? Yo... **(hic)** te estuve obs... obsevaudo... vienes acoupayada por un hombue muy... muy guapo...**

– **Sí... él es mi novio.**

– **Te digo: Cuídalo muchio **(hic)** y sé felí con él... poke a leguas se ve ke él te ama.**

– **Es cierto... –** Andraia se sonroja. **– Él y yo nos amamos mucho... Y algún día tú también te sentirás dichosa de tener a alguien especial.**

– **Ojada tengas dazón. Ahoda debo ime, teugo muchio shueño.**

– **¿No quieres que te lleve? Estás un poco pasada de tragos y no sería bueno que te marcharas sola en esas condiciones.**

– **No te peocupes... **(hic)** tomadé un taxi. Adió.**

– **Adiós. –** La jovencita da la vuelta y, caminando torpemente, se dispone a salir del baño, mientras Andie se deprime un poco por su triste historia. Pero antes que la pobre muchacha saliera de allí, se escucha un fuerte ruido y ese lugar es atacado por media docena de criaturas. – _Rayos: Lo que me faltaba..._

* * *

Trunks continúa en la mesa esperando a su amada princesa, cuando de repente se escucha una explosión y parte del local tiembla un poco. Todos los presentes huyen despavoridos de ese lugar, mientras el joven Saiyajin corre hacia los baños, dado que su novia se encuentra allí y podría estar en problemas. Al rato, encuentra en un rincón a una indefensa y embriagada jovencita, quien es defendida de unos horrendos monstruos por la valiente zionita al utilizar sus poderes psíquicos y sus habilidades para las artes marciales, por lo que decide ayudarla. Con rápidos movimientos de sus manos, Trunks lanza un ataque de fuego que aniquila instantáneamente a las criaturas.

Él se acerca a su alma gemela. **– Andie: ¿Estás bien?**

– **Sí, pero estoy preocupada por Kim.**

– **¿Kim?**

– **Esda soy yio. – **Interrumpe la chica. **– Descuida... **(hic)** estoy ben.**

– **Creo que deberías volver a tu casa. –** Concluye Trunks. **– Esto es muy peligroso.**

– **Está ben... Gashias... Adió.**

– **Cuídate... – **Una vez que la muchacha se ha marchado, Andraia corre a los brazos de su amado, muy nerviosa. **– Oh, Trunks: Pensé que todo había acabado... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

– **Sólo hay una salida: Debemos unirnos todos nuevamente para erradicar el mal, y esta vez será de forma definitiva.**

– **Muy bien. Hagámoslo. –** Ellos salen del local dispuesto a avisar a los demás del nuevo peligro que se avecina, a pesar de ser las 3:30AM pero... al llegar a la puerta se quedan estáticos, con expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros y temblando de miedo, porque allí, frente a sus ojos, pueden ver a un numero grupo de Arcanianos que invaden la ciudad, así que Trunks abraza a su asustada princesa de forma protectora, tratando de calmarla, pero ella sólo se queda quieta, con sus ojos humedecidos. **– Esto no puede estar pasando... no ahora.**

– **Todo saldrá bien, mi amor: Sólo hay que tener fe...**

– **Sí... – **Pero en ese instante, los jóvenes notan que los Arcanianos son liderados por un gran, siniestro y poderoso oponente...

**

* * *

Nota de la Autora:**

Huy, tengo prisa. ¿No lo creen? O.o

Elena: Gracias, pero yo ya sabía el significado de "destilación". La cuestion es que la frase me confundió un poco. Mas nada n.n

Runliney: ¿Qué te puedo decir? Cuando dos seres se enamoran, pueden ser los seres más cursis del mundo (por ejemplo, mi hermana mayor X.x)

OK, mis nenes (huy, qué cursi n.nÙ) seguimos con las entrevistas. En esta oportunidad contamos con Reggie, la mejor amiga de Andie.

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

Sí, sí, sé que estás feliz... (pero esa no es razón para gritar ù.ú)

**¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? ¡ESTOY EN UNA ENTREVISTA!** (sus ojos verdes se iluminan)

Eh.... comencemos. ¿Quieres? n.nÙ

**¡¡¡¡¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!!!!**

(No... grites.... -.-')

* * *

¿Nombre completo?

**Regina Elizabeth Watson Holmes**

¿Edad?

**28 recién cumplidos.**

¿Fecha de nacimiento?

**28 de Febrero, 767 DD**

¿Signo Zodiacal?

**Piscis**

¿Raza?

**Humana 100 n.n**

¿Comida Favorita?

**Macarroni con queso, aunque la verdad no suelo comermucho**(Eso se nota... PECOSA ANORÉXICA)

¿Hobbies?

**Salir de compras **(Se parece a Bura... º-ºÙ)

¿Color Favorito?

**Todos los colores brillantes (fucsia, verde neón, amarillo intenso, etc.)**

¿Estatura?

**1,70m**

¿Peso?

**46Kg **(Niña... ¡Vas a desaparecer de lo flaca que estás!)

¿Puedes describirte a ti misma?

**Por supuesto amiga: Soy una persona muy alegre, quien gusta de disfrutar la vida y suelo ser muy fiel con mis amigos, en especial con mi mejor amiga Andie n.n**

Me imagino.

**Oye:¿Tienes novio?**

Uh... Aún no... n.nÙ

**Bueno: ¿Qué te parece si vamos al Xkeletor's Dungeon? Quizás allí encuentres pareja.**

Umm... Déjame pensarlo (no kero -.-)

**OK.**

Por ahora, quisiera agradecer tu presencia y amabilidad...

**¿Qué? ¿Ya se acabó la entrevista? O.o**

Eh... Sí.

**¿Tan pronto? TT-TT**

Sí... es que no quiero hacer las cosas tan largas. Descuida: Pronto te volveré a entrevistar.

**¿Lo prometes?**

Sip (cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda), ahora, di adios, Reggie.

**¡Adios!**

* * *

Nos leemos luego. BYE. 


	41. Capítulo 39: El Señor de las Sombras

10 de Agosto, 3:30AM. Los jóvenes elegidos están de pie en la entrada del "Xkeletor's Dungeon", quietos, temblorosos, observando cómo un nuevo enemigo ataca a West City. **– Dios mío: ¿Quién será él?**

**– No lo sé, Andie, pero parece ser un sujeto muy fuerte.. –** En ese momento, el Saiyajin recibe una llamada en su teléfono celular. **– ¿Hola?... Lo sé, Goten, de hecho Andie y yo estamos muy cerca de él... sí, es cierto, puedo percibir en él un enorme Ki: Sin duda será un duro oponente... muy bien, los esperamos aquí, adiós.**

**– Ya todos lo saben, ¿verdad?**

**– Así es, y en este momento ellos vienen hacia acá.**

**– ¿Tardarán mucho?**

**– No lo sé. Supongo que alrededor de 10 o 15 minutos.**

**– ¿15 minutos? Trunks: Ese tiempo es suficiente para que esas cosas destruyan la ciudad entera. ¡Debemos hacer algo!**

**– Tienes razón. Quizás si los distraemos un poco mientras llegan los demás...**

**– Es una buena idea. ¡VAYAMOS! – **Trunks asiente para luego, junto a su novia, elevarse y volar hacia donde se encuentra la gran criatura, a sabiendas del grave peligro que podrían correr. Se desplazan a gran velocidad y, cuando están a punto de llegar a su destino, son interceptados por un grupo de Arcanianos. Ellos se detienen, mirando a su alrededor: Están rodeados. **– Oh, Trunks... Son demasiados: No podremos contra ellos.**

**– Debemos hacerlo: No hay otra opción. –** Ambos están dispuestos a luchar cuando, de repente, aparece frente a ellos ese extraño oponente, por lo que el joven Briefs se interpone entre su enemigo y su amada. **– ¿Quién eres?**

**– Permítanme presentarme: Soy el maestro Huor, amo y señor del mundo oscuro.**

**– ¿Por qué hace esto? –** Andie observa al villano, llena de miedo, porque él realmente luce muy peligroso. **– ¿Por qué ataca a la ciudad?**

**– Porque quería que ustedes dos vinieran aquí.**

**– ¿A sí? –** En esto, Trunks abraza de manera protectora a su asustada princesa. **– ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DE NOSOTROS?!**

**– Quiero que traigan al Legendario Guardián.**

**– ¿Que lo traigamos aquí? ¡Explícate!**

**– Bien: Ustedes dos fueron elegidos para traer al Legendario Guardián de la Mística Esfera del Dragón. Si él viene aquí, traerá consigo la estrella de 8 estrellas.**

**– ¿Qué? –** Andie se sorprende al oír esas palabras. **– Entonces... ¿De verdad existe esa esfera?**

**– Sí. Esa esfera tiene grandes poderes, y la necesito para llevar a cabo mis planes. Una vez que la tenga en mis manos, obtendré una enorme cantidad de energía, y con ella podré conquistar el universo.**

**– ¿Así que este es tu plan? –** El príncipe se expresa con tono irónico. **– Veo que no podrás cumplir tus metas, porque tengo entendido que el Guardián es muy poderoso: Te hará trizas antes de que puedas siquiera acercarte a la esfera.**

**– No lo creo. – **Huor se muestra muy calmado. **– Tienes razón al decir que él es muy poderoso, pero... aún no ha desarrollado su potencial y podrá ser fácilmente vencido.**

**– ¿Y acaso crees que te ayudaremos?**

**– Tendrán que hacerlo. De lo contrario este planeta, y todos los que habitan en él, serán destruidos. Les garantizo que si ustedes me ayudan dejaré este mundo en paz.**

**– ¡JAMAS!**

**– Umm... Por lo visto prefieren la manera más difícil. –** En ese instante, los jóvenes héroes se colocan en posición de lucha, mientras Huor ordena a las criaturas que ataquen. Ambos se defienden usando sus técnicas especiales, derrotando a varios monstruos, aunque aún quedan muchos de ellos, pero... ¿Dónde estarán sus amigos?

* * *

Los guerreros Z se encuentran en medio de una zona desértica luchando contra miles de Arcanianos, quienes están al mando de Zetch. Rayos de energía y plasma surcan los cielos, ondas de choques se expanden rápidamente, chorros de ácido son lanzados al valiente grupo de luchadores, a la vez que estos últimos responden con golpes y patadas, codazos y cabezazos... Todo esto es apenas perceptible, debido a que ellos luchan a gran velocidad, pero aún así, nuestros amigos están muy preocupados, dado que no pueden ayudar a sus compañeros.

* * *

Los monstruos han sido destruidos, pero los elegidos están exhaustos. Huor los observa detenidamente. **– Bien: Derrotaron fácilmente a mis esclavos. Felicidades.**

**– No te burles, Huor. –** Exclama Trunks. **– ¡Porque ahora es tu turno!**

**– Al contrario: Ahora es el turno de ustedes.**

**– Eso está por verse.**

**– ¡JAJAJA! Aún te queda un poco de valor, joven Saiyajin. Pero... eso no será suficiente. Verás: Tú y tu compañera acaban de luchar contra decenas de Arcanianos; debo reconocer que lo han hecho de manera formidable, pero esa lucha los ha dejado muy agotados, en cambio, yo estoy muy tranquilo y lleno de energía, por lo que no me tomará mucho tiempo acabar con ustedes. –** En esto, el maestro Huor se coloca en posición de lucha. **– Ahora: ¡LLEGÓ SU HORA! –** El señor de las sombras crea una esfera de energía oscura para arrojarla a los jóvenes héroes pero, antes de hacerlo, una fuerza desconocida lo detiene.

Él mira por todas partes, hasta que nota la presencia de una enfermera frente a un edificio. **– ¡Déjelos en paz!**

**– ¿Acaso eres...? –** Instantáneamente, la enfermera cambia de apariencia, convirtiéndose en la pitonisa. **– Umm... Tári Singollo.**

**– Lólindir Huor: Veo que lograste romper el sello que separa a tu mundo del nuestro.**

**– Exactamente. Y... ¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí?**

**– He venido a detenerte.**

**– ¿Detenerme? ¡Ja! Qué ilusa eres. Ahora vete de aquí, ¡Estorbo!**

**– ¿A sí?... – **Enseguida, Oracle cambia de apariencia, adquiriendo su forma de guerrera: Usa un traje de color negro verdoso, a modo de bikini; largas botas hasta las rodillas, del mismo color que el traje, igualmente de ese color son sus brazaletes, los cuales son largos, hasta llegar a los codos; y una tiara que tiene sus extremos grandes protuberancias parecidas a picos; cintas de cuero rodean su abdomen; su cabello azul naval es largo, más abajo de los glúteos, semiondulado y muy abundante. Su báculo de plata también cambia de apariencia, pero sólo en su extremo superior, ya que ahora la esmeralda se encuentra rodeada por varios picos afilados, de tamaño irregular. La pitonisa se coloca en posición de ataque. **– ¡Oblígame!**

**– Te lo advierto, Tári: Ni siquiera en tu forma de guerrera podrás derrotarme.**

**– Yo te vencí una vez, Huor, y podré hacerlo de nuevo.**

**– Reconozco que en aquella ocasión tú pudiste superarme. Pero eso no volverá a repetirse, porque ahora soy mucho más poderoso.**

**– ¡Demuéstramelo!**

**– ¡Cuando quieras! –** En ese instante ambos luchadores empiezan a pelear de manera extraordinaria ante la mirada atónita de los jóvenes elegidos, quienes aprovechan la ocasión para reponer sus fuerzas.

Repentinamente, Andraia cae de rodillas, apoyando sus manos sobre el piso, respirando con dificultad, por lo que Trunks se acerca a ella. **– Amor: ¿Estás bien?**

**– Sí. Es sólo un poco de cansancio.**

**– ¿Segura de que no es nada grave? Es que estás muy pálida.**

**– Sí, Trunks... No te preocupes... –** Ella aún sigue agotada y se torna cada vez más débil, algo que preocupa mucho al Saiyajin. Al rato, la zionita levanta su cabeza, notando la presencia de una extraña persona quien está a una moderada distancia de ellos; esa persona tiene más o menos la misma estatura de Trunks, usa una túnica negra con capucha y se encuentra de espalda a los jóvenes... luego, gira su cabeza, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su piel blanca, aunque el resto de su cara está cubierta por la capucha, pudiendo ser perceptibles sólo dos largas hebras de cabello dorado.

En forma súbita, Andie siente cómo una gran cantidad de energía recorre su cuerpo, al igual que sucede con su amado compañero, quien la abraza fuertemente. Él levanta su cabeza y observa a esa extraña figura: ¿Quién será? Ambos observan sus rostros, luego vuelven a mirar hacia donde se encuentra la figura pero... se ha ido. **– ¿Quién habrá sido?**

**– No lo sé, Trunks. No sé por qué, pero siento que esa persona me es familiar.**

**– Yo también tengo esa misma sensación. Al parecer quiere ayudarnos y por eso nos dio esta energía. Debe haber una razón lógica para que haya hecho esto...**

**–Quizás... – **Ellos miran hacia arriba, observando la increíble pelea entre los hechiceros, quienes usan sus habilidades psíquicas, poderes y magias, alternando hechizos con luchas de cuerpo a cuerpo, moviéndose a increíble velocidad. **– Wow... Oracle es asombrosa: Nunca pensé que luchara de esa manera.**

**– Opino lo mismo que tú, Andie: En verdad ésta es una gran pelea.**

**– Oye: ¿Crees que deberíamos ayudarla?**

**– Umm... por lo que veo, ella aún no necesita de nuestra ayuda. Mejor esperemos a ver qué pasa: Si se encuentra en problemas, intervendremos en esa pelea.**

**– ¿Ustedes los Saiyajines son así?**

**– ¿Así cómo?**

**– Me refiero a que cada vez que alguien pelea, los demás sólo se sientan a observar y esperar que esa persona sea herida o esté en peligro de muerte.**

**– Bueno, la razón por la que actuamos asíporque cada uno de nosotros respeta las habilidades y destrezas de los demás, al igual que la individualidad. Cuando alguien pelea, necesita mucha concentración para así expulsar todo su potencial, y eso se logra si no hay interferencia de terceros.**

**– Entiendo...**

**– Andie... – **El joven Briefs abraza a su amada princesa, ya que ella se muestra un poco deprimida. –** Esa acción no nos hace "monstruos", al contrario, eso nos ayuda a defender mejor a las personas que amamos.**

**– Quizás tengas razón...**

**– Ahora, tranquilízate: Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.**

**– Sí... –** Ella se calma un poco entre los brazos del hombre que ama.

* * *

Oracle y Huor aún luchan de manera cada vez más extraordinaria. **– Vaya, Tári: Como siempre, has demostrado ser una gran oponente.**

**– Reconozco que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte, pero aún así, podré derrotarte.**

**– No lo creo... Es cierto que a este nivel puedes acabar conmigo, pero...**

**– Pero... ¿Qué?**

**– Pero aún no he peleado con todas mis fuerzas... –** Al decir esto, el demonio arroja un rayo de energía invisible, el cual lanza a la pitonisa a la distancia, pero ella se detiene justo antes de impactar contra un edificio, para luego seguir peleando...

* * *

Los guerreros Z han derrotado muchas criaturas, pero aún hay más oponentes, y esta vez son mucho más fuertes. Ellos utilizan sus técnicas especiales de ataque y defensa, a la vez que están angustiados por la suerte de sus jóvenes compañeros, debido a que pueden percibir el increíble Ki del nuevo villano.

* * *

Los elegidos continúan observando la pelea llenos de expectativas, en especial Andie, quien está muy preocupada por Oracle y, al mismo tiempo, piensa en esa extraña persona, en el por qué les ayuda. – _¿Por qué nos habrá ayudado? ¿Acaso esa persona y nosotros estamos unidos por algo especial? ¿Tendrá esto que ver con alguna vida pasada? No, no lo creo. Entonces... ¿Por qué su presencia me es tan familiar? ¿Nos habríamos visto antes?... Dios... ¿y si esa persona...? ¿Será posible?_

En esto ella entra en shock, y Trunks lo nota. **– ¿Qué te sucede?**

**– Esa extraña persona... Oh Dios...**

**– ¿Qué sucede con esa persona?**

**– Trunks: Él o ella podría...podría ser...**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– Podría ser el... Guardián.**

* * *

**

* * *

Nota de la Autora: **

Is me again! n.n

Vaya, cada vez faltan menos capítulos para que esta maravillosa historia termine... ¡LOS VOY A EXTRAÑAR UN CHORROOOOO! T-T

Elena: Tranquila, chica, debí especificarte en qué estaba confundida. Y lo del bebé... bueno, no lo había pensado. º-ºU

Sigamos con las entrevistas. En esta oportunidad quisiera presentarles al gran Dr. Jeff.

**Buenas tardes.**

Buenas tardes, doc. (Huy, él también es muy lindo n.n) Quisiera agradecerle que haya tomado un poco de su ya apretado tiempo paraacompañarnos.

**Fue un placer **(en esto él se acomoda sus gafas, las cuales cubren un poco sus ojos color miel)

Bueno. Empecemos. ¿De acuerdo?

**Muy bien.**

* * *

¿Nombre completo? 

**Jeffrey Leonard Jones Campbell**

¿Edad?

**28 años**

¿Fecha de nacimiento?

**6 de Septiembre, 766 DD**

¿Signo Zodiacal?

**Virgo**

¿Raza?

**Humano**

¿Comida Favorita?

**Ensalada verde **(¿Ensalada Verde? O.o)

¿Hobbies?

**Caminar por el campo en mi deportivo rojo **(¿Un deportivo rojo? ¡ORALE!)

¿Color Favorito?

**Colores tipo tierra (amarillo fuerte, marrón, arena, etc.)**

¿Estatura?

**1,80m**

¿Peso?

**79Kg**

¿Puedes describirte a ti mismo?

**Será un placer: Soy una persona fiel a mi trabajo. Procuro dar lo mejor de mi para salvar vidas, y cuando alguien lamentablemente se muere, me deprimo mucho. También suelo dar muchos consejos, en especial a mis amigos.**

Vaya, tú sí que eres un buen chico (Y muy lindo... n.n)

**Muchas gracias.**

Ayer entrevisté a tu novia: ¿Cómo es tu relación con ella?

**Bueno: A pesar de que nuestras personalidades son diferentes, ella y yo nos amamos mucho, por lo que nuestra relación es muy bonita.**

Qué tierno... (Otro buen partido...atrapado T-T) Muchas gracias por su compañía, doc.

**De nada. Y cuando quieras una consulta, puedes ir a mi consultorio en la Capsule Corp.**

¡Seguro! (Así podré verte a ti, y a Trunks) Ahora, despídete de los lectores.

**¡Adios, chicos! ¡Fue un placer!**

* * *

Nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad. ARRIVEDERCHI 


	42. Capítulo 40: Más problemas

Trunks se sorprende al oír las palabras de Andie. **– ¿Qué? Has dicho: ¿El Guardián?**

**– Sí.**

**– Pero... ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?**

**– Trunks, piénsalo: Por una extraña razón esa persona nos ayudó a recobrar nuestra energía, además, ambos sentimos su presencia como una sensación familiar. Algo nos vincula a él o ella, y tal vez porque esa persona es, posiblemente, el Legendario Guardián.**

**– ¿Sabes? Lo que dices tiene mucho sentido. Debemos hallar a esa persona y comprobar si en verdad es quien posee la octava Esfera del Dragón.**

**– Tienes razón. Aprovechemos ahora que Huor está distraído.**

**– De acuerdo. –** Ambos jóvenes empiezan a recorrer el interior de varios edificios, buscando a ese ser desconocido.

* * *

En el extremo opuesto de la ciudad, un Jeep recorre rápidamente las calles, el cual es conducido por Reggie; a su lado se encuentra el rey Cryus y Maxwell está sentado en la parte de atrás. Ambos zionitas están muy angustiados. **– Esto es terrible: No puedo creer que haya logrado escapar de su prisión.**

**– ¿De quien se trata, Majestad?**

**– De uno de los seres más terribles que hayan existido en la galaxia: Lólindir Huor.**

**– Dios mío... Espero que Andie y Trunks estén bien.**

**– No te preocupes. Por ahora, ellos están a salvo.**

**– ¿Está usted seguro?**

**– Completamente. En estos momentos una gran aliada está luchando contra Huor.**

**– ¿Una aliada?**

**– Sí. Su nombre es Tári Singollo, una mujer llena de fortaleza y sabiduría, quien protege un cristal sagrado y vela por el bienestar del universo entero.**

**– Señor: ¿Cree usted que ella pueda vencerlo?**

**– No estoy seguro, porque su nivel de Ki-Gamma empieza a decrecer.**

**– Entonces debemos darnos prisa. –** Ella pisa el acelerador con el objetivo de llegar a tiempo, pero cuando cruza una esquina se encuentra en medio de un embotellamiento, así que trata de ir en reversa, pero muchos autos se detienen tras ellos. **– Grandioso... Aún no son las 4:00AM y ya hay una gran congestión de tránsito. –** La rubia suspira, un poco molesta y resignada al no poder hacer nada.

* * *

Los guerreros Z aún siguen luchando contra las criaturas, cuyo número se hace cada vez mayor. Goten es el primero en hablar. **– ¡Demonios! Estas criaturas son interminables.**

**– Y lo peor de todo es que esta vez no contamos con la ayuda de Gokú... –** Al decir esto, Krilin muestra una mirada de preocupación. **– Tampoco están Trunks, Andie, ni Vegeta. Sé que los chicos están luchando contra el poseedor de ese poderoso Ki, pero... ¿Dónde diablos estará Vegeta?**

* * *

Bulma y Bura se encuentran bajo una mesa, abrazadas y nerviosas, aún vistiendo sus ropas de dormir, mientras Vegeta lucha contra los fornidos sirvientes de Huor, quienes habían invadido su casa. Él utiliza sus técnicas especiales: Big Bang, Ki-Blasters, luchas cuerpo a cuerpo... pero los monstruos se defienden muy bien. Al rato, mientras sigue peleando, habla con su esposa e hija. **– Yo distraeré a estas cosas. Ustedes dos: ¡VÁYANSE!**

**– Pero.. papá...**

**– ¡OBEDÉCEME!**

**– Yo...**

**– Cariño. – **Se adelanta la Sra. Briefs. **– Será mejor que hagamos lo que tu padre nos pide.**

**– Pero mamá: No quiero dejarlo solo.**

**– Él estará bien. Créeme. Ahora, vayamos a la nave, porque debemos buscar a tu hermano.**

**– Está bien. –** Las mujeres logran salir de su casa, así que se dirigen al pequeño hangar, se suben a una de las naves y vuelan hacia la ciudad.

* * *

**– Rayos... –** Reggie toca la bocina una y otra vez, pero la cola no se mueve. Ella golpea el volante, molesta y angustiada al mismo tiempo. **– Si seguimos así, jamás llegaremos a tiempo. ¿Qué podremos hacer?**

**– Debemos continuar a pie.**

**– Pero, su Majestad: Aún estamos muy lejos.**

**– ¿Qué prefiere usted, Regina?... ¿Quedarse aquí a esperar que mi hija y su compañero sean lastimados? ¿O esforzarse en recorrer esta gran distancia con la esperanza de hallarlos sanos y salvos?**

**– Tiene razón. Es mejor ir que quedarnos de brazos cruzados. ¡Vayamos! –** Todos bajan del auto y comienzan a correr, mientras la multitud hace lo mismo, pero en la dirección contraria.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, ellos logran ver una nave con el logotipo de la Capsule Corp., la cual vuela justo sobre ellos. **– ¡Es la Sra. Briefs! –** La rubia alza los brazos, moviéndolos de arriba abajo. **– ¡SRA. BULMA! ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS! ¡SRA. BULMA! –** No hay respuesta, ya que la nave sigue de largo, así que Reggie se resigna. **– Qué mala suerte: No pudo vernos.**

**– Yo haré que nos vean. –** Maxwell usa sus habilidades psíquicas para comunicarse con Bura, porque a su juicio, lo más seguro es que ella está con su madre. –_ Bura... ¿Me escuchas? ¡Bura!_

* * *

La joven Briefs mira por la ventanilla de la nave. **– Mamá: ¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo?**

**– Espero que sí, hija. –** Aún continúan con su vuelo, cuando Bulma nota que, de repente, su hija se coloca una mano sobre su frente. **– ¿Ocurre algo?**

**– No es nada. No te preocupes. –** Al rato, la adolescente siente una punzada sobre su cabeza. **– ¿Uh?**

**– _¡Bura!_**

**– _¿Maxwell? ¿Eres tú?_**

**– _Sí. Estoy comunicándome telepáticamente contigo._**

**– _¿Telepáticamente? Pero... ¿Cómo? Y... ¿Cómo puedes escuchar lo que pienso?_**

**– _Bueno, yo sñolo me concentro y listo. Oye: ¿Estás con tu mamá?_**

**– _Así es. En estos momentos vamos a buscar a mi hermano._**

**– _Lo supuse. Estamos justo bajo ustedes en medio de la multitud, y me preguntaba si podrían llevarnos hacia allá._**

**– _Seguro. Le avisaré a mamá. –_** Bura mira nuevamente por la ventana, logrando ver a sus amigos. **– Mamá: Allá están Max, Reggie y el Sr. Cryus. Vayamos por ellos.**

**– De acuerdo. –** La nave gira y desciende, permitiendo que Reggie y los zionitas suban allí, para luego elevarse y continuar con su camino.

* * *

4:06AM. La pequeña nave llega a su destino, aterrizando a un par de cuadras del lugar de la pelea. Todos descienden y empiezan a correr hacia ese lugar. Una vez allí, levantan sus cabezas y observan la gran pelea. Bulma se confunde, ya que la mujer que pelea con Huor le parece un poco familiar. **– ¿Quién será esa mujer que está dispuesta a defendernos?**

**– Ella es Tári Singollo. –** Responde el rey. **– Aunque es conocida en el universo como "Oracle".**

**– ¿Oracle? ¿Será acaso la misma mujer que encontré en el hospital el día en que Andie despertó del coma?**

**– Posiblemente. Ella puede adoptar distintas formas.**

**– Ya entiendo. Por eso ella me daba la sensación de haberla visto antes... – **En esto, la Sra. Briefs mira por todas partes. **– ¿Dónde estarán Trunks y Andie?... Dios mío... ¿Y si les ocurrió algo?**

**– Ellos están bien: Aún puedo percibir su Ki-Gamma.**

**– Majestad: ¿Puede usar ese nivel de Ki para localizarlos?**

**– No puedo precisar su ubicación exacta, pero puedo asegurar que ellos están separados en el interior de alguna de esas edificaciones, y moviéndose rápidamente.**

**– Sugiero que los busquemos. –** Acota Reggie. **– Separémonos en grupos: Sra. Bulma, usted y el Sr. Cryus podrían buscar en un edificio, mientras Bura, Max y yo buscamos en otro.**

**– Es una gran idea Reggie. Hagámoslo. – **Al decir esto, Bulma y el emperador recorren el interior de una vieja clínica, mientras los jóvenes se dirigen a un edificio abandonado.

* * *

Andraia está sola en el último piso de la clínica, cansada de buscar a esa persona desconocida, hasta que siente a alguien que se acerca a ella. **– No pude encontrarla, Andie. Me imagino que tú tampoco tuviste suerte.**

**– Es cierto, Trunks. He buscado por todas partes: Es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.**

**– ¡TRUNKS! – **Ambos giran sus cabezas en dirección de la voz: Se trata de Bulma y el Emperador Cryus, quienes se dirigen a ellos. **– Oh, hijo: Me alegra saber que están bien.**

**– ¿Mamá? –** El Saiyajin está estático y sorprendido. **– ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías ir a un lugar más seguro.**

**– Lo sé hijo. –** Entonces, la Sra. Briefs abraza a su primogénito. **– Pero quería asegurarme que estás bien.**

**– Ejejejeje... –** La cara del pelilavanda se pone un poco roja de vergüenza. **– Sí... gracias...**

**– Andie: ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ocurrió nada?**

**– Sí papá. No te preocupes. –** En ese instante se escucha el crujir de un vidrio roto. Ellos se acercan al lugar del impacto: Es la pitonisa, quien se encuentra gravemente herida. **– Oh no... ¡Oracle!**

**– Princesa... no... no se preocupe por mí...**

**– Pero Oracle: Estás muy grave... ¡Debo ayudarte! –** Ella gime de dolor, ya que su cuerpo ha sufrido severos golpes, además de haber perdido mucha sangre, así que la zionita se coloca de rodillas y usa sus poderes curativos para sanarla. **– ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**– Un poco mejor, pero aún estoy débil. –** De repente, se escuchan carcajadas que retumban por todas partes, algo que molesta mucho al joven príncipe. Oracle se resigna. **– Huor se ha vuelto muy poderoso y será muy difícil derrotarlo. En poco tiempo este universo, y todo lo que conocemos, caerá en las manos del mal...**

**– No, si puedo evitarlo. –** Al decir esto, Trunks empieza a caminar lentamente, dado que ha decidido luchar contra Huor. Andie percibe sus intenciones, por lo que corre a su lado y lo hala de un brazo. **– Por favor, Andie, no me detengas.**

**– ¡NO! Por favor: ¡No hagas esa locura!**

**– Debo hacerlo. No permitiré que ese sujeto se salga con las suyas.**

**– Pero... –** En ese instante, sus ojos celestes se llenan de lágrimas. **– Te perdí una vez... y no quiero perderte de nuevo.**

**– Mi amor, estaré bien... –** Él acaricia su angelical rostro, secándole las lágrimas mientras mira a sus bellos ojos. **– Debes confiar en mí.**

**– Está bien... – **Ellos se dan un pequeño beso, luego Trunks se transforma en Súper Saiyajin y vuela hacia donde está su oponente, con quien inicia otra pelea. Pueden verse muchas esferas de energía surcando el firmamento, escucharse muchos y profundos sonidos de golpes, los cuales son acompañados de pequeños temblores debido a la magnitud de sus ondas expansivas. Andie se asoma por la ventana, admirando la pelea, con su corazón lleno de expectativas. **– Cuídate mucho... mi amor...**

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el edificio abandonado aún se encuentran los jóvenes buscando a sus amigos, cuando Max se detiene y coloca su mano sobre su frente. Segundos después, él habla con las chicas. **– ¡Oigan! Acabo de comunicarme telepáticamente con mi padre: Ya los encontraron.**

**– ¿Nuestros hermanos están bien?**

**– Sí, Bura. Aunque en este momento Trunks está peleando contra Huor.**

**– Espero que él salga bien de todo.**

**– Así será. Él es muy fuerte y sé que saldrá victorioso.**

**– Chicos... – **Interrumpe Reggie. **– Esa pelea está provocando muchos temblores y este edificio está a punto de derrumbarse. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, antes de que todo se nos caiga encima.**

**– Tienes razón. –** Concluye Bura. **– ¡Salgamos ahora! –** Todos están de acuerdo, así que empiezan a correr a la vez que la estructura tiembla... no sucede nada, por lo que ellos bajan rápidamente las escaleras, al mismo tiempo que tiembla por segunda vez... ahora, Reggie resbala y está a punto de caer, pero la salvan sus amigos.

Los chicos se apoyan en la pared y continúan su recorrido. Ya están en el primer piso y vuelve a temblar, esta vez caen algunos escombros, pero afortunadamente ellos lograron ocultarse bajo una mesa. Ahora, siguen huyendo, y logran llegar a planta baja, entonces hacen un último esfuerzo por llegar a la puerta pero... cuando están a punto de llegar, tiembla por última vez y el edificio colapsa: Ellos están atrapados.

* * *

**

* * *

Nota de la Autora:**

Otro capítulo concluido. ¡Ya estamos en la recta final! T-T

Ok. Respondiendo a sus reviews:

Elena: El nombre del club es una combinación de Xkeletor, el villano de He-Man, y de Dungeon and Dragons, un juego de rol muy famoso (aunque no he jugado, ni he visto la peli n.nU).

Arsinoe: Gracias por lo de los signos del Zodíaco. Tu explicación fue muy interesante. El caso es que, bueno, con respecto a Andie, me gustó mucho ese signo (ya sabes, un signo de fuego, tal como el mío: Sagitario), además, no siempre los signos deben seguir esa tendencia de compatibilidad (como el caso de mis padres: Ellos son Tauro y Géminis, supuestamente no deberían tolerarse, pero esos dos seres son muy apasionados), además, la sensibilidad de Andraia se debe más que todo a su vida aislada y solitaria, porque en otras condiciones ella hubiese sido más optimista y recia (aunque quizás en las próximas temporadas sea así. ¿Quién sabe?) Y en el caso de Trunks, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, porque esa es la fecha oficial (o sea, que quien decidió esa fecha de nacimiento fue el mismo Akira Toriyama n.nU).

Weno, sigamos con las entrevistas n.nU

En este... caso... t... tenemos... un in... vitado muy... (gulp) particular (escondiéndome detrás de mi sillón al escuchar grandes pasos, cada vez más fuertes. Y cuando levanto la cabeza, veo un mosntruo humanoide increíblemente alto, por lo que mi cara morena se vuelve blanca y estoy recontrapetrificada y con voz entrecortada) Por favor... d... denle la bienvenida al... Sr. Huor.

**¿Por qué te escondes?** (Huor sonríe maliciosamente, mientras me oculto tras la silla) **¿Acaso tienes miedo?**

¿Miedo yo? (Yo me armo de valor y me siento en el sillón) No... yo no tengo miedo... n.nU

**-.-U**

Ejeje... Empecemos... (gulp)

* * *

¿Nombre completo? 

**Lólindir Huor.**

¿Edad?

**24.385 años.**

¿24.385? O.o

**¿Algún problema?** (mirándome de manrea sombría)

Eh... nope. Ejem... ¿Fecha de Nacimiento?

**Eso no tiene importancia.**

Ejejeje... De... de acuerdo... (gulp) Entonces tampoco tendrá sentido preguntarte el signo zodiacal.

**(-.-U ¿En qué me habré metido?)**

¿Raza?

**Demonio.**

¿Comida Favorita?

**Carne...** (¿Carne? O.OU)

¿Hobbies?

**Destruir mundos n.n**

¿Color Favorito?

**Rojo sangre...**

¿Estatura?

**2,10m** (¡Qué alto! O.O)

¿Peso?

**150Kg**

¿Incluyendo las alas?

**Tal vez... -.-**

¿Puedes describirte a ti mismo?

**Sólo yo puedo hacerlo: Soy vil, cruel, ruin, extremadamente fuerte y amante del odio y la destrucción. Y si se me antoja destruir algún lugar, símplemente lo hago. (Y si sigues con tus estupideces, destruiré este lugar -.-)**

Ejejeje... Sí... ya veo... n.nU

* * *

Bu... bueno, creo que ya aprendimos mucho del Maestro Huor. Yo... quisiera a... agradecerle su presencia (y que no haya destruido este lugar n.nU). 

**Sí, sí... Como sea. (Que bueno que esto ya terminó)**

Y a ustedes, queridos lectores, gracias por su visita. Nos leemos luego.

Sayonara.


	43. Capítulo 41: Atrapados

**– ¡POR LOS DIOSES! –** El rey Cryus queda impactado después de ver cómo se derrumbó el viejo edificio. **– ¡Los chicos aún están adentro!**

**– Oh no... ¡BURA! –** Bulma empieza a temblar al pensar en el peligro que corren su hija y los demás.

* * *

La adolescente abre lentamente sus ojos: Todo está casi oscuro, ya que apenas una débil luz azulada ilumina el lugar. Levanta su cabeza y ve a Maxwell, quien está rodeado por un aura azul marino, dado a que usa su escudo psíquico para evitar que los escombros caigan sobre ellos. Al rato, ella mira hacia los lados, pudiendo encontrar a Reggie, y se acerca a ella. **– ¿Estás bien?**

**– Creo que sí, Bura. ¿Y tú?**

**– Por suerte no me pasó nada. –** Al decir esto, ella se acerca nuevamente al joven príncipe de Zión. **– Gracias por ayudarnos, Max.**

**– D... de nada...**

**– Max: ¿Qué ocurre? Apenas puedes hablar.**

**– Esto... es está muy p... pesado. Por... favor: No... no me d... desconcentres...**

**– De acuerdo. – **Bura se dirige a su amiga. **– Reggie: ¿Tienes algún plan que pueda sacarnos de aquí?**

**– Aún no. Pero debemos pensar en algo rápido, de lo contrario moriremos asfixiados. Si tan sólo Andie o el Sr. Cryus estuviesen aquí: Ellos encontrarían la manera de sacarnos.**

**– Umm... ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si nos comunicamos con ellos?**

**– ¿Se puede saber cómo?**

**– Con telepatía.**

**– Pero Bura, Max está utilizando sus energías para protegernos, y ni tú ni yo somos psíquicas.**

**– Pero Andie y el Sr. Cryus sí. Estoy segura que si yo me concentro bien, ellos percibirán mi llamada.**

**– Bueno, eso es algo: Hay que intentarlo.**

**– Sí. –** En esto, la Saiyajin empieza a concentrarse, tratando de comunicarse con los zionitas. – _¡Sr. Cryus! ¡Andie! ¿Me escuchan?_

* * *

El rey y su hija están frente al edificio colapsado, utilizando la telequinesis para remover enormes placas de concreto, mientras Oracle aún continúa con Bulma, ya que aún se encuentra débil y no puede ayudarlos. Andraia muestra una cara de cansancio y frustración. **– Dios mío... ¡Son demasiados escombros!**

**– Lo sé, hija, pero debemos continuar: La vida de tu hermano y de tus amigas depende de nuestro esfuerzo.**

**– Sí. – **Ambos aún continúan removiendo los escombros, cuando la princesa escucha la voz de Bura dentro de su mente, quien la llama por su nombre. Ella se coloca una mano sobre su frente. **–_ ¿Bura? ¿Eres tú?_**

**– _Oh, gracias a Dios que pudiste escucharme._**

**– _Dime: ¿Todo está bien? ¿Hay algún herido?_**

**– _Por fortuna todos estamos bien, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo: Max está usando sus poderes para evitar que el edificio nos aplaste, pero él empieza a agotarse, además, ya se nos está acabando el aire... Necesitamos su ayuda._**

**– _Bien. ¿Sabes en qué parte del edificio se encuentran ustedes?_**

**– _Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos a punto de llegar a la entrada, cuando todo se derrumbó. Pero... ¡DENSE PRISA!_**

**– _Tranquila: Todo saldrá bien. –_ **Después de la comunicación telepática, la zionita habla con su padre. **– Papá: Acabo de comunicarme con Bura. Ellos están bien.**

**– Me alegra oír eso.**

**– Pero debemos apresurarnos, porque aún corren el riesgo de morir ahogados.**

**– Bien. –** En esto, los Centauries reinician su labor de rescate, removiendo más placas de concreto en el lugar donde estaba la entrada.

* * *

Trunks y Lólindir Huor continúan con su lucha. **– No lo haces tan mal, para ser un patético Saiyajin.**

**– Tú también peleas muy bien, aunque no estás utilizando todo tu poder.**

**– Bien... ya lo notaste.**

**– Así es.**

**– Umm... Esto se torna cada vez más interesante... Si quieres que use todo mi potencial, tú deberás hacer lo mismo. ¿De acuerdo?**

**– Trato hecho. –** Dicho esto, Trunks incrementa su Ki al máximo, convirtiéndose en Súper Saiyajin nivel 2, mientras Huor aumenta su masa muscular y su nivel de energía maligna, para luego iniciar otra pelea, mucho más rápida e increíble que la anterior.

* * *

Gohan, Goten, Krilin y los demás están a punto de terminar su pelea, debido a que han derrotado a casi la totalidad de las criaturas. El joven hijo de Gokú se detiene, mostrando en su mirada un poco de preocupación, y su hermano se acerca a él. **– ¿Qué te sucede, Goten?**

**– Puedo percibir el Ki de Trunks. Él está peleando con ese villano, y eso me preocupa.**

**– Lo sé. Ese sujeto aparentemente tiene mucha más ventaja que nuestro amigo, pero sé que él saldrá bien de todo esto.**

**– Espero que tengas razón... –** En ese momento, los hermanos lanzan sus ataques a un pequeño grupo de monstruos, para luego ir a ayudar al resto de los guerreros Z.

* * *

Max está cada vez más débil, sus piernas tiemblan, tiene sudoración fría y su tez se palidece. Las chicas están también pálidas, respirando con dificultad. **– Están... están tardando mucho...**

**– Lo sé, Reggie... ellos hacen lo... lo que pueden...**

**– Si no se dan prisa... moriremos ahogados... ya casi no nos... queda aire...**

**– No... no quiero morir así... –** Bura se levanta, extiende su brazo hacia el frente, junta sus dedos y encorva el pulgar hacia la palma. ­**– Saldremos d... de aquí...**

**– ¿Qué haces?**

**– Trataré de... hacer una salida...**

**– Dime: ¿Puedes... generar energía con... tus manos?**

**– Sí... bueno... eso lo hice... sólo una vez... y fue en forma accidental. –** Esta vez, a la jovencita le cuesta mucho hablar. **– Sé que... puedo hacerlo de nuevo: Soy... soy una Saiyajin, hija del... Príncipe Vegeta, y... y debo ser capaz de crear la energía suficiente para... para poder salir de aquí... con vida. – **Dicho esto, Bura se concentra e intenta generar un poco de energía, pero eso le resulta muy difícil, por lo que ella se siente muy frustrada, y una lágrima recorre su pálida mejilla. **– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo? Necesito... crear esa salida...**

**– Bura: Concéntrate... Acabas de decir que... que eres una Saiyajin... la princesa de tu raza. No... te des por vencida: Tú eres nuestra única... esperanza.**

**– Sí... nuestra vida depende de ello... debo hacerlo... ¡PUEDO HACERLO! –** Enseguida, un aura azulada rodea su cuerpo, luego aparece una esfera en su mano para ser finalmente arrojada a la pared de escombros, con la fuerza suficiente para abrir un gran agujero.

Fuera de él están Andie y su padre, sorprendidos por ese gran poder. Las chicas abandonan el lugar, el rey Cryus usa la telequinesis para sostener el edificio y Andie saca a su agotado hermano. Bulma corre y abraza a su hija. **– ¡Bura! ¡Hijita mía! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?**

**– Sí, mamá: Mejor que nunca. ¡Al fin pude utilizar mis poderes!**

**– Oh, hija... –** La Sra. Briefs abraza a la joven con más fuerza. **– Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.**

**– Vaya, amiga. –** Acota Reggie, quien está junto a Andie. **– Esta vez estuvimos muy cerca, pero gracias a Max y a Bura estamos salvados.**

**– Sí... – **Laprincesa cuida de su hermano menor, quien está inconsciente. **– Pobre Max: Se esforzó mucho y está muy agotado.**

**– Pero está bien, ¿Verdad?**

**– Aja. Él es fuerte y podrá recuperarse rápidamente.**

**– Oye, Andie: Pareces un poco deprimida. ¿Qué te sucede?**

**– Es que estoy preocupada por Trunks: Está luchando contra ese monstruo y temo por su vida. –** Ambas mujeres miran hacia arriba, presenciando esa espectacular pelea. Trunks pierde poco a poco su energía, debido a que no está acostumbrado a usar semejante nivel de Ki, el cual ha excedido su capacidad máxima; Huor también se debilita, aunque de manera muy lenta.

* * *

Después de algunos minutos, el villano logra golpear al joven Briefs, confundiéndole un poco, dándole así la oportunidad de propinarle un certero golpe que lo arroja al piso, muy cerca de donde están los demás. La bella zionita corre hacia él, abrazando su lastimado cuerpo,muy asustada.**– Trunks... mi amor...** **¿Qué te ha hecho ese...** **ese demonio?**

**– Andie... Por favor... ve a un lugar seguro... debo acabar con él...**

**– ¡NO! ¡NO PIENSO DEJARTE SOLO! –** Entonces, ella dirige una sombría mirada a Huor. **– No permitiré que lo lastimes...**

**– Aww... La linda princesita está muy angustiada por su amado Saiyajin. ¿No es esto tan conmovedor? – **Al decir esto, él empieza a caminar lentamente. **– No te angusties: Tú sufrirás el mismo destino de tu principito.**

**– No te acerques... –** Ella se levanta, interponiéndose en el camino entre Trunks y su oponente. **– O sufrirás las consecuencias...**

**– Vaya, vaya: Defiendes mucho a tu hombre... umm... qué gesto tan noble. Pero eso no te servirá de nada. –** Huor nota cómo la Centaury empieza a temblar, pero aún así ella se mantiene firme. **– Puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos.**

**– Andie... –** El joven Briefs apenas logra levantarse. **– Por lo que más quieras: ¡VETE!**

**– Lo que más quiero... eres tú. –** Ella abraza al hombre que ama, llena de miedo. **– No me pidas esto, porque no voy a abandonarte... – **Pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, porque el Saiyajin se separa de ella, volando rápidamente hacia su enemigo, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de la zionita, pero él es golpeado y arrojado al suelo de manera muy violenta, herido y casi a punto de desmayarse. Aunque Trunks aún conserva su transformación, está tan lastimado que no puede moverse bien.

El emperador Cryus trata de intervenir, pero instantáneamente él, junto a los otros, es rodeado por un campo de fuerza que anula todos sus poderes psíquicos. Andie mira a su alrededor: Trunks está lastimado, su padre no puede hacer nada para ayudarlos, Oracle sigue débil y los guerreros Z aún no han llegado... Finalmente, ella mira a Huor, con una expresión llena de ira y dolor.

* * *

Ya nuestros amigos acabaron con su lucha. Ellos están un poco exhaustos, pero aún tienen energía para ayudar a Trunks y Andie. Goten se eleva rápidamente. **– Vayamos con los demás: ¡Ellos necesitan de nuestra ayuda! –** Todos están de acuerdo y siguen al joven luchador, dirigiéndose todos hacia West City.

* * *

El demonio se burla de todos, creando una esfera de energía oscura que es apuntada directamente al joven pelilavanda. **– Quiero que veas cómo muere tu amado Saiyajin, porque ese también será tu destino.**

**– No... no... ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! –** Al decir estas palabras, Andraia empieza a sufrir cambios: Sus pupilas desaparecen y sus ojos cambian a un color púrpura brillante; una ligera ráfaga de viento surge de sus pies, elevando sus castaños cabellos; enseguida, ella se eleva hasta cierta altura, siendo rodeada por una brillante aura blanca, a la vez que un rayo de luz surge del cielo y cubre completamente a la joven de la vista de los testigos, percibiéndose al instante una explosión de Ki-Gamma.

Todos los presentes están sorprendidos por lo que están presenciando, en especial Huor. **– ¿Será posible? No... no puede ser cierto... ¡NO ES POSIBLE!**

**– ¿Por qué estás tan asustado, Huor? – **Trunks mira a su enemigo, hablándole con mucha ironía. **– ¿Acaso lo que ocurre a Andie te afecta en algo?**

**– Eso no te importa... –** Huor trata de mantenerse calmado, pero resulta muy difícil. –_ Esto no puede estar sucediendo..._

* * *

Segundos más tarde, la brillante luz desaparece revelando a la princesa en su nueva apariencia: El aura cambió de blanco a violeta; el sedoso cabello de la princesa ondea con el viento, y a adquirido un color blanco; sus ojos brillan con mucha más fuerza, a la vez que ella ha incrementado extraordinariamente su energía psíquica. 

Lólindir Huor está estático, con su cara llena de asombro. **– No... Ella... ella se ha convertido en una... Ultra Centaury...**

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hellox! n.n

Weno, respondiendo algunos reviews:

Diana Carolina: Muchas gracias por tomarte algo de tu tiempo para leer mi fic. De verdad me llena de emoción que que cada vez haya más gente que sigue esta historia... me siento tan.. tan... (llorando como una bebé)

Tron!a: Disculpame amiga, lo que pasa es que a veces tengo memoria de pez, y me confundo. Pero la respuesta que le di a Elena era para ti n.nU

Elena: Es cierto, la cosa era para Tron!a. Como ya dije, me confundí n.nU

Por cierto, yo estoy de acuerdo con eso de los signos, pero lo que quisiera acotar es que no siempre una persona suele adquirir todas las características de un signo en particular. Por ejemplo, Vegeta es también escorpio, y el adquirió ese característico mal carácter, mientras que Trunks, bueno, creo que lo que obtuvo estubo más asociado al físico. También hay ocasiones en que alguien puede pertenecer a un signo, pero pareciera pertenecer a otro (como el caso mío: se supone que los sagitarianos son personas altas y atléticas, pero yo soy bajita y tengo algo de panzita n.nU), y quizás le ocurre lo mismo a Andie (aunque a veces ella manifiesta su caracter de ariana :-P) Aún así, estoy inestigando por internet la fecha de cumpleaños de Trunks (pero es difícil encontrarla), para confirmar si en verdad nació el 12 de noviembre (por ahí dicen que nació el 12 de mayo, pero no lo he confirmado) De cualquier forma, si alguien tiene info, puede postearla en un review.

Weno, después de esto, quisiera continuar con el ciclo de entrevistas(gracias a Dios pude sobrevivir a la última). Nuestro invitado de hoy es un hombre de "sangre azul", lleno de nobleza y bondad. Démosle la bienvenida al Rey Cryus.

**Muchas gracias. Es un placer venir aquí a acompañarlos.**

El placer es mío, su majestad (estará mayorcito este hombre, pero está de lo más rikikito -babeando-)

**Disculpa: ¿Le ocurre algo?**

Nada (secándome la baba). Sigamos. ¿Le parece?

**De acuerdo n.n**

Ok, empecemos:

* * *

¿Nombre Completo?

**Cryus Kentaurus**

¿Edad?

**65 Megaciclos**

¿Megaciclos?

**Sí. Eso es el equivalente a 54 años terrestres**

Ah, ok. ¿Fecha de nacimiento?

**Bueno... Nací en el Gigaciclo 468 D.G.I. (Después de Guerra Interplanetaria) pero para llevarlo a la época terrestre me tomará un poco de tiempo.**

Bueno... está bien. ¿Raza?

**Centaury**

¿Comida Favorita?

**Bueno... he provado la comida terrestre y, no sé por qué, perohe sentido predilección por el helado de vainilla**

Huy, qué rico. ¿Hobbies?

**No tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero aún así consigo algo de espacio para leer**

¿Color Favorito?

**Azul en todas sus tonalidades: Me recuerdan a los ojos de mi primera esposa**

¿Estatura?

**1,83**

¿Peso?

**85Kg**

¿Puedes describirte a ti mismo?

**Soy una persona dedicada a su imperio, procurando ser un gran líder para los súbditos, con el fin de ganar el respeto, mas no miedo por parte de ellos, por lo que la gestión del reinado la hago de manera pacífica y lo más honesta posible**

Wow (babeando) Usted debe estar muy ocupado con su reinado

**Ciertamente. Apenas tengo tiempo libre para dedicárselo a mi familia, y son esos momentos los que me llenan de dicha.**

Hay qué tierno n.n (Cielos... ¿Por qué será que los buenos partidos siempre están atrapados? O.o)

* * *

Bueno, Emperador, quisiera darle las gracias por dedicarnos unos minutos de su apretada agenda.

**Fue un placer, señorita.**

Y ustedes, amigos, no se vayan a mover de allí, porque esto aún continúa.

¡HASTA LUEGO! n.n


	44. Capítulo 42: El fin de la maldad

El rey Kentaurus está maravillado, al igual que Maxwell y Oracle. Bulma, Bura y Reggie se asombran al ver la nueva apariencia de su amiga. **– Nunca creí que esto sucedería... me siento tan... emocionado.**

**– ¿A qué se refiere, Sr. Cryus? –** La rubia se confunde al oír lo que acababa de decir el emperador. **– ¿Qué le ocurrió a Andie?**

**– Ella acaba de convertirse en una Ultra Centaury.**

**– ¿Una Ultra Centaury?**

**– Así es. Esta transformación sólo puede realizarse al alcanzar un enorme nivel de Ki-Gamma. No todos pueden hacerlo, de hecho, la última persona que logró convertirse en ultra Centaury murió hace cientos de gigaciclos, lo que equivaldría a varios siglos terrestres.**

**– ¿Varios siglos? Cielos...**

**– Por eso me siento muy dichoso: Al igual que ustedes, tuve el privilegio de presenciar esta transformación. Y mi emoción es mucho más grande al saber que mi hija ha logrado alcanzar ese nivel... –** En esto, el Centaury y sus compañeros se quedan quietos, esperando por la pelea que ha de venir.

* * *

Chaoz vuela junto a sus compañeros, cuando... **– ¿Qué es esa luz?**

**– ¿Luz? – **Tien, al igual que los demás, dirige su mirada hacia un lejano resplandor proveniente de la Región Oeste. **– Es cierto: Hay una luz muy brillante. Sin duda algo grande está ocurriendo allá.**

**– ¡Debemos seguir! **– Concluye Gohan. **– Nuestros amigos necesitan ayuda. –** El grupo está de acuerdo y continúa con su vuelo.

* * *

Huor observa a la princesa en su nueva apariencia. Al principio está asustado, pero al darse cuenta que su nivel de Ki sigue igual, se tranquiliza. **– ¡JA! Tal vez te hayas transformado en una Ultra Centaury pero, aún así, sigues siendo una debilucha.**

**– No necesito de la fuerza bruta para derrotarte. –** Al oír estas palabras, Huor vuela rápidamente hacia ella, pero es repelido por un poderoso escudo psíquico.

Al rato, ella vuela hacia donde se encuentra su amado Saiyajin, quien está sorprendido al ver a su novia con otra apariencia. **– ¿Andie? Aún no puedo creer que seas tú.. Luces tan...**

**– ¿Diferente? Lo sé. –** La joven sonríe tiernamente, luego extiende su mano, de la que surge un rayo de luz que cubre completamente a Trunks, curándole las heridas. **– ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –** Él asiente, así que, después de guiñarle un ojo, ella da la vuelta y observa al demonio, con ojos llenos de cólera. **– Ahora: ¡Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho!**

**– Eso ya lo veremos... –** Dicho esto, el enemigo lanza un hechizo consistente en un cúmulo de energía oscura que rodea a la Ultra Centaury, pero ella usa sus poderes para repeler dicho hechizo. Después, de sus delicadas manos surgen dos esferas psíquicas que son arrojadas al monstruo, aunque él las esquiva. Luego, ella mueve rápidamente las manos, provocando que grandes bloques de concreto se eleven adquiriendo forma de agujas, siendo finalmente disparados hacia el oponente, algunos de los cuales logran lastimarlo.

Enseguida, Huor se dirige a la joven, volando a gran velocidad, generando entre sus manos un Ki-Blaster maligno, pero ella lo detiene antes de siquiera poder lanzarlo. Entonces, mueve sus manos de arriba abajo, creando una fuerza psíquica que manipula al villano, elevándolo y haciendo que impacte contra el suelo de manera sincrónica con el movimiento de las manos.

Minutos más tarde llegan los demás guerreros Z, quienes se sorprenden al ver a su amiga. Andie nota su presencia y los observa, con una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque esa pequeña distracción da oportunidad al enemigo para contraatacar, arrojando un hechizo que manipula algunos cables de acero, los cuales se elevan y tratan de atrapar a la zionita. Ella se da cuenta a tiempo, y usa la telequinesis para evitarlos, pero desafortunadamente uno de ellos logra atraparla, enrollándose alrededor de su frágil cuerpo, así que Andraia sigue utilizando sus poderes para continuar con su defensa, hasta que otro cable se enrolla alrededor de su cuello, estrechándose, cortándole el aire poco a poco...

Ella pudo haber muerto asfixiada de no ser porque, en ese instante, una esfera de fuego disparada por Trunks golpea a Huor. De esa manera, el hechicero pierde su concentración, así que los cables se aflojan liberando a la Centaury, quien cae al suelo casi desmayada por la falta de oxígeno. Trunks se acerca a su princesa, tomándola delicadamente entre sus musculosos brazos. **– ¿Estás bien?**

**– Un poco aturdida... pero bien.**

**– Andie: ¡Estuviste increíble! Tienes muchas habilidades ocultas en tu interior.**

**– Quizás... pero aún así... he fallado. Perdóname.**

**– No hay nada de qué perdonarte, amor. Lo has hecho muy bien, pero lamentablemente Huor es mucho más fuerte de lo que creíamos.**

**– Este será el fin de la Tierra.**

**– No si podemos evitarlo.**

**– Pero... ¿Cómo? Acabas de decir que Huor es muy fuerte.**

**– Es cierto, y por esa razón es imposible que nosotros solos peleemos contra él. Pero si nos unimos y combinamos nuestros poderes podremos ganar esta batalla.**

**– No lo sé... Ni siquiera Oracle, con su magia y habilidades, pudo vencerlo. ¿Cómo crees que...?**

**– SHHH –** Ella es interrumpida, dado que su novio coloca un dedo sobre su boca. **– Andie: Debemos hacerlo. Sé que podremos vencerlo... La Tierra y el Universo dependen de nosotros: Luchemos juntos por este planeta, por nuestras familias, por nuestros amigos, por el bienestar de toda la galaxia, por la misión que nos fue encomendada... y sobre todo, luchemos por nuestro más grande tesoro: Luchemos... por nuestro amor.**

**– Oh, Trunks... –** El joven acaricia el rostro de la mujer que ama, quien muestra una tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Aún transformados, se abrazan, se miran directamente a los ojos y sus rostros se acercan, culminando en un dulce beso.

En ese momento, una enorme aura blanco azulada rodea a los elegidos, generando una luz tan brillante que enceguece a todos los allí presente, incluyendo a Huor. Enseguida llega Vegeta, después de derrotar a los Arcanianos que invadieron su residencia, quien cubre sus ojos para bloquear ese gran brillo. **– ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡No puedo ver nada!**

* * *

Arcthurus Gildor se encuentra en el enorme salón, admirando el asombroso brillo de la gema. **– El Cristal del Destino brilla casi al máximo, lo que significa que los elegidos se han unido completamente... Falta poco para la llegada del Guardián: Eso es sólo cuestión de tiempo... –** El hechicero aún contempla el cristal, lleno de dicha y emoción, porque muy pronto el Guardián vendrá a cumplir con su misión.

* * *

El resplandor se hace cada vez más pequeño. Poco a poco, todos recuperan su vista; miran a su alrededor preguntándose qué sucedió, cuando de repente se detienen, llenos de asombro. Allí, rodeados por un aura blanco azulada se encuentran los elegidos, quienes perdieron su transformación,aunque sus ropas han cambiado: Ya no visten la ropa casual que llevaban puesta, ellos visten sus uniformes reales.

Trunks usa un traje negro sin mangas, adaptado a su atlético cuerpo; guantes blancos hasta la mitad del antebrazo; botas blancas con detalles dorados, al igual que su pechera, la cual está adornada con especies de "hombreras" muy largas, de color bronce; en a la altura de los hombros tiene dos broches de bronce, los cuales sujetan una larga capa roja; en el lado izquierdo de la pechera, a la altura del corazón, puede verse el emblema de la familia real Saiyajin, de color rojo; rodeando su cintura se encuentra una correa, aparentemente de cuero, la cual sujeta al lado izquierdo del joven una gran espada que se encuentra envainada en una funda del mismo cuero del cinturón, y esta arma tiene puño de bronce y hoja de una rara aleación de acero.

Andraia viste un traje negro, muy ajustado a sudelgado cuerpo; largas botas rojas hasta las rodillas; guantes rojos hasta los codos, adornados con algunas placas negras; un cinturón rodea sus caderas, el cual divide su uniforme en dos partes: La parte superior muestra un área de tela roja que se ajusta a su anatomía, que contrasta con el negro del traje, mientras la inferior presenta esa misma tela roja, pero suelta, como una especie de falda muy larga, casi hasta los pies, cubriendo sólo la parte interna de las piernas, tanto al frente como atrás; tiene puesta también una larga capa de color rojo oscuro, la cual está sujeta en el cuello por un broche de color negro, en cuyo centro se encuentra el emblema de la familia real Kentaurus, de color dorado; igualmente dorados son la delgada tiara que se aprecia en su frente, y un arco que sostiene en su mano izquierda, el cual dispara flechas psíquicas.

Ellos están abrazados, lentamente abren sus ojos y se sorprenden al ver sus nuevos uniformes. **– Oh, Trunks: Luces muy guapo.**

**– Y tú te ves hermosa... –** Ambos sonríen, para luego observar a Huor, quien refleja el temor a través de sus ojos. **– ¿Qué te sucede, Huor? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?**

**– ¡Cierra la boca, maldito Saiyajin! ¡Tu nueva apariencia no podrá intimidarme!**

**– ¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué estás hecho un manojo de nervios?**

**– ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! –** En ese instante, Huor vuela hacia el joven y trata de golpearlo, pero es recibido por un ataque de fuego nivel mega, causándole una gran herida en su brazo izquierdo. **– ¿Cómo es posible? Ambos poseen la misma energía que obtienen cuando se transforman: ¿Qué es todo esto? –** Con la mano que tiene sana crea una enorme esfera de Ki maligno, y en ese momento una flecha de luz violeta se clava sobre su hombro, causándole un gran dolor. **– Eres una... –** El demonio no pudo terminar la frase, porque otra flecha atina, esta vez en su pierna. Los guerreros Z están fascinados, y Vegeta observa los movimientos de los combatientes, justo al lado de la pitonisa.

Ella mira al orgulloso príncipe, y empieza a hablarle. **– Lo noto muy confundido.**

**– Aún no logro entender por qué ese sujeto, después de ver a los muchachos con sus uniformes reales, comenzó a actuar como tonto.**

**– Él actúa así porque está asustado.**

**– ¿Qué dices?**

**– Verá usted, príncipe Vegeta: Ellos dos se aman profundamente, y es la pureza de su amor lo que intimida a Huor: Sabe que está derrotado, por eso hace un último intento por ganar la batalla, aunque no lo logrará. Sólo la fuerza más pura y poderosa del universo es capaz de derrotar a ese demonio: La fuerza del amor.**

**– ¿En serio? –** El Saiyajin muestra ahora una mirada de reojo. **– Es increíble cómo algo tan cursi puede derrotar a un oponente. Ese sujeto es mucho más tonto de lo que creí. –** Al mismo tiempo, los jóvenes aún continúan con la batalla, arrojando flechas psíquicas y ataques de fuego, Huor hace hasta lo imposible por defenderse, pero está muy lastimado.

De repente, una certera flecha se clava en su corazón, la cual debilita al demonio. Trunks se acerca, desenvaina su espada y se prepara a acabar con su oponente. **– Esto es por todos los inocentes que han sufrido por tu culpa... –** Al decir esto, con un rápido movimiento de su arma decapita a Huor, para luego combinar sus poderes con Andie y arrojar un poderoso rayo de energía que calcina el cadáver, destruyendo así a uno de los enemigos más poderosos que atacó la Tierra.

Andie corre a los brazos de su amado, besándolo profundamente, muy feliz porque al fin acabaron con el mal. Los demás corren hacia ellos, abrazándolos y felicitándolos por su gran proeza. Cryus abraza a su hija, Bulma, con lágrimas en sus ojos, felicita a su valiente hijo. Hermanos, amigos, compañeros... todos se llenan de dicha al saber que, una vez más, la Tierra a sido salvada.

Súbitamente, alguien se aparece frente a ellos: Es la misteriosa persona.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Y de esta manera, se ha concluido otra batalla :-P Bueno... Sé que lo de los uniformes reales pareció algo "sailormoonístico", pero tenía que hacer algo interesante ¿no lo creeen? (Además, me moría por hacer que Trunks vistiera su uniforme real, por lo menos por una vez) Ah, y lo de Huor, él se intimidó porque, como es un ser lleno de odio, la manifestación del amor puro y verdadero lo debilita (ese es su punto débil). No es por adelantarles nada, pero quizás esa no será la única vez que verán a Huor, ya que planeo introducirlo en otra temporada (pero no les voy a decir cual :-P)

OK, continuaremos con nuestra ya acostumbrada sesión de entrevistas. En esta oportunidad contamos con un chico muy simpático (y quien será todo un bombón). Me refiero a su alteza real, el Príncipe Max.

**Hola.**

Oye Max, ¿Qué te ha parecido tu estancia en la Tierra?

**Muy buena. Me he divertido como nunca, y ahora tengo grandes amigos. De verdad ustedes los terrestres son muy unidos.**

Gracias n.n Ahora comencemos:

* * *

¿Nombre Completo?

**MaxwellKentaurus**

¿Edad?

**20Megaciclos, lo que equivale a 17 años terrestres**

¿Fecha de nacimiento?

**Gigaciclo513 D.G.I.**

¿Raza?

**Centaury**

¿Comida Favorita?

**Crealo o no, pero me gusta todo lo tenga azúcar**

Vaya, eres dulcero... (Aún así, tiene esa carita tan limpia y libre de acné n.n) ¿Hobbies?

**Explorar lo desconocido**

Todo un aventurero. ¿No?

**Bueno, algo así. n.nU**

¿Color Favorito?

**Verde**

¿Estatura?

**1,63 (por supuesto que voy a crecer un poco más)**

¿Peso?

**64Kg**

¿Puedes describirte a ti mismo?

**Yo me considero un chico jovial, amante de las aventuras, pero fiel y respetuoso con mis padres. Me agrada estar rodeado por amigos y detesto la hipocresía y el "amor por interés"**

Aww.... n.n (Lástima que sea muy joven...) ¿Sabes? Te he visto interactuar con Bura y Pan. Dime: ¿Acasotu corazoncito siente algo por alguna de ellas?

**Bueno: Pan es una chica muy simpática y llena de vida, y Bura tiene un cierto atractivo físico, pero la verdad es que por ambas solo siento amistad.**

Ah, ok. ¿Y habrá posibilidad de que en el futuro alguna de ellas te robe el corazón?

**Quizás. O tal vez la mujer destinada para mí esté en otra parte. Sólo hay que esperar. Pero por ahora quisiera disfrutar de mi joventud.**

Te entiendo (Dios... si al menos yo fuese unos 6 o 7 años más joven... >. )

* * *

Gracias por su tiempo, alteza, y espero que puedas venir en una próxima oporunidad.

**Cuando quieras n.n**

Eso es todo por hoy, amigos n.n


	45. Capítulo 43: Compromiso de por vida

Andie se acerca a la persona desconocida, llena de asombro. **– Eres tú… Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes. –** No hay respuesta. **– Dime: ¿Acaso eres el Legendario Guardián? –** La persona mueve su cabeza negativamente, algo que decepciona un poco a la zionita, quien al acercarse más nota la transparencia de su cuerpo. **– ¿Eres un fantasma?**

**– No. –** Esta palabra fue dicha por una voz femenina, muy dulce y juvenil. **– Soy sólo un espíritu en busca de su cuerpo.**

**– ¿Un espíritu? –** Trunks pregunta mientras se acerca a la desconocida. **– Pero… ¿Por qué nos ayudas?**

**– Porque ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudarme: Ambos fueron elegidos para traer al Legendario Guardián, y será gracias a él que podrérecobrar mi forma física… He estado dormida por mucho tiempo, hasta el día en el que pude despertar, gracias a sus grandes poderes.**

**– Si no eres el Guardián… –**Pregunta Andraia. **– Quisiera saber: ¿Quién eres?**

**– Aún no están listos para conocer mi verdadera identidad… – **Ella se eleva y empieza a alejarse de ellos, mientras desaparece lentamente… **– Les aseguro que muy pronto me volverán a ver…**

**– ¡Espera! – **Andie empieza a correr tras el espíritu. –** ¡No te vayas!**

**– No se preocupen... volveré. –** En esto, ella desaparece, pudiendo escucharse sus últimas palabras. **– Su misión es muy importante: Deben encontrar al Guardián... para proteger al universo... –** Luego, todo se vuelve silencioso, a la vez que salen los primeros rayos del Sol: Son la 6:20AM.

* * *

6 de Septiembre. Trunks y los zionitas se encuentran en medio del parque central, esperando, hasta que al rato llega la enorme nave imperial. De ella desciende el Capitán Chronos, seguido de algunos guardias, para hacer una reverencia. **– Majestad: La base Centaury ha sido concluida exitosamente.**

**– Buen trabajo, Capitán. Dígame: ¿El Portal Espacial está listo?**

**– Sí señor.**

**– Excelente.**

**– Disculpa... –** Andie interrumpe a su padre. **– ¿Has dicho Portal Espacial?**

**– Sí, hija. Este portal fue construido junto a la base, y puede transportarnos directamente al satélite NXC 18, una de las lunas de Zión. De esa manera podremos estar en contacto.**

**– ¿Eso significa que podré viajar a mi planeta de origen?**

**– Así es. Las veces que desees.**

**– ¡Oh papá! –** Andraia corre a los brazos de su padre, llena de alegría. **– Esa es una gran noticia: ¡Por fin conoceré mi planeta!**

**– Sí, mi pequeña. Y yo te esperaré con ansias. Ahora, debo volver a casa.**

**– Papá: Antes de que te vayas, quisiera decirte que me siento tan dichosa de tenerte como padre... Te extrañaré mucho.**

**– Y yo a ti, hija. –** En esto, los celestes ojos de la princesa se llenan de lágrimas, así que él las seca gentilmente, acariciando el rostro de su primogénita. **– No llores. Nos volveremos a ver: Eso te lo prometo.**

**– Sé que será así... –** Después, la zionita abraza a su hermano. **– Maxwell: Es maravilloso tener un hermano como tú... Te echaré tanto de menos.**

**– Yo también. Y no olvides que prometiste enseñarme a volar.**

**– No te preocupes: Cumpliré mi promesa. Te quiero.**

**– Yo también te quiero. –** Al decir esto, el joven Centaury abraza fuertemente a su hermana mayor.

Mientras tanto, el Emperador Cryus habla con el Saiyajin. **– Trunks: De verdad has demostrado ser un hombre noble, leal y valiente, y amas a mi hija con todo tu corazón. Cuídala mucho, y si algún día deciden unir sus vidas, tendrán mi consentimiento y mi bendición.**

**– Gracias, su Majestad. Y no se preocupe, protegeré a su hija... ¡Lo juro! –** El hombre asiente, y luego, después de abrazar a su hija una vez más, él y Maxwell suben a la nave, la cual comienza a elevarse, alejándose poco a poco.

Andraia corre, agitando su mano, mientras sigue a la nave. **– ¡ADIOS PAPÁ! ¡MAXWELL! ¡LOS AMO! –** Ella se detiene al ver cómo la nave desaparece, sus ojos se humedecen revelando una lágrima que recorre su pálida mejilla. El joven Briefs se le acerca, abrazándola, así que ella lo mira dulcemente. **– Se han ido, Trunks...** (sniff) **Han vuelto a su hogar.**

**– Andie, mi amor: Debes sentirte feliz porque al fin conociste a tu maravillosa familia, y ahora tienes la posibilidad de ir a Zión. Sé que algún día se reencontrarán.**

**– Sí... Tienes razón. –** La zionita seca sus lágrimas, apoya su castaña cabeza en el musculoso hombro de su novio y acaricia dulcemente su varonil rostro. Él besa su cabeza, una y otra vez. **– Trunks: Estoy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado.**

**– Andie: Te tengo una gran noticia.**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– Aja. Hace dos días empecé a reparar la nave espacial, y estará lista en poco tiempo.**

**– ¿De verdad?**

**– ¿De verdad?**

**– Oh, Trunks: ¡Gracias! –** En ese instante, él recibe un fuerte abrazo de su amada princesa, para luego intercambiarse un "Te amo" y besarse apasionadamente.

* * *

20 de Septiembre: El clima está muy fresco y los árboles empiezan a adquirir tonalidades otoñales. La pareja está sentada en su roca favorita, abrazados, admirando el paisaje, celebrando su tercer mes de noviazgo. **– Todo luce tan pacífico... No quisiera que nada ni nadie perturbara esta paz.**

**– Yo tampoco, Andie. Y sé que eso no ocurrirá.**

**– Eso espero, Trunks. –** Ella dirige su mirada al firmamento, un cielo tan azul como sus bellos ojos. **– Wow... Ya han pasado 3 meses desde nuestro primer beso...**

**– Sí, es cierto: El tiempo pasa volando. ¿Y sabes algo?**

**– ¿Qué cosa?**

**– Cada día que pasa, me enamoro más de ti.**

**– Oh... Trunks… –** En esto, los jóvenes se dan un largo y tierno beso. **– Te amo tanto.**

**– Y yo a ti.**

**– Oye... Te noto un poco nervioso. ¿Te ocurre algo?**

**– Bueno... Andie: Yo quisiera... umm...**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– Es que... este... –** Mientras habla, el Saiyajin mete su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, buscando algo, pero... – _Hay Dios: Lo dejé en la otra chaqueta..._ – Andraia lo mira, muy confundida, entonces Trunks trata de disimular su nerviosismo, mostrando una tímida sonrisa, aunque una enorme gota se forma sobre la cabeza del joven Briefs **– Ejejejeje...**

**– ¿Qué estabas buscando?**

**– ¿Yo? Nada.**

**– Estás actuando de manera muy extraña. Por cierto: ¿Qué querías decirme?**

**– Yo... uh... me preguntaba si tú... querrías salir a pasear... no sé: Quizás al centro comercial, o donde quieras.**

**– De acuerdo. Pero insisto en decir que tu actitud es muy rara.**

**– Bien. Vayamos. –** Ellos se levantan, se toman de las manos y salen a caminar.

* * *

Una semana después, Andie y su amiga Reggie están en su casa, sentadas sobre el sofá mientras tienen una amena plática. **– Oye, Reggie: ¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y Jeffrey?**

**– Mejor que nunca, amiga mía. De hecho, Jeff está planeando hacer un tour en la Región del Este, y quiere llevarme con él.**

**– ¿Un tour? Eso sería genial.**

**– Sin duda... Hey: ¿Qué tal si tú y Trunks vienen con nosotros?**

**– Umm... no lo sé. Creo que ustedes dos deberían ir solos, ya sabes: Todo en pareja.**

**– ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Será divertido!**

**– Bueno... hablaré con él. ¿Para cuando está planeado el viaje?**

**– Para la próxima primavera.**

**– Muy bien. –** En ese momento, alguien toca el timbre. **– Yo iré a ver. –** Andraia se levanta y abre la puerta, recibiendo a su amado Saiyajin con un abrazo y un pequeño beso. Después de los saludos, ella empieza a olerle el cuello. **– Mmmm... Hueles muy bien: Parece ser el perfume que te obsequié.**

**– Así es: Sólo lo uso para ocasiones muy especiales, como ésta.**

**– ¿En serio? –** Él asiente, así que la Cnetaury decide seguir con sus preguntas. **– ¿Y se puede saber por qué ésta es una ocasión especial?**

**– Sip, pero te lo diré en el lugar adecuado. Ven conmigo: Iremos a pasear a caballo.**

**– ¿De verdad? ¡Vamos!**

* * *

Los jóvenes enamorados están juntos, montando sobre Sansón, el gran caballo oscuro. Trunks toma las riendas mientras Andie está sentada detrás de él, rodeando con sus delicados brazos su musculoso cuerpo y apoyando su cabeza sobre la espalda. Ellos cabalgan junto a un lago hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar lleno de árboles: Esmuy romántico y hermoso. Desmontan al equino y se sientan en las rocas, admirando la luz del sol reflejada sobre las cristalinas aguas: Ya está a punto de atardecer. 

Ambos están abrazados, y Andie nota a su novio muy nervioso. **– ¿Qué sucede?**

**– Bueno... Es que quisiera decirte algo, pero... no sé cómo lo tomarías**

**– Tranquilo, Trunks: Dímelo. Prometo no molestarme.**

**– Bien. Andie: Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que nos conocimos.**

**– Sí, es cierto.**

**– Aja. Y... durante todo ese tiempo he aprendido a apreciarte, a quererte y... a amarte.**

**– Yo también, mi amor.**

**– Hemos vivido tantas experiencias juntos: Hemos reído, llorado y discutido; hemos sufrido, pero también sobrevivimos a las adversidades, llenando nuestros corazones de esperanza...**

**– Trunks: Todo lo que dices es cierto, pero no logro entenderte. Por favor: Ve al grano.**

**– De acuerdo... – **El Saiyajin saca de su bolsillo una cajita roja, la cual se la entrega a su amada princesa. **– Lo que te acabo de entregar tiene mucho valor: No me refiero al costo, sino a su verdadero significado.**

**– Qué dulce eres... Gracias.**

**– Andie: Espero que entiendas que este obsequio te lo entrego con todo mi amor. –** Ella asiente y abre la caja. Enseguida, su angelical rostro se llena de asombro: Es un anillo de oro de 24 Quilates y es de mediano tamaño; su cara frontal presenta la forma de una rosa, en cuyo centro está incrustado un diamante; a cada lado de la flor, recorriendo casi toda la circunferencia del objeto, se encuentran incrustados pequeños cristales.

Andie levanta su mirada, notando que Trunks se coloca de rodillas frente a ella, tomando su delicada mano, mirándola directamente a los ojos. **– Mi amor, quiero hacerte la pregunta más seria y decisiva que haya hecho en mi vida: ¿Te casarías conmigo?**

**– Oh, Trunks... –** Ella está estática, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. **– No sé qué decir...**

**– Sé que esto es algo muy repentino, y que nuestra relación es muy reciente, pero... Cuando te conocí, vi en ti lo que no vi en ninguna otra mujer con quien haya salido: Vi en ti a una mujer llena de dulzura, bondad, inocencia y pureza... vi en ti a mi esposa y a la madre de mis hijos. De verdad te amo, y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida... contigo.**

**– Yo... yo... Sí... acepto.**

**– ¡SÍ! –** Al decir esto, el joven Briefs se levanta lleno de emoción, abrazándola fuertemente, luego toma el anillo y se lo coloca en el dedo. **– Andie: Acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz de la Tierra... Te amo tanto... –** Luego, él besa profundamente a su amada, bajo los rojizos rayos del Sol poniente.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Romántico el capítulo. ¿No lo creen? (Huy Andie, de verdad me das envidia u.u)

Weno, ya esta historia está cada vez más cerca de su final T-T Los voy a extrañar, de verdad.

Cambiando de tema, continuemos con nuestras entrevistas. Quería entrevistar al Gral. Kron, pero no he podido hallar la manera de ir al otro mundo e invitarlo personalmente, así que tuve que buscar a alguien muy cercano. Démosle una bienvenida al gran Zetch.

**No te burles.**

No me estoy burlando (enano XD), sólo te hago un cumplido. Es todo.

**Sí, claro -.-U**

Vamos, no te molestes, pequ... (oops), digo... señor Zetch.

* * *

¿Quieres que inicie con las preguntas?

**Si no hay opción...**

Bien: ¿Nombre Completo?

**Zetch**

¿Edad?

**190 megaciclos, o lo que es lo mismo, 158 años terrestres**

¿158 años? (Huy, qué viejo)

**Sí. Nosotros los arcanianos somos mucho más longevos que nuestros patéticos vecinos zionitas, teniendo una esperanza de vida de 300 años**

Wow... ¿Fecha de nacimiento?

**La verdad... no estoy seguro**

(Cayendo de espaldas al estilo animé) Ejejeje, después de tantos años, es fácil olvidar eso. ¿No lo crees?

**¿Quieres continuar? ù.ú**

Sip n.nU ¿Raza?

**Arcaniano**

¿Comida Favorita?

**Ninguna. Mi raza se alimenta usando la fotosíntesis**

¿De verdad? O.o

**Así es**

Increible... ¿Hobbies?

**Servir a mi amo, el Maestro Huor**

¿Color Favorito?

**Negro**

¿Estatura?

**¿Te quieres burlar de mí?**

Nop n.nUEsa es sólo una pregunta.

**Bien... 1,05m **(XD ¡ENANO!)

¿Peso?

**20Kg**

¿Puedes describirte a ti mismo?

**De acuerdo: Soy un ser muy fiel a mi amo, el Maestro Huor. Suelo cumplir todas sus órdenes, procurando dar lo mejor de mi para que él quede satisfecho**

Oye... ¿No te consideras un esclavo suyo?

**No**

(Pobrecito u.u) Entiendo. Muchísimas gracias por venir con nosotros, peq... quiero decir... gran Zetch

**No lo sé... pero tengo la sensación de que te quieres burlar de mi...**

Hay, no, ¿Cómo crees? n.nU

**-.-U**

* * *

Gracias por su paciencia, amigos, y quisiera agradecerles de antemano sus reviews.

¡SAYO!


	46. Capítulo 44: Unidos por siempre

Es de noche. Trunks acompaña a su amada novia hasta su casa, tomándola de la mano, susurrándole dulces palabras al oído. Se detienen en la puerta, se abrazan y se besan apasionadamente. **– Bien, futura Sra. Briefs: La dejo sana y salva en su hogar.**

**– Estoy tan emocionada: Tú y yo… ¿Casados? Esto es tan sorprendente.**

**– Sí, es cierto. Pero también es muy emocionante.**

**– En eso tienes razón. Oye: Creo que deberíamos planificar nuestra boda… Ya sabes: La fecha, los invitados, nuestra luna de miel… cosas por el estilo.**

**– Bien. ¿Te parece si empezamos esta noche?**

**– De acuerdo. Entremos a la casa: Esto tomará un buen rato. –** Trunks asiente y ambos entran a la pequeña residencia, siendo allí recibidos por Regina. – ¡Hola Reggie!

**– ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo les fue en su paseo?**

**– Muy bien… –** Mientras habla, Andie mira fijamente a su prometido. –** Fue tan… prometedor…**

**– ¿Prometedor? –** La rubia se encuentra un poco confundida, notando que los novios están muy acaramelados, por lo que ahora hace una mirada insinuadora. **– ¿Algo pasó está tarde, tortolitos?**

**– Sí… ¡Mira! –** Al decir esto, la zionita muestra su mano adornada con el anillo, dejando a su amiga boquiabierta.** – ¿No es precioso?**

**– Oh… Dios… eso es… eso es un… ¿Anillo de Compromiso? –** Andie asiente, algo que deja a su amiga en shock. **– O sea que tú y Trunks… ¿Van a casarse?**

**– Pues… Sí.**

**– ¡QUE MARAVILLA! –** Regina abraza a sus amigos, llena de emoción. **– ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES!**

**– Gracias… –** En ese momento, a Trunks se le ocurre una idea. **– Oye, Reggie: ¿Te gustaría ser la madrina?**

**– ¿Hablas en serio, Trunks?**

**– Sip. Eres la mejor Amiga de Andie, y nadie mejor que tú podría ser la madrina de nuestra boda. ¿Qué dices?**

**– ¡Sería todo un honor!**

**– Oh, gracias amiga: ¡Eres la mejor! –** La bella zionita abraza a su amiga de la infancia, muy feliz. Enseguida, ella habla con su futuro esposo. **– Bien, Trunksy: Ya tenemos la madrina. ¿Quién será el padrino?**

**– Obviamente será Goten.**

**– Lo suponía… –** Interrumpe Reggie. **– Porque ustedes dos son como uña y carne.**

**– ¿En serio? –** Las chicas ríen mientras el Saiyajin se sonroja. **– Vamos: No es para tanto.**

**– Si tú lo dices… – **En ese momento, la pareja se sienta en el sofá y su amiga se sienta frente a ellos. –** Bien… Como madrina de este magno evento me corresponde hacerles la gran pregunta: ¿Cuándo será la boda?**

**– Estaba pensando: ¿Qué tal el próximo día de San Valentín?**

**– No es mala idea, Andie, pero creo que está un poco lejos.**

**– Vaya, Trunks: ¡Tienes mucha prisa!**

**– Linda: Si por mí fuera, nos casaríamos mañana mismo.**

**– Aww… Qué dulce eres, Trunksy. Ero mañana no podrá ser. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal el día de Navidad?**

**– Umm… Quizás.**

**– ¿O en Año Nuevo?**

**– Oigan chicos… –** Interrumpe Regina. **– ¿Qué tal el 20 de noviembre? Ese día ustedes cumplen cinco meses de noviazgo.**

**– Sí… Y fue alrededor de esa fecha cuando Trunks y yo nos conocimos. Además: No está muy lejos esa fecha, ni muy cerca. Sip: Me gusta. ¿Qué opinas, cariño?**

**– Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.**

**– Muy bien. –** Concluye Reggie. **– Ya tenemos la fecha y los padrinos. Ahora sólo hay que buscar una catedral disponible, y todo lo demás será pan comido. –** Ellos están de acuerdo, para luego continuar planificando la boda.

* * *

Días después, los guerreros Z fueron invitados a una reunión en la residencia Briefs. Bulma y Bura están sentadas en una mesa, conversando de madre a hija. **– Mamá: ¿Por qué Trunks prepararía esta reunión?**

**– No lo sé. Pero dijo que se trataba de algo muy importante. –** Ellas siguen con su conversación hasta que la Sra. Briefs nota que su hijo mayor está en medio del salón, junto con Andie.

**– Bueno…. En primer lugar quiero darles la bienvenida a esta reunión y agradecerles su presencia, ya que, tanto para Andie como para mí es muy importante contar con el apoyo de todos ustedes.**

**– ¡Oye Trunks! –** Interrumpe Goten. **– Deja los discursos para la Corporación: ¡Ve al grano amigo!**

**– De acuerdo. – **En esto, el pelilavanda toma dulcemente la mano de su novia. –** Los he reunido a todos para darles una gran noticia…**

**– No me digas que Andie está embarazada…**

**– ¡GOTEN! –** Ambos novios gritan al unísono, con sus caras rojas de vergüenza… De todas formas, ellos aún no han tenido relaciones íntimas.

El joven Son se sonroja de pena. **– Lo siento chicos.**

**– Bien… Ahora, como les decía: Nosotros les tenemos una gran noticia… – **Todos están callados, la pareja se mira tiernamente, aún tomados de las manos. **– Me complace anunciarles que el día 20 de noviembre, de este año… Andie y yo nos uniremos en sagrado matrimonio… –** Esa noticia sorprende a los invitados: ¡Trunks y Andie se van a casar!

Se escuchan alrededor las felicidades y deseos de prosperidad. Bulma abraza a su hijo, luego a su futura nuera. **– Oh Trunks, Andie: Este será un gran paso que darán en sus vidas… ¡En verdad los felicito!**

**– Gracias, mamá.**

**– Oye Trunks **– Interrumpe Goten –** Nunca pensé que te lanzarías al agua tan pronto.**

**– Pues sí. De hecho: Tú serás el padrino.**

**– ¿Yo? ¡GENIAL! –** Enseguida todos los presentes aplauden para luego celebrar esa gran noticia, bailando, brindando y disfrutando del banquete mientras conversan y ríen con los futuros esposos.

* * *

Tiempo después, los novios encontraron al cura, reservaron pasajes para un crucero, están preparando las invitaciones… Todos buscan sus mejores trajes para el gran día, Bura y Reggie planifican la recepción, Trunks empieza a mudar sus cosas al apartamento, Andie y Bulma están en la gran residencia junto a una modista, quien diseñará el vestido de novia. Así pasan los días…

* * *

12 de noviembre: El día está fresco, los árboles tienen tonalidades naranja rojizo, las hojas empiezan a caer. Los Briefs están reunidos en sus residencias junto a sus amigos, ya que ese día Trunks está de cumpleaños. Después del "Cumpleaños Feliz", los invitados empiezan a celebrar.

Los jóvenes enamorados se sientan bajo uno de los árboles del jardín, abrazados, admirando la luna y las estrellas. **– Qué noche tan hermosa. ¿No lo crees, Trunks?**

**– Sí. Las estrellas brillan con todo su esplendor, pero hay dos luceros muy especiales, con el brillo más hermoso que se haya visto: Son tus ojos.**

**– Trunks… – **El pelilavanda besa dulcemente a su futura esposa, un beso lleno de calidez y amor. Ella empieza a acariciar su varonil rostro, mientras mira sus profundos ojos azules, a la vez que una bella sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios… **– De verdad me siento tan feliz a tu lado…**

**– Yo también, mi amor… Y espero con ansias el día de nuestra boda.**

**– Sí… Ya sólo falta una semana.**

**– Es cierto: Resulta increíble pensar que dentro de una semana tú y yo estaremos casados.**

**– Increíble… pero cierto. Siento que, después de tanto sufrir al fin he logrado alcanzar la felicidad… Y todo gracias a ti. Te amo.**

**– Yo también te amo. –** Su conversación termina en otro beso, uno largo y apasionado.

Súbitamente, algo se acerca a la pareja: Es un objeto pequeño, esférico y metálico. La Centaury está un poco confundida. **– ¿Qué será esa cosa?**

**– Es un pequeño robot mensajero. Lo diseñó mi madre.**

**– ¿A sí? ¿Y qué hace aquí?**

**– Ya lo sabrás… –** El pelilavanda presiona un botón, entonces un pequeño dispositivo surge de la parte superior de la esfera, mostrando un holograma: Se trata del Emperador Cryus. Andie se llena de emoción al ver a su padre. **– Verás: Hace un par de semanas envié este robot al portal espacial, con un mensaje al rey Cryus. Y esta es su respuesta.**

**– "Andie, hija mía: Acabo de recibir la gran noticia de que tú y Trunks unirán sus vidas. Quiero expresarles a ambos mis mejores deseos de prosperidad y… – **La figura muestra una invitación que tiene en sus manos. **– Dentro de poco Maxwell y yo partiremos allí para acompañarte en tu gran día. Hasta pronto, mi princesa…"**

**– Papá… –** Los ojos de Andraia se humedecen: Su familia irá a la boda. Ella abraza fuertemente a su amado prometido, cubriéndolo de besos. **– ¡Me has hecho tan feliz! ¡Gracias! –** Más tarde, y después de un último beso, ellos regresan hacia donde están los demás para continuar disfrutando la fiesta.

* * *

18 de noviembre. La pareja se encuentra en el cementerio, llevando flores a los difuntos parientes de la zionita. Ella empieza a hablar. **– Mamá, abuelo, abuela: Cómo me gustaría que estuviesen aquí, porque pasado mañana iniciaré una nueva vida junto a Trunks, mi único y verdadero amor. Pero sé que, donde quiera que estén, se sienten muy felices… ¿Y saben algo? Sí estarán presentes en la boda, porque los llevaré conmigo, en lo más profundo de mi corazón… –** Ella deja las flores y camina hacia otra tumba: La de la emperatriz Máxima. –** Mamá: Al fin conocí a mi padre… y de verdad tenías razón, porque él es un hombre tan maravilloso… Además, tengo un increíble hermano, porque papá rehizo su vida al lado de otra mujer, quien lo ama tal como tú lo hiciste una vez… Ahora, gracias al portal espacial podré comunicarme con mi familia. Mi felicidad es aún más grande al saber que papá y Maxwell estarán presentes en mi boda… al igual que tú, tal vez no sea en forma física, pero tu espíritu estará siempre a mi lado… – **Al decir esto, la bella princesa deja un ramo de flores, luego se marcha junto a Trunks, tomados de las manos, esperando ese gran día.

* * *

20 de noviembre. Es de mañana, todos los guerreros Z están en sus respectivos hogares vistiendo sus trajes, envolviendo obsequios… En la mansión de los Briefs todos corren de un lado a otro y Trunks está en su habitación, vistiendo un elegante traje consistente en una camisa de puño blanca, un chaleco gris, un pantalón con rayas verticales de tonalidades grises, guantes blancos y chaquetón negro al estilo pingüino, luciendo en el bolsillo izquierdo del mismo un capullo de rosa blanca. En ese momento trata de ponerse la corbata, blanca y rizada al estilo colonial, pero los nervios lo traicionan, pero al instante llega Bulma y lo ayuda.

* * *

En casa de las chicas, Reggie está casi lista, y Jeff espera ansioso por ella y Andie, quien llega del salón de belleza luciendo un bonito peinado. – Disculpen mi tardanza.

**– No te preocupes, amiga. Además: La ceremonia no puede empezar sin ti. Ahora ve a vestirte: Trunks te espera.**

* * *

La catedral está llena. Los invitados esperan impacientemente, en especial Trunks, quien está hecho un manojo de nervios. En ese instante se escucha el "Ave María", los invitados se levantan, y sobre la alfombra roja empiezan a desfilar Bura y Pan, quienes visten trajes de color blanco y rosa, luego un par de niños y, por último, Andraia. Ella viste un hermoso vestido blanco, sin hombros, con un detalle que rodea sus brazos a la altura del pecho; piedrecillas transparentes incrustadas en el body; falda larga y amplia hecha de seda; usa un cintillo de flores que sostiene su velo, y entre sus manos sostiene un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas… A su lado está su padre, el rey Cryus, vistiendo un traje con tonalidades doradas. Ellos se acercan a Trunks, quien está fascinado ante tanta belleza, luego Cryus le entrega a su hija y empieza la ceremonia, las oraciones, los intercambios de anillos…

Finalmente llega el momento de la pregunta decisiva. **– Trunks Vegeta Briefs: ¿Acepta usted por esposa a Andraia Marie Andersen, para amarla y respetarla, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?**

**– Sí. Acepto: Con todo mi corazón.**

**– Y tú, Andraia Marie Andersen: ¿Acepta usted por esposo a Trunks Vegeta Briefs, para amarlo y respetarlo, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?**

**– Sí. Acepto.**

**– Entonces, por el poder que me otorga Dios, los declaro: Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia. –** Al oír estas palabras, el Saiyajin se acerca a su esposa, levanta el velo, acaricia su tierno rostro y la besa: Es allí cuando todos aplauden.

Los recién casados salen de la iglesia, seguidos por los padrinos, las damas de honor y los demás invitados, dirigiéndose todos a la mansión de los Briefs, donde está preparada una gran recepción. Es una gran fiesta: Los novios bailan el vals, parten el gran pastel de boda, Andie arroja el bouquet, siendo Reggie la afortunada; luego Trunks arroja el liguero y Goten es quien lo atrapa. Brindan por la felicidad de la pareja y por los hijos que han de tener, se toman fotografías, disfrutan de la gran fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche…

* * *

Horas mas tarde todos vuelven a sus hogares. La pareja está a punto de ir al apartamento pero Bulma los detiene. **– Bien hijo: Te casaste. Ahora tú y Andie iniciarán una nueva vida… Juntos… Muchas felicidades.**

**– Gracias mamá… – **El joven Briefs nota cómo las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de su progenitora, así que la abraza tiernamente. **– No llores.**

**– Trunks: Mis lágrimas son de alegría… porque tú, mi hijo mayor, eres feliz al lado de la mujer que amas. –** Ellos continúan abrazados, después Andie abraza a su suegra.

Después de despedirse, los nuevos esposos se marchan a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hay Dios... ya se casaron n.n (ahora Trunks ha dejado de ser el soltero más cotizado -.-)

Bueno, la siguiente entrevista, que será la última, será con una mujer llena de noblea y sabiduría, siendo la guía de nuestros héroes. Dénle la más cálida bienvenida a Oracle.

**Muchas gracias, joven scritora.**

De nada.

**Estas muy deprimida. ¿Te ocurre algo?**

Bueno.... es que esta historia está llegando a su final... y voy a extrañar a mis amigos los lectores.

**Te entiendo.**

Bueno. ¿Comenzamos?

**Muy bien.**

* * *

¿Nombre Completo?

**Tári Singollo**

¿Edad?

**2.918 años terrestres.**

¿Tantos? Pensé que estabas en tus 30's

**Te confieso que no eres la primera en decirme eso n.n**

¿Fecha de nacimiento?

**Es difícil precisarla. Recuerda que yo nací antes de que el período en tu planeta fuese D.D.**

Entiendo. ¿Raza?

**TurÁniom**

¿Tur-Aniom?

**Así es. Es una raza originaria del planeta Telerien, el cual está a muchos años-luz de aquí**

Ah... ya veo. ¿Comida Favorita?

**Suelo tomar mucho líquido**

¿Hobbies?

**La verdad es que no tengo tiempo libre**

(Pobrecita) ¿Color Favorito?

**Verde en todas sus tonalidades**

¿Estatura?

**1,80m**

¿Peso?

**68Kg**

¿Puedes describirte a ti misma?

**Claro: Soy una persona que procura dar lo mejor de si en defensa del bien y la justicia, aconsejando a todos aquellos que lo requieran. Como miembro de la Comunidad Gildor, tengo la misión de proteger el Cristal del Destino, y más recientemente he sido encomendada para buscar al Legendario Guardián**

Cielos.... O.O Eres una mujer muy ocupada

**Es cierto**

Una pregunta más: ¿Por qué te dicen Oracle?

Quizas porque un Oráculo es un guía, el cual muestra el destino de los seres vivientes, y todos los que me conocen asocian esa palabra conmigo. Aunque a mí me agrada que me llamen así n.n

Se nota. Muchas gracias por acompañarnos.

**Fue todo un placer.**

* * *

Con esto termino el ciclo de entrevistas. Espero que las hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

¡BYE!


	47. Capítulo 45: El Obsequio de Navidad

¡¡YAY!! ¡ES EL CAPÍTULO FINAL!

Weno, weno, Nebie (Un nickname para GHN), respira profundamente... uff... uf... uff... Hay, Dios, estoy tan nerviosa... Aquí el fic llegará a su fin... uff... uf...

Bueno: Disfrútenlo...

* * *

Es de noche. Se abre la puerta principal del apartamento: Trunks entra allí, cargando a su esposa. **– Bueno, Sra. Briefs: ¡Bienvenida a nuestro nuevo hogar!**

**– Gracias, amado esposo mío. –** Ellos se dan un pequeño beso, luego él la baja y Andie empieza a caminar, mirando a su alrededor, hasta que se asoma por el balcón y admira el paisaje nocturno. **– Esto es tan... maravilloso... –** Al rato, el Saiyajin se le acerca con dos copas de cristal en una mano, y una botella de champagne en la otra, entonces él le entrega las copas para poder destapar la botella.

Apunta el objeto hacia arriba y el corcho sale disparado, haciendo su característico sonido, luego sirve el licor en ambas copas y toma una de ellas, levantándola para hacer un brindis. **– Andie: Brindo por nuestra nueva vida juntos que hoy a iniciado, en la que compartiremos nuestras tristezas, alegrías y en especial nuestro amor... y brindo por ti, mi amada esposa, futura madre de mis hijos y abuela de mis nietos, la mujer que ha logrado conquistar mi corazón.**

**– Y yo brindo por nuestro futuro, que sin duda será maravilloso y que, algún día, será bendecido por nuestros hijos... También brindo por ti, el único hombre que me enseñó el significado de la palabra "amor"... ¡Salud!**

**– ¡Salud! –** La pareja toma su bebida, entonces Trunks nota los ojos humedecidos de su princesa, así que apoya su mano sobre el mentón, levanta su cabeza y seca dulcemente sus lágrimas, mientras mira directamente a sus ojos. **– Amor: ¿Qué sucede?**

**– Es que... estoy tan feliz... **(sniff)** Este día ha sido tan... hermoso.**

**– Y hoy es apenas el comienzo de una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas. –** Luego, él coloca ambas copas en una mesa, para posteriormente tomar la mano de su esposa. **– Ven conmigo: Te tengo una sorpresa. Pero primero: Cierra los ojos.**

**– Está bien. –** Ella cierra sus ojos y el Saiyajin la lleva hacia un lugar. Una vez allí, el pide que abra nuevamente sus ojos, y Andie hace lo que él dice, descubriendo así su sorpresa: Ambos están en medio de su habitación, frente a su cama, la cual está cubierta con sábanas de seda blanca y pétalos de rosa roja. En el centro de la misma, y escrito con los mismos pétalos, puede leerse el nombre "Andie", para luego escucharse una música muy romántica, algo que llena a la princesa de mucha emoción. **– Oh Trunks: Es mi canción favorita. ¡Eres tan maravilloso!**

**– Todo por hacerte feliz, mi amor. –** El pelilavanda se acerca a ella y la abraza dulcemente, comenzando a bailar con ella al ritmo de esa hermosa canción. Una vez finalizado el baile, él empieza a acariciarle el rostro, entonces ella se pone muy nerviosa y se sienta en la cama. Trunks se sienta a su lado y empieza a jugar con sus cabellos castaños, susurrándole al oído. **– ¿Estás lista?**

**– Yo... –** Ella se sonroja, pero no puede dejar de ver a su esposo. Ella siente algo extraño recorriendo su cuerpo, una nueva sensación que nunca había sentido, y sabe muy bien que eso es debido a que, esa noche, viviría una nueva experiencia... por primera vez. Andraia acaricia su varonil rostro, mirándolo con ojos llenos de ternura. **– Sí. Estoy lista. –** En eso, ambos rostros se acercan, cierran sus ojos y se besan apasionadamente...

* * *

En la tarde siguiente, la pareja se encuentra en el puerto y está acompañada de sus familiares y amigos, esperando el crucero. Bulma es la primera en hablar. **– Hijo: ¿A qué hora partirá el crucero?**

**– Dentro de 10 o 15 minutos, mamá.**

**– Oye Trunks... –** Interrumpe Pan. **– ¿Cuánto tiempo durará su viaje?**

**– Aproximadamente un mes.**

**– ¿Tanto? –** Pregunta Bura. **– Pensé que vendrían antes. Ya saben: Pronto será navidad…**

**– Descuida. Si todo sale bien, pasaremos las navidades en casa. –** Trunks mira su reloj: Ya es hora. **– Bueno, ya debemos subir al crucero: Partirá en cualquier momento. Vamos Andie.**

**– Sí. –** Los jóvenes suben por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cubierta, admirando la grandiosidad del océano. Al rato, el gran barco empieza a moverse, por lo que ellos empiezan a despedirse, recibiendo como respuesta palabras tales como "Adiós", "Buen Viaje" y "Felicidades".

* * *

Tiempo después, Bulma y su familia están reunidos en la mesa, desayunando tranquilamente. Ella levanta su cabeza y mira un asiento vacío, el mismo en el que solía sentarse su hijo. La adolescente nota la cara de tristeza de su madre. **– ¿Qué sucede, mamá?**

**– Nada, Bura. No es nada.**

**– Es por Trunks. ¿Verdad?**

**– Sí... Aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que mi Trunks ya no viva con nosotros...**

**– Oh... ¡Por favor, Bulma! –** Interrumpe Vegeta. **– Ya Trunks es lo bastante grande para llevar una vida independiente, y más aún ahora que está casado.**

**– Papá tiene razón. Además: Él nos visitará. Por favor, mamá: Trata de calmarte.**

**– De acuerdo... Me calmaré. –** La Sra. Briefs se levanta y sube las escaleras, aún con su cara larga, dejando a los Saiyajines muy confundidos. Ella camina por el pasillo, hasta que se detiene frente a la puerta de un cuarto, llena de nostalgia: Es el cuarto de su hijo.

* * *

Bulma abre la puerta e ingresa al interior de la alcoba, la cual está casi totalmente vacía, excepto por una cama individual, un poco de ropa y algunas viejas pertenencias, entre ellas un viejo par de botas: Son de color naranja claro, con detalles azules, y de talla pequeña; esas botas fueron las mismas que Trunks usó cuando luchó contra Majin Boo, a la tierna edad de 8 años, y aún están bien conservadas. Ella toma los zapatos y los abraza contra su pecho, mientras una lágrima recorre su mejilla, permaneciendo así hasta que oye la voz de su hija. **– Mamá: ¡Ven rápido! –** Entonces, la mujer deja los zapatos en su sitio y empieza a bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

Una vez abajo, sus ojos azules se llenan de alegría, porque allí, frente a la puerta, se encuentra su hijo, quien llegó de su viaje mucho antes de lo esperado. **– ¡Hola, mamá!**

**– ¡TRUNKS! –** Enseguida, ella corre hacia los brazos de su primogénito, apoyando su cabeza sobre el musculoso pecho. **– Mi Trunks...**

**– Mamá: ¿Qué tienes? Pareciera como si no me hubieses visto en años.**

**– No me hagas caso, hijo. Son sólo cosas mías.**

**– ¿Cómo está usted, Sra. Bulma?**

**– Muy bien al tenerlos de regreso, Andie. Y a ustedes: ¿Cómo les fue?**

**– Muy bien, mamá. –** Responde Trunks, lleno de alegría.** – Estos días fueron tan grandiosos... Por cierto, les hemos traído obsequios. –** Al decir esto, él saca tres paquetes de un bolso. **– Bura: Este es para ti.**

**– Gracias, Trunks.**

**– Mamá: Esto es algo muy especial, espero que te guste.**

**– No debiste molestarte, hijo.**

**– No hay cuidado mamá. –** Entonces, él se dirige a su progenitor. **– Y este es para ti. –** El orgulloso Vegeta mira a su hijo, se sonroja y se marcha, por lo que Bulma recibe el paquete.

Al cabo de media hora, Trunks mira su reloj. **– Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos: Debemos visitar a los demás y entregarles sus recuerdos, antes de volver a casa.**

**– Trunks, hijo: ¿Por qué no vienen a cenar esta noche? Así estaríamos nuevamente reunidos en familia y ustedes podrían platicarnos acerca de su viaje.**

**– Es una gran idea, mamá. Andie: ¿Estás de acuerdo?**

**– Totalmente. –** Todos se despiden y, minutos después, los recién casados se marchan.

* * *

**– ¡ANDIE! –** Regina corre a abrazar a su amiga. **– ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Te extrañé mucho!**

**– No es para tanto, Reggie: Sólo fueronalgunas semanas.**

**– Lo sé. Pero es que me había acostumbrado a nuestras charlas nocturnas y… bueno, ahora que te casaste las cosas ya no serán iguales.**

**– Aww, Reggie... amiga... –** Ambas mujeres se abrazan fuertemente. **– Nuestras charlas no acabarán, eso te lo aseguro.**

**– Gracias, amiga. – **En esto, la rubia se dirige al Saiyajin. **– Gusto en verte, Trunks.**

**– El gusto es mío, Reggie. – **Enseguida, alguien toca la puerta y Reggina la abre: Se trata de Jeffrey, quien se sorprende a ver a sus amigos. **– ¡Hola, Jeff!**

**– Trunks, Andie: Es bueno volver a verlos.**

**– ¿Cómo estás Jeff?**

**– Muy bien, preciosa. –** Al decir esto, el galeno se acerca a su amigo, mostrando una mirada de insinuación. **– ¿Cómo les fue en su luna de miel, Romeo?**

**– De maravilla.**

**– ¿Quieres contarme los detalles?**

**– ¡OYE! – **Trunks se sonroja y conversa con su amigo.

Mientras tanto, las mujeres continúan con su charla. **– Bueno, Andie: Ya te casaste y acabas de disfrutar de tu luna de miel. .. Ahora sólo hay que esperar la visita de la cigüeña.**

**– ¡REGGIE! –** El rostro de la zionita se pone rojo de vergüenza. **– E... eso vendrá en... en su momento. –** Al rato, Andie se siente un poco más calmada. **– ¿Sabes? Te traje un obsequio. –** Enseguida, ella saca dos paquetes de su bolso. **– Ten. Espero que te guste.**

**– Oh, Andie: ¡Muchas gracias!**

**– De nada. Jeff: Este es para ti.**

**– ¿Para mí? –** El doctor recibe su paquete. – Pues... gracias.

**– Bien, ya acabamos aquí. Amor: Deberíamos irnos, aún hay muchas personas por visitar.**

**– Es cierto. Bueno: Nos veremos después.**

**– Claro, Trunks. –** Concluye Reggie. **– Adiós, y gracias por visitamos.**

**– ¡Adiós! – **La pareja sale de la casa y se dirigen a su auto, pero de repente Andraia se detiene, colocando una mano sobre su frente. **– Amor: ¿Qué tienes?**

**– Nada, Trunks. Sólo me sentí un poco mareada... Debe ser el cansancio.**

**– En ese caso volveremos a casa. Más tarde iremos a visitar a los demás.**

**– Está bien. – **Entonces, ambos se suben a su auto y regresan a su hogar.

* * *

24 de Diciembre. Son las 6:07AM: Trunks aún duerme, mientras Andie está en el baño cepillándose los dientes. Ella se levantó temprano para preparar un suculento desayuno, porque realmente quiere ser una buena esposa. Se enjuaga la boca, se lava la cara y decide tomarse un año, pero antes de poder desvestirse siente un pequeño malestar en su estómago, a la vez que una sensación ácida invade su boca, así que ella se agacha apoyándose en la letrina, y vomita en su interior. Toma un poco de papel sanitario para secarse la boca, tira de la palanca y empieza a sentirse nerviosa. **– ¿S… será posible?**

* * *

Hora y media después la pareja está sentada en la mesa, desayunando. El Saiyajin observa el preocupado rostro de su esposa. **– Andie: ¿Algo anda mal?**

**– No, Trunks. Son sólo cosas mías... Amor: ¿Vas a trabajar hoy?**

**– Sí, pero sólo hasta las 4:00PM. ¿Por qué?**

**– Por nada. Sólo simple curiosidad. Umm...**

**– Nolo sé, pero de verdad noto que hoy estás muy extraña. ¿Estás segura de que no te ocurre nada?**

**– Sí, Trunks, no te preocupes... –** Al decir esto, ella se levanta y toma su bolso y un abrigo. **– Debo hacer algo importante. Ahora vuelvo.**

**– ¿Quieres que te lleve?**

**– No será necesario. Tomaré un taxi. –** La Centaury besa dulcemente a su esposo y toma el ascensor, dirigiéndose a planta baja. Allí espera un par de minutos hasta que logra detener un taxi, casualmente conducido por un viejo amigo. **– Hola, Sr. Mohamed.**

**– ¿Srta. Andersen? Vaya, hace mucho que no la veía. ¿Cómo está usted?**

**– Muy bien. Pero ahora soy la Sra. Briefs: Me casé hace más de un mes.**

**– ¿De verdad? – **Ella asiente. **– Pues en ese caso: ¡Felicidades!**

**– Gracias. Necesito de sus servicios.**

**– Bien. Con tal de que no se arroje de un precipicio, la llevaré a dónde sea.**

**– Descuida, no lo haré. Sólo llévame al hospital.**

* * *

Ya es de noche. Acaba de nevar y todos están reunidos en sus hogares para celebrar la Nochebuena. En la mansión Briefs hay una fiesta y todos los guerreros Z fueron invitados. Mientras los demás celebran, los recién casados están en un sofá, abrazados y acariciándose mutuamente. **– Andie: ¿Recuerdas la Navidad pasada, cuando tú y yo estábamos bajo un ramo de muérdagos?**

**– Sí. Ese día me pusemuy nerviosa al pensar que debía besarte.**

**– Ejem... – **Trunks hace señas y la zionita mira hacia arriba: Ambos están bajo una docena de ramos de muérdagos. **– Un beso por cada ramo.**

**– De acuerdo... –** Ellos se besan una y otra vez, de manera tierna, pero a la vez llena de pasión.

* * *

Al sonar las doce campanadas todos se desean "Feliz Navidad" e inician el intercambio de regalos. La bella princesa se acerca a su amado esposo, entregándole una barra de chocolate. **– Feliz Navidad, cariño.**

**– ¿Uh? Gracias.**

**– De nada. El chocolate es sólo un aperitivo. –** Entonces, ella le entrega un sobre. **– Este es tu verdadero obsequio de navidad.**

**– ¿Qué es? ¿Acaso una carta de amor?**

**– Lo sabrás si lo lees.**

**– Bien. –** El pelilavanda abre el sobre y lee el contenido del texto. En ese instante su rostro muestra emoción, sus ojos se humedecen y abraza a su esposa. **– Andie... ¿Esto significa que...?**

**– Sí Trunks: Vamos a tener un bebé.**

**– ¿Un hijo...? ¿Tuyo y mío...? – **Sus ojos revelan lágrimas que recorren su varonil rostro, y el Saiyajin besa tiernamente a su amada.

Los presentes notan la alegría de la pareja, preguntándose por qué, así que Bura toma el papel que su hermano tiene en las manos, el cual es el resultado de una prueba de embarazo. Ella se llena de alegría y decide contarles a todos la gran noticia. **– Oigan todos: ****¡ANDIE ESTÁ ESPERANDO UN BEBÉ! –** Los invitados se llenan de emoción, felicitando a los futuros padres, para luego comenzar a llamar a Vegeta "abuelo" mientras Bulma se alegra al pensar que pronto tendrá un nieto.

Trunks aún abraza a la Centaury, lleno dealegría **– Me has hecho tan feliz... Te amo.**

**– Yo también te amo... – **Ambos se besan profundamente, llenos de alegría y emoción, porque muy pronto su unión será bendecida por un hijo. . .

* * *

De esa manera termina nuestra historia, la historia de una bella relación que había iniciado como una gran amistad, la cual se ha ido fortaleciendo día tras día, a pesar de todos los obstáculos y vicisitudes... La historia de dos jóvenes representantes de poderosas razas que, a pesar de las adversidades, pudieron descubrir el significado del amor y unir sus vidas para siempre. . .

FIN

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno... hasta aquí llega esta historia. Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por su fidelidad y sus reviews, por dedicar parte de su ya apretado tiempo a este relato, en especial a Runliney, Tron!a, Shadir y Arsinoe, y por supuesto a los demás lectores.

¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡LOS VOY A EXTRAÑAR!!!!! TToTT

Adiós


	48. Resumen Capítulos 31 al 45

Hola de nuevo. ¡Ghosthead-Nebula otra vez en acción!

Bueno... aquí me tienen de nuevo. Este es el último resumen que les entregaré, conteniendo los 15 capítulos finales de esta maravillosa historia. Espero que sea de su agrado, y lo disfruten tanto o más que los anteriores.

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 31: Crónicas de un Sacrificio **

El Gral. Kron acaba de asesinar a nuestro héroe, algo que frustra mucho a la princesa Centaury, llenándola de un inmenso dolor. Desesperadamente, ella hace todo lo posible por revivir a Trunks, pero en vano hasta que, sin darse cuenta, descubre una nueva técnica que utiliza para regresar al Saiyajin a la vida, algo que consume todas sus energías hasta el punto de caer en estado de coma. En esto, el joven príncipe se llena de cólera, con una explosión extraordinaria de poder, suficiente para acabar con su enemigo.

**CAPÍTULO 32: Corazón Roto**

Un capítulo que seguro los hará llorar. Aquí Andie permanece en coma durante un mes completo y, durante ese tiempo, Trunks a estado inmerso en la soledad, tristeza y frustración... llegando incluso a encerrarse sólo en su apartamento para beber vodka con el fin de olvidar sus penas. Después de una conversación con Bulma, quien trata de calmar a su hijo y hacerle entrar en razón, él confiesa a su madre que no sólo siente cariño por Andie... Él se había enamorado de ella.

**CAPÍTULO 33: Luchando dentro de la mente**

El joven Briefs descubre que Andie no despierta del coma debido a la extraña sombra que habita en su mente, así que él decide entrar allí y enfrentar a su enemigo, resultando ser un sujeto llamado Psycho. Ese villano es un psíquico muy poderoso, capaz de crear criaturas de Ki-Gamma y utilizar muy bien la telequinesis, pero Trunks logra engañarle usando sus habilidades y astucia, pudiendo vencer a su enemigo y salvar a su amada, quien finalmente logra despertar del coma.

**CAPÍTULO 34: Un extraño y hermoso sentimiento… llamado amor**

Aww...n.n El capítulo más romántico y retierno de toda la historia, y mi gran favorito. Allí se narra todo lo que ocurre una semana después que la zionita despierta del coma. Sus amigos le preparan una fiesta de bienvenida, todos muy alegre por su rápida recuperación, en especial Trunks, quien no encuentra oportunidad para decirle lo que siente por ella. Una tarde, Andraia sale a caminar, llena de confusión y él la encuentra, y para levantarle el ánimo la lleva a una colina a admirar el atardecer. En la noche, aún en esa colina, Trunks observa cómo ella llora, hecha un manojo de nervios, y él la consuela... Es en ese momento cuando él le confiesa su amor y la besa por primera vez.

**CAPÍTULO 35: Reencuentro familiar**

Otro capítulo tierno. Aquí, Trunks y Andie deciden iniciar una relación de noviazgo (por fin n.n), y tiempo después, durante una cita romántica en el parque, ellos reciben una visita muy particular. .. ¿Los Arcanianos? No. Se trata nada más ni nada menos que de los Centauries, y es precisamente ese día cuando Andie finalmente conoce a su padre Cryus Kentaurus, y a su hermano menor Maxwell.

**CAPÍTULO 36: Vacaciones en la Tierra**

¡Qué alegría! Andie aún no puede creer que está frente a su padre y su hermano, pero... su felicidad no duraría mucho, porque ellos deben regresar a su hogar, después de construir una base zionita en Titán, el satélite principal de Saturno. Entonces, a Trunks se le ocurre una idea: Cryus y Maxwell podrían quedarse en la Tierra mientras los guardias construyen la base. Todos están de acuerdo, algo que llena de alegría el corazón de Andie.

**CAPÍTULO 37: La cita de Maxwell y Pan**

Ha pasado un mes desde la llegada de la familia de Andraia. Todos están ocupados haciendo sus propias labores, excepto Maxwell, quien está aburrido, en especial porque Regina está disfrutando de la compañía de su novio Jeffrey y el chico, bueno, decidió salir para no estorbarlos. Es allí cuando llega Pan, quien le cuenta todo lo que ocurre cada vez que tiene una cita, entonces él la consuela diciéndole que ellos son unos tontos que deberían admirarla, y no asustarse. Esas palabras alegran a la jovencita, quien luego le propone ir al cine y Max acepta (al fin Pan tiene una verdadera cita n.n)

**CAPÍTULO 38: La Tierra vuelve a ser amenazada**

Han pasado algunos días. Trunks y su novia salen a pasar una divertida noche en el nuevo club nocturno "Xkeletor' s Dungeon", bailando y disfrutando de las bebidas. Más tarde, un grupo de criaturas ataca a una chica embriagada, entonces Andie trata de defenderla, y al rato Trunks llega en su ayuda y derrotan a ese perverso grupo. Ellos se disponen a retirarse del lugar y avisarle a sus amigos para reunirse nuevamente, dado que aún existe el riesgo de ser atacados por los Arcanianos, pero al salir del local, descubren que, además de los monstruos, hay un oponente extremadamente peligroso... y fuerte.

**CAPÍTULO 39: El Señor de las Sombras**

En este episodio nuestros héroes descubren la identidad del nuevo villano: Lólindir Huor. Él es un demonio que había sido encerrado en el mundo de las tinieblas, pero de alguna manera logró romper el sello que separaba ese mundo del resto del universo, y que ahora planea conquistarlo con ayuda de la última esfera del dragón. Pero Tári Singollo entra en escena y comienza a luchar con él, a la vez que los elegidos descubren la existencia de una persona desconocida que, por alguna extraña razón, les ayuda a recobrar la energía que perdieron en la batalla. Andie cree que esa persona podría ser el Guardián.

**CAPÍTULO 40: Más problemas**

Como su nombre lo indica, en este capítulo nuestros amigos tienen muchos problemas: Primero, los elegidos buscan por todas partes, pero no encuentran a quien podría ser el Guardián, luego Reggie y los zionitas tratan de llegar al lugar de la batalla, pero se encuentran con un embotellamiento (lo increíble de todo es que aún no son las 4:00AM), después Oracle fue derrotada, por lo que Trunks decide enfrentarse a Huor, y para colmo de males, Reggie, Bura y Maxwell quedan atrapados bajo los escombros de un edificio que se derrumba.

**CAPÍTULO 41: Atrapados – Andie se transforma**

Nuestros jóvenes amigos están atrapados bajo un enorme cúmulo de escombros, entonces a Bura se le ocurre una idea: Tratar de comunicarse telepáticamente con Andie y Cryus para pedirles ayuda. Su plan funciona, pero los bloques de concreto son muy pesados y las labores de rescate son muy lentas, además Max, quien usa un escudo psíquico para protegerlos, se siente muy débil y, lo peor de todo, se les está acabando el aire. La joven Saiyajin no desea morir así, es por eso que trata de hacer una esfera de energía para crear una salida, y después de varios intentos fallidos lo logra. Afuera, todos ven cómo Trunks es casi derrotado por Huor, algo que llena de cólera a la princesa Centaury... Súbitamente, ella empieza a sufrir cambios, transformándose en una Ultra Centaury.

**CAPÍTULO 42: La unión de dos razas – El fin de la maldad**

La nueva Ultra Centaury se enfrenta a Huor, pero después de una feroz batalla él logra derrotarla. Andie se siente decepcionada, pero Trunks trata de levantarle el ánimo, convenciéndola de que luche junto a él por defender a su familia, sus amigos, su planeta y su amor... En ese instante ocurre algo maravilloso: Los elegidos sufren una nueva transformación, vistiendo ahora sus uniformes reales, algo que intimida a Huor. Ellos luchan nuevamente, hasta que el monstruo es finalmente derrotado.

**CAPÍTULO 43: Un compromiso de por vida**

Esa mañana ellos descubren a la extraña persona, quien desafortunadamente no era el Guardián. Ella les explica que es un espíritu en busca de su cuerpo y que necesita la ayuda del guardián para recuperarlo, aunque jamás les revela su verdadera identidad, desapareciendo en el instante que aparecen los primeros rayos del Sol. Tiempo después, Cryus y Maxwell regresan a su hogar, después de dos meses de estancia en la Tierra, prometiendo a Andraia que algún día se volverían a ver. Pasan los días, y una tarde de septiembre Trunks se arma de valor y le obsequia a Andie un anillo de compromiso, pidiéndole que fuera su esposa... y ella acepta.

**CAPÍTULO 44: Unidos por siempre**

Otro capítulo romántico o Aquí se narra todo lo que ocurre desde la propuesta de matrimonio, pasando por los preparativos, el cumpleaños N°29 de Trunks, la invitación a los zionitas... hasta el gran día. Ese momento es muy especial, obviamente Trunks está hecho un manojo de nervios, todos los invitados esperan pacientemente, y Andie entra a la catedral, luciendo un hermoso vestido de novia. Ambos se reúnen frente al altar, comienzan las oraciones, los intercambios de anillos, hasta que finalmente llegan a la pregunta decisiva, y ellos responden "Sí, acepto". Desde ese momento, Trunks y Andie se convierten en marido y mujer, iniciando así una nueva vida.

**CAPÍTULO 45: Obsequio de Navidad**

El capítulo final. Trunks y Andie disfrutan de su luna de miel, Bulma siente nostalgia por su hijo y todos viven muy felices, pero nadie se espera la gran sorpresa que está por venir. El día de Navidad, Andie se ausenta misteriosamente, dado que tiene que hacer algo muy importante. Esa noche, después de las 12, todos inician un intercambio de regalos y ella obsequia a su esposo un sobre y una barra de chocolate (este último es un "aperitivo"). Cuando él abre el sobre y lee el contenido del texto, se llena de alegría, porque ese texto es el resultado de una prueba de embarazo: Andie está esperando un bebé...

Personajes originales de DBGT son Copyright © por **Akira Toriyama**

Historia y personajes de XDB son Copyright © por **Ghosthead-Nebula**

* * *

Bien, amigos, es así como termina esta historia, llena de romance, acción, suspenso y humor (de verdad estoy a punto de llorar T-T). Una última nota: En los resúmenes, los capítulos tienen nombres algo diferentes, eso es porque esos son los nombres completos de cada uno de ellos.

Muchas gracias a todos por su lectura n.n


	49. Capítulo Especial: Carta de Amor

¡Hola a todos!

Este es un mini capítulo que escribí con cariño para todos ustedes, como un obsequio especial en agradecimiento por todo su apoyo. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

14 de Febrero, 796DD. Ya Andie cumplirá 3 meses de embarazo.

La zionita acababa de visitar a su amiga Reggie y entra a su apartamento. **– Cariño: ¡Ya llegué! –** No hay respuesta: ¿Dónde estará Trunks? Ella camina lentamente, buscando a su amado esposo, luego entra a su cuarto y allí descubre una gran sorpresa: Sobre la cama se encuentra un enorme oso de peluche adornado con globos de colores. Frente al oso hay un sobre rojo y ella lo abre: Es una carta, escrita con puño y letra del Saiyajin. Entonces empieza a leer:

_"Querida Andie:_

_Hoy, 14 de febrero, día del amor, te escribo esta carta para decirte cuán especial eres para mí, recordando aquella tarde de noviembre cuando nos conocimos en el restaurant. Ese día, quedé impactado ante tanta belleza; fui lentamente cautivado por la inocencia de tus ojos celestes, por la dulzura de tu rostro, por la delicadeza de tu pálida piel, por la sedosidad y belleza de tus cabellos castaños... Cuando te acercaste a la mesa, no me sentí como si estuviese frente a una malhumorada chica, sino que estaba frente a un ángel... un ángel que había bajado del cielo para conquistar mi corazón, y poder llenar el vacío que había en mi vida._

_Reconozco que desde la adolescencia he salido con muchas chicas, pero desde ese día, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, cuando quedé hechizado por tus ojos, vi en ti lo que no vi en ninguna otra mujer, a pesar de que todas ellas fueron muy lindas: Vi en ti a mi esposa, a la madre de mis hijos, a la mujer que me acompañaría durante el resto de mi vida. Desde ese entonces he vivido a tu lado grandes experiencias, hemos compartido alegrías y tristezas, emociones y decepciones, pero en especial hemos comprendido el significado del amor, un sentimiento puro y verdadero, lo más hermoso que puede sentir el ser humano... y que ahora siento por ti, cada día con más fuerza._

_¿Sabes? Falta poco tiempo para que nazca nuestro hijo, y espero con ansias ese día para así poder conocer a esa pequeña criatura, quien es fruto de nuestro amor, Juro, en nombre de este noble sentimiento, que lo amaré y protegeré desde ahora y para siempre, procurando ser un buen esposo y un gran padre. Ten la seguridad de que yo daría lo que sea, incluso mi propia vida, para proteger a él o ella, y protegerte a ti, mi razón de existir..._

_Para ti, mi amada Andraia, desde el fondo de mi corazón._

_Con amor,_

_Trunks Briefs"_

Los ojos de la princesa se llenan de lágrimas luego siente que es rodeada por un par de musculosos brazos. **– Trunks, mi amor: ¡Muchas gracias!**

**– No, Andie: Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias, por hacer de mi vida algo especial. – **En ese instante, él besa profundamente a su esposa. **– Te amo.**

**– Y yo a ti, mi amor. –** Ellos se besan nuevamente, a la vez que intercambian dulces caricias.

El joven se coloca de rodillas, levanta un poco la camisa de la Centaury y empieza a besar y acariciar su vientre. **– ¡Hola, bebé! Soy yo: Papá. Quiero decirte que espero con ansias el día de tu nacimiento, y también que te amo, tanto como a tu mamá, independientemente de si eres niño o niña.**

**– Oh, Trunks. Sé que nuestro bebé está escuchándote, y que será muy feliz al tener un padre como tú.**

**– Y a una madre como tú. -** Él se levanta y besa a su esposa. **– Una madre muy hermosa...**

**– Aww... Eres tan dulce... ¿Sabes algo? Creo que el vientre ya empieza a crecer: Mis pantalones me aprietan.**

**– En ese caso deberíamos comprarte más ropa. –** Ambos se ríen y se abrazan. **– No puedo esperar el día en que tenga a nuestro bebé en mis brazos.**

**– Yo tampoco, Trunks. Y ese día será el más hermoso de nuestras vidas, porque tú y yo nos convertiremos en padre y madre...**

Es así cómo se vive un día en la vida de dos jóvenes que se aman, quienes en esos momentos se encuentran en la dulce espera de un nuevo miembro de la familia.


	50. Nota Final

Bien... Con esto termina esta hermosa historia de amor que ocurre justo después de Dragon Ball GT. Quizás algún día Akira Toriyama, el creador de esa maravillosa serie animada, descubra este Fan Fiction y, si le gusta, podría llevar mi historia a las pantallas de TV. Sí, lo sé: Suena un poco exagerado pero... Se puede soñar ¿No? De todas formas… ¿Quién sabe?

Eso no significa que las aventuras de nuestros héroes termina allí, al contrario, continúa. Fíjense: Aún no se descubre la identidad del Guardián, ni mucho menos la esfera de 8 estrellas (la cual de verdad existe, porque Huor confirmó su existencia), además... un nuevo miembro de la familia Briefs viene en camino y será precisamente él o ella nuestro próximo protagonista, porque la segunda temporada viene en camino n.n

* * *

Por cierto, esta es la profecía completa: **"En una pequeña región de una gran galaxia, dos nobles guerreros pertenecientes a la casta real de dos extraordinarias razas, se unirán, y juntos usarán la fuerza más pura y poderosa del universo, para traer al Guardián de la Mística Esfera del Dragón.**

**Al unirse ambos guerreros, en mente, cuerpo, alma y corazón, despertarán de su largo sueño, y la luz celestial resplandecerá con todo su poder.**

**El legendario Guardián vendrá sólo cuando el gran rey cruce el territorio de la orgullosa bestia de fuego, uno de los doce territorios de su reino, trayendo consigo la llave de la luz y la esperanza."**

* * *

Bueno... sólo me queda por decirles: Gracias por estar pendientes de mi historia, ya que la escribí con mucho cariño para todos ustedes...

¡Hasta la vista! n.n


End file.
